Que difícil és l'amor
by Rouss7
Summary: Què passaria si la persona de qui et vas enamorar quan eres tan sols un mocós reaparegués en la teua vida? Descobreix-ho en aquesta història d'amor protagonitzada per Sirius Black i una noia anomenada Iris Stanmore...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bé, simplement introduir un poc aquesta fanfiction, bàsicament és una història d'amor en l'època dels pares de Harry. Quan vaig descobrir que ara també tenia un apartat en català vaig pensar que seria una oportunitat i veure si a algú li agrada. Per últim comentar que aquesta ff l'estic penjant simultàniament a una altra web de harry potter i que espere que us agrade i que la disfruteu

**Capítol 1– retrobament**

És el cinquè curs de Hogwarts per a Harry i companyia, ens trobem al número 12 de Grimmauld place.

-Ets un idiota, Ronald Weasley! Cridava una cabellera castanya mentre tancava la porta amb un gran estrèpit.

-Doncs… tu… tu… tu ets una repel·lent!Va cridar un noi de la mateixa edat de cabell vermell com el foc mentre tancava la porta igual de fort que la seua "amiga".

Tres persones es miraven aquella escena, la més major d'elles digué amb un somriure a la boca:

– Aquests dos segur que acaben junts…

– Junts? Aquests dos? Això és impossible, si es passen el dia barallant-se…– digué el noi que estava al costat de qui acabava de parlar. Tenia el cabell negre i desendreçat i lluïa una cicatriu en forma de llamp al seu front.

– Sí, igual jo i l'Iris a la seua edat, no ens atrevíem a admetre-ho, massa orgull, i mira, Harry, vam acabar casats i amb una filla. – digué el primer que havia parlat. Un home d'uns quaranta anys, de cabell negre i una mica llarg i amb uns ulls d'un gris elèctric que hipnotitzaven.

– Pare– va dir la noia que encara no havia parlat, era de la mateixa edat que en Harry, tot i que una mica més baixeta que ell, tenia el cabell castany i els ulls gris elèctric de son pare– perquè no ens contes la història de quan tu i la mare, i en James, la Lily i en Remus anàveu a Hogwarts?

– De debò que la voleu sentir?

-Sí, Sirius, per favor!– digueren els dos adolescents molt il·lusionats.

-D'acord, a veure, tot va començar quan:

(NA: a parir d'ara parlaré en tercera persona no com si ho contara Sirius)

Era l'1 de setembre. A una casa de camp a les afores de Londres, una noia d'uns 11 anys estava a la seua habitació tocant amb la guitarra una de les seues cançons preferides:

-_Volverá, seguro que volverá, ese amor verdadero de cuando eras pequeño…_

-Iris! Iris Stanmore! Deixa ara mateix la guitarra i baixa a desdejunar! O vols fer tard el primer dia de classe?

– Sí mare! Ara baixe!

Iris va deixar la guitarra dins la funda. Mentre baixava a desdejunar l'última estrofa de la cançó no parava de repetir-se-li dins el cap "_ese amor verdadero de cuando era pequeño, seguro que volverá_", tant de bo així fóra, no hi ha dia que no desitge amb totes les meues forces tornar-te a veure. Mai he oblidat els teus cabells, les teues bromes, la teua veu, els teus ulls… el nostre primer i únic bes… I pensar que tan sols teníem 5 anys, no teníem ni idea del que fèiem. Bé, onze anys tampoc és ser molt major, però almenys ara sé què era el que sentia i el que he continuat sentit fins avui… Algun dia ens tornarem a veure? Et recordaràs de mi? Continuaràs sentint alguna cosa per mi? O per a tu fou simplement un innocent bes entre dos nens petits i no hi has tornat a pensar mai més?". Iris va sacsejar el cap intentant fer fora del seu cap a quests pensaments, "Avui ja és l de setembre! per fi ha arribat l'hora! Aniré a Hogwarts! Quina il·lusió!"pensava mentre arribava al menjador pegant bots d'alegria.

– Mare, em puc dur la guitarra a Hogwarts?

– Sí… ho tens tot preparat? No t'oblides de la teua òliba.

-Com vaig a oblidar-me de Nit?– Va dir anant cap a una gàbia on hi havia una òliba negra com la nit amb taques platejades dormint.

– Iris! Va cridar la seua mare quasi histèrica

– Què vols ara mare…?– digué Iris una mica farta del nerviosisme de sa mare.

– Que fas tard! Ja és quasi hora d'agafar el tren! Corre puja dalt agafa el bagul, la guitarra i tot el que t'hages d'endur, el pare i jo t'esperem al cotxe.

Iris va travessar la barrera de l'andana 9 ¾ just a temps, va pujar corrents al tren i va veure a nens de primer, que, igual que ella, buscaven un compartiment buit. Aleshores el va veure, aquells cabells, aquella veu, aquells ulls gris elèctric que tan li havia agradat mirar feia uns anys només podien ser d'una persona "és ell?".

-Ei, James! Em sembla que no trobarem cap compartiment buit i ens passarem tot el viatge plantats!

– Sí home! I que més! Jo no em passe tot el viatge plantat! Si fa falta compartisc el compartiment am algú d'Slytherin!

– James! Però com pots dir això? Ni em broma! Mira, t'ho perdone perquè sé que estàs desesperat, però amb uns Slytherin, MAI!

El noi que havia parlat es va girar per a continuar buscant compartiments, però en lloc d'això, va veure l'última cosa que esperava trobar-se allí. Palplantada davant d'ell hi havia una noia que semblava tenir la mateixa edat que ell. No era molt alta, tenia uns cabells castanys obscurs bastant llargs i feia cara de desconcert. "Aquesta cabellera… No pot ser". La noia també el mirava i així es van quedar durant una estona, reconeixent-se.

-Iris? Va dir el noi indecís.

-Si… Sirius?

Aleshores Iris es va tirar damunt d'en Sirius quasi plorant de l'emoció.

-Sirius! Que contenta estic de veure't! Pensava que mai més et tornaria a veure! Tu també ets mag? Quina alegria i a més anirem tots dos a Hogwarts! Però, espera, et recordaves de mi?

"Com vaig a oblidar-me de tu després de tot el que em vas fer sentir…"va pensar Sirius, però no va ser això el que va dir.

– Com vaig a oblidar-me de tu? Estàs boja? Si tu fores l'única persona que es va atrevir a acostar-se'm durant aquell estiu!– digué amb un somriure d'orella a orella. No es podia creure que desprès de sis anys es retrobara amb la noia amb què duia somiant des de l'estiu de feia sis anys.

– Ei! Sirius! He trobat un vagó buit! Bé més o menys! Hi ha un noi blanc com la neu amb cara de tontet però dona igual! Va vine! També pot venir la teua amiga!

Van entrar els tres dins del compartiment, que com havia di James, només hi havia nu noi molt pàl·lid.

– Ei! Hola noi pàl·lid! Jo sóc en James, James Potter! Aquests d'aquí són els meus amics, en Sirius Black i …

– Iris, Iris Stanmore. Com et dius tu?

– Jo… jo em dic Remus, Remus Llopin, em… d'això, encantat… perdó però has dit Black?– Va dir un poc espantat.

– Sí… – digué en Sirius una mica fastiguejat, ja estava fart que tots li feren la mateixa pregunta– però no vull que penses que sóc com tots els de la meua família, això mai! – digué molt decidit.

– Ho sento… no volia ofendre…

– No, si no m'has ofès, és normal, molta gent reacciona així quan sap que sóc un Black… ja hi estic acostumat…

– Perdona, Sirius, però no tot el món, et recorde que a mi no m'ha importat gens el teu cognom quan ens hem presentat.

– James, quan ens hem presentat no t'he dit quin era el meu cognom…

– Bé, dóna igual, la qüestió és que a mi m'és igual que et digues Black com que et digues Yellow, un cognom no vol dir res, simplement és una paraula, cada persona és com és, independentment del nom que tinga.

– Gràcies James! – li contestà Sirius somrient-li agraït.

Algú va obrir en aquell moment la porta del compartiment, una noia de la seua edat pèl-roja i amb uns ulls verd maragda acabava d'entrar.

– Per favor, puc estar ací amb vosaltres? No suporte les noies que estaven amb mi en l'altre vagó, eren massa estúpides.

En James es va quedar mirant la noia una mica empanat. S'havia quedat esbalaït amb els seus ulls. Quan per fi va reaccionar digué de forma molt efusiva.

– Clar que sí! Passa, passa! Si aquí hi ha lloc per a tots!

– James, estàs bé? – preguntà Sirius.

– Jo? Millor que mai! – va dir amb la cara radiant– per cert com et diuen?– va dir referint-se a la noia pèl-roja.

– Lily, Lily Evans.

– Lily… – va dir James amb un to somiador– és un nom molt bonic…

Lily es quedà mirant-lo una mica estranyada i li contestà dubtosa:

– Eeeh… gràcies? I a vosaltres com us diuen?

– Jo sóc Iris Stanmore, el de cara somiadora és James Potter, aquest del meu costat Sirius Black, i el noi pàl·lid del teu costat Remus Llopin

– Encantada de conèixer-vos! –va dir amb un somriure molt ampli.

– Ei! Mireu! Ja estem a punt d'arribar a Hogwarts! –digué Iris. (NA: Ja sé que és molt prompte, però tampoc volia fer el viatge massa llarg)

– Té raó– va dir Remus– serà millor que ens anem posant els uniformes.

Al cap de pocs minuts el tren va anar disminuint la velocitat fins a parar completament. Es van obrir les portes i van començar a baixar del tren tot de cares de diferents edats, però totes amb la mateixa il·lusió, il·lusió per començar un nou curs a Hogwarts.

-Iris, a tu a quina residència t'agradaria anar? – va preguntar Sirius a Iris mentre anaven en una barca per damunt d'un llac cristal·lí camí de Hogwarts.

-No se… Gryffindor està molt bé, però Ravenclaw tampoc està malament, allí va la gent més intel·ligent… I tu, Sirius? A quina t'agradaria anar?.– Li respongué amb un somriure a la boca, no es podia creure que en aquells moments estiguera amb Sirius i molt menys que estaria durant els pròxims set anys veient-lo cada dia.

-A Gryffindor! La casa dels valents! – digué molt convençut– M'agradaria que tu i jo anàrem a la mateixa residència– va dir posant-se un poc roig, però Iris no ho va notar degut a la poca llum que feia el fanalet que hi havia a la barca.

-A mi també! – Va dir Iris amb un ample somriure

– Sirius…

– Sí, James?

– Lily és molt maca, no?– va dir amb el to somiador que feia estona que tenia.

– Eeeeh… no se… Això a que ve? Ah! Que fort! T'has enamorat! James s'ha enamorat de Lily! James i Lily! James i Lily!

– Que? Enamorat? Qui? Jo? De Lily? Però què dius? Au calla!

Aleshores James es va tirar damunt de Sirius amb tanta força que quasi es cauen tots dos i Iris. En aquell moment les barques arribaven a Hogwarts i tot de xiquets i xiquetes de primer entraven per primera vegada dins d'aquell antic i bell castell que coneixia els secrets més antics de la màgia.

Quan van entrar, una dona amb cara de no ser molt agradable els va dir:

– A veure, alumnes de primer, sóc la professora , subdirectora de Hogwarts, d'ací uns minuts passareu a través d'aquestes portes fins al Gran Saló on se'ls dirà a quina de les quatre residències aniran. Aquesta residència serà la seua llar durant els set anys que passaran aquí. Hauran de seguir en tot moment les indicacions dels seus prefectes que els ajudaran i els guiaran durant les primeres setmanes de classe. Cada casa té assignada una Sala Comú amb dormitoris per a tots els cursos. Cadascuna d'aquestes està situada en una zona diferent del castell i només s'hi pot accedir amb la contrasenya que els proporcionaran els prefectes corresponents. D'acord, ja és el moment, per favor entren en ordre i sense fer molt de soroll.

Les portes del Gran Saló es van obrir. Hi havia quatre taules, una per a cada residència, i al davant de tot una taula on seien els professors. Davant la taula dels professors hi havia un tamboret amb un barret mol vell damunt. La professora va traure una llista i va començar a cridar als alumnes, primer el cognom i després el nom, aquests pujaven, s'asseien al tamboret, se'ls ficava el barret al cap i el barret els deia a quina residència anirien. Desprès d'uns quants noms li va tocar el torn a Sirius.

-Black, Sirius!

Tot el Gran Saló va quedar mut de repent, hi hagué una gran expectació, un altre Black a l'escola. Sirius va pujar molt decidit fins al tamboret, i dos segons desprès d'haver-se ficat el barret, es va sentir per tot el Gran Saló:

-Gryffindor!

Ningú sabia si aplaudir o no, tot el món s'esperava que el nou Black anara a Slytherin, com tota la seua família. Finalment els de la taula de Gryffindor van començar aplaudir. La professora va continuar dient noms de la llista. Poc després fou el torn de Lily, que va anar també a Gryffindor. La multitud d'alumnes va anar disminuint i per fi li va tocar el torn a James, que va anar a Gryffindor igual que el seu amic Sirius i que el noi que havien conegut al tren. Poc desprès li va tocar a Iris, quan va dir el seu nom la professora , en Sirius va posar tota l'atenció del món per a saber quina casa li tocaria. Iris estava molt espantada, tremolava tota ella quan li van posar el barret al cap, aleshores, va sentir una veu que li deia: "tens molt de valor, no estaries mal a Gryffindor, però pel que veig també ets molt intel·ligent… mmm… d'acord ja sé on et posaré, tu aniràs a…"

– Ravenclaw!

En sentir-ho, en Sirius no va poder evitar entristir-se, realment desitjava que anaren a la mateixa residència, però igualment la veuria tots els dies durant els següents set anys, i això, per a ell, ja era molt. Quan tots els alumnes estaven a les taules de les seues respectives cases, es van omplir tots els plats dels menjars més exquisits. Després d'un sopar bo i abundant, els prefectes van acompanyar als de primer fins a les Sales Comunes, els van dir les contrasenyes i els van indicar on estaven els dormitoris. Però abans d'eixir del Gran saló Iris va anar a parlar amb Sirius.

– Sirius, sent molt no haver anat a Gryffindor… m'haguera agradat que anàrem a la mateixa residència…-digué Iris entristida-.

– Sentir-ho? Perquè? Ravenclaw també és una gran residència! Normalment van els més llestos! Per això és impossible que jo hi vaja! Hahaha! A més, ens veurem cada dia durant els següents set anys!

– Tens raó!– va dir més animada

– Alumnes de primer de Gryffindor, per favor, seguiu-me!

– Sembla que us estan cridant. Bona nit! Demà ens veiem! Realment estic molt contenta de què ens haguem retrobat Sirius, i espere de tot cor que arribem a ser bons amics.

– Jo també m'alegre molt i també ho espere. Bé, me'n vaig que no vull perdre'm el primer dia. Fins demà.

– Fins demà!

I li va donar un petó a la galta per a després anar-se'n amb els de Ravenclaw deixant a un Sirius confós, roig com una tomaca i amb una mà en la galta on li havia besat. Una empenta que li va donar en James el va despertar del seu somnieig i junts van començar a pujar les escales fins a arribar al retrat de la Senyora Grassa.

Quan van arribar a les seues Sales Comunes respectives els prefectes els van dir la contrasenya i els van senyalar on estaven els seus dormitoris. Els dormitoris tenien forma circular, davant de cada llit hi havia el bagul de cadascú, i damunt del llit estava l'uniforme amb la corbata dels colors de la seua casa, i amb tots els seus complements.

Aquell dia tots es van adormir només gitar-se, havia sigut un dia esgotador per a tots, i ningú es va parar a pensar en el dia que tindrien demà, classes, presentacions, deures…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítol 2—Comença un nou curs**

Aquell matí Iris es va alçar per primera vegada en sa vida amb energia. Només alçar-se es va dutxar i es va ficar l'uniforme amb la seua corbata de ratlles de colors blau i platejat, i sense despertar a cap de les seues companyes d'habitació va baixar a esmorzar. Quan estava a punt d'asseure's a la taula de Ravenclaw, va sentir que una veu la cridava, era Lily que la convidava a asseure's amb ella a la taula de Gryffindor.

—Feliç primer dia a Hogwarts Lily.

—Igualment—contestà la pèl roja divertida.

—Encara no s'han despertat ni James ni Sirius ni Remus?

—Remus sí, estava a punt de venir quan jo me n'anava, però els altres dos crec que faran tard el seu primer dia.

—No m'estranyaria…

En aquell moment la professora estava repartint els horaris. Quan va veure Iris asseguda en la taula de Gryffindor li va dir:

—Senyoreta Stanmore, si no m'equivoque, la seua residència és Ravenclaw, no?

—Sí, professora. —Va dir un poc espantada-.

—Aleshores es pot saber que fa a la taula de Gryffindor?

—Li he demanat jo que s'asseguera, professora—Va intervenir Lily—hi ha algun problema?

—Bé, si l'ha convidada vostè, supose que no. Per cert aquí te el seu horari, senyoreta Evans, el seu, senyoreta Stanmore, ja li'l donarà el cap de la seua residència.

I desprès de dir això va continuar repartint els horaris als alumnes de Gryffindor.

—Que bé, Iris. —digué la pèl-roja.

—Què passa?

—La primera classe de hui és encantaments amb Ravenclaw. Que per cert, serà millor que anem ja cap a la classe si no volem fer tard.

Les dues amigues es van alçar i van eixir del Gran Saló per a anar a l'aula d'encantaments, només eixir-ne, una noia de primer de Gryffindor les va cridar, era bastant alta per a la seua edat, tenia el cabell ros, llarg i ple de rinxols i uns ulls d'un color blau cel preciós, tot i que semblaven una mica freds.

—Vosaltres aneu a la classe d'encantaments? —va preguntar la noia-.

—Sí, ara hi anàvem.

—Puc anar amb vosaltres, per favor? Es que aquest castell és molt gran i no sé com anar-hi…

—Sí, clar que sí —Va dir Iris—com et diuen?

—Sarah, Sarah Anderson, i a vosaltres?

—A mi Iris, i a ella Lily.

—Encantada. —digué amb un somriure.

—Igualment—contestaren les dues amigues.

Quan van arribar davant l'aula d'encanteris ja hi havia molts alumnes de primer esperant que el professor Flitwick arribara. Remus en veure-les es va acostar per a saludar-les i elles li van presentar a Sarah.

—I James i Sirius?

—No ho sé, quan he baixat per a desdejunar encara no s'havien despertat, i per si de cas s'enfadaven no els he despertat.

En aquell moment el professor Flitwick obria la porta de l'aula i els convidava a entrar. Lily i Iris es van asseure juntes en un pupitre de la primera fila, i Remus i Sarah en el pupitre de darrere. El professor Flitwick els va començar a parlar sobre l'assignatura d'encantaments, i quan ja portava uns vint minuts parlant, es va sentir que algú tocava a la porta "avant" va dir el professor amb la seua veu aguda, aleshores van entrar Sirius i James, amb l'uniforme mal posat i tots es cabells despentinats.

—Es pot saber perquè no han vingut a hora com tots els seus companys, senyorets…?

—Potter i Black, senyor. Doncs… veurà… professor Flitwick—va començar James—nosaltres, com a bons alumnes que som, ens em despertat molt aviat, per arribar a temps a classe…—en sentir això Remus, Lily, Iris i Sarah, no van poder evitar riure per sota el nas.

—I aleshores—va continuar Sirius—quan baixàvem al Gran Saló per a menjar alguna cosa… eeeh… les escales s'han mogut i ens han portat a un pis que no sabíem quin era.

—Hem estat una bona estona intentant arribar fins al Gran Saló, i quan per fi ho hem aconseguit…

—Ens hem adonat que ja era hora d'entrar a classe i hem anat corrents altra vegada fins a les escales.

—Però es veu que a les escales no els caiguem massa bé, i quan ja estàvem a punt de pujar al segon pis, s'han tornat a moure i ens han deixat al sext pis, i ja ens veu a nosaltres dos baixant altra vegada…

—Fins que per fi em arribat a classe vint minuts tard.—va concloure Sirius-.

El professor Flitwick els va mirar amb cara de no creure's absolutament res del que havien dit, però, finalment va dir:

—Bé, espere que açò no es repetisca, per favor, senyorets Black i Potter busquin seient, si en troben…

La resta de les classes van passar sense cap altre incident i per fi havia arribat l'hora de dinar. Tenien dues hores per a descansar, ja que, tot i ser el primer dia de classe, molts professors ja els havien ficat deures.

Lily i Sarah van entrar juntes al Gran Saló, de repent Lily va notar que algú l'agafava per la cintura, es va girar i va veure que era en James que tot somrient li digué amb un to que intentava sonar seductor:

—Hola, Lily, com ha anat el primer dia de classe?

—Eeeh… Bé, em sembla…-digué mirant-lo com si estiguera boig—i ara, si em disculpes…—li va dir mentre es soltava de la seua abraçada i anava cap a la taula de Gryffindor seguida per Sarah

—Lily, tu i en James us dugueu alguna cosa? —preguntà Sarah encuriosida

—James i jo? No, per l'amor de Déu. En realitat em sembla que s'ho té un poc cregut per a ser un nen d'11 anys…

—Bé, tu també tens 11 anys…

—Sí, i per això no vaig per ahí intentant lligar amb els companys…

—Doncs jo, la veritat, si se m'acostara ell o Sirius, o inclús Remus, intentant lligar, no m'importaria…

—Ho dius de debò?

—Bé, a veure, ja sé que hui és el primer de classes, però la majoria de les noies ja s'han fixat en que són bastant ben plantats…

—Però, a veure, que tan sols tenim 11 anys —digué Lily sense creure-s'ho.

—Ai filla meua… les generacions cada vegada venim més preparades…

Mentrestant, en un altre punt dels terrenys de Hogwarts, exactament davant del llac, hi havia dues persones parlant tranquil·lament. Estaven assegudes al tronc d'un arbre aprofitant l'ombra. Una de les persones tenia el cap recolzat sobre l'espatlla de l'altra, els dos mirant cap a la fina i cristal·lina capa d'aigua que tenien davant.

—Que bonic és el llac, no?

—Sí…—"però no tan bonic com tu…" va pensar el noi.

—Tu t'esperaves que Hogwarts fóra tan bonic?

—La veritat és que no…

—Fa tant de temps que no ens vèiem, ens hem de ficar al dia sobre aquests sis anys. —digué entusiasmada la noia-.

—Ni que ho digues, massa temps. Però, bé, ara estem ací, a Hogwarts, ens veurem tots els dies, així que podrem parlar de tot el que vulguem i més.

—Mira, si és el meu estimat cosinet! Com estàs, ovella negra de la família?

Darrere d'ells havia aparegut una noia de quart d'Slytherin, tenia els cabells despentinats i els seus ulls semblaven de boja.

—Bellatrix…

—Què fas cosinet? No em digues que estàs intentant lligant amb una sang de fang? De veritat, no esperava que caigueres tan baix, primer vas a la fastigosa residència de Gryffindor, i desprès et trobe lligant amb una sang de fang… amb raó ets l'ovella negra de la família… per cert, açò a la teua mare li agradarà saber-ho…

—Ma mare?! Ni sé t'ocórrega dir-li res a la mare —digué Sirius molt enfadat.

—I si ho faig que? Em pegaràs? Ui, quina por. Per favor… tens tres anys menys que jo. Què em vas a fer? Va deixa'm estar.

Mentre deia això li va donar una empenta a Sirius amb tanta força que el va tirar dins del llac, aleshores es va girar i se'n va anar rient-se com una boja. Iris s'havia passat tota l'escena quieta, sense moure un múscul de la por que tenia, però quan Bellatrix es va girar va córrer cap al llac. Quan va arribar-hi, Sirius en sortia mullat de cap a peus i amb una cara de cabreig impressionant.

—Sirius… estàs bé? T'has fet mal?

—No, tranquil·la, estic bé, només tinc un poc de fred.

—Va, anem, ja t'acompanye al castell a que et canvies. Qui era aquesta boja? I per què t'ha dit que eres l'ovella negra de la família?

—Bé, perquè és així. Mira, Iris, la meua és una de les famílies de mags més antigues i poderoses que hi ha, però això no vol dir que siguen bones persones. La majoria d'elles han pertanyut a Slytherin i han sigut mala gent. Sempre han sigut avariciosos i cruels, no els ha importat eliminar a qui fera falta per a aconseguir el que ells volien. Fins i tot dins de la família, si hi ha hagut algú que no pensara com ells, l'han expulsat i l'han esborrat de la família, és com si ja no existira. Segurament jo, una vegada acabe els estudis també seré eliminat de l'arbre genealògic. No sóc com ells ni ho vull ser. El meu pare no es cansa de repetir que sóc una vergonya per als Black, i quan descobrisca que vaig a Gryffindor, li agafarà un atac al cor segur… És per això que m'ha dit que sóc l'ovella negra. Aquesta noia que ha vingut, és Bellatrix, una cosina, és la viva imatge d'un Black: avariciosa, cruel, malvada i boja…

Iris no va dir res, no sabia què dir davant d'una confessió com aquella, simplement el va abraçar per l'espatlla i el va acompanyar cap al castell. Al cap d'una estona entraven els dos junts al Gran Saló, que ja estava quasi buit i es van asseure al costat de Lily, que encara els estava esperant amb Sarah.

—Ei es pot saber d'on veniu, parelleta? —va preguntar la pèl-roja.-

—Això, això, es pot saber que fèieu ELS DOS JUNTS que no veníeu a dinar? —va dir Sarah.-

—Doncs estàvem davant del llac parlant tranquil·lament.—va contestar Iris—bé jo vaig a menjar un poc que des d'aquest matí que no he menjat res i estic famolenca.

Va agafar un tros de pollastre i unes quantes creïlles i va començar a menjar. En canvi Sirius estava seriós, i no pareixia que tinguera intenció de menjar res.

—Jo me'n vaig, no tinc gana.—es va alçar i se'n va anar cap als jardins.

—Us ha passat alguna cosa mentre estàveu davant del llac "parlant"?—va preguntar Sarah fent cometes aèries.-

—Bé, estàvem parlant tranquil·lament quan ha aparegut la seua cosina Bellatrix, aquella noia de quart curs d'Slytherin que pareix una boja, i li ha dit a Sirius que és la vergonya de la família, i que si li diria a la seua mare no sé que…, i després d'això li ha donat una empenta a Sirius fent-lo caure al llac i sé n'ha anat rient-se. Després d'això, Sirius estava més seriós, l'he acompanyat dins del castell a que es canviara i després hem vingut al Gran Saló…

—Ostres tu, quin mal rotllo.

—Ei, Sarah, que ara ens toca pocions amb Slytherin i ja és hora d'entrar a classe. Corre! —digué Lily alterada-.

—Adéu Iris, ja parlarem després.

—Adéu, ostres si jo ara faig tard a les classes de vol!

Iris va arribar en el moment just que començava la classe. La professora Hooch estava explicant-los que havien de col·locar-se a l'esquerra de la granera i després dir "amunt" perquè anara fins a les seues mans. Iris es va posar en l'última granera que quedava i va començar a intentar el que la professora els havia dit, però per molt que deia amunt la granera no li feia ni cas, al cap d'uns vint minuts, quan ja tots els seus companys havien agarrat la seua granera, ella ho va aconseguir i quan va alçar el cap es va adonar que tots els alumnes la miraven amb cara d'enfadats, ja que estaven cansats d'esperar-la. Finalment, la classe va poder continuar. Després tenia Defensa Contra les Arts Obscures, i per a finalitzar el dia, Pocions. Quan va acabar les classes va anar a la sala comuna a descansar. Només arribar es va deixar caure sobre la butaca de davant del foc, aleshores, una noia de primer que estava fent els deures li va dir:

—Que no fas els deures? Ens n'han ficat molts tot i ser el primer dia.

—Ja els faré demà o algun altre dia…

—Per a demà hem de fer una redacció de tres fulles per al professor Llagot, el de Pocions.

—De veritat? No s'hi val, jo volia descansar. —digué Iris fastiguejada-.

—Ja som dos —comentà divertida la noia - em dic Julian, I tu?

—Iris, encantada. Per cert, m'ajudes a fer la redacció? Es que en tota la classe no he atès massa el professor Llagot…

—Sí, dona, sí.

—Gràcies. —contestà Iris amb un somriure-.

Després d'una bona estona fent les redaccions, les dues amigues per fi havien acabat i estaven assegudes davant del foc parlant sobre la seua vida abans d'entrar a Hogwarts.

—Jo tinc una amiga muggle que li diuen Rose, és la meua millor amiga i l'única que sap que sóc maga. Som amigues des que teníem dos anys, sempre ens hem dut molt bé a pesar de ser molt diferents i ens estimem molt. I després tinc uns altres amics als quals veig menys ja que viuen més lluny que, tot i haver-los conegut fa poc, s'han convertit en uns grans pilars en la meua vida.

—Ostres, Iris, quina sort… ja m'agradaria a mi tenir amics així.

—Bé, em tens a mi —li respongué Iris amb un somriure molt ample—ei, baixem a sopar? jo ja comence a tenir gana…

—Em sembla bé.

Només entrar al Gran Saló un noi de Gryffindor de la seua edat, cabell negre i amb ulleres es va tirar damunt d'Iris.

—Ja m'estàs dient que has vist Sirius. —digué en James molt enfadat.

—Sirius? No, no l'he vist des de l'hora de dinar, per què? Li ha passat alguna cosa? —digué Iris preocupada recordant-se de la discussió amb la seua cosina Bellatrix i com se n'havia anat de seriós sense dinar absolutament res.

—No ha vingut a ninguna de les classes de desprès de dinar…

—Què? Me'n vaig a buscar-lo —digué Iris alarmada-.

En aquell moment Sirius entrava per la porta del Gran Saló, James en veure'l sé li va tirar al damunt preguntant-li que on s'havia ficat i Sirius li va contestar que tenia ganes de prendre l'aire i que això havia fet

—No et preocupis amor meu, jo mai t'abandonaré, James! —digué amb un to emotiu sobreactuat.

—Oh, Sirius, M'havies preocupat tant!—va dir James amb una veu de pena fingida.-

—Ehem. Es pot saber que fan vostès dos?

—Professora !—van dir els dos a la vegada—ho sentim molt ja ens apartem.

Iris i Julian que havien vist tota l'escena no es podien aguantar el riure i van anar a asseure's a la seua taula per a què la professora no les veiera.

Les dues amigues se'n van anar aviat a dormir, ja que estaven molt cansades. El primer dia de classes ja havia acabat. Tot havia començat i no tenien ni idea de la quantitat d'històries i experiències que els esperaven durant aquells set anys a Hogwarts i encara menys durant els anys posteriors. Terror, tristesa, mort… Però en aquell moment eren uns nens d'onze anys que vivien feliços i contents en la seua ignorància.


	3. Chapter 3

Bé, publique aquest capítol perquè he vist que la història té un seguidor i no volia fer-li el lleig de no seguir-la! No sé si la segueixes per equivocació, perquè t'ha cridat l'atenció o perquè t'agrada, només espere no decepcionar-te tot i que és una història que vaig escriure fa temps i en alguns passatges em fa vergonya aliena xD enjoy it! ^^

**Capítol 3—Cartes**

Al dia següent la primera en alçar-se va ser altra vegada Iris. La il·lusió i l'excitació del primer dia encara li duraven. Només alçar-se va descórrer les cortines i es va tirar damunt del llit de Julian, que quan va notar tot el pes de la seua amiga damunt seu, va fer un crit d'espant i es va alçar ràpidament, tanmateix, va agafar tant d'impuls que va tirar Iris a terra. El crit de Julian va despertar a les companyes d'habitació, que van veure Julian amb cara d'espantada i Iris en terra amb cara d'enfadada i rascant-se el cap.

—Julian! M'he fet mal al cap per culpa teua!

—I tu quasi em mates de l'ensurt! Estàs bé del cap, Iris?!

Les amigues al veure aqueta escena tan còmica no van poder evitar començar a riure, i les seues dos amigues al veure tot l'escàndol que havien fet, també. Després d'una bona estona de rialles, les noies van començar a canviar-se. Una vegada van estar preparades, Iris i Julian van baixar juntes al Gran Saló on es van trobar amb Lily i Sarah.

—Hola, bon dia. Com esteu?—preguntà Iris.

—Bon dia, molt bé, i tu? —va respondré amb un somriure Lily-.

—Perfectament! Per cert no us he presentat, Julian, aquestes són les meues amigues de Gryffindor, Lily i Sarah.

—Encantada —va dir Lily—voleu asseure-vos amb nosaltres? Avui a tercera hora tornem a tenir classe d'encantaments amb vosaltres, no? Que curiós, m'he fixat que totes les classes d'encantaments les fem amb vosaltres…

—Sí, per cert, heu fet la redacció que va demanar Flitwick? —va preguntar Sarah-.

—Redacció?! Quina redacció?! Julian! Perquè no m'ho vas dir?!—cridà Iris tota alterada.

—Ostres, es que jo ho havia fet a l'hora de dinar i ja no me'n recordava… ho sent.

—Merda! Julian, Si us plau, ajuda'm a fer-la —demanà Iris ficant-li cara de gos abandonat-.

—Val, val… anem a la biblioteca…

—Gràcies, no sé què faria sense tu…

Es va alçar corrents agafant de la mà a Julian i enduent-se-la quasi arrastrant-la. En el moment que elles eixien, Sirius, James i Remus entraven. Quan les van veure passar tan ràpidament es van quedar estranyats.

—Què els passa a aquelles dos? —va preguntar Remus a Sarah-.

—Que a Iris sé li ha oblidat fer la redacció d'encantaments i va a fer-la ara amb l'ajuda de Julian, una companya seua de Ravenclaw.

—Comença bé, el curs…

Els tres amics es van asseure al costat de les noies. Lily, quan va veure que James sé li havia assegut al costat es va apartar una mica.

—Què passa estimada?—li va dir amb un somriure que intentava semblar seductor—et fa vergonya asseure't al costat d'en James Potter?

—No, més que vergonya em fa fàstic. Adéu Potter, no tinc ganes d'estar asseguda al costat d'un llimac presumit.

I se'n va anar decidida cap a la biblioteca amb cara d'enfadada. Sarah, quan va veure que la seua amiga sé n'anava, es va disculpar i va anar darrera d'ella.

—Estimat amic James, em sembla que no vas massa bé amb l'Evans…

—Però que dius, Sirius? Si està enamorada de mi. Si es que soc un crack. En dos dies me l'he lligada.

—Segur…?

—Que sí, home, que sí. Simplement em tracta així perquè li fa vergonya expressar els seus sentiments.

En sentir aquella afirmació, Sirius no va poder evitar mirar el seu amic James com si estiguera boig. Però va continuar menjant com si res. En Remus els mirava divertit, la veritat és que feia gràcia veure com en James es creia totes les bajanades que deia. En aquell moment Remus, va veure l'hora que era i es va alarmar.

—Ei, Parelleta! Que ja arribem tard a classe de botànica.

—No et posis nerviós, podem tornar a utilitzar l'excusa de les escales—va dir en James.-

—Sí, i s'ho tornaran a creure…—contestà Remus sarcàstic.

—Val, val, ja anem… —va dir en Sirius amb veu abatuda-

Es van alçar els tres amics i se'n van anar cap els hivernacles. Ni Sirius ni James van prendre cap apunt durant tota la classe, ni en la següent tampoc, i la tercera hora, no anava a ser menys, i tampoc van prendre cap a punt, bé, Sirius, encara que haguera volgut tampoc haguera pogut, ja que es va passar tot la classe mirant a Iris amb cara de fava. L'únic que el va distreure va ser quan un alumne de Gryffindor, un tal Ben Babbaw, va explotar la ploma que havien de fer levitar. El professor Flitwick, va sortir de l'aula amb en Ben per acompanyar-lo a la infermeria. En aquell moment Sirius li va enviar una nota a Iris, però com que encara no dominava massa bé això de fer levitar objectes, la nota va arribar a Julian, que estava asseguda al costat d'Iris. Aquesta, estranyada, va obrir la nota i la va llegir, quan va veure de qui era es va adonar que no era per a ella i va intentar cridar l'atenció de la seua amiga, però aquesta estava massa enfeinada intentant fer que la seua ploma levitara, al final, cansada de què no li fera cas li va cridar "IRIS!", aquesta vegada sí que li va fer cas, bé, ella i mitja classe.

—I vosaltres què mireu?! Que tinc micos a la cara o què?! —va dir una mica mosquejada.

—Què vols, Julian, que has armat tant d'escàndol? —li va preguntar baixet Iris a la seua amiga-

—Agafa aquesta nota, és per a tu, resulta que el remitent encara no te massa traça fent levitar objecte.

Iris va agafar la nota i la va obrir, era curta, "_Iris quedem aquesta vesprada després les classes davant del llac? Sirius_" Iris es va girar i li va fer que sí amb el cap molt contenta. En aquell moment entrava altra vegada el professor Flitwick.

—Algú ha aconseguit fer levitar la seua ploma? —va preguntar amb la seua veu aguda característica.

La resposta va ser una negativa general, "d'acord, continuïn practicant" digué mentre s'asseia al seu escriptori. Iris va tornar a concentrar-se en al seua ploma, però aquesta vegada més contenta i animada, "Wingardiun Leviosa"va dir fent un moviment amb el canell, i sense que ella s'ho esperara la ploma va començar a levitar. En Flitwick, quan ho va veure va aplaudir amb molt d'entusiasme. "Perfecte! Perfecte! Enhorabona! 10 punts més per a Ravenclaw!". Pocs minuts després tots els alumnes abandonaven l'aula. L'hora de dinar havia arribat, i el Gran Saló era ple d'estudiants famolencs.

—Mmmm… quina fam que tinc… M'ho menjaria tot ara mateix.

—Ei, tranquil·la Iris, que tots volem menjar, a més, no entenc com pot ser que tingues sempre tanta fam, pareix que no hages menjat en anys!

—Des d'aquest matí que no he menjat res, et sembla poc?

—Ets impossible…

En aquell moment el professor Dumbledore es va alçar demanant l'atenció de tots els alumnes.

—Bé, com tots sabeu, d'aquí poc començarà el torneig de Quidditch entre les quatre cases, així que recomane als equips que comencen a buscar els jugadors que els falten i que comencen a entrenar-se. Això és tot.

—Ei, James, ho has sentit? Pel que se, a l'equip de Gryffindor fan falta un caçador i un batedor, podríem intentar entrar, —digué en Sirius molt animat.

—Et recorde que, com cada any, els alumnes de primer no poden entrar a l'equip de Quidditch.

—No és just…—digué una mica deprimit el seu amic.

—Tranquil, Sirius, l'any que ve ja provarem sort.

Aleshores, per a sorpresa de tots, una òliba va entrar volant al Gran saló, va anar cap a la taula de Gryffindor i es va parar davant d'en Sirius. Tots es miraven ara l'òliba ara en Sirius. Finalment aquest va agafar la carta que tenia lligada a la pota i l'òliba se'n va anar. Sirius es va quedar una estona mirant la carta sense obrir-la, no tenia remitent, després sé la va guardar i va continuar dinant tranquil·lament, com si res no haguera passat. Al cap d'uns segons va alçar i cap i va dir.

—Per què em mireu tots d'aquesta manera? Jo no he fet res! —va dir alçant les dos mans a l'altura del cap.

A poc a poc tots els alumnes van tornar a concentrar-se en el seu dinar. Sirius va acabar prompte i va sortir del Gran Saló. Va anar directament a la biblioteca i una vegada allí va obrir la carta i la va llegir "_Estimada Ovella Negra, si com a mínim has heretat una mica del caràcter de la nostra família vine aquesta vesprada, després de les classes, davant el bosc prohibit_" En Sirius va arrugar el pergamí, se'l va guardar dins de la capa i va anar cap a la següent classe.

Per fi s'havien acabat les classes, alguns alumnes estaven al pati aprofitant els últims dies de Sol que els quedaven, d'altres estaven a la biblioteca estudiant i fent deures i d'altres estaven a la sala comuna jugant als escacs màgics. Però en Sirius no estava fent cap d'aquestes coses, caminava tot decidit cap al Bosc Prohibit. Quan va arribar no hi havia ningú esperant-lo, això li va fer molt mala espina. De repent, de darrere els arbres van aparèixer moltes figures, quan es van acostar prou va veure que tots eren alumnes d'Slytherin de quart curs en amunt.

—La veritat, cosinet, no esperava que vingueres, em pensava que eres més covard.

—I de què he de tenir por, de quatre idiotes com vosaltres?

—Vigila aquesta llengua si no vols rebre.

—No em feu por.

—Ets tan babau com tots els Gryffindor, t'he fet venir aquí per a fer un tracte: si demanes perdó a la teua família i renuncies a ser un Gryffindor, potser et tornem a acceptar.

—I si no ho faig?

—Si no ho fas, estimat cosinet, ho passaràs molt mal, t'ho assegure.

—Mira, que et quede clar, mai en la vida renunciaré a ser un Gryffindor, i molt menys, per a que m'accepten en això que vosaltres anomeneu família. Ara, si em disculpeu, tinc coses per fer…—digué mentre donava mitja volta-

* * *

><p>—Per fi s'han acabat les classes d'avui…—comentà Iris asseient-se a una de les butaques de la Sala Comuna.<p>

—Sí, estic rebentada… no tinc ganes de fer res…—contestà Julian imitant a la seua amiga.

—Per a demà quin deure tenim?

—No ho sé… a veure… tenim que llegir-nos el tema 1 de transfiguració i fer una redacció de botànica.

—Això és molt poc. Bé, me'n vaig, que he quedat.

—Amb qui?

—Julian… has llegit la nota.

—També tens raó… Per cert, tu i en Sirius, us dugueu alguna cosa?

—En Sirius i jo? No, perquè? —digué posant-se roja com una tomaca-

—Perquè la teua cara diu totalment el contrari…

—Sirius i jo no estem junts, simplement som bons amics…

—Aleshores, t'agrada…?

—Julian, faig tard, me n'he d'anar —digué Iris intentant fugir d'aquella situació incòmoda.

—Bé, però quan tornes, m'ho has d'explicar tot!

—Que sí, que sí! —li contestà l'amiga mentre eixia de la Sala Comuna.

Va anar directament al llac, on havien quedat, però allí no hi havia ningú. Va estar una bona estona esperant per si se li havia fet tard, però no arribava. Quan ja s'havia cansat d'esperar, se'n va anar dolguda i entristida cap al castell, no s'esperava que en Sirius la deixaria plantada, però quan passava prop del Bosc Prohibit va sentir un crit de dolor, "aquesta veu…" va pensar molt espantada, "aquesta veu és d'en Sirius!".


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola! Estic molt contenta que t'agrade la ff! Ací te deixe un altre capítol i a veure què te pareix! ;)

**Capítol 4—Infermeria i aniversaris**

Però quan va passar prop del Bosc Prohibit, va sentir un crit de dolor, "aquesta veu…"va pensar molt espantada, "aquesta veu és d'en Sirius!"

* * *

><p>—Si no ho fas, estimat cosinet, ho passaràs molt mal, t'ho assegure.<p>

—Mira, que et quede clar, mai en la vida renunciaré a ser un Gryffindor, i molt menys, perquè m'accepten en això que vosaltres anomeneu família. Ara, si em disculpeu, tinc coses per fer…—digué mentre donava mitja volta-

"_Crucio!_"va cridar Bellatrix. Sirius va caure a terra sense emetre cap so, no pensava cridar, no els donaria aquella satisfacció. La Bellatrix no parava de fer-li Crucios i els seus companys reien, reien de com li feia mal. Cada vegada sentia més dolor, un dolor dins seu que no sabia com calmar-lo, no aguantaria molt més, i al final, sense poder-ho evitar, va cridar.

—Sirius! Sirius! On estàs?!-

Quan van sentir que algú venia, ràpidament tots van entrar dins del bosc altra vegada. "Iris…?"pensà Sirius. En aquell moment Iris arribava fins on ell estava. Quan el va veure allí, estirat a terra, es va preocupar molt. Es va agenollar al seu costat i li va col·locar el cap damunt de les seues cames.

—Sirius, què t'ha passat? Estàs bé?—va preguntar molt preocupada.

—Iris… ho sent…—va ser l'últim que va poder dir abans de desmaiar-se.

Iris es va alarmar molt quan va veure que tancava els ulls, però es va tranquil·litzar un poc quan va comprovar que encara respirava. No sabia què podia fer, era impossible carregar amb el cos de Sirius fins a l'infermeria i no creia que el _Wingardium Leviosa_ servira per a molt. En aquell moment, el professor Dumbledore va aparèixer darrere d'Iris.

—Senyoreta Stanmore.

—Professor Dumbledore! En Sirius, quan he arribat estava així!

—Tranquil·litzis, no es preocupi, aparte's una mica, així podré portar al senyoret Black fins a l'infermeria.

—Sí, clar… —va dir apartant-se d'en Sirius.

En Dumbledore va apuntar amb la vareta a en Sirius i el va fer levitar, va donar mitja volta i es va encaminar cap al castell.

—Senyoreta Stanmore, veniu amb mi, després m'agradaria fer-li algunes preguntes.

—Sí, professor.

Quan van arribar a l'infermeria el professor Dumbledore va deixar el cos d'en Sirius damunt d'un llit i va cridar a Madame Pomfrey. Era una dona jove i es notava que era el seu primer any a Hogwarts. Quan va veure el cos d'en Sirius es va alarmar molt.

—Què li ha passat?!

—Ha rebut alguns Maleficis del Suplici. —contestà en Dumbledore, Iris es preguntava com podia saber-ho si no havia estat allà per a saber-ho.

—Bé, em sembla que el podré curar, però necessite tranquil·litat, així que si em fan el favor…

Iris ja anava a replicar, però el professor Dumbledore li va dir que anara fora, que després ja podria estar amb ell. Iris va seguir el director tot i no saber on anaven. Finalment en Dumbledore es va parar davant d'una gàrgola i va dir "caramels de llimona", la gàrgola es va apartar i els va deixar passar, darrere hi havia unes escales de caragol i dalt de tot una porta que en Dumbledore va obrir: era el seu despatx. Al centre hi havia una taula amb una cadira on es va asseure el professor Dumbledore, aleshores en va fer aparèixer una altra i va convidar a asseure's a Iris.

—Bé, senyoreta Stanmore, em pot explicar tot el que ha fet aquesta vesprada des que s'han acabat les classes.

—Bé, primer he anat a la sala comuna, li he preguntat a Julian quins deures hi havia per a demà i com en tenia molt poc he decidit que ja el faria després, ja que havia quedat amb en Sirius. He baixat al llac, on havíem quedat, però allí no venia ningú, i quan ja m'he cansat d'esperar, me n'he anat. Anava cap al castell i quan he passat prop del Bosc Prohibit, l'he sentit cridar. Ràpidament he anat en la direcció d'on venia el crit sense parar de cridar-lo. Quan he arribat on estava l'únic que he vist a part d'ell ha sigut unes figures que entraven dins del Bosc Prohibit. Al cap de poc ha vingut vostè, i ja sap la resta…

—Està segura que no ha vist qui eren aquelles figures?

—No, professor Dumbledore, ho sent…

—Oh, no es disculpi, no és culpa seua —li contestà el director amb un ample somriure—D'acord, senyoreta Stanmore, moltes gràcies, ara ja pot anar a l'infermeria, i sàpiga, que sempre que li faça falta alguna cosa pot venir aquí sense ningun problema.

—Moltes gràcies, professor. Adéu.

Se'n va anar corrents cap a l'infermeria. Quan va entrar va buscar a en Sirius amb la mirada, estava en l'últim llit. Va anar cap allí i es va asseure en una cadira que hi havia al costat. El va mirar, estava dormint i tenia molt millor cara que abans. Quan va veure que estava bé, es va tranquil·litzar una mica. En aquell moment en Sirius va obrir una mica els ulls, no sabia on es trobava, i la llum l'enlluernava. L'últim que recordava era que la seua cosina Bellatrix li estava fent maleficis del suplici i aleshores va venir Iris i … tota la resta estava en blanc. Es va girar cap a un costat i va veure Iris. Aleshores es va intentar aixecar, però ella li ho va impedir.

—Fa poc que t'han curat, és millor que no fases molts esforços.

—Iris… sent molt no haver anat a la nostra cita…

—No passa res, no fa falta que et disculpis, no estic enfadada ni res, la veritat és que quan t'he vist en terra m'he preocupat molt..

—Tranquil·la, jo ja estic bé. —li digué Sirius intentant fer-li un somriure perquè es tranquil·litzara.

—Senyoreta! —Era la senyora Pomfrey —és molt tard, ha d'anar-se'n a la seua habitació!

—D'acord… Adéu Sirius, bona nit, ja vindré demà.

—Adéu.

Quan Iris va arribar a la sala comuna va veure que Julian l'estava esperant desperta.

—Es pot saber on t'havies ficat senyoreta?!

Iris li va explicar ràpidament tot el que havia passat. Quan va acabar Julian estava amb la boca oberta.

—Però, ell està bé?

—Sí, està a la infermeria.

—Encara sort… Bé, i ara, Iris, vas a explicar-m'ho TOT sobre Sirius i tu.

—És necessari?

—I tant que sí!

—D'acord… —contestà Iris donant-se per vençuda—a veure, Sirius i jo ens vam conèixer quan teníem cinc anys. Aquell estiu jo l'havia anat a passar a casa dels meus avis materns. Feia poc que una família s'havia mudat a la casa del costat. Un dia que estava al parc jugant vaig veure un nen que no havia vist mai i que estava sol, així que vaig anar a jugar amb ell, aquell nen, era Sirius. Em va dir que feia poc que s'havien mudat i que els nens de per allí no volien jugar amb ell. Jo no entenia el perquè, així que em vaig fer amiga seua. La veritat és que al poble dels meus avis jo no tenia massa amics, en realitat, ell va ser el primer amic que vaig tenir allí, així que tots els dies quedàvem per a jugar. Ens vam agafar molta confiança i ens vam fer molt amics, ens ho contàvem tot, tanmateix, mai em va parlar de la seua família. Poc a poc, em vaig anar enamorant, clar, que jo tenia cinc anys i aleshores no sabia què era el que sentia, simplement sabia que em passava el dia pensant en ell i que quan ens trobàvem era la més feliç del món. Però dues setmanes abans que s'acabaren les vacances d'estiu em va dir que se n'anava, que els seus pares havien decidit que aquell no era un bon lloc i que tornaven a mudar-se, no va ser fins que ens vam retrobar a Hogwarts que em va explicar que la vertadera raó era que van descobrir que s'havia fet amic d'una muggle (en aquell moment ni tan sols jo sabia que era maga) i no ho podien permetre. Aleshores, abans d'anar-se'n, em va besar. Un innocent bes entre dos nens que no tenien ni idea del que significava. Des d'aquell moment jo no he parat de pensar en ell. Segons passaven els anys em vaig adonar que el que sentia per ell era més que simple estima o amor d'amics, però clar, qui s'anava a imaginar que el tornaria a veure? Així que ja et pots imaginar la sorpresa i l'alegria al descobrir que tots dos aniriem a Hogwarts…

—Quina història més bonica… Però, aleshores, tu l'estimes?

—Això crec… Però no sé si ell sent el mateix, ni tan sols m'esperava que es recoradara de mi o que em reconeguera… Bé, ara per ara, em conforme amb ser amics… —digué Iris amb un somriure trist-.

—Jo crec que alguna cosa sí sent, però bé, ja es veurà… Ah, per cert, has fet els deures?

—Merda, no! Què teníem?

—Llegir-nos el tema 1 de transfiguració i fer una redacció de botànica.

—D'acord, a veure… botànica la tenim després de dinar, això vol dir que durant l'hora de dinar puc fer la redacció… i transfiguració quan ho tenim?

—A primera hora.

—Doncs m'ho llig ara i ja està. Au bona nit! Jo em quede a llegir ací que si no m'adormiré!

—Bona nit. —digué Julian mentre sé n'anava cap al dormitori.

Al matí següent, quan Julian es va alçar, va anar a despertar a la seua amiga, però es va trobar que al llit no hi havia ningú i que les mantes estaven intactes. Això volia dir que en tota la nit no havia pujat. Es va vestir i va baixar a la sala comú un poc confosa. Quan va arribar baix va veure que en la butaca que hi havia davant la llar de foc hi havia una persona dormint amb un llibre de transfiguració de primer a les mans. Va somriure i es va acostar, efectivament, era Iris, la va intentar despertar amb delicadesa, però veient que no ho aconseguida i com que ja estava una mica cansada, va anar cap al bany de les noies, va omplir un poal d'aigua freda i li'l va tirar damunt. Aquesta vagada sí que es va despertar.

—Bon dia, Bella Dorment. —La saludà Julian amb un somriure trapella.

—Bon dia… —li contestà Iris un poc endormiscada-.

—Ja t'has acabat de llegir el tema?

—Ostres, no. Em vaig adormir davant el foc a la tercera pàgina. Quantes pàgines té el tema?

—Unes deu…

—Oi que tu me les expliques com a bona amiga que eres?

—Sí… d'acord… però, amb una condició.

—Quina?

—Que aquesta vesprada anem les dues a la biblioteca a fer els deures.

—D'acord… podem anar amb Lily i Sarah?

—Clar. A més, Lily és molt llesta així que ens serà d'ajuda.

—Bé, baixem? Tinc molta gana…!

—Tu SEMPRE tens gana…

—I no saps com n'és de complicat viure amb aquesta desgràcia…

—Au, va, tira, i no digues tonteries!

Quan estaven a punt d'asseure's a la seua taula, dos nois van agafar a Iris per darrere i la van obligar a donar mitja volta.

—Què li ha passat a Sirius?!

—Hola, James. Gràcies per saludar, i tu? Com estàs?—digué Iris sarcàsticament.

—No estic per a bromes, Iris! No l'he vist des que va anar a la cita que tenia amb tu, ni tan sols ha vingut a dormir, què li ha passat a Sirius?

—Tranquil, James, està a l'infermeria, però ara ja està bé.

—A l'infermeria?! Què li has fet nimfòmana!

—Perdona?! Nimfòmana?! Però tu que et penses?! Només havíem quedat per a parlar!

—Va! Però si es nota que tu i ell us dugueu alguna cosa! No em vulgues fer creure que només sou amics…!

—Però seràs idiota?! Jo no li he fet res! Ho vulgues creure o no, en Sirius i jo només som amics! AMICS! Algú li va fer molts maleficis del suplici, quan el vaig trobar em vaig preocupar molt perquè no sabia què fer, i aleshores va arribar el professor Dumbledore i el va dur fins a l'infermeria.

—Ah! Jo em pensava… que tu… desesperada…

—Què?! Desesperada?! Però seràs idiota!

—Ah, aleshores tot aclarit. Adéu Iris, ja ens veiem—digué James amb un somriure mentre anava cap a la porta del Gran Saló.

—Espera! Adéu?! Només adéu?! Ni perdó per la equivocació ni res?!

—Ah, sí, perdó per l'equivocació.

I se'n va anar tot feliç cap a l'infermeria amb Remus darrere. Tres dies després Sirius eixia de la infermeria i tornava a fer vida normal: anava a classe, estava amb els amics, i passava algunes tardes amb Iris. Tot estava tranquil. Les setmanes passaven i el mes de setembre es va acabar donant lloc a dies més curts i més freds, la tardor es feia notar, ara ja es veien pocs estudiants pels jardins, la majoria estava a la sala comuna o per dins del castell.

—Ai, l'octubre… No et sembla que és un mes preciós? Els arbres són d'un color marró preciós, fa una olor a terra humida preciosa, el temps no és ni massa fred ni massa calorós, simplement, preciós…—deia amb to somiador Iris que estava jugant a cartes amb Julian a la Sala Comuna.

—Iris … Bonica … Què et passa amb octubre?.

—Julian, el mes d'octubre és el més bonic de tots.

—Per què, exactament?

—Perquè l'11 d'octubre és el meu aniversari, per quina altra cosa podria ser?

—I m'ho dius així? Tan tranquil·la?

—Bé, i com vols que t'ho diga, plorant?

—Iris, l'11, és la setmana que ve…! - digué Julian alarmada

—Ja ho sé, no és genial? —digué amb un somriure radiant

—Iris, de debò que no te n'adones? No pots dir-li a la teua amiga que la setmana que ve és el teu aniversari! Això es diu amb antelació! Si no, com esperes que et prepare res?

—Xica, no crec jo que siga per a tant, per cert, he guanyat —digué soltant l'última carta que li quedava—ens posem a fer els deures? Així tenim el cap de setmana lliure.

—Aquesta noia és impossible —digué per a si mateixa Julian —bé, si no queda més remei, fem els deures…

Quan van acabar els deures, Iris va anar cap al Gran Saló, on havia quedat amb Lily i Sarah, mentre Julian anava un moment a la biblioteca a tornar un llibre que havia agafat prestat. De camí a la biblioteca, Julian es va trobar amb Sirius.

—Ei Sirius, com va?

—Bé, tirant, i a tu?

—Mira, fent deures. Per cert, tu sabies que la setmana que ve és l'aniversari de Iris?

—La setmana que ve?! Ostres, és veritat, és 11 d'octubre! Podríem preparar-li alguna sorpresa, no?

—Jo havia pensat el mateix, però no sé on podríem fer-ho…

—Jo m'encarregue del lloc, tu encarrega't del pastís i de dur-la sense que sàpiga res, val?

—D'acord, confie en tu. Bé, me'n vaig ja, que si tarde molt més desconfiaran. Fins després.

Quan Julian va arribar al Grans Saló, Lily, Sarah i Iris estaven parlant tranquil·lament, es va asseure al seu costat i van començar a debatre sobre què podien fer aquella vesprada d'octubre. A la biblioteca no, que ja passaven massa estona durant la setmana, a la sala comú tampoc, perquè no els podien dir la seua contrasenya a alumnes d'una altra residència, al final van decidir sortir als jardins, un dia que feia sol s'havia d'aprofitar. Estaven les quatre estirades sobre l'herba, quan, Iris, cansada ja, es va alçar i va dir que anava a caminar un poc, que s'avorria de no fer res. En aquell moment Julian va aprofitar per a explicar a Lily i a Sarah la festa sorpresa per a l'aniversari d'Iris.

—Però quin regal li podem fer? —Va preguntar Lily-

—Bufff… No tinc ni idea. Porte tot el dia pensant-ho, amb tant poc de temps i sense poder eixir de Hogwarts per a comprar res… Podríem intentar fer-li un regal conjunt, així ens seria més fàcil, no?

—Això és una bona idea, només ens falta decidir què li fem…

—Dona, el més fàcil seria un àlbum de fotos, però no tenim ni una fotografia nostra, només fa un mes que estem ací…

—Podríem fer-li…

Però en aquell moment arribava Iris i no va poder acabar la frase.

—Ei, de què parlàveu? —Va preguntar Iris-

—De res en especial… tonteries… —va contestar Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Perdó per tardar, no he tingut gaire temps... u.u'' Bé, com sempre, agrair-te que continues llegint la ff :) i pel que em demanes, la ff ja està completa, és a dir, la tinc tota escrita, però tarde a penjar els capítols perquè no tinc gaire temps (i perquè se m'oblida, tot siga dit); però no et preocupes, Remus pren més protagonisme a partir de segon i tercer curs i després ja apareix més! El que passa és que els primers capítols volia utilitzar-los per a presentar ben presentats els protagonistes i la seua relació :) Fins a la próxima! ^^

**Capítol 5—Aniversari**

—Podríem fer-li…

Però en aquell moment arribava Iris i no va poder acabar la frase.

—Ei, de què parlàveu? —Va preguntar Iris-

—De res en especial… tonteries… —va contestar Sarah.

Aquell diumenge mentre Julian estava a la Sala Comú va rebre una carta, era d'en Sirius, deia que havien quedat per a reunir-se aquella tarda davant del Gran Saló, que avisara Lily i Sarah. Les tres noies van arribar una mica tard a la cita, ja que els havia costat bastant distraure a Iris a qui finalment havien deixat jugant als escacs màgics amb un noi de segon. Quan van arribar davant del Gran Saló, Sirius, James i Remus ja els estaven esperant.

—A veure, quin lloc súper "guai"heu trobat per a fer la festa? —va preguntar Julian—.

—No sigues tan escèptica, acompanyeu-nos i ho veureu —va contestar Sirius amb un somriure-.

Els tres nois les van conduir per les escales fins a un dels pisos més alts. Una vegada allí es van parar davant d'una paret que no tenia res d'especial, aleshores, Sirius hi va passar tres vegades per davant, i de repent, va aparèixer una porta.

—Us presente la Sala de la Necessitat —va anunciar Sirius tot orgullós—.

—Sala de la Necessitat? —van preguntar les tres amigues encuriosides—.

—Sí. Si passes tres vegades per davant d'aquesta paret pensant perquè la vols utilitzar, apareix una sala preparada per a l'ocasió.

Dit això, Sirius va obrir la porta deixant pas a una sala molt espaiosa amb una gran taula al centre plena de menjar i tot al voltant d'ella una sèrie de cadires.

—És perfecta —va exclamar Sarah—però, i la música?

—Això ho arregle jo amb un simple encanteri, no us preocupeu —respongué Julian-.

—M'alegra que us agrade. L'únic que em de dur són els regals i el pastís.

—Jo portaré el pastís, sé on està la cuina, els puc demanar als elfs domèstics que en facen un. —Va dir Lily—.

—I no seria millor que el feres tu, estimada? Estic segur que tens unes grans dots culinàries—digué en James acostant-se a Lily-

—Es pot saber a qui li dius estimada, Potter? No te m'arrimes, fastigós.

—Però per què tanta vergonya? Tu m'agrades, jo t'agrade…

—Com que…

—Voleu fer el favor de parar els dos! —va cridar Sarah tota enfurismada-.

Tots es van quedar mirant-la amb cara de sorpresos, no s'esperaven que poguera tenir aquest geni la seua amiga.

—Val, gràcies per callar tots, i ara, si no us sap greu, tindríem que quedar en el dia de la festa i com podem dur Iris fins aquí, perquè és una festa sorpresa, no?

—Sí —va contestar Remus— doncs jo crec que la podríem fer el dia 11 mateix i per a portar-la fins aquí, Julian, tu podries dir-li … no sé, que has descobert una sala fascinant i que li la vols ensenyar.

—D'acord, supose que s'ho creurà… i parlant d'ella, serà millor que torni a la sala comú o al final s'enfadarà, i sincerament, no és molt agradable quan s'enfada. Adéu —va dir mentre sortia de la Sala de la Necessitat-.

Quan va entrar a la sala comú va notar com algú sé li abalançava damunt i la tirava a terra.

—Es pot saber on t'havies ficat?!

—Jo? Eh… jo… estava … d'això… llegint … Hogwarts la història… al pati amb Lily! M'ha obligat!

—Sí, i vols que m'ho crega?

—De veritat! I estic més cansada… Saps què? Vaig a dutxar-me, fins ara.

Es va alçar corrents traient-se-la de damunt com va poder i va pujar ràpidament les escales que portaven als dormitoris. Els dies que faltaven per a l'11 van anar passant sense cap imprevist. Aquell dia Julian va despertar molt il·lusionada Iris, que es resistia a traure el cap de les mantes.

—Iris, va, alçat ja! Que si no, no puc felicitar-te com Déu mana!

—Ja vaig, ja vaig —contestà la morena alçant-se amb lentitud.

Quan per fi va eixir totalment de baix de les mantes la seua amiga sé li va tirar damunt cridant un fort "felicitats" que va despertar finalment a tot el dormitori. Quan per fi van estar llestes i després que Iris reclamara el seu regal sense cap resultat positiu, van baixar les dues amigues cap al Gran Saló. Una vegada allí, Iris es va convertit per uns moments en el centre d'atenció mentre els seus amics la felicitaven. Quan els mussols van arribar Iris va rebre tres cartes i dos paquets, una de les cartes era dels seus pares felicitant-la, una altra de la seua amiga muggle, Rose, i per últim, una altra carta que li havien enviat els seus pares en nom d'uns amics que eren de Wembley i que, com era d'esperar, no sabien que era maga i que estava a Hogwarts. Després de llegir la carta dels seus pares va obrir la de la seua amiga Rose.

"_Hola, Iris. Com va tot? No tens ni idea de com mola enviar cartes amb mussol! Bé, com ja deus suposar aquesta carta és per a felicitar-te els teus 11 anys! Ja saps que m'encantaria estar allà per a poder celebrar-los amb tu, però per desgràcia jo sóc una simple i ordinària muggle. Espere de tot cor que hages fet ja bons amics i que t'ho estigues passant la mar de bé. Gaudeix molt aquest dia amb bona companyia i no t'oblides de mi,_

_Petons i abraçades,_

_Rose_

_PD: no t'oblides d'escriure'm alguna carta de tant en tant, que em tens abandonada, i sobretot, recorda que he de ser la primera en saber que tens parella eh? :D"_

Iris no va poder evitar somriure al llegir aquesta carta. Fins a aquell moment no s'havia adonat de com trobava a faltar a la seua millor amiga, la Rose. Trobava a faltar les seues bromes, els seus riures, fer estupideses sense parar, la sensació d'estar esperant tota la setmana per a poder veure-la… Era veritat que la tenia abandonada, li hauria d'escriure una carta… Per què Rose no podia ser també maga? Haguera sigut tan perfecte… Ara era el moment d'obrir la tercera carta.

_"Rose! Saps qui som? Som els grans, els inigualables, els únics… *so de tambors* Anna, Marine, Frank i Paul! Haguérem preferit anar a visitar-te a l'internat, però els teus pares ens van dir que hi havia normes molt estrictes pel que fa a les visites, així que ens hem de conformar amb una simple carta… i amb un regalet, per suposat! Bé, primer de tot, suposem que et semblarà estrany que t'escriguem una carta, ja que fa… tan sols dos mesos que ens coneixem, no? Però, per a nosaltres era important fer-te saber que en aquest curt temps ens has fet veure la persona tan meravellosa que ets (veus, per a que no digues no sóc simpàtica! —sí, sóc Anna-) i Bé, simplement volíem dir-te que moltíssimes felicitats! Que ho gaudisques molt! I que aquest regalet servisca per a què no ens oblides! Ah! I envina'ns alguna que altra carta eh? _

_Molts petons,_

_Anna, Marine, Frank, Paul."_

Això ja era massa, no tenia prou en recordar-se que estava molt lluny de la seua millor amiga sinó que uns amics que havia conegut feia res li envien una carta així, més que animar-la semblava que volien que es passara el dia plorant. Realment aquelles cartes havien aconseguit emocionar-la, sense poder-se aguantar les llàgrimes va sortir del Gran Saló. Julian, preocupada, va voler seguir-la, però quan va veure que en Sirius havia eixit darrere d'Iris en veure-la així, va decidir deixar-li-ho a ell.

Sirius la va seguir a través de tots els jardins del castell fins que ella es va deixar caure al terra recolzant-se al tronc d'un arbre plorant. Ell, molt preocupat es asseure al seu costat, la va abraçar amb un braç per l'espatlla i li va preguntar que què li passava. Ella, sense poder reprimir-se més, es va abraçar al seu pit i va començar a plorar encara més fort. Es van passar així una estona fins que Iris es va calmar prou com per a poder parlar i digué:

—Ho sent, Sirius, t'he tacat tota el jersei amb llàgrimes i mocs…

—Ei, tranquil·la, no passa res, ara l'important eres tu, com és que estàs plorant el dia del teu anivesari—li digué ell mentre li assecava delicadament les llàgrimes que encara li queien per les galtes.

—Es que, he rebut una carta de la meua millor amiga, Rose, i una altra d'uns amics que fa tan sols dos mesos que he conegut, i aleshores m'he adonat de com els trobe a faltar, a tots ells, i m'han demostrat que realment sóc important per a ells, i no sé, aquestes coses a mi m'afecten molt, ja que per mi, l'amistat és una cosa molt important… Deus pensar que sóc una ximpleta ara mateix…

—Res més allunyat de la realitat, Iris, jo mai pensaria que eres una ximpleta. I entenc que els trobes a faltar, són els teus amics, però tu ja saps que ací estem per al que faça falta, tens a la Julian, a la Lily, a la Sarah, fins i tot a en James i a en Remus, i el més important, em tens a mi, que no et deixaré mai.

—Moltes gràcies, Sirius —li respongué Iris agraïda abraçant-lo una altra vegada, es sentia tan bé entre aquells braços…

—Iris, et puc assegurar que si fóra per mi, pararia el temps ara mateix, però farem tard a classe…

—Tens raó —digué ella mentre li pujaven els colors —bé, serà millor que vaja anant cap a les masmorres, que tinc pocions.

—Un moment —digué en Sirius mentre es treia un mocador de tela que utilitzà per a secar-li les poques llàgrimes que li quedaven —ara sí, perfecta!

—Moltes gràcies —contestà Iris de forma tímida, es guarda les cartes i els paquets que encara no havia obert a la motxilla i se'n va anar cap al castell després de fer-li un somriure d'agraïment al Sirius.

Les classes ja s'havien acabat i Iris estava tranquil·lament al seu llit llegint un llibre d'aventures quan Julian va entrar corrents als dormitoris i sé li va tirar damunt.

—Iris! Acabe de descobrir una sala fascinant! Al·lucinaràs quan la vegis! Ràpid vine —va dir agafant-la del braç i estirant-la-.

La va dur, bé, més ben dit, la va arrastrar fins on estava la Sala de la Necessitat, quan ja estaven davant li va dir que es prepara, aleshores va obrir la porta i va veure que dins estaven els seus amics, Lily, Sarah, Sirius, Remus i James.

—Felicitats! —van cridaren tots a l'uníson.

—Açò és… al·lucinant —exclamà Iris-

—Ja t'ho havia dit. Però vinga va, passa! Hem de menjar el pastís.

De fons es sentia una música molt agradable, com de festa. Es sentia feliç, els seus amics li havien preparat una festa preciosa, però no va poder evitar ficar-se trista, li haguera agradat tant que els seus amics muggles estigueren allí, Rose, Anna, Frank, Paul, Marine… Va intentar llevar-se aquests pensaments del cap, ells no podien estar allí amb ella… Havia de gaudir del moment. Ells no hi estaven, però estaven amics que encara que els coneguera de feia molt poc li havien demostrat que per a ells, significava alguna cosa.

—Iris! Vinga va, talla el pastís, què et passa? —Va dir Lily impacient i famolenca.

—No res, ho sent, només pensava. Ara el talle. On està el ganivet?

Li'l van passar i va intentar tallar un tros de pastís, però es notava que no tenia pràctica i se li va destrossar tot el tros, va fer cara de decepció, però ràpidament va tornar a intentar-ho amb el següent tros, que, per desgràcia, va sortir igual que l'anterior. Finalment, tots tenien un tros de pastís deforme al seu plat.

—Tampoc ho he fet tan malament per a ser la meua primera vegada, no? —va dir molt contenta-

—No, el que importa és… el… sabor… —va dir Remus-.

Quan tots es van acabar el pastís vingué l'hora dels regals, primer va obrir el regal de Lily, Sarah i Julian, que era el que tenia més a la vora. El regal consistia en una caixa amb una decoració molt bonica i de molts colors; a dins hi havia un diari amb les tapes decorades de la mateixa forma que la caixa, una "bandera" amb l'escut de Ravenclaw on havien firmat les tres i una bufanda amb els colors de Gryffindor.

—Ostres com mola, moltíssimes gràcies! Però, com heu aconseguit tot açò?

—Bé, la caixa la vam decorar amb un encanteri molt simple que vam trobar a un llibre de la biblioteca. La llibreta la vam fer amb el mateix encanteri i era perquè escrivires allí totes les experiències i anècdotes d'aquest primer any a Hogwarts. La bandera i la bufanda van ser casualitat, quan vam anar a demanar als elfs domèstics el pastís ens van escoltar parlar sobre el teu regal i ens van dir que una part dels elfs domèstics es dedicaven a la sastreria per a arreglar les cortines i totes aquestes coses del castell, així que vam anar on ens havien indicat i allí se'ns va ocórrer la idea de la bufanda i de la bandera —explicà Lily.

—Moltes gràcies, de debò m'ha agradat molt. —digué amb un ample somriure Iris mentre les abraçava.

A continuació va obrir el regal de Remus, que era un llibre d'aventures, i per últim, el regal d'en James que va ser un mocador que havia demanat a sa mare que comprara i li l'enviara uns dies abans. Una vegada oberts tots els regals els set amics van aprofitar la música i es van posar a ballar, bé tots no, Lily, Sarah, Iris i Julian estaven ballant, Remus, James i Sirius només miraven. Mentre Iris ballava va sentir que algú la cridava, era en Sirius que li feia senyals perquè anaren fora. Ella li ho va dir a Julian i va sortir. Una vegada fora, Sirius li va donar un paquet a Iris.

—No te l'he donat abans perquè preferia donar-te'l quan estiguérem sols.

Iris el va començar a treure el paper de fora a poc a poc, dins hi havia una caixa molt petita, quan la va obrir va veure un collar de plata que tenia un penjoll de forma circular.

—Obri el penjoll—Li va dir Sirius-

Iris li va fer cas, a dins hi havia una foto d'ells dos, era de l'estiu que havien passat junts i, per a la seua sorpresa, es movia, era al primera vegada que veia una foto que es moguera, només coneixia les fotos muggle. Els dos estaven rient-se.

—Però com…?

—No em preguntis com l'he aconseguit, és un secret, t'agrada?

—Sí, m'agrada molt, però com és que es mou? Vull dir, les fotos normalment són imatges estàtiques…

—No havies vist mai una fotografia màgica? Bé, les fotografies màgiques quasi mai estan quetes, sempre són en moviment. Vols que te'l pose?

—Sí. —digué ella amb un somriure.

Es va girar i es va agafar el cabell amb les mans per a que li posara el collar. Quan es va girar en Sirius l'estava mirant fixament als ulls, es van quedar una estona així, sense fer ni dir res, simplement mirant-se. Finalment, Sirius li va agafar la mà a Iris i la va acostar cap a ell. El cor d'Iris bategava a mil per hora, seria aquell el moment que tant havia esperat i anhelat? Iris va notar que començava a posar-se cada vegada més roja, i per por a què Sirius se n'adonara el va abraçar amagant la seua cara en el seu pit. En Sirius al principi es va sorprendre, però ràpidament va correspondre la seua abraçada. Finalment es van separar i Iris va agafar la mà d'en Sirius mentre tornaven a entrar dins de la sala. No van tardar molt en anar-se'n a dormir, ja que al dia següent tenien classe. Tots es van acomiadar i en l'últim moment Sirius li va tancar l'ullet a Iris sense que la resta se n'adonara.

Quan van entrar a l'habitació, Iris va passar les cortines i es va asseure damunt del llit, va deixar el llibre que li havia regalat en Remus a la tauleta de nit, la caixa amb els regals de la Lily, la Julian i la Sarah baix del llit i el mocador d'en James al bagul. Aleshores, allà dins va veure els paquets que havien vingut junt a les cartes dels seus amics. Els va agafar amb molt de compte i se'ls va posar damunt de les cames. Ambdós tenien una mida i un pes semblant, eren rectangulars i prims. Quan els va obrir es va adonar que es tractava de dues fotos amb marc, tot i que aquestes no es movien com la del collar que li havia regalat en Sirius. A la foto que li havia enviat la seua amiga Rose estaven elles dos de petites disfressades de metges amb una bata blanca i un termòmetre a la mà, recordava que aquella foto era d'una festa de disfresses que havia organitzat la mare d'una amiga de l'escola. A la foto que li havien enviat els altres amics estaven tots junts al voltant d'una taula, era el sopar d'acomiadament perquè ella se'n tornava a casa, ja que els havia conegut durant un viatge que havia fet amb els seus pares. En aquell moment li haguera agradat tenir-los a tots davant per a poder-los dir com els trobava a faltar i quant els estimava. Es moria de ganes de tornar a veure'ls i tornar a riure's amb ells, però, per a això, s'hauria d'esperar a Nadal.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola! Bé, ací venen uns capítols de transició, de fet, m'agradava molt poc escriure les vacances, hi havia tan poca màgia! I no podia parlar de tots així que sempre m'havia de centrar només en un personatge... Espere que gaudisques del capítol! ;)

**Capítol 6—Vacances**

Els dies anaven passant i la tardor va donar lloc a l'hivern, i amb ell el fred i la neu. Aquell dijous a la tarda estava nevant amb molta intensitat i feia molt de fred. A aquelles hores, la majoria dels alumnes estaven a les seues Sales Comunes, davant del foc o estudiant, el que fóra per refugiar-se d'aquell fred. Una noia de cabell marró clar recollit amb una cua anava caminant tranquil·lament pel corredor del segon pis quan de repent un noi de la seua edat sé li va posar al davant i quasi la fa caure.

—Ho sent Julian, no volia fer-te entrebancar! —es va disculpar el noi-

—No passa res, Sirius, què volies? —contestà la noia-.

—Has vist Iris?

—No, no l'he vista, els dijous a la tarda no els sol passar amb mi, pensava que aquestes tardes estaria amb tu.

—No, i no saps on pot estar?

—No tinc ni idea.

—Bé, gràcies igualment, que vaja bé —digué Sirius mentre donava mitja volta-.

Es va passar tota la tarda buscant-la i no la va trobar, finalment, cansat i mort de gana va anar al Gran Saló on es va trobar amb els seus amics. Al cap de poca estona hi va entrar ella i va anar a parlar-hi.

—Iris, on t'havies ficat tota la vesprada? T'he buscat per tots els racons del castell i no t'he trobat. —Inquirí en Sirius-.

—No hauràs buscat bé. —respongué Iris de forma evasiva-.

—Vinga, va, on t'havies ficat?

—Aaaah… i per a què vols saber-ho?

—Perquè la pròxima vegada et puga trobar i passem la vesprada junts —Va dir amb un dels seus somriures més seductors-.

—Mmm… és una oferta temptadora… m'ho he de pensar—va dir rascant-se la barbeta fent com si pensara—No—digué amb un somriure mentre li passava pel costat encaminant-se cap a la seua taula, aleshores es va girar i li va dir—per cert, Sirius, no m'agrada aquest somriure, preferisc els que són sincers.

En Sirius no va poder evitar somriure, aquella noia era única. El temps passava molt ràpid per a aquells estudiants de primer curs. Les coses no havien canviat massa, de tant en tant quedaven tots junts per a passar les vesprades jugant a cartes i rient, altres vegades quedaven Iris i Sirius sols i Lily i James cada vegada es portaven pitjor; en resum, cadascú anava fent la seua vida.

Les vacances de Nadal van arribar i alguns van tornar a casa a veure les seues famílies i els seus amics mentre que d'altres es van quedar a l'escola. Reunions familiars, regals, riures i bones estones amb els amics, així podríem resumir aquell Nadal, que no fou molt diferent als anteriors. Quan les vacances es van acabar tot va tornar a començar, les classes, els deures, el menjars al Gran Saló i les vesprades amb els amics. I el temps continuava passant, els arbres van passar d'estar pelats a començar a tenir fulles, la neu va anar desapareixent, els animals sortien dels seus caus i la primavera ja treia el cap per les finestres. El bon temps ja arribava i amb ell, els exàmens finals. Els alumnes s'anaven estressant per moments, la Lily, l'Iris, la Julian, la Sarah i en Remus no eixien quasi mai de la biblioteca, mentre que en James i en Sirius s'ho prenien amb més calma.

Els exàmens van acabar i les notes van arribar. Els set amics havien aprovat i la majoria amb bona nota, tot i que a les noies no els entrava al cap que en James i en Sirius hagueren tret tan bona nota sense haver fet trampa.

—És cosa dels gens, ho duem a la sang —comentava en James-.

—Som massa intel·ligents, que anem a fer-li —continuava en Sirius-.

Finalment, l'estiu va arribar acompanyat del final de curs i de les vacances. Tots els estudiants parlaven de les ganes que tenien de tornar a casa amb els pares, bé, tots no, un noi de primer, cabell llarg i negre com la nit no tenia massa ganes de tornar a veure els seus pares.

—Que bé, per fi les vacances d'estiu! Tinc tantes ganes de tornar a casa… Tu no, Sirius? —digué Iris una vesprada que estava passejant amb en Sirius pels jardins del castell-.

—Jo? No, la veritat és que massa ganes no en tinc…

—Per què no?

—… perquè… ho he passat molt mal aquests onze anys: per als meus pares sóc el traïdor de la família, mai he sigut com ells, sempre els he dut la contrària, no he complert les seues expectatives, ni tan sols he anat a Slytherin… sóc la vergonya de la família… això és l'únic que veuen en mi i per això em tracten com si fóra un elf domèstic, no em parlen, m'ignoren…

—Però Sirius, això és inhumà! Com poden no estimar-te els teus pares?! —digué Iris sorpresa i indignada parant-se de cop-.

—Doncs ho fan…

—Sirius… jo… ho sent molt… —Va ser l'únic que va poder dir.

En aquell moment es va sentir molt impotent, l'únic que va poder fer va ser abraçar-lo, una abraçada que per a ell va significar molt. Per fi les vacances d'estiu van arribar, tots els alumnes estaven ja als compartiments del tren parlant de totes les coses que farien.

—Ei,vosaltres tres heu de venir a passar una setmana a ma casa eh?

—Sí —va dir Julian cansada ja de la frase que portava repetint tot el dia-.

—Vos presentaré als meus amics i recordeu, vosaltres sou companyes meues de l'internat eh?

—Sí, dona sí, ens ho has dit quaranta vegades ja… —li va contestar Sarah—.

—Ai, val, val… és per que no sé us oblide! Per cert, d'aquí una setmana o dos us enviaré una carta per a confirmar-vos els dies, val?

En aquell moment es va obrir la porta i van entrar corrents tres nois seguit d'un nombre immens de noies. Quan es van haver assegut van veure que eren James, Sirius i Remus.

—Qui eren totes aquestes noies?—va preguntar Lily-.

—Ah, res, admiradores! Però tu no cal que et posis gelosa,el meu cor està ple d'amor per tu —respongué en James-.

—Sent molt decebre't però el meu cor no et correspon —va dir alçant-se i canviant-se de lloc per a no estar al seu costat.

—Admiradores? De debò? Des de quan teniu admiradores? —preguntà Iris estranyada-

—Des d'avui, es veu, jo tampoc m'ho explique la veritat… —contestà en Sirius-.

—És molt simple, Sirius, som intel·ligents, atractius, divertits… És normal que les noies es posen així —li explicà en James al seu amic-

—Sabeu que tan sols teniu onze anys no? Per a ser atractiu s'ha de tenir un mínim d'edat al qual vosaltres no arribeu —digué divertida Iris provocant els riures entre les seues amigues acompanyades per en Remus-

—No els feu massa cas, estan un poc bojos, i bé, de què parlàveu? —va preguntar en Remus per canviar de tema.

—De que les estic convidant a passar una setmana en ma casa —digué molt contenta Iris-

—I no em penses convidar? —li va preguntar Sirius amb cara de bon nen-.

—Ho sent, Sirius, però a ma casa ja estarem estrets amb elles tres, amb un més la casa explota.

—Bé, d'acord, si no em vols a ta casa, tampoc t'obligaré —digué en Sirius sense voler insistir molt més.

Iris li va fer un somriure i va continuar parlant tranquil·lament amb les seues amigues de les vacances, no va ser fins al cap d'una estona que es va adonar que el que en Sirius volia era escapar de sa casa ni que fóra una setmana, però a aquelles altures ja no sabia com arreglar-ho. Poc després, va passar la dona del carret de llaminadures, es van comprar algunes granotes de xocolata i de més coses que Iris no coneixia ni després d'estar nou mesos envoltada de mags. Quan ja es van menjar totes les llaminadures que els cabien a la panxa van començar a contar acudits, però en aquell moment es va obrir la porta amb molt d'estrèpit i van entrar dins del compartiment uns alumnes d'Slytherin més majors que ells, entre ells Bellatrix.

—Hola mocosos fastigosos! Ai Sirius, Sirius… esperava que després del marge de temps que t'he deixat, reflexionares i deixares d'anar amb aquesta púrria!

—No són púrria, són els meus amics, i per res del món els deixaria. —digué molt seriosament en Sirius-.

—Ai, tens raó, que a tu et van les sang de fang… Encara recorde el fàstic que em va donar quan et vaig veure lligant amb aquella… però si està aquí! —va dir agafant a Iris del braç i aixecant-la a la força—Hola sang de fang! no tens ni idea del fàstic que em fa haver d'agafar-te.

—Doncs solta'm, imbècil. A més, Sirius no estava lligant amb ningú, només som amics —li va contestar Iris tota cabrejada —m'estàs fent mal al braç, solta'm d'una vegada si no te les vols veure amb mi, boja!

—Com t'atreveixes a plantar-me cara! Veuré? Què veuré? La teua cara de rata? —digué rient-se sense parar.

Allò ja era massa, tota cabreja Iris li va donar una empenta molt forta amb el braç que tenia lliure fent que Bellatrix retrocedira unes passes, aleshores es va poder soltar, ràpidament va traure la vareta i apuntant-la va cridar "_Animo Linqui_"(NA: no sé si el primer any ja ho aprenen però bé…) al mateix temps que ella, els seus amics treien les seues varetes, i segons després tot de rajos rojos van sortir disparats cap als alumnes d'Slytherin que sense esperar-se aquell atac no van tenir temps ni de traure les seues varetes. En poc de temps hi havia davant de la porta del seu compartiment cinc alumnes estabornits a terra. Els van traure del tot fora del compartiment i van tancar la porta.

—S'heu adonat de què acabem de fer? —digué Lily incrèdula-.

—Sí, acabem de deixar estabornits a la meua cosina boja i als seus amics —contestà em Sirius-.

—Quan es despertin estaran molt enfadats… —comentà Iris-

—Bé, doncs esperem que no es despertin fins que no arribem a King Cross —digué Sarah-

—Canviant de tema… No em puc creure que no us veuré en tot l'estiu. Crec que em costarà suportar estar tres mesos sense sentir les vostres pallassades! —va comentar Remus-.

—Tres mesos! Jo no puc estar tant de temps sé veure a la meua estimada Evans…

—Quantes vegades t'he de dir que no soc la teua estimada, Potter? —digué bastant irritada Lily-.

—Fins que acceptes que sí que m'estimes.

—Vols dir que m'he de passat tota la vida aguantant-te?

—No, jo crec que ho acceptaràs abans…

—És un cas perdut… —va dir Remus—.

—Mentida, no estic perdut, sé on estic!

—El que jo deia, un cas perdut…

Van estar rient-se una estona bastant llarga de la cara que sé li havia quedat a en James. Poc després, Iris, que estava al costat de la finestra es va adonar que ja estaven arribant a l'estació.

—Ei, que ja arribem —digué molt contenta-.

—Ja? Tan prompte? —es va queixar Sarah-.

—Teniu que venir a ma casa eh?

—QUE SÍ, PESADA! —van contestar Lily, Sarah i Julian alhora.

—Val, val, tampoc fa falta que us poseu així… però segur que vindreu?

—Fa falta que et contestem?—li va dir Julian ja cansada de la pregunteta-.

Aquelles escenes eren per les que valia la pena haver-se conegut. Finalment el tren va arribar a l'estació. A dins del compartiment tots estaven acomiadant-se.

—Ei, però heu de venir eh? —li deia Iris a Julian mentre l'abraçava-.

—Que sí, dona, que sí.

Quan ja es van abraçar tots entre sí, excepte James i Lily ja que aquesta última es va negar en rotund, van començar a sortir del tren, però abans que Iris eixira del compartiment, Sirius la va agafar del braç i la va estirar cap a dins. Només estaven ells dos al compartiment.

—Què passa Sirius?

—Res, simplement que volia estar una estona soles amb tu.

—Que no n'has passat ja prou al castell? Es que tinc ganes de veure als meus pares —digué Iris posant veu de nena petita-

—Tranquil·la, simplement volia acomiadar-me, i dir-te que et trobaré molt a faltar durant aquests tres mesos, i que t'enviaré cartes sempre que puga —digué Sirius amb un somriure d'orella a orella

—Jo també—li va dir Iris tornant-li el somriure-.

Es van abraçar i cadascú se'n va anar per la seua banda. Només baixar del tren ja va veure de lluny als seus pares, però no estaven sols, hi havia algú més, tanmateix, des de tan lluny no aconseguia distingir qui era. Tenia curiositat per saber qui més anava amb els seus pares, va anar acostant-se més i quan ja estava prou a prop la va reconèixer "però si és…"


	7. Chapter 7

Eiii! Perdó! No he tingut gaire temps per a pujar capítol! Però te promet que ara en pujaré uns quants prou seguits! ^^ I res, que, com sempre, espere que t'agrade! :)

**Capítol 7—Comencen les vacances!**

Només baixar del tren ja va veure de lluny als seus pares, però no estaven sols, hi havia algú més, tanmateix, des de tan lluny no aconseguia distingir qui era. Tenia curiositat per saber qui més anava amb els seus pares, va anar acostant-se més i quan ja estava prou prop la va reconèixer "però si és…"

—ROSE! —va dir tirant-se damunt de la seua amiga i fent-la caure a terra-.

—Iris! —contestà Rose des de baix de la seua amiga com va poder-.

—Què fas ací? —li preguntà Iris tota emocionada-

—No ho veus? Donar-te la benvinguda! Tenia tantes ganes de veure't! Com t'ha anat tot por "l'internat"?—aconseguí dir-li Rose després de traure's del damunt a Iris-.

—Molt bé! T'he de contar més coses. Com estàs? M'has d'explicar tot el que has fet durant la meua absència, que des de Nadal quasi no hem parlat. Que bé ens ho passarem aquest estiu! Ah, per cert, mama, que he convidat a unes amigues a què passen uns dies a casa però encara els he de concretar els dies, ja em diràs quins dies ens venen millor val?

—Bona salutació, després de sis mesos sense veure'ns només ens dius que quins dies poden venir les teues amigues… jo em pensava que ens estimaves més!—va dir el seu pare amb veu ofesa-.

—Pare, clar que t'estime —li va contestar la seua filla fingint veu d'emocionada abraçant-lo— mare a tu també t'estime, no cregues que tinc un preferit —digué mentre l'abraçava-

Després de l'intercanvi d'abraços van passar la barrera màgica i van anar amb el cotxe fins a casa d'Iris, als afores de Londres. Només arribar Iris va pujar a la seua habitació seguida de Rose i de son pare pujant-li la maleta i la guitarra. Quan ja estaven dins de l'habitació Iris es va treure l'uniforme i el va ficar a llavar i després va començar a treure llibres del bagul i deixar-los damunt de l'escriptori de qualsevol manera.

—Què Rose? Com va tot per ací?

—Bé, la veritat és que la cosa no ha canviat massa des de l'última vegada que vam parlar. He fet alguna que altra amiga més a l'escola, però com sempre, mon pare ha decidit que l'any que ve em torna a canviar, així que dóna igual…

—Altra vegada? Aquesta vegada per quin motiu?

—Ni idea… Ell sabrà…

—Aleshores, l'any que ve a començar una altra vegada?

—Sí… per cert, m'has d'explicar tot el que has fet a l'internat perquè l'última vegada no em vas explicar res i em mor de ganes de saber com és.

—És genial: Hi ha escales que es mouen, un director que està una mica boig, un esport que es juga amb graneres voladores —exclamà molt animada Iris —és el millor que pot existir!

—I els nois? Com estan?

—Per l'amor de Déu, Rose, quantes vegades t'he de dir que jo no em fixe en aquestes coses, tenim només onze anys, ja tindrem temps per a buscar-nos parella.

—Exacte, i quan més tardeu, millor —comentà el pare d'Iris que en aquell moment passava per davant la seua habitació.

—Que sí pare, que sí…

—El que passa és que no els vols compartir…

—Sí, el que tu vulgues, per cert, aquest estiu és molt probable que vinguen unes amigues de Hogwarts a passar una setmana-

—Sí, ja ho he sentit quan ho deies als teus pares—va dir Rose un poc distreta.

—I també t'he de presentar els amics aquests que vaig conèixer abans de començar el curs, viuen a Wembley, són molt simpàtics i ja veuràs com de seguida et cauran molt bé —digué Iris amb un somriure-.

—Sí, segur…—comentà Rose encara distreta-

—Rose, et passa alguna cosa? Et note estranya.

—Es que, Iris, —començà a dir la seua amiga amb al veu trista— et trobe molt a faltar, eres l'única amiga de debò que tinc; sí, és veritat que tinc amigues a l'escola, però cada any n'he de fer noves i mai acabe de fer amistats reals. Abans, ho podia suportar, perquè et tenia a tu i ens vèiem cada cap de setmana, però ara que no estàs em trobe molt sola…—digué començant a plorar-

—Rose, Rose, no et poses així, jo sempre estaré al teu costat…—intentà reconfortar-la Iris mentre l'abraçava-

—Ja ho sé, ja, però estàs molt lluny, i no ens veiem mai, i no tinc ningú amb qui parlar…

—Va, va, anima't, ja veuràs com ens ho passarem genial aquest estiu, aniré molt a Londres per a estar amb tu, i podem convèncer als pares perquè ens duguen a la platja, un altre dia podem anar fins a Wembley, i quan vinguen les meues amigues de Hogwarts tu també podràs quedar-te aquí, segur que caps.

—Moltes gràcies, Iris, no sé que faria sense tu.

—Va, anem a donar una volta pels camps, que és l'únic que podem trobar al voltant de ma casa, encara no entenc per què els meus pares van voler viure als afores de Londres…

—Perquè és més tranquil, no hi ha molta gent…

—Ni molt a fer, tampoc…

Les dues amigues van avisar als pares d'Iris que eixien un moment i van anar a donar una volta pels voltants. Tot eren camps i el verd regnava per tot arreu. A Londres, degut al clima, tot era sempre verd ja que era normal que ploguera, fins i tot en estiu, però era bonic. Quan es van cansar de caminar i ja s'ho havien contat tot, van decidir tornar cap a casa Iris perquè el seu pare duguera a Rose cap a sa casa, a Londres. Després d'acomiadar-se, el primer que va fer Iris va ser pujar a la seua habitació a acabar d'ordenar tots els objectes del bagul, ja que encara faltava un poc perquè el sopar estiguera fet. Quan va entrar a l'habitació, es va trobar que damunt del seu llit hi havia un mussol amb una carta, i semblava bastant impacient, hauria vingut feia estona i com ella no estava doncs li havia tocat esperar-se tota la vesprada. Iris va agafar una galeta per a òlibes que tenia al bagul i li'n va donar una mentre gafa la carta que duia lligada a la pota. Va reconèixer de seguida la lletra:

"_Hola Iris, Com va tot? Qui era la noia que estava esperant-te amb els teus pares? Semblava que era molt amiga teua per la manera tan efusiva en què l'has saludat. Com ha estat retrobar-te amb la família i els amics? A mi no massa bé… quan he arribat els meus pares ni m'han mirat… però ara no tinc ganes de parlar d'això. Et trobe a faltar, i això que no fa ni un dia que no ens veiem, no estic molt ben acabat, la veritat. Tinc moltes ganes de veure't altra vegada, bé a tu i a James i a Remus i a tots. No podríem veure'ns aquest estiu ni que fóra una vegada? Va, digues sí, per favor. Bé, no sé que més dir-te. Espere rebre la teua resposta aviat. ´_

_Molts Petons,_

_Sirius."_

Iris va somriure, estava contenta d'haver rebut aquella carta. De seguida va agafar un pergamí i la ploma que tenia al bagul i es va dirigir a l'estudi disposada a contestar-li, però en aquell moment sa mare la cridava per a anar a sopar així que ho va deixar per a més tard.

Al dia següent Iris es va alçar molt tard i a més es va quedar mandrejant al llit. Quan per fi es va alçar eren les dotze i mitja, aleshores es va recordar de la carta de Sirius i ràpidament va anar cap a l'escriptori, va agafar ploma i pergamí i es va posar a escriure:

"_Hola Sirius, a mi em va tot molt bé, la veritat. L'amiga que estava esperant-me era Rose, és la meua millor amiga, ens coneixem des que tenia dos anys, la veritat, no recorde com ens vam conèixer ja que ella viu a Londres i jo als afores, algun dia li ho preguntaré a ma mare… Sempre hem estat molt unides a pesar que només hem anat un any a la mateixa escola ja que son pare, sense motiu aparent, no para de canviar-la… Per ara només he vist als meus pares i a Rose, però espere anar prompte a Wembley, on viuen uns amics. Jo també et trobe a faltar, tinc moltes ganes de veure't, però tampoc vull que s'acaben les vacances… Sí que podríem quedar un dia tots junts, ja saps, que si poguera, t'haguera dit de quedar-te a ma casa… I per cert, acabe de recordar que encara he d'enviar una carta a Julian, Sarah i Lily, quin cap que tinc, senyor. Bé, ja no em queda res per dir, _

_molts petons i una forta abraçada, _

_Iris"_

Quan va acabar d'escriure-la, la ficar en un sobre, va apuntar l'adreça de Sirius i la va lligar a la potade Nit.

—Porta-la directament a en Sirius, val?—li va dir mentre l'acariciava-.

Aleshores va obrir la finestra i la va deixar a anar. Es va quedar una estona mirant com s'allunyava fins que va deixar de veure-la. Aleshores es va ficar uns pantalons curts i una samarreta de màniga curta i va baixar a la saleta. No estaven ni sa mare ni son pare, es va asseure al sofà i es va posar a llegir un llibre que tenia per casa esperant que els seus pares tornaren. Quan per fi van arribar li van dir que havien anat a comprar ja que al dia següent vindrien els avis a dinar, en aquell moment Iris es va recordar que havia de preguntar-li a sa mare quin dia podien venir Lily, Sarah i Julian. Una vegada aclarida la data, va anar cap a la seua habitació a escriure'ls una carta, va agafar una altra vegada pergamí i ploma i va escriure la mateixa carta tres vegades, només va canviar el destinatari:

"_Lily/Sarah/Julian _(NA: he posat els tres noms junts per a no escriure tres cartes iguals, sé suposa que són tres cartes, no una) _Ja sé quins dies podeu venir a ma casa. Què et sembla el mes que ve? La primera setmana? Saps on està ma casa, us vaig donar l'adreça al tren. Els meus pares us recolliran a l'estació, no us preocupeu. Com ha anat la teua retrobada amb la família i els amics? A mi fantàstic. Bé ja et contaré. Espere la teua resposta prompte, i també t'espere en ma casa la primera setmana de juliol. Com no vingues ja t'apanyaré jo en setembre. _

_Molts petons, _

_Iris."_

Quan va allargar la mà per a obrir la gàbia de Nit es va recordar que encara no havia tornat de casa Sirius, així que va guardar les cartes al caixó de l'escriptori i va baixar a parar taula, que el seu pare ja feia una bona estona que la cridava. Al dia següent, després de dinar, Nit va arribar amb la carta de Sirius, Iris la va deixar damunt del llit i li va donar les altres cartes perquè les portara a Lily, Sarah i Julian, però abans la va deixa descansar i li va donar menjar. Quan Nit se'n va anar, Iris va mirar l'hora i es va recordar que havia quedat amb Rose a Londres per a passar la vesprada juntes, així que va baixar i li va demanar a son pare que l'acompanyara.

Mentre ella estava a Londres, sa mare va entrar a la seua habitació a netejar-la, i quan li estava fent el llit va veure un tros de pergamí vell en el llit, va suposar que era per a tirar i el va llençar a la paperera. Quan va acabar de netejar-la, va agafar la bossa del fem disposta a tirar-la, però aleshores van tocar a la porta i ho va deixar per a més tard.

Quan Iris va arribar a casa, el primer que va fer va ser dutxar-se ja que havia sigut una vesprada bastant calorosa. Quan va acabar, va baixar a sopar. Després de sopar, Iris es va estar una estona parlant amb els pares i després va pujar a la seua habitació i es va ficar el pijama. Una vegada dins del llit, es va recordar de la carta d'en Sirius i es va posar a buscar-la, però no la va trobar pel llit, fins i tot va traure el matalàs, però allí no hi havia res. Aleshores va buscar per damunt de l'escriptori, dins dels caixons, a la gàbia de Nit, a l'armari, per terra, i res, no la va trobar, es va posar molt nerviosa, era impossible que l'haguera perdut, estava segura que l'havia deixat damunt del llit, i després se'n va anar a Londres. Qui podia haver tocat la carta?


	8. Chapter 8

Ja t'he dit que ara te'n pujaria molt seguits! ^^ una sort tenir-los ja escrits xD buf no sé com pots llegir aquests capítols i dir que molen si a mi em fan vergonya aliena hahahaha els últims m'agraden més :P però bé, tot arribarà! :)

**Capítol 8—Com a casa a ningun lloc**

Tan bon punt es va alçar, el primer que va fer Iris va ser anar a veure a la seua mare i preguntar-li si havia vist un pergamí damunt del seu llit.

—Un pergamí? Ah, sí, aquell tros de paper vell. El vaig llençar. —digué com si res-

—Què?! Mare! Era una carta de un amic meu de Hogwarts! —respongué Iris molt enfadada.

—Si no ho deixares tot pel mig. Mira en els contenidors que hi ha, potser encara no han passat a arreplegar el fem.

Iris va sortir corrents i va anar cap als contenidors, per primera vegada va donar gràcies per ser els únic que vivien a molts metres a la rodona. Va començar a obrir bosses de fem fins que va trobar la que buscava, va agafar el pergamí i va tornar cap a casa. En arribar va pujar a l'habitació i va obrir la carta:

"_Iris, ja sé que t'ho vaig dir a l'altra carta, però no tens ni idea de com et trobe a faltar… Per ací va com sempre, passen de mi, però per mi millor, es passen tot el dia, Regulus amunt, Regulus avall. Estic fart del meu germà. Ja em contaràs com t'ho has passat amb Lily, Sarah i Julian. _

_Petons, _

_Sirius."_

Iris es va ficar molt contenta quan va llegir la carta, la veritat és que si no estava amb en Sirius notava com si li faltara alguna cosa. Anava a contestar-li la carta quan sa mare la va cridar perquè l'ajudara a fer el dinar, que els avis vindrien aviat. Va ser un dia molt agradable, feia molt que no veia els seus avis i se'ls estimava molt. Els dies anaven passant, va quedar amb Rose, va visitar Anna, Frank, Marine i Paul, i un dia que van anar a Londres els va presentar Rose, i finalment, el dia que venien Lily, Julian i Sarah va arribar.

El primer que va fer fou presentar-los Rose, ja que al final també passaria aquella setmana amb elles. Les cinc amigues van aprofitar el temps tant com van poder i més. El primer dia el van passar a Londres passejant i rient-se, un altre dia van anar a la platja amb la mare d'Iris d'on van tornar fetes unes gambes i sense poder moure's (NA: :P). El tercer dia Iris els va ensenyar els voltants de sa casa, tot i que no hi havia molt que ensenyar ja que quasi tot eren camps i herba. Un altre dia van anar al cine, tot i que la pel·lícula no els va acabar d'agradar. Però, sobretot, sobretot, el que van fer va ser xarrar, xarrar i xarrar. De tot, fins i tot dels deures.

—Jo ja he acabat tots els deures que ens havien ficat —comentà Lily-,

—Ja? Però això com pot ser? Si jo només he començat els d'Encanteris —digué Iris sorpresa-.

—Bé, Iris, tots sabem que no hi ha ningú més lent que tu fent els deures…—digué Julian divertida-.

—Sí, llesta? I es pot saber per on vas tu?

—A mi només em falta Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal i Pocions per a acabar.

—A mi Defensa, Pocions i Herbologia —comentà Sarah molt contenta-

—Fins i tot Sarah va més adelantada que jo…—digué abatuda Iris-.

—Què insinues amb això? —preguntà Sarah una mica empipada-.

—Res, Sarah, res, deixa-ho estar.

I així, els dies van passar fins que l'últim dia que es quedaven les tres amigues havia arribat.

—Iris, m'ho he passat molt bé. Espere que l'any que ve repetim, si pot ser, a ma casa.

—Tracte fet, Julian. M'alegre de que t'haja agradat.

—Iris, definitivament ta casa mola molt. I a veure si quedem algun dia amb Remus, James i Sirius. —digué Lily amb un somriure-.

—No estaria gens malament.

—Bé, Iris, a mi només em queda dir-te que fins a setembre, ja que jo ara me n'aniré al poble dels meus avis fins una setmana abans de començar el curs i em serà impossible quedar amb vosaltres.

—Que d'on són els teus avis, Sarah?

—D'Irlanda…

—Bé, no et preocupes, quan comencem el curs tindrem nou mesos per davant per a veure'ns —digué Iris molt contenta.

Es van abraçar i les tres amigues se'n van anar cada una a casa seua. Els dies anaven passant i l'agost va arribar. Iris estava tranquil·lament a la seua habitació fent els últims treballs que li quedaven. S'havia passat tot l'estiu cartejant-se amb en Sirius i en menys d'un mes, per fi, el tornaria a veure, tenia tantes ganes que fóra 1 de setembre. Finalment es va cansar del resum de Pocions, volia desennuvolar-se un poc així que va agafar la guitarra disposta a tocar alguna cosa, només li faltava la cançó. Aleshores li va venir al cap la cançó perfecta,

_I look at you, you look at me  
>I look away, so you can't see<br>I'm dreamin of you  
>And you don't even know, you don't even know<em>

_That I'm fallin madly in love  
>With you, with you<br>And I wish that you were going  
>Crazy for me too...<em>

_You show some signs, but I'm not sure  
>It's a secret love, and your the cure<br>I just need to know  
>What you think about me, about me<em>

_Don't you think that maybe you and me  
>Could be a possibility<br>I just wish that baby you could see, you could see  
>That you, and me, could be, a possibility<br>You and me, we could be, only if you'd see_

_That I'm fallin madly in love  
>With you, with you<br>And I wish that you were going crazy for me too_

En aquell moment un mussol va entrar per la finestra i li va donar una carta. Era la carta de Hogwarts on deia tot el que havia de comprar per al nou curs: llibres, materials per a pocions… També deia que aquell any podia presentar-se a les proves per a entrar a formar part de l'equip de Quidditch de la seua residència, però després de veure com de desastrosa era damunt d'una granera a les classes de vol, tenia clar que allò no era per a ella. Va baixar baix i li va ensenyar la carta a sa mare i van quedar que la setmana següent anirien a comprar tot el que li fera falta.

Finalment i entres unes coses i altres Iris i sa mare van anar a la ronda d'Alla a comprar el necessari una setmana abans de començar el nou curs. Mentre estava comprant els llibres a Gargots I Nibres va veure la Lily i la va cridar.

—Lily! Lily! Ací! —deia mentre li feia senyals des de la porta de la tenda-

—Ei, Iris. Com t'ha anat l'estiu des que ens en vam anar? Una llàstima que al final no poguérem quedar tots junts almenys un dia…

—Ja, però mira, una altra vegada serà.

—Per cert, Iris, m'acompanyes a la tenda d'animals? Es que els meus pares m'han dit que em puc comprar un gatet. —digué molt contenta Lily-.

—D'acord, mare, puc anar a acompanyar a Lily a comprar-se un gat?

—D'acord, ens veiem davant de Gringotts quan acabes, per cert, que més t'he de comprar?

—No sé… Està tot apuntat a la carta, l'únic que no m'has de comprar és una granera, perquè no pense apuntar-me a l'equip de Quidditch—digué mentre sortia de la tenda-

Quan estaven a punt d'arribar a la tenda d'animals van veure James eixint de la tenda d'esports, semblava que s'havia comprat una granera.

—Ja… Aah!

A Iris no li va donar temps d'acabar de cridar-lo ja que Lily l'havia agafat i l'havia fet amagar-se darrere d'unes caixes perquè no les veiera.

—Però què fas Lily? —preguntà molesta Iris-.

—Com que què faig? Amagar-me d'en James, no és prou evident? Imagina't que se'm tire damunt i que em solte alguna d'aquelles tonteries que em deia l'any passat!

—Ei, què feu aquí amagades? Heu perdut una arracada? —va dir un noi darrera d'elles-.

—Ja… James! Què fas aquí? —li va dir Lily roja com una tomaca i intentant semblar natural-.

—Doncs que he sentit unes veus ací darrere i de seguida he reconegut la veu tan dolça i melodiosa de la meua estimada Lily. —digué amb un dels seus típics somriures seductors, una mica millorats respecte als de l'any anterior, tot s'ha de dir.

—Com t'he de dir que no sóc la teua estimada —digué molt enfada Lily—I per cert, no se'ns a perdut ninguna arracada, estàvem amagant-nos de tu!

—James! On t'has ficat? Va vine, que em d'anar a Gargots I Nibres a comprar-te els llibres.

—Val pare. Adéu, estimades senyoretes —va dir fent-los una reverència per a tot seguit anar-se'n cap on estava son pare-.

Quan en James se'n va anar, les dues amigues van entrar a la tenda d'animals i li van dir a la dependenta que volien comprar un gat. Primer, els va traure un gat marró amb ratlles negres, però no li va agradar massa a Lily. Després els va traure un gat persa blanc, amb el pèl molt sedós i amb uns ulls blaus clars, però a Iris li va semblar massa presumit. Va continuar traient-los gats de tot tipus, d'un sol color, a ratlles, marrons, taronja, blancs, amb el pèl llarg, amb el pèl curt, d'ulls negres, blaus, marrons, amb un ull de cada color, però ningun els acabava d'agradar. Finalment va traure un gat negre, de pèl curt però suau i amb uns ulls verds brillants que a Lily li recordaven als seus.

—Aquest—digué la Lily molt convençuda-.

—Aquest? Saps totes les llegendes que es conten sobre…—li va dir la dependenta-.

—Sí, que els gats negres duen mala sort i tot això, però jo no crec en aquestes coses. El compre, t'agrada Iris?

-Sí, és molt bonic, i a més, sembla molt intel·ligent-.

Van pagar a la dependenta i van eixir de la tenda. En aquell moment, Iris va veure Sirius mirant embovat l'aparador de la tenda d'esports, quan anava a saludar-lo, un home amb cara de pocs amics el va agafar del braç i se'l va endur quasi arrastrant-lo mentre li renegava. Les dues amigues es va quedar mirant l'escena amb cara de no entendre res. Quan es van refer van anar cap a Gringotts, on havien quedat amb els seus pares.

El dia 1 de setembre havia arribat i Iris, com l'any anterior, va arribar a l'estació quan el tren estava a punt d'anar-se'n. Després d'acomiadar-se dels seus pares va començar a buscar on estaven els seus companys, però per desgràcia seua va obrir el compartiment on estava Bellatrix i els seus amics.

—Mira qui tenim ací, si és la sang de fang.—digué amb un somriure malèvol—.

—Ho sent, m'he equivocat. Adéu. —va dir espantada intentant tancar la porta-.

—Com que adéu? Però si acabes d'arribar.—va dir Bellatrix impedint-li que tancara la porta-

—La Bella té raó, perquè no et quedes una estoneta?

—Crec que no Malfoy—va dir Iris intentant eixir per segona vegada-.

—T'he dit que no—li va dir Malfoy mentre li agafava del braç—els Slytherin no oblidem. Encara tenim un compte pendent nosaltres, o no recordes el viatge de tornada de l'any passat? —digué prement-li el braç

—Deixa'm! Em fas mal! —cridava Iris intentant soltar-se però sense èxit.

En aquell moment es va obrir el compartiment de davant.

—De veritat, James, he sentit la veu d'Iris. A més, el tren ja ha sortit de l'estació, segur que està buscant-nos… Iris! —digué Sirius molt sorprès en veure-la allà davant-.

—Sirius! Solta'm Malfoy! —va dir mentre aconseguia finalment soltar-se-.

Sirius va agafar a Iris, la va estirar fort cap a ell i ràpidament va tancar la porta del compartiment.

—Sirius!—digué Iris mentre l'abraçava molt fort—Quines ganes tenia de veure't!-.

—Jo també. —respongué Sirius corresponent-li a l'abraçada de bon grat-.

—Hola a tothom —digué Iris quan va acabar d'abraçar Sirius.

Iris es va asseure al costat de Lily i van començar a parlar sobre les vacances d'estiu. Tots havien anat a algun lloc de viatge excepte Iris i Sirius. Lily havia anat a Grècia, Remus a Egipte, Sarah a Irlanda, Julian a França i James Itàlia, tots tenien alguna cosa interessant que explicar, menys ells dos. El tren anava avançant i sense adonar-se del pas del temps, la senyora del carret de les llaminadures va passar. Quan ja s'ho havien explicat tot sobre l'estiu van començar a jugar al burro explosiu. El temps va passar volant entre rialles i bromes i finalment van arribar a Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítol 9—Bromes**

Tots es van asseure a les seues taules respectives. Al cap de poca estona els de primer van ser assignats a les diferents cases pel barret que tria i després es van omplir les taules de menjar. Quan van acabar, en Dumbledore va repetir el mateix discurs de benvinguda de cada any i tan bon punt va acabar, tots els alumnes es van alçar per anar a les seues sales comunes. Havia estat un dia esgotador però tots estaven contents de poder estar altra vegada entre les parets màgiques d'aquell castell. L'escola estava en silenci, tothom dormia; tanmateix, semblava que al dormitori dels nois de segon de Gryffindor la son no arribava.

—Va James, o ara o mai. És el pla perfecte, i no ens descobriran.

—No sé, Sirius, és que… pot ser en Remus te raó i no hauríem de fer-ho, imagina't que ens expulsen.

—Aquest no és el James que jo vaig conèixer l'any passat. T'has tornat un covard. —digué en Sirius intentant picar al seu amic.

—Que què?! Perdona, però jo no m'he tornat cap covard! Està bé, ho farem. —digué molt decidit-.

—Per fi has reaccionat. —digué content el seu amic.

—Continue pensant que el que esteu fent es una bogeria…

—Va, Remus! No ens talles el rotllo, perquè a més a més, tu ens acompanyaràs en aquesta aventura… veritat?

—Tinc alguna altra alternativa, Sirius?

—No. —digué el seu company d'habitació amb un somriure d'orella a orella.

—Aleshores hauré d'anar —contestà en Remus resignat-.

—Perfecte.

—Una altra cosa Sirius…

—Què passa ara Remus? L'únic que fas és posar pegues…

—Qui serà el que distraurà la ?

—Eeeh… perdoneu, però no he pogut evitar escoltar la vostra conversació i…

Els tres es van girar i van veure que un noi de la seua edat acabava d'aparèixer de darrere les cortines del llit que tenien darrere, no era massa alt i una mica grassonet. No el coneixien gaire, ja que mai no havien parlat amb ell, només sabien que anava amb ells a classe i que no es pot dir que fóra molt intel·ligent.

—Em diuen Ben Babbaw, i com anava dient no he pogut evitar sentir el que estàveu dient, i bé, jo sóc un gran admirador vostre, i m'agradaria saber si us podria ajudar. —digué titubejant.

—Mmm… tu entretindries a la mentre nosaltres col·loquem uns coets a l'aula de transfiguració?

—Sí, el que faça falta pels meus ídols —digué amb un somriure d'orella a orella i il·luminant-se-li la cara per complet.

—Mai no m'havia adonat com se sent de be un quan li diuen aquestes coses…

—Va, Sirius, no em sigues fanfarró, i, per cert, si voleu gastar la broma serà millor que ens n'anem a dormir ja.

—Sí mamà Remus. —contestà en Sirius amb un somriure mofeta.

—Oh, va, calla-.

—Bona nit —va dir en James rient-se.

—Per cert Remus, també ens ajudaràs en la broma de la setmana que ve?

—Quin dia?

—El dimecres.

—Eh, em sembla que no puc. No, definitivament aquest dia no puc… perquè…havia quedat amb… Sarah… per ajudar-la en… pocions.

—La segona setmana de curs? —preguntà incrèdul en Sirius-.

—Vol anar bé des del principi, que l'any passat a final de curs ho va passar molt mal —es va excusar en Remus.

—Ah, bé, dóna igual, ens has d'ajudar a la nit, així que crec que ja hauràs acabat amb Sarah

—No, per la nit impossible —digué en Remus contundent.

—Per què? —preguntà altra vegada estranyat en Sirius.

—Perquè no, Sirius, i deixa-ho estar ja. Bona nit!

—Val, tranquil, si no ens vols ajudar ho dius i ja està, no fa falta posar-se així. Au, bona nit.

Finalment, els quatre amics es van gitar i tan bon punt van posar el cap al coixí es van adormir, havia sigut un dia llarg i cansat. A l'endemà semblava que a tots els nois de segon de Gryffindor se'ls hagueren enganxat els llençols, ja que tots van arribar al Gran Menjador quan ja quasi no quedava ningú. El dia anava passant sense cap incident. Després de dinar, els alumnes de Gryffindor i Ravenclaw tenien transfiguració junts. Quan la professora ja feia una estona que els estava explicant els requisits del curs que anaven a començar van començar a sortir coets de tots els armaris fent que la professora donés un bot tan gran que quasi es cau a terra. La professora i tots els alumnes es van amagar sota els pupitres per evitar que els coets els feriren. Quan tot semblava haver acabat, la gent va anar a poc a poc sortint dels seus amagatalls. Tota l'aula estava feta un desastre, els armaris mig destrossats i totes les parets negres i plenes de pólvora.

—Qui ha estat?—va preguntar una molt cabrejada i amb els cabells despentinats.

En veure el que havien aconseguit James, Sirius, Ben i Remus no van poder evitar començar a riure.

—Senyorets Potter, Black, Llopin i Babbaw! Vagen al despatx del director! De vostès dos, Potter i Black, encara m'ho esperava, però de vostè, senyoret Llopin? —digué la professora decebuda.

Els quatre amics van sortir rient-se de l'aula. Al cap d'una estona de riure sense parar es van aturar davant d'una gàrgola i es van adonar que no sabien on estava el despatx del professor Dumbledore, i encara menys com entrar-hi. Estaven pensant en això quan la gàrgola que tenien davant es va apartar i va deixar veure unes escales de caragol que pujaven. Els quatre amics es van mirar estranyats i van començar a pujar per veure que hi havia dalt de tot. Una vegada s'acabaven les escales hi havia una porta de fusta, com que no hi havia res més, van tocar a la porta.

—Passeu—digué la veu tranquil·la del professor Dumbledore.

—Bon dia professor—van dir els quatre amics.

—El primer dia i ja esteu buscant-vos l'expulsió?

—Expulsar-nos?!—digué en Remus tornant-se més blanc que de normal.

—Tranquil, senyoret Llopin, no els expulsaré, la veritat és que ja s'estava fent una mica avorrida aquesta escola, ens feia falta algun bromista. Ja poden anar-se'n.

—Sense càstig ni res? És el millor, professor.

—Moltes gràcies senyoret Black. Adéu i fins una altra. Ah, i espere amb impaciència la vostra nova broma.—els va dir tancant l'ullet.

Els quatre nois van sortir del despatx una mica sorpresos.

—Ja podrien ser tots els professors com el director.

—Sí, Sirius, el que vulgues, però si no ens afanyem farem tard a la pròxima classe —digué en Remus encaminant-se cap a les masmorres per a la classe de pocions.

Els primers dies de curs anaven passant amb tranquil·litat. Ja feia una setmana que havien començat les classes. La biblioteca estava plena de nois i noies fent els deures que ja els havien manat els professors, bé, no tots, hi havia un grupet de tres nois que no estaven estudiant exactament.

—Aleshores ho fem aquesta nit? —digué un dels nois xiuxiuejant perquè ningú no els sentira.

—Exacte, James, quan acabem de sopar

—Tinc un dubte…

—Quin dubte tens ara, Ben? —digué en Sirius malhumorat i aixecant un poc el to de la veu sense voler.

—Tranquil Sirius, no fa falta que et fiques així. —digué en James indicant-li amb les mans que baixara el to perquè no els feren fora de la biblioteca.

—Però si li hem repetit el pla cinquanta vegades i encara no se'l sap. —contestà en Sirius més que irritat.

—No, si el pla me'l sé de memòria…

—Aleshores que passa ara?! —digué en Sirius sense controlar-se i alçant tant la veu que la bibliotecària, una noia jove que feia poc que treballava allí, li va fer mala cara.

—Que des d'ahir per la vesprada que no veig a Remus, i si aquesta nit no està? Què fem? —digué en Ben un poc esporuguit.

—Tens raó, on està en Remus? Ara que em fixe, no ha vingut a cap classe…

—No et preocupes James, si a l'hora de sopar no està, doncs aplacem el pla i ja està.

—D'acord.

—Per cert… deuríem anar a classe no?

—Ben! —digué en Sirius fent-li una mirada amenaçadora.

—S-s-sí, Sirius?—digué Ben espantat.

—Ets en Remus?

—N-no…

—Aleshores no et comportes com ell!—va dir mentre donava un cop a la taula i s'alçava—Adéu!

—…

—No et preocupes Ben, és que últimament no s'ha vist massa amb Iris i està un poc irritable…

—Un poc?

—D'acord, està molt irritable, però tranquil, ja se li passarà.

—Però, ell i Iris tenen alguna cosa?

—No, només són bons amics.

—Aleshores per què es posa d'eixa manera?

—Ai Ben, el nostre petit Ben, algun dia seràs prou gran per entendre-ho —digué en James mentre agafava en Ben per l'espatlla de forma paternal— i ara, serà millor que anem cap a l'hivernacle si no volem fer tard a Herbologia.

Entre classe i classe es va fer hora de sopar i a poc a poc el Gran Saló es va anar omplint d'alumnes famolencs.

—Merda. On coi s'ha ficat en Remus? Per culpa seua no podrem fer la broma. —digué en Sirius enfadat.

—Va, Sirius, tranquil, tampoc no és per a tant, a més, has sigut tu qui ha dit aquest matí que si no apareixia aplaçàvem el pla i ja està. I per si fóra poc, mira que feliç està en Ben!

—En Ben sempre està feliç, no és res nou. Per cert, per què està mirant el sostre?

—Ei, nois, mireu que bonica està avui la lluna. És lluna plena.—Digué en Ben molt content.

—Sí, preciosa…—deia en Sirius mentre mirava cap a una altra banda—ei, Iris, Iris! —digué en Sirius anant cap a la noia que acabava d'entrar al Gran Saló-.

—Ei, hola Sirius. Com estàs? M'acabe d'adonar que fa dies que no ens veiem.

—Sí, ja fa molts dies, mira, que et sembla si hui vens a sopar a la nostra taula i xarrem una estona.

—No, ho sent, és que he quedat amb Julian…

—Que vinga ella també, no passa res.

—No, si dóna igual, un altre dia —digué Iris fent-li un somriure mentre se n'anava cap a la taula de Ravenclaw-.

—Espera, i no podríem quedar aquest cap de setmana?

—És que la Lily ens ha fet un pla d'estudi que quasi no ens deixa temps per a descansar, però aquest Nadal el passaré aquí, així que segur que ens veure'm. Adéu, Sirius, que la Julian m'està esperant.

—Adéu…

En Sirius es va asseure a poc a poc a la taula de Gryffindor amb aire abatut.

—Com has quedat, Sirius? —preguntà el seu amic James.

—Fins Nadal no podrem veure'ns…

—Nadal? Au va, no sigues exagerat.

—No, James, exagerat no, ella mateixa m'ha dit que fins Nadal no ens podríem veure, ja que la teua estimada Lily —digué posant èmfasi en aquestes últimes paraules—els ha fet un pla d'estudi que "no els deixa gaire temps lliure…"

—Ei, perdona, però a veure si us entra en el cap que no sóc la estimada d'en Potter! —digué Lily molt cabrejada en sentir-ho, ja que estava asseguda prop seu junt amb Sarah.

—Tots sabem que ho dius més per a creure-t'ho tu que perquè ens ho creguem nosaltres, ah, per cert, que hui no t'ho he preguntat, vols eixir amb mi?

—Què no entens de la frase "mai no eixiria amb algú com tu, Potter"? —digué Lily mentre s'alçava i eixia del Gran Saló amb cara d'estar realment enfadada.

—Per què ho negarà tant? Bé, dona igual, de què estàvem parlant?

—De res, deixa-ho estar, me'n vaig. Fins després. —digué en Sirius mentre s'alçava per a fer el mateix recorregut que acabava de fer la pèl-roja.

—Ei Sirius, no te'n vages, però si ni tan sols has sopat.

—Dóna igual, tampoc no tinc gana.

—Va, Sirius, no em sigues nen, asseu-te i menja.

—Que no tinc fam, pesat!—digué de males maneres.

—Ei, Sirius, si tu i l'Iris no us veieu no és culpa meua, així que no em crides.

—I es pot saber què et fa pensar que estic així per Iris? Si només som amics.—digué irritat.

—Sirius, no m'enganyes, sóc el teu millor amic i sé molt bé el que sents per ella. —digué en James mirant-lo molt seriament-.

—Ho sent, James… però és que… —començà a dir en Sirius mentre es tornava a asseure a la taula-.

—Què et passa?

—Crec que Iris no em diu tota la veritat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítol 10—Sospites **

—Què et passa?

—Crec que Iris no em diu tota la veritat.

—I exactament en què et bases per a pensar això?

—Doncs que no pot ser que a la primera setmana de curs no tinga temps per a descansar, i que m'haja dit que fins Nadal no ens podrem veure, et sembla poc?

—D'acord, i això et fa pensar que…?

—Que està eixint amb algú. —digué molt seriós en Sirius.

—Que què? Te n'adones de què estàs dient? —digué en James incrèdul.

—Sí, ho sé, però és que… Des que vam arribar a Hogwarts que només ens hem vist a les classes, no vol quedar amb mi, i l'excusa que m'ha posat per a no sopar a la taula de Gryffindor és que ha quedat amb Julian, si fins i tot li he dit que Julian també podia venir i només m'ha dit que no, que donava igual.

—És veritat que té una mica de sentit, però, Sirius, que és Iris, la noia que vas conèixer quan eres un mocós i de la qual has estat enamorat tot aquest temps, de debò creus que està eixint amb algú? I a més sense dir-te res…

—Ja… —digué en Sirius després de pensar-ho una estona.

—Mira, només amb suposicions no anem a cap lloc, hem d'investigar. De nosaltres quatre qui és el que més temps passa amb ella durant aquest curs?

—En Remus, sempre va a estudiar a la biblioteca amb elles.

—Perfecte, Re… Merda, no està. On s'haurà ficat? Bé, dóna igual, demà ja parlarem amb ell sobre on estava hui i sobre el nostre nou pla.

—D'acord, James, a sopar s'ha dit —digué en Sirius un poc més animat.

A l'endemà en Remus tampoc no va aparèixer i aleshores sí que es van començar a preocupar, però per sort al matí següent se'l van trobar dormint plàcidament al seu llit, tot i que estava més blanc que mai.

—Remus, amic. Es pot saber on has estat aquests dos dies? I com és que els professors no han preguntat per tu? No és gens normal amb tu que faltes a classe. —digué en Sirius acusadorament.

—Ei, tranquil Sirius, no m'atabales de bon matí el que ha passat és que…

—Sí…?

—Tinc una malaltia crònica i tots els mesos he d'anar a Sant Mungo a fer-me un tractament especial, i per això els professors no han preguntat per mi.

—Ah sí? I perquè no ens ho havies dit? Que no confies amb nosaltres?

—Clar que sí, James. Però se'm va oblidar dir-vos-ho, això és tot. —contestà en Remus llevant-li importància a l'assumpte.

—Et vas oblidar de dir-nos que tens una malaltia crònica? —inquirí en James desconfiat —Bé, dóna igual, l'important és que tenim un nou pla i necessitem la teua ajuda.—intervingué en Sirius.

—Què he de fer aquesta vegada…?

—Molt fàcil. Sospitem que Iris s'està veient amb un noi que no és en Sirius i que per això sempre l'evita i …

—Espereu, espereu, primera, si Sirius i Iris no estan eixint junts, que més us dóna que ella es veja amb un altre noi, i, segona, es pot saber d'on tragueu aquestes idees tan descabellades?

—D'acord, no estan junts, però Sirius és el nostre amic, i tots sabem que està enamorat d'Iris, a més, també sabem que Iris sent alguna cosa per Sirius, sí Remus, no em faces aquesta cara, aquestes coses es noten, per això sé que la meua Lily m'estima tant. Bé, com anava dient, i com tu ets la persona que més temps passa amb ella de nosaltres quatre…

—Quatre?

—Clar, Remus, en Ben.

—Ah, sí.

—No em tornis a interrompre, per favor —digué en James un poc fastiguejat—continue… I com ets el que més temps passa amb ella hem decidit que…

—Un moment, no estareu insinuant que voleu que l'espie, veritat?

—No, home, clar que no. Simplement que descobrisques si és veritat que s'està veient amb un altre noi, això és tot —digué en Sirius.

—I es pot saber com aconseguiré això?

—Molt fàcil, amb preguntes trampa.

—Preguntes trampa? James, si no t'expliques millor…

—Ai Remus… Com pot ser que siguis tan llest com per a saber-te tota la lliçó d'història de la màgia però no siguis capaç d'entendre açò…

—Perdona Sirius per no ser tan llest com tu t'esperaves…

—A veure, amb preguntes trampa ens referim a… per exemple… tu li preguntes "ei Iris. Què et sembla si quedem aquest dissabte?"

—I amb aquesta pregunta "trampa"com sabrem si s'està veient amb un altre noi?

—Bé, amb aquesta sabrem si està evitant en Sirius, perquè si et diu que sí vol dir que, com nosaltres pensàvem, no vol quedar amb en Sirius.

—I si em diu que no?

—Doncs li preguntes que per què no pot quedar, simple. Remus, hui estàs espès, eh?

—I a això li dieu preguntes trampa? On està la trampa?

—Remus, estimat Remus, la trampa està en que aquestes preguntes semblen simples i innocents a primera vista, però gràcies a les respostes que ens donarà Iris, tindrem la suficient informació com per a saber si s'està veient amb un altre noi o no.

—S'avorriu molt, vosaltres, no?

—Només un poc…

—D'acord… Us ajudaré amb açò, però continue dient que és una bogeria i a més, pense que és impossible que Iris s'estiga veient amb un altre noi.

—Ah, se'ns oblida una cosa.

—Què? —digué en Remus cansat ja de les estupideses dels seus amics.

—Si no podem traure res en clar amb les respostes d'Iris hauràs de parlar amb Lily, Julian i Sarah.

—Què? Però això no ho podeu fer vosaltres?

—No.

—I es pot saber per què?

—Molt fàcil, la Lily no ens vol ni veure ni a mi i ni a en James, i si li enviem a en Ben sabrà que va de part nostra. Si li ho preguntem a Sarah es quedarà mirant-nos embovada com fa sempre i no ens contestarà i si li enviem a en Ben no li farà ni cas. I si li ho preguntem a Julian…

—Sí?

—Doncs… eeeh… ehem… Val, a Julian sí que li ho podem preguntar nosaltres…

—Sirius, tio, que ràpid et dones per vençut, m'has decebut.

—Ho sent, James, de bon matí no estic al cent per cent. Bé, Remus, al final de la setmana ens tornarem a reunir als dormitoris i ens contes tot el que has descobert, val?

—Que sí, que sí.

Els dies van passar sense cap incident i finalment va arribar el cap de setmana. Era dissabte i els quatre amics estaven reunits al dormitori dels nois de segon de Gryffindor intentant desxifrar què li passava a Iris.

—Va Remus, què has descobert.

—Anem a veure…

***Flash Back***

La biblioteca estava bastant plena tot i no ser època d'exàmens, la majoria dels estudiants que hi havia només hi estaven perquè era un dels pocs llocs on no hi feia fred. A una de les taules més apartades es trobaven les quatre amigues i en Remus estudiant.

—Ja he acabat—va dir Iris molt contenta.

—Ja era hora, filla meua, eres la única que quedava.

—Perdona, Julian, per no ser tan ràpida com tu fent els treballs de transfiguració.—digué fastiguejada Iris.

—Va, va, noies, no us baralleu—digué la Lily intentant calmar els ànims.

—Ei, ara que ja hem acabat tots podríem anar a donar un volt, no? A mi és que les biblioteques mai m'han agradat massa… —comentà Sarah.

Tots van estar-hi d'acord així que els cinc amics van sortir de la biblioteca, però prompte es van penedir ja que als corredors feia un fred que pelava.

—Ací fa massa fred, jo me'n vaig a la Sala Comuna, Lily, te'n vens? —digué Sarah que estava tremolant tota ella a pesar que era principi de la tardor, però semblava que aquell, seria un any fred.

—Sí, noies ja ens veurem a l'hora de sopar.

—Adéu, ei, Iris jo també me'n vaig a la nostra Sala Comuna, vens? —li digué Julian a la seua companya.

—Sí, clar.

—Iris, espera un moment.

—Sí, Remus?

—M'agradaria quedar amb tu aquest dissabte per a… repassar unes coses de pocions amb tu.

—Pocions? Amb mi? Remus… estàs parlant amb la noia que el màxim que ha tret a pocions ha sigut un suficient, i sort! Però bé, encara que fóra bona en pocions tampoc no podria quedar, perquè la Lily m'ha fet un planin horrible d'hores d'estudi i fins més o menys el Nadal no tinc temps lliure, mira que és simpàtica aquesta noia, eh? —digué sarcàstica.

—Ei, Iris, que si has quedat amb algú altre no passa res, eh? No fa falta que em fiques excuses tan rares…

—Si no he quedat amb ningú, és la veritat. —digué un poc ofesa.

—Bé, jo me'n vaig també a la Sala Comú, adéu. —digué Remus mentre se n'anava deixant a una Iris indignada darrere seu.

***Fi del Flash Back***

—Ho té molt ben planificat. Ens conta a tots la mateixa mentida perquè no la descobrim.

—Sirius, amic meu, des de quan tens una ment tan mal pensada?

—Des que visc amb el meu germà a casa…

—Doncs ja fa temps d'això, com és que es manifesta ara?

—Jo què sé, Remus, dóna igual. Va, conta'ns que més has descobert!

—D'acord, d'acord, ja vaig, però tingueu clar que a mi no em fa gens de gràcia espiar a les meues amigues, a veure…

***Flash Back***

Anaven passejant tranquil·lament pels passadissos de Hogwarts un grup d'alumnes de segon que es dirigien cap a les masmorres, on tenien la seua pròxima classe de pocions.

—Ei Lily, on has trobat tanta informació per a fer una redacció de pocions tan llarga?

—A la biblioteca hi havia un llibre on hi havia tota la informació, Remus, si vols després et dic el títol.

—Moltes gràcies, eres molt amable. Per cert, què m'ha dit Iris? Que li has fet un planin que la pobra no té temps lliure fins al Nadal?

—Eh… això t'ha dit? Doncs… sí…—digué rient-se de forma nerviosa i posant-se roja com una tomaca-.

***Fi del Flash Back***

—Què Sirius? Continues pensant que Iris està eixint amb algú?

—Clar que sí—digué molt convençut en Sirius.

—Però si la Lily em va dir que sí que li havia fet un pla d'estudis!

—Sí, però si no recorde malament, et va dir "Eh… això t'ha dit? Doncs… sí…"

—Sí, i?

—Doncs que el primer que et va dir va ser "eh això t'ha dit"? Vol dir que volia estar segura que t'ho havia dit Iris, i per què? Doncs molt fàcil, estimat Remus, perquè Iris els va dir a les seues amigues que si els preguntàvem alguna cosa ens tenien que seguir el rotllo. Però no els va dir quina mentida ens havia contat, per això després, com tu ens has dit, es va ficar roja com una tomaca i es va riure nerviosament.

—Enhorabona, Sherlock Holmes…

—Qui és aquest?

—Ningú, James, ningú, deixa-ho estar.

—Val, ara explica'ns com vas quedar amb la Sarah.

—Si no hi ha més remei… —comentà resignat el seu company.

***Flash Back***

Ja era tard i a la Sala Comuna de Gryffindor només quedaven dos estudiants de segon asseguts davant la llar de foc, un estava llegint un llibre de text i l'altra una revista de premsa rosa. El noi va deixar el llibre i es va quedar una estona curta mirant a la noia pensant què li diria.

—Eh… Sarah —digué dubtant un poc.

—Sí, Remus?—digué la noia sense apartar la vista de la revista-.

—Et puc fer una pregunta?

—Clar, amb la condició que tu em deixes fer-te'n una altra—aquesta vegada sí que el va mirar, però la mirada que li va fer no li va agradar massa a en Remus.

—Eh… d'acord —va acceptar al final.

—Doncs, va, pregunta.

—No trobes a Iris un poc rara?

—No. El meu torn.

—Què? Ei, espera, que encara no he acabat!

—Ah, com m'havies dit una pregunta…

—D'acord, potser seran unes quantes preguntes —digué en Remus un poc fastiguejat.

—En aquest cas, jo et podré fer també unes quantes preguntes —digué la seua amiga amb un somriure malèvol que encara li va agradar menys que la mirada d'abans.

—D'acord, d'acord, a veure, a tu també t'ha fet Lily un planin d'estudi que t'ocupa tant de temps que fins al Nadal no tens temps lliure?

—Què? No, ni pensar-ho. Ai, espera, bé, sí, però… jo me'l salte, no m'agrada gaire estudiar…

—Ah, d'acord.

—Ara sí que em toca a mi! Quin és el color favorit d'en James? Quin tipus de noies li agraden? Quin és el dia del seu aniversari? On viu? Li agrada que li envien cartes? Té novia? Li agrada alguna noia? I en Sirius? És veritat que té alguna cosa amb Iris?

—Eh… jo… veuràs Sarah… és que me n'he d'anar a l'habitació, és que estic molt cansat. Adéu. —digué fugint de la rossa que no va tenir temps de protestar ja que aquesta va arrancar a córrer escales amunt.

*** Fi del Flash Back***


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítol 11—Explicacions**

—Veus? Una altra prova. —digué en Sirius cada vegada més convençut

—Què dius ara, Sirius? A mi em sembla tot el contrari. —contestà en Remus-.

—Quan li vas preguntar a Sarah pel planin d'estudi ella primer et va dir que no, però després va rectificar, perquè s'havia oblidat del que li havia dit Iris, està més clar que l'aigua

—El que no està gaire clar és el teu sentit comú.

—No gaire —digué en Sirius arronsant les espatlles-.

—Bé, ara és el vostre torn.

—El nostre torn de què? —preguntà en James confós-.

—D'explicar com vau quedar amb Julian, què ha de ser si no?

—Ja… veuràs, és que… no hem parlat amb ella.

—Què? Però si havíem quedat que vosaltres parlaríeu amb ella. —digué en Remus començant a enfadar-se-.

—Ja, però si tu parlaves amb Iris, Sarah i Lily doncs ja no feia falta que nosaltres parlarem amb Julian.

—Sí, però Sirius, encara no tenim res clar… no sabem si Iris està eixint amb algú o no.

—Ja ho sé James, ja ho sé, per això hem d'investigar més. Haurem de rondar prop d'elles per a averiguar-ho, serem els…

—Sirius, el verb rondar no està ben utilitzat a aquesta frase i…

—Calla Remus, dóna igual, queda bé. I ara deixa'm acabar. Serem els… Rondadors! (NA: taxan! Sí, ja ho sé, la meua imaginació a vegades és tan… tan… tan… Pobra…)

Un silenci es va estendre per tota l'habitació

—Què passa? Per què us heu callat tots?

—Eh… veuràs Sirius…

—Sí, Ben?

—És que… aquest nom…

—Tens algun problema amb aquest nom…?—digué de forma amenaçadora-.

—No! M'encanta! —digué mentre s'amagava darrere de James-.

—No esperava menys. Aleshores, _Rondadors_, esteu preparats? Cadascú s'encarregarà de vigilar a una noia, jo Iris, James a Lily, Remus a Julian i Ben a Sarah.

—…

—…

—…

—Però que us passa? —preguntà Sirius un poc fart de l'actitud dels seus amics.

—Res, Sirius, res. Bona nit, demà serà un llarg dia…

—Remus.

—Què vols ara Sirius?

—Demà a què estem?

—A diumenge 25 de setembre.

—Què? —exclamà en Sirius alarmat-.

—Què passa?

—James, demà són les proves de Quidditch!

—Merda, merda, merda, merda!

—Ja ho sé, i no ens hem apuntat. Ràpid, baixem a la Sala Comuna! Crec que encara no han tret la llista per a puntar-nos. —digué en Sirius molt alterat-.

Els dos amics van baixar les escales corrents, per sort les llistes les treien el dia següent. Es van apuntar els dos, en James per a caçador i en Sirius per a batedor. Després se'n van muntar els dos al dormitori, on els encara els esperaven els seus altres dos amics. Quan van entrar els quatre es van gitar cada u amb un somni diferent, un pensant que de major seria el millor caçador que mai havia existit, l'altre amb la noia que més estimava, un altre que algun dia arribaria a ser com els seus ídols, i l'últim, amb la lluna plena.

Tant en James com en Sirius es van alçar abans que Remus i Ben per primera vegada a la vida. Estaven molt nerviosos, eren les 8:00 del matí, només faltaven dues hores per a les proves, per fi podrien entrar a l'equip de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Quan van baixar al Gran Saló hi havia molt poca gent, cosa normal en un diumenge al matí, els únics que estaven desperts eren alguns alumnes de setè i els alumnes de segon de Gryffindor que també s'havien apuntat per a fer la prova.

—Va Sirius, menja alguna cosa, et farà falta energia per a les proves.

—No puc. No m'entra res dels nervis que tinc. No sé com pots menjar…

—Estic fent esforços per no vomitar…

Finalment va arribar l'hora de la prova. Els dos amics van poder comprovar que no eren els únics que estaven nerviosos, tots els altres alumnes que anaven a fer la prova estaven blancs com la neu i tremolosos. Quan van sortir al camp, en Sirius es va quedar mirant les grades buscant Iris encara que sabia que no estaria allí, però igualment tenia una mica d'esperança, després de mirar cinc vegades les grades es va donar per vençut i va deixar de buscar-la. Les proves van durar més o menys dues hores, tant a en James com a en Sirius els havia eixit molt bé, però fins aquella vesprada no sabrien si entrarien a l'equip: després de dinar, el capità penjaria una llista al taulell d'anuncis on estarien apuntats els noms dels que hi havien entrat.

—Com us ha anat?

—Molt bé, Ben. Hauries d'haver estat allí per veure com la meua granera tallava el vent i…

—Sempre tan modest, eh James?

—Remus, si us plau, deixa'm impressionar al pobre Ben.

—Pobre per què?

—Per no per no haver-nos pogut veure jugar tan magníficament!

—I ací arriba l'altre modest…

—Jo també t'estime Remus!

—Quina parella…

Com que quasi no havien esmorzat, tant en Sirius com en James estaven morts de fam, així que tan bon punt va aparèixer el menjar, van començar a endrapar sense parar. Quan per fi van acabar, se'n van anar cap a la Sala Comú per a veure si havien entrat a l'equip, però quan anaven pel tercer pis en Sirius va anar cap al bany i els va dir als altres que ja pujaria ell soles. Quan va en va eixir, va sentir una veu que coneixia molt bé, "_Iris?"_. Va anar cap a on sentia la veu i des de darrere d'una columna va veure Iris parlant amb un noi de més o menys la seua edat de Hufflepuff, era un poc més alt que ella, molt blanc de pell i amb el cabell ros, estaven rient per alguna cosa que havia dit Iris i aleshores es van abraçar. En Sirius estava molt cabrejat, de repent va eixir de darrere la columna donant un ensurt molt gran a Iris i al noi.

—Iris! Com que Lily t'havia fet un planin d'estudis que no et deixava temps lliure fins al Nadal eh? Bé, no tindràs temps fins al Nadal per a mi, perquè ja veig que per a altres persones sí. No m'esperava açò de tu. Ni tan sols t'has dignat a dir-me que estaves eixint amb algú —digué en Sirius molt enfadat-.

—Sirius! —cridà Iris atònita sense entendre res de res-.

—No fa falta que digues res, ja me'n vaig.

I se'n va anar corrents cap a la Sala Comú. Quan els amics van veure la cara amb què entrava pel retrat de la Senyora grassa no es van atrevir a dir res, simplement es van mirar estranyats i van pujar darrere d'ell a l'habitació.

—Sirius, amic, que t'ha passat? —preguntà en James preocupat-.

—Que tenia raó…

—Que tenia raó qui?

—Jo. Iris està eixint amb algú…

—I com ho saps?

—Els acabe de veure, sols, en un passadís del tercer pis, estaven parlant, i rient, i aleshores, s'han abraçat…

—Això no vol dir res.

—Ja, i per això té temps per a eixe noi, però per a mi no, veritat Remus?

En Remus no va saber què contestar. En aquell moment la porta del dormitori es va obrir i Lily va entrar amb una cara molt seriosa.

—Lily, estimada. Has vingut a veurem? —digué en James molt feliç.

—Clar que no, Potter, no digues estupideses. He vingut a dir-li a Sirius que Iris està a la Sala Comú i vol dir-li una cosa molt importat—després d'haver-ho dit se'n va anar sense esperar resposta.

—Sirius, no cal que baixes si no vols.

—Tranquil, James, sé de sobra què em va a dir, fins ara…

En Sirius va abaixar a poc a poc les escales fins a la Sala Comú amb els tres amics darrere com si fora una processó. Baix estava Iris esperant-lo amb cara trista.

—Sirius…

—Què vols? —digué en Sirius molt enfadat i sense mirar-li a la cara-.

—M'agradaria que parlarem en privat.

—Jo no tinc res que parlar amb tu —li etzibà de mala manera. Això va aconseguir enfadar Iris que va anar molt decidida cap a Sirius el va agafar del braç ben fort el va estirar cap a fora de la Sala Comú.

—Que siga l'última vegada que a mi em parles així. T'ha quedat clar? No pense tolerar que et comportes d'aquesta manera tan infantil i molt menys que em faltes al respecte d'aquesta manera…! —Anava cridant Iris mentre l'arrastrava deixant darrere seua als seus amics sorpresos del seu geni.

—Ja deia Julian que Iris no és gens agradable quan està enfadada- comentà Lily.

—Aquesta noia em fa por… - digué en James.

Una vegada a fora Iris, va arrossegar Sirius dins d'una aula buida i el va obligar a asseure's a un pupitre, tot seguit va tancar la porta i va fer un encanteri perquè no es poguera obrir i ningú els molestara, aleshores es va posar davant d'en Sirius amb les mans a la cintura i amb una expressió totalment seriosa disposta a encarar-se a qualsevol cosa que en Sirius li diguera.

—Es pot saber a què es deu aquest comportament infantil i estúpid? —digué molt enfadada Iris.

—No és ni infantil ni estúpid. Tinc tot el dret a estar enfadat, estàs eixint amb… amb… amb aquella nina de porcellana! Per l'amor de Déu, Iris! Com m'has pogut fer açò? No m'esperava que fores així! —digué en Sirius molt ofès.

—Perdona? —contestà Iris molt indignada i alçant encara més el to de veu— mira, Sirius, abans de parlar, assabenta't bé de les coses, "aquella nina de porcellana" com tu li dius, mostrant un baix nivell d'educació, és un noi de Londres amic meu que aquest any ha vingut a Hogwarts i que he vist hui per primera vegada des de fa molt de temps. A més, què t'importa a tu amb qui ixca o amb qui deixe d'eixir? No som parella, Sirius, no tinc perquè contar-te aquestes coses.

—Que què m'importa? Que què m'importa? —digué en Sirius mentre s'anava alçant de la taula i elevant el to de la seua veu— m'importa molt perquè m'agrades, estúpida!

—Però com t'atreveixes a dir-me…! —Iris es va callar en aquell moment quan es va adonar del que acabava de dir en Sirius —t'agrade? —digué incrèdula-.

—Agradar-me és dir poc —començà en Sirius després d'una estona sense dir res mirant el pupitre, s'estava posant nerviós, no era allò el que li volia haver dit, però ara ja no podia rectificar, va començar a donar voltes per l'aula intentant calmar-se mentre començava a explicar-se —no sabria dir-te si el que sent és amor o no, mai he estat enamorat abans, el que sí que puc dir-te és que l'únic que faig és pensar en tu, l'únic que desitge és estar amb tu, quan et veig amb altres nois, m'entra una ràbia dins meu que no puc sufocar, quan estic al teu costar em quede embadalit mirant com brillen els teus ulls marrons, sentint l'olor dolç del teu perfum, escoltant la música del teu riure. Quan estic amb tu el meu cervell deixa de funcionar i no pare de pensar em com desitjaria abraçar-te, acariciar-te… besar-te. No sé si el que sent és amor, el que sé és que quan no estàs al meu costat et trobe a faltar, no sóc feliç. Des d'aquell estiu fa ara ja set anys que em sent així. Aquell estiu va marcar un abans i un després en la meua vida, Iris. Jo mai he sigut feliç, mai he sabut el que era sentir-se estimat, però aquell estiu, el teu amor innocent, la teua amistat em va mostrar què era sentir-se bé, què era ser feliç, i aleshores, vas desaparèixer de la meua vida, vas ser com un estel fugaç, i des d'aquell moment no he pogut deixar de pensar en tu, cada nit et veia als meus somnis, tu eres l'única cosa per la qual seguia avant. A tots els llocs on anava et buscava en la mirada, tots els dies desitjava tornar-te a veure, tornar a parlar amb tu, tornar-te a besar… Sé que només fou un bes innocent entre dos marrecs que no tenen ni idea del que això significa, però et puc assegurar que per a mi, va ser realment important.

Quan va acabar de parlar, finalment va mirar Iris, cosa que no s'havia atrevit a fer durant tota la estona que havia parlat per vergonya i per por a la seua reacció. Estava allí, palplantada, davant del pupitre on ell havia estat assegut. Tenia el cap acatxat i semblava que plorava.

—Iris… Iris, estàs bé? —digué en Sirius preocupat acostant-se-li fins que la va tenir prou prop per veure que efectivament estava plorant —Iris, no plores, ja sé que el fet que m'agrades no és la millor notícia del món, però bé, hi ha coses pitjors, imagina que fóra a Ben a qui li agradares —digué ell fent broma mentre l'abraçava.

Iris es va riure un poc i es va separar d'ell donant-li una xicoteta empenta mentre li deia "seràs imbècil" de forma afectuosa. Aleshores es va eixugar les llàgrimes, va respirar i armant-se de valor digué:

—No estic plorant perquè estiga trista o perquè t'agrade, tot al contrari, podríem dir que són llàgrimes de felicitat.

—Llàgrimes de felicitat? —digué en Sirius sense entendre-ho massa bé.

—Sirius, tot aquest temps m'he sentit com una estúpida, com una estúpida per haver-me enamorat del noi que em va besar quan tenia cinc anys. Si algú m'haguera sentit dir-ho m'haguera pres per una gran estúpida, cinc anys? A aquesta edat no s'estima a ningú, perquè ni tant sols se sap que és l'amor. Però així va ser. Al principi no sabia què era el que sentia, tan sols sabia que et trobava a faltar, que volia tornar a estar amb tu, tornar a riure'm amb les teues bromes, tornar a abraçar-te, tornar a perdre'm en els teus ulls, poc a poc em vaig adonar que el que sentia no era una simple estima per un amic, era alguna cosa més. I quan ja no tenia quasi esperances de tornar a veure't mai més, allà estaves, al passadís del Hogwarts Express, mirant-me sorprès i indecís igual com jo et mirava a tu. No m'ho podia creure, era un somni fet realitat. Fins que no va passar com a mínim una setmana no em vaig convèncer que no estava somniant. Cada dia que passava sentia que el meu amor per tu augmentava, i tenia por, tenia por perquè pensava que tu no senties el mateix per mi i no volia patir. M'he passat tot l'estiu desitjant tornar a Hogwarts només per veure't a tu, per tornar a passar estones amb tu. I ara, em dius que també t'agrade i que no has oblidat tampoc aquell bes, i em sent feliç, em sent molt feliç, més feliç del que mai m'haguera imaginat…

Es van quedar una estona callats. Cap dels dos gosava mirar-se, tant un com l'altre tenien la mirada fixada en el terra. Finalment i armant-se de valor, en Sirius digué molt fluixet mentre s'acostava a ella i l'abraçava per la cintura:

—Iris, t'estime i… m'agradaria saber… si voldries eixir amb mi.

A poc a poc els seus rostres es van anar acostant, tant un com l'altre van tancar els ulls, cada vegada estaven mes prop fins que finalment els seus llavis es van unir en un dolç, tendre i inexpert bes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítol 12—Descobrint secrets**

—Iris, t'estime —digué en Sirius mentre s'acostava a ella i l'abraçava per la cintura —i… m'agradaria saber… si voldries eixir amb mi.

A poc a poc els seus rostres es van anar acostant, tant un com l'altre van tancar els ulls, cada vegada estaven mes prop fins que finalment els seus llavis es van unir en un dolç, tendre i inexpert bes. Es van separar lentament, van obrir els ulls i es van quedar mirant-se fixament, somrient, no feia falta dir res més.

* * *

><p>—Però és pot saber què estan fent? Porten molta estona fora, segur que l'està violant…<p>

—James, tot el món no és com tu.

—Lily, estimada meua, terronet de sucre, com pots pensar això de mi? Jo mai et faria una cosa així.

—Més sorprenent és que penses això d'Iris. Espera, "terronet de sucre"? Aquesta vegada t'has superat, James —digué mentre pujava a l'habitació de les noies rient-se sense parar. En aquell moment Sirius entrava per la porta amb un somriure d'orella a orella.

—Ja era hora, amic. Què t'ha fet? T'ha torturat? T'ha violat? No, molt pitjor, t'ha obligat a dur el cabell ple de grassa com Snivellus. Pobre Sirius, no tornarà a ser el que era —digué en James fingint dramatisme exageradament mentre abraçava el seu amic-.

—Tranquil, James, tranquil, no ha passat res d'això, i menys encara això de l'Snivellus —digué passant-se la mà pel cabell —hem arreglat les coses i tot està bé. Per cert, les proves de Quidditch, com hem quedat?

—Estem a l'equip—digué en James molt content-.

—No sé de què et sorprens si som els millors, estava clar que entraríem. —digué en Sirius fingint llevar-li importància a l'assumpte.

—Era per ser una mica modest, en Remus sempre diu que hem de ser modests.

—I has decidit fer-me cas ara? —comentà en Remus sarcàsticament provocant el riure entre els seus amics.

Aquella nit en Sirius va dormir tranquil i feliç, per fi havia dit a Iris tot el que sentia i, contràriament a tot presagi, ella el corresponia i ara estaven junts, tot i que havien acordat no dir-ho encara als seus amics, els feia vergonya a tots dos. Estaven tots baldats i van dormir com uns troncs, llàstima que fóra diumenge i que el dia següent hi haguera classe.

Els dies van anar passant sense cap incident, Lily va refer el seu planin d'estudis de manera que tots tenien més temps lliure, James i Sirius eren les noves estrelles de Quidditch tot i que només havien fet un partit contra Hufflepuff, i gràcies a això totes les noies del seu curs anaven darrere d'ells, clar, que a ells també els agradava, i Sarah cada dia s'anava tornant més pesada parlant tot el sant dia de Sirius. Però la calma es va espatllar quan al cap més o menys un mes, en Remus va tornar a desaparèixer durant uns dies i va tornar més pàl·lid que mai. En James i en Sirius creien que havia anat a Sant Mungo per aquella malaltia crònica que ell deia que tenia així que no li van preguntar res. Tanmateix, poc dies després que Remus tornara, mentre els dos amics anaven caminant cap al castell després d'un entrenament de Quidditch, James es va posar seriós i digué:

—Sirius, em sembla que en Remus ens amaga alguna cosa.

—Per què ho dius? —preguntà el seu amic estranyat-.

—Perquè, a veure, no és normal que vaja a l'hospital a que li tracten una malaltia i torne pitjor del que se n'ha anat…

—Ja, però potser és que la cura és d'efectes retardats.

—Sirius, saps tan bé com jo que les medicines màgiques actuen immediatament i com a molt tarden una nit, no dos dies.

—Efectes secundaris?

—Poc probable.

—I què vols que fem?

—Investiguem—va dir James amb un somriure trapella-.

—Per fi un poc d'emoció, ja s'estava fent un poc avorrit aquest any. Va, què fem primer? —digué il·lusionat en Sirius.

—Començarem investigant si hi ha alguna cosa en comú cada vegada que se'n va, per exemple els dies.

—Però si només sabem una data.

—Doncs haurem d'esperar un poc per a poder començar amb les investigacions.

Els mesos van anar passant i van arribar les vacances de Nadal. Tant James com Sirius es quedaven a Hogwarts, eren els únics dels seus amics que es quedaven, ja que al final Iris va anar a passar les vacances a casa Julian, però ho preferien així, d'aquesta manera podrien investigar sense ser molestats. Estaven els dos a la Sala Comuna amb un calendari de tot l'any davant d'ells i amb uns dies marcats.

—D'acord, a veure, mai se'n va en les mateixes dates, ni se'n va uns dies concrets a la setmana, ni se'n va sempre la mateixa setmana… Ergo… No tenim res. —digué en James decebut-.

—Sí, mira James, sempre se'n va quan és Lluna plena.

—I això que té d'important Sirius? Fes el favor de centrar-te i no dir tonteries.

—D'acord, d'acord, i ara què fem?

—Molt fàcil, quan torne, li revisarem l'equipatge.

—I això de què servirà?

—Sirius, avui estàs una mica espès, eh? Doncs perquè si no té ninguna cosa on apuntar-se les cites que té a Sant Mungo voldrà dir que com jo creia, ens ha enganyat i que no té cap malaltia crònica.

—I si ens ha enganyat què farem?

—Doncs preguntar-li per què ens ha enganyat.

—I no s'enfadarà?

—Clar que no, és el nostre amic.

Les vacances de Nadal els van passar molt lentes, ja que quasi no hi havia gent en Hogwarts per a gastar bromes i tenien ganes que tornaren els seus amics per a descobrir l'enigma d'en Remus. Però finalment es van acabar i així per fi van poder actuar. Després de molt discutir-ho van decidir regirar el bagul de Remus una setmana després que arribaren, per a dissimular un poc. Van aprofitar una vesprada que Remus estava a la biblioteca ja que així sabien segur que tindrien una bona estona per a dur a terme el seu pla. Encara no havia acabat de sortir Remus pel forat de la senyora grassa que els dos amics ja pujaven corrents cap a les habitacions. Sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades van obrir el bagul d'en Remus i van començar a traure coses.

—Si només te llibres, mira que és avorrit —digué en James decebut-.

—Ostres tu, i mira aquest: "Licantropia", ja veus tu per a què voldrà Remus una cosa així. —comentà en Sirius rient-se

—Aquest tio és més estrany del que hem pensava.

Estaven els dos tan capficats que no es van ni adonar que una altra persona entrava als dormitoris i se'ls quedava mirant amb cara de pomes agres.

—Mira, si té uns mitjons d'ossets. —digué en Sirius rient-se encara més-.

—Ehem…—digué el noi que havia entrat i que ara estava darrere d'ells—es pot saber que feu…?

—Hola Remus, estem regirant la maleta de Remus per a…—en Sirius va deixar la frase sense acabar en adonar-se de amb qui estava parlant-.

—Remus…?—digué James amb veu espantada però sense girar-se-.

—Si estimats _amics_—digué recalcant l'última paraula—es pot saber perquè estàveu regirant el meu bagul?—digué molt cabrejat-.

—Veuràs Remus, és que… - començà en James-.

—Sí?

—És que… nosaltres… en James… Tu….

—Encara estic esperant una resposta- digué impacientant-se

—Ah! James no puc més, no puc suportar aquesta pressió, vaig a confessar: EnJamesespensaqueensenganyesiquenovasaSantMungoaleshoresemcomençatainvestigarinote'nvasmaienlesmateixesdatesialeshoresse'nsvaacudirregirarelteubagulperaveuresiteniesalgunaprovadequeanavesaSantMungo!- digué tan ràpid que quasi no es va entendre el que va dir.

—Sirius, de debò, guarda una mica millor els secrets, fes-me el favor.

—Ho sent James, no he pogut fer res, no hem puc resistir a un interrogatori així.

—Quin interrogatori? Si només ens ha fet una pregunta— digué James exasperant-se.

—James, com no pots confiar amb mi?—intervingué Remus trist i decebut— Em pensava que érem amics…

—I ho som. —respongué molt decidit en James.

—Els amics no desconfien entre ells.

—No és que desconfie.

—I si no és això què és?—murmurà Sirius.

—Calla Sirius si no vols acabar malament—digué amenaçadorament en James—Remus, el que passa és que cada vegada que te'n vas a Sant Mungo tornes pitjor del que estaves, i això no és normal. Explica'ns d'una vegada el que et passa.

—No em passa res, simplement és una malaltia molt estranya i ja està, no torneu a regirar les meues coses. —digué anant-se'n de l'habitació donant un cop de porta.

—Bé, aleshores ja està tot arreglat no? Ja no ens hem de preocupar més per ell.

—Sirius, aquests dies et passa alguna cosa?

—No, per què ho dius?

—Perquè sembles tonto. —digué en James exasperant-se —Com va a estar tot arreglat? Que no te n'adones que Remus ens amaga alguna cosa? Si no, no s'haguera enfadat tant!

—Ah… aleshores continuem rebuscant pel seu bagul?

—No, no crec que trobem res més.

—Potser és que sí que hi ha alguna cosa en comú entre els dies que se'n va i no l'hem trobada.

—A veure, reunim totes les coses que hem trobat per ara.

—Eh… no se'n va mai en les mateixes dates, tampoc els mateixos dies de la setmana, a vegades se'n va a principi de mes, altres a finals, se'n va dos o tres dies, ah, i sempre és lluna plena. Al seu bagul hem trobat uns calcetins d'ossets, un llibre sobre licantropia i no hem trobat cap cartilla de Sant Mungo, i… ja està.

—Ah! Açò és impossible. No hi ha ninguna coincidència. —digué en James posant-se nerviós per moments.

—Per què no anem a la biblioteca? Iris i Lily quan no saben alguna cosa van a la biblioteca.

—Tens raó Sirius, per què no hi haurem pensat abans?

—Home, serà perquè no la visitem massa.

—Sí, bé, millor que anem demà no? És que ara no hi ha ganes…

—Tens raó, baixem a fer una partida d'escacs màgics?

—L'últim que arribe és nas de mocs!—digué James mentre arrencava a córrer-.

—Ei, és trampa!

Al dia següent en Remus continuava enfadat i semblava que duraria la cosa ja que no els va esperar per a anar a cap classe, no els va dirigir la paraula en tot el dia i a l'hora de dinar no es va asseure amb ells. Els dos amics estaven preocupats, durant les hores de després de dinar no van parar gens d'atenció a les classes pensant diverses maneres de disculpar-se amb en Remus, encara que de normal tampoc atenien. Quan es van acabar les classes del dia van anar cap al camp de Quidditch, ja que tenien entrenament, entrenament durant el qual no van pensar absolutament gens amb en Remus, ja que tot l'estadi estava ple de noies mirant-los embovades mentre ells anaven fent acrobàcies amb les escombres. Quan per fi havien acabat tot el que havien de fer, van anar cap a la biblioteca per a veure si podien descobrir què li passava a Remus, però una vegada allí es van adonar que no sabien què havien de buscar, així que, després de discutir un poc, van agafar un llibre on estaven explicades totes les malalties del món màgic.

—Ens hem de llegir tot aquest totxo?

—Hem sembla que sí, Sirius.

—Però si té almenys… mil… dos mil…

—Quatre mil tres cinquanta-tres pàgines.

—Açò no ens ho hem acabat de llegir ni quan acabem els estudis a Hogwarts.

—No sé si ho saps, però eres tu qui ha donat la idea d'agarrar aquest llibre, jo ja t'havia dit que buscarem un llibre que es digués "Malalties estranyes cròniques del món màgic".

—Ja, com si això existira.

—Potser sí.

—Pfff…

—Ja sé que podem fer, Sirius, anem a preguntar-li a Iris i a Lily.

—Ah, aleshores els anem a explicar que desconfiem d'en Remus?

—No, ens inventarem alguna excusa, tu segueix-me el rotllo.

—D'acord.

Els dos amics van buscar amb la mirada a les dos companyes, però no les van trobar, així que van sortir de la biblioteca i es van posar a buscar-les pels jardins, però tampoc les van trobar, i com que ja s'havia fet tard, van decidir que ja les buscarien al dia següent, de manera que se'n van anar cap a la Sala Comuna. Al dia següent anaven altra vegada cap a la biblioteca per a trobar a les dues noies quan van veure per la finestra que estaven assegudes davant el llac xarrant tranquil·lament, de manera que van anar fins on estaven.

—Estimada Lily, com estàs?

—Què t'he dit sobre dir-me estimada, Potter?

—Que t'agrada molt?

—Tu ets idiota o t'ho fas?

—El que a tu més t'agrade.

—James, deixa-ho ja, per a què heu vingut?—preguntà Iris dedicant-li un somriure a Sirius.

—No està clar? Per a veure a les dos noies més maques de tot Hogwarts.

—Ja, Sirius, que no cola, què voleu?

—D'acord, a veure, és que ens hem jugat amb un company un galeó d'or a què aconseguíem desxifrar qualsevol problema de lògica, però resulta que està una mica complicat i…—començà James.

—Veníeu a demanar-nos ajuda?

—Que llesta que ets Lily.

—Vinga, va, quin és aquest problema de lògica?

—A veure hem de descobrir quina malaltia té un home, amb les següents pistes: tots els mesos va a Sant Mungo i s'hi està tres dies, mai va els mateixos dies del mes, ni els mateixos dies de la setmana…

—Però sempre va quan és lluna plena—intervingué Sirius.

—Eh, sí, això, quan surt de Sant Mungo durant els dos dies següents està pitjor que quan va entrar, encara que després es recupera. Al seu bagul té calcetins d'ossets i llibres sobre licantropia.

—Calcetins d'ossets? Això és rellevant?—preguntà Lily estranyada-.

—No crec, serà per a despistar-nos, bé, i quina malaltia cregueu que té?

—Abans de respondre't, James, amb qui us heu jugat el galeó d'or? Perquè no sembla un problema de lògica molt corrent.

—Amb Will, un noi de tercer de Gryffindor—contestà Sirius-.

—Will? El noi que està completament convençut que dos més dos són cinc?

—Eh… Sí, aquest mateix. No sabia que el coneixies, Iris—digué Sirius desconfiat.

—Clar que no Sirius, simplement he sentit a parlar d'ell, i que sàpigues que jo tinc més motius per a desconfiar de tu que tu de mi, ja que quan vosaltres dos entreneu no es pot ni entrar a les grades de la quantitat de noies que estant mirant-vos, clar que a vosaltres tampoc és que us moleste gaire…

—Per què hauríeu de desconfiar l'un de l'altre? —preguntà estranyada Lily.

—Per, res, tonteries nostres. Bé, dóna igual, està més clar que l'aigua, aquest home és un licantrop.

—Licantrop?—van cridar els dos amics a la vegada.

—Sí, licantrop, home llop, persona que ha estat mossegada per un altre home llop i que totes les nits de lluna plena es converteix involuntàriament en un…

—Home llop, sí, ja ho sabem. Esteu completament segures?

—Sí,és molt fàcil, al bagul té llibres sobre licantropia, cosa que vol dir que li interessa aquest tema, va a Sant Mungo quan hi ha lluna plena, que és quan es converteixen els homes llops, s'hi està uns tres dies, els tres dies que dura la lluna plena, i torna pitjor del que estava però després es posa bé, torna cansat de les transformacions però després es recupera.

—Tot quadra —digué en James tornant-se molt pàl·lid.

—Moltes gràcies per l'ajuda, adéu. —digué en Sirius mentre els dos amics donaven mitja volta i es dirigien cap al castell atònits.

—Ei, us passa alguna cosa? Esteu blancs com la neu. —preguntà Iris preocupada.

—No, no, estem bé.

I els dos amics se'n van anar cap a la Sala Comú. Ningú dels dos s'acabava de creure el que acabaven de descobrir, allò era impossible, com podia ser que el seu millor amic fóra un home llop? I per què no els havia dit res?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítol 13—Amics**

I els dos amics se'n van anar cap a la Sala Comú. Cap dels dos s'acabava de creure el que acabaven de descobrir, allò era impossible, com podia ser que el seu millor amic fóra un home llop? I per què no els havia dit res? Després de molt pensar-s'ho, van decidir que ho comentarien amb Ben i després ja veurien què fer. Com era d'esperar en Ben era a l'habitació, i, per sort, en Remus no.

—Ben, hem de parlar amb tu d'una cosa molt important. —començà a dir en Sirius molt seriosament-.

—Què passa? Per què feu aquesta cara? Qui s'ha mort? —digué en Ben ficant-se més nerviós a cada pregunta-.

—Tranquil, Ben, no s'ha mort ningú.

—Aleshores què passa, James?

—A veure com et diem açò, tinguem probes concloents de què Remus és un home llop.

—Que Remus és un què? Home llop…? Aaah! Que es salve qui puga! Ràpid! Hem d'avisar en Dumbledore! Fugim! Amaguem-nos! —Digué mentre corria cap a la porta de l'habitació. Però en comptes d'obrir-la es va donar un cop al cap, va caure de tos i es va quedar inconscient.

—Ben! Per l'amor de Déu! Com es pot ser tan bajoca?

—No ho sé, James, no ho sé, però serà millor que intentem despertar-lo.

El van agafar entre els dos i el van deixar damunt del llit. En Sirius va agafar el got que tenia sempre Remus en la tauleta de llit, el va omplir d'aigua amb un encanteri i li la va tirar a la cara d'en Ben que es va despertar de seguida.

—Què passa? —preguntà encara un poc sobresaltat-.

—Ben, per a sortir de l'habitació has d'obrir la porta, no la pots travessar com si fossis un fantasma, com t'ho he de dir?

—Ja, els nervis. Per què estava tan nerviós? Ah, Sí! Ràpid! Hem d'avisar en Dumbledore, en Remus és un home llop! —digué intentant alçar-se.

—A veure, no anem a dir res a en Dumbledore, entre altres coses perquè el més normal és que ja ho sàpiga i nosaltres no volem que en Remus sàpiga que nosaltres ho sabem perquè segurament s'enfadaria, i nosaltres no volem que s'enfade, d'acord?

—Però no està enfadat ja?

—Sí, però no volem que s'enfade més.

—D'acord, però aleshores què farem, Sirius?

—Bé, de camí cap aquí, en James i jo hem estat pensant el que podríem fer per a ajudar-lo i després de molt discutir i molt pensar hem arribat a la conclusió que podríem fer-nos animags, d'aquesta manera podrem estar al costat d'en Remus durant les nits de lluna plena i el podrem ajudar.

—Però, Sirius, això no ho podem fer, som menors d'edat i se suposa que s'ha d'informar a la conselleria, i fer un curs i a més, diuen que és molt difícil i que es tarda prou a aconseguir la transformació completa-.

—Ja, però és que, per una banda, no ho farem de forma legal, pensàvem anar a la biblioteca a buscar algun llibre que parlara sobre això, i bé, supose que al principi, amb que ens mig transformem ja anirà bé.

—Ara que ja estem tots d'acord, quin dia comencem? —digué en James molt content-.

—Tan aviat com puguem, però en Remus no ha de saber res.

—Aleshores, com l'ajudarem?

—Tu tranquil, Ben, ell ho sabrà més avant.

Els tres amics se'n van anar cap a la biblioteca en busca d'algun llibre que parlara sobre animags, però quan van arribar no sabien per on començar a buscar. No podien preguntar a la bibliotecària, ja que sospitaria, així que van començar a buscar per la secció d'animals màgics. Van mirar títol per títol, llibre per llibre i després de tota una setmana buscant llibres per tota la biblioteca van trobar el llibre que buscaven "_Teoria sobre com arribar a ser un animag"_.

—Per fi l'hem trobat, ara què fem?

—Doncs està clar, Ben, llegir-lo —li digué James.

—A veure, Primer hi ha una introducció del Conseller d'Afers Màgics, bla, bla, bla… Advertiments… Com registrar-se a la Conselleria… Ah, ja està, capítol 1 —començà a llegir Sirius—El primer que s'ha de fer és elegir quin animal es vol ser, ja que això serà la base per a poder transformar-se.

—D'acord, han de ser animals que puguen ajudar en Remus durant la seua transformació…

—Jo un gos, els gossos grans tenen bastant resistència i força física —digué en Sirius-.

—Jo un cérvol, són molt àgils. I tu, Ben?

—Jo? Mm… que us sembla una rata?

—Una rata? I com vas a ajudar en Remus sent una rata?

—Molt fàcil, Sirius, si la cosa es complica jo arranque a córrer per a avisar en Dumbledore i com les rates són xicotetes i ràpides, doncs em perdria de vista i no em podria atrapar.

—És una bona idea, crec que és la primera bona idea que has tingut des que et coneguem, Ben.

—De debò? Me'n vaig corrents a escriure una carta per a la meua mare i dir-li-ho —digué mentre s'alçava de la taula.

—Es pot saber on vas, Ben? Per si no te'n recordes estem aprenent a ser animags, i quan abans ho fem millor.

—Ai, sí, ja no m'enrecordava, perdó, ha sigut l'emoció.

—Doncs va, comencem.

Durant les següents setmanes als tres amics no se'ls veia el pèl. Ningú sabia que és el que estaven fent ni ells volien que ningú ho sabera. Anaven cada dia després de les classes a la Sala de la Necessitat i allí anaven practicant. Els dies anaven passant i per a quan va arribar Setmana Santa ja havien fet algun avanç i eren capaços de transformar algunes parts del seu cos. Remus continuava enfadant amb ells i per això ni es va molestar a acomiadar-se, però ells van aconseguir atrapar-lo abans que se n'anara.

—Rem us, Remus, espera.

—Què vols Sirius? Per si no ho recordes estava enfadat amb vosaltres.

—Sí, però nosaltres amb tu no, vine, hem de parlar d'una cosa molt important.

—No puc, si no, perdré el tren, i no això no és possible ja que he d'anar a Sant Mungo, per la meua malaltia, no sé si ho recordes.

—Va, que serà un moment.

—Està bé, si no hi ha més remei —digué resignant-se al final-.

Sirius el va agafar del braç i el va acompanyar fins a un armari que hi havia allà prop on estaven esperant-lo en James i en Ben, i es van ficar els quatre amics allà dins, tot i que no cabien massa bé ja que l'armari era molt petit.

—A veure, què és això tan important que em volíeu contar? No vull fer tard al tren, com ja li he dit a Sirius aquestes festes he d'anar a…

—Sabem que no vas a Sant Mungo.

—Ja esteu altra vegada amb això, James? Si era només això me'n vaig —digué agafant el pom de la porta.

—Espera, Remus. Sabem que no vas a Sant Mungo perquè sabem que ets un licantrop.

Remus es va quedar petrificat amb la mà en el pom de la porta, la cara sé li va tornar més blanca del que era normalment i quasi es cau de l'ensurt, però en Sirius el va agafar a temps.

—Com ho sabeu?

—La pregunta no és aquesta, la pregunta és per què no ens ho has contat.

—Tenia por de què quan sabéreu el que sóc no volguéreu venir amb mi, ja que seria el més normal, qui vol ser amic d'un monstre? Encara no entenc com és que en Dumbledore em va acceptar a l'escola.

—Com anaven a deixar de ser els teus amics? Si férem això seriem els pitjors amics del món- digué molt indignat en James-.

—Això vol dir que, tot i saber que sóc un home llop, voleu seguir sent amics meus?

—Doncs clar que sí. Som amics, i això és el compta. Per a nosaltres no eres un home llop, eres Remus, el nostre amic, el que sempre ens ajuda, el que es passa vesprades cara als llibres per a traure excel·lents als exàmens i el que sempre està al nostre costat quan fem alguna broma pesada al nas-de-mocs encara que no li agrade.

—De debò penses això?

—I tant que sí, però no només jo, això és el que sentim tots, i per a demostrar-t'ho vine al Bosc Prohibit, i tranquil, que no perdràs el tren —li digué en Sirius en veure que dubtava.

Els quatre amics van sortir de l'armari i sense que ningú els veiera van anar cap al Bosc Prohibit. Una vegada allí es van endinsar bastant ja que, si eren vistos per algú, els podria crear un problema molt gros. Els tres amics li van mostrar a Remus el que havien aconseguit durant aquells mesos: en Sirius va aconseguir que li sortiren cua i orelles de gos, en James que li aparegueren dos banyes de cérvol al cap i que els seus braços i les seues cames es convertiren en quatre potes, i en Ben que li sortira cua de rata i que la seua cara s'assemblara bastant a la d'aquest animal-.

—Què és açò? —preguntà Remus mig espantat i estranyat-

—Molt fàcil —digué James—quan vam descobrir que eres un home llop van començar a pensar de quina manera et podríem ajudar i la solució que vam trobar va ser que fórem animags i d'aquesta manera et podríem ajudar durant les teues transformacions.

—Per això vam començar a investigar i a practicar, i bé, segurament fins l'any que ve o el següent no aconseguirem una transformació completa, però a poc a poc i amb esforç, ho aconseguirem-. Continuà en Sirius

—A més, creguem que amb mitja transformació ja podrem acompanyar-te sense massa perill a les teues transformacions. I, per a la teua informació, hem trobat un lloc on et pots amagar durant les nits de lluna plena, coneixes Hogsmeade? El poble que està prop de Hogwarts i al qual deixen anar als alumnes a partir de tercer? Bé, doncs a les afores hi ha una casa abandonada, Ca l'Alfred, no hi va mai ningú perquè diuen que està abandonada i nosaltres hem trobat un passadís des del castell per arribar-hi.

—En realitat, és allà on vaig les nits de lluna plena… Dumbledore va fer plantar el Pi Cabaralla als jardins perquè a sota amaga un passadís que hi arriba de manera que jo hi poguera anar sense cap problema i no molestara a ningú. Però per què ho heu fet?

—Ja t'ho hem dit abans, Remus, perquè ets el nostre amic i t'estimem molt, i sabem que açò deu ser molt dur, sobretot si estàs sol, perquè volem ajudar-te Remus, perquè açò és l'amistat, estar sempre al peu del canó, ajudant sempre que faça falta independentment del problema que siga i sobretot perquè ens dóna igual que sigues un home llop, fins i tot podries ser un drac disfressat i ens donaria igual, perquè per a nosaltres ets Remus, el nostre amic, el nostre millor amic.

—I a més, ens hem buscat uns sobrenoms —digué Ben molt entusiasmat —mira jo sóc en cuapelada, tu ets enllunat, en Sirius és lladruc i en James és forcat.

—Si no m'equivoque, demà és lluna plena, no Remus? —digué en Sirius ignorant el comentari d'en Ben-.

—Sí —contestà aquest amb cara trista-.

—Bé, per a aquesta encara no podem ajudar-te perquè com pots observar els nostres avenços no són massa grans, però esperem que ens uns mesos les nostres transformacions siguen suficients per a poder acompanyar-te.

—Moltes gràcies, amics. Mai haguera imaginat conèixer gent tan fantàstica com vosaltres…

—Per favor, no digues això, que faràs que ens posem rojos —digué en Sirius mentre l'abraçava perquè poc després en James i en Ben s'afegiren a la seua abraçada-.

I així van començar les vacances de Setmana Santa, amb reconciliacions i tornant a haver-hi pau i tranquil·litat entre els quatre amics.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítol 14—Quan una noia s'enfada…**

I així van començar les vacances de Setmana Santa, amb reconciliacions i tornant a haver-hi pau i tranquil·litat entre els amics.

Els quatre rondadors anaven tranquil·lament passejant pel passadís en direcció al Gran Saló per a dinar mentre xerraven de les seues coses quan es van trobar amb Iris, Julian i Lily.

—Iris —digué en Sirius mentre anava cap a ella per abraçar-la-.

—Mira, el desaparegut —digué sarcàsticament i no deixant que l'abraçara-.

—Et passa alguna cosa? Et note, com dir-ho, irritada?

—Però seràs imbècil? —contestà la noia molt enfadada —encara t'atreveixes a dir que si estic irritada?

Tots els amics es miraven l'escena perplexos, no sabien què passava allà.

—Iris, no t'enfades, per favor, calma't i ho parlem amb tranquil·litat-.

—Per què no te'n vas un poc a cagar, Sirius? Em prens per estúpida o què? Tu tens idea del temps que fa que no ens veiem? —digué mentre començava a pujar el to de veu progressivament —des que vam començar a eixir que ja no ens hem vist, i això va ser abans de Nadal, abans de Nadal! I ja estem a Setmana Santa. Et semblarà normal, no? O què passa, que amb aquell discurs se't va acabar tot l'amor? —digué ja cridant tant que tots els alumnes que anaven a dinar es van quedar mirant-los-.

—Acaba de dir que fa uns tres mesos que estan junts? —xiuxiuejà Julian a Lily-.

—Sí, Julian, això mateix he dit, però total, per a les vegades que ens hem vist, és com si no haguera passat res, potser és que tot el que vas dir aquell dia era mentida —digué Iris dolguda mentre s'allunyava del Gran Saló sense ni tan sols haver dinat-.

En Sirius es va quedar allà palplantat, amb la boca oberta. No sabia què dir, no sabia com reaccionar. Li semblava que en James estava dient-li alguna cosa però ell no l'escoltava, l'únic que feia era pensar en les últimes paraules d'Iris "_potser és que tot el que vas dir aquell dia era mentida"_. Com podia haver passat tot allò tan ràpidament, feia escassos dies tot l'assumpte d'en Remus havia acabat finalment bé i ara era possible que estiguera perdent a la persona que més estimava en aquest món. Quan per fi va reaccionar va arrancar a córrer per on havia eixit Iris.

—Sirius, et deia que com pot ser que no ens hages… ei, Sirius, on vas? —digué el seu amic James quan veié que en Sirius eixia corrents.

—Així que vosaltres tampoc sabíeu res sobre la parelleta? —preguntà Julian rebent una resposta afirmativa per part dels tres amics d'en Sirius.

—I ha dit des d'abans de Nadal, pot ser que fóra el dia que en Sirius la va veure amb aquell noi i es van passar una bona estona xerrant?

—És molt probable, Lily. Però jo cec que després de tant de temps ja ens ho podrien haver dit, no?

—Bé, Remus, ací Iris té un poc de raó, tenint en compte les poques vegades que s'han vist…

—Perdona, Julian, però en Sirius té una bona justificació per a la seua absència.

—Ah, sí, James? I es pot saber quina és aquesta justificació?

—Doncs, eh —començà a titubejar mirant de reüll en Remus —és un secret dels Rondadors.

—I qui són els "Rondadors". —preguntà Julian.

—Nosaltres, qui si no?

—Aquests nois estan pitjor del que m'esperava, va Sarah, anem a dinar —digué Lily fent-li una senyal a la seua amiga quan de repent es va adonar que aquesta estava més blanca que la neu i amb els ulls molt oberts.

—En Sirius… està… eixint… amb Iris? Però, però, però, això com pot ser? Es pot saber què té ella que no tinga jo? —digué passant de blanca a roja i augmentant el to de veu progressivament.

—Sarah, estàs bé? —digué Julian sorpresa pel que acabava de dir la rossa.

—Jo, eh, no, el que volia dir era, que, guau, junts, eh? Quina sorpresa! Me n'he d'anar —digué mentre es dirigia ràpidament cap a les escales.

—Sóc l'únic que desconfia del que acaba de dir aquesta noia? —preguntà en James-.

—No, no ets l'únic, però serà millor que anem a dinar, que ja se'ns fa tard— digué en Remus—.

En Sirius va estar buscant Iris per tot el castell però no la va trobar enlloc, suposava que havia anat a la Sala Comú de Ravenclaw, així que seria impossible trobar-la. En aquells moment desitjava que hi haguera un mapa del castell on apareguera on estava cada persona en cada moment, llàstima que això no existira (NA: nananana). Finalment, va anar cap a la Sala Comú de Gryffindor, va pujar al dormitori on tenia la motxilla, va traure pergamí i ploma i va tornar a la Sala Comú on es va asseure en una de les taules disposat a escriure una carta per a Iris.

" _Iris,_

_Sé que és possible que ara ja siga massa tard per a rectificar, i sé que demanar disculpes en un paper no és suficient, m'agradaria estar dient-ho en persona, però no he sigut capaç de trobar-te en tot el castell, així que he recorregut a la solució més fàcil i ràpida, escriure't una carta. Vull que tingues clar que sent moltíssim no haver-nos vist durant tot aquest temps i que els sentiments que et vaig dir que tenia aquell 20 de novembre, continuen intactes i mai canviaran. Pel que fa al motiu pel que he estat tan absent, et puc prometre que ha sigut per una raó molt important però que no et puc dir per carta, m'agradaria que ens veiérem el més aviat possible per a poder disculpar-me en persona i explicar-te tot el que ha passat aquests mesos,_

_Amb estima,_

_Sirius"_

Una vegada escrita la carta en Sirius es va dirigir cap a la mussoleria, va agafar la primera òliba que va veure, li va lligar la carta, i va tornar a la Sala Comú de Gryffindor, tenia la sensació que aquella seria una vesprada molt llarga. Quan ja duia una prou estona estirat al seu llit va entrar en Remus.

—Així que estaves ací.

—Ei, Remus, com va? On estan James i Ben?

—S'han quedat baix jugant al burro explosiu, com estàs? Has parlat amb Iris?

—No, no l'he trobada així que li he enviat una carta demanant-li perdó i dient-li de quedar per a parlar. —en aquell moment en Sirius es va assentar al seu llit i es va quedar mirant molt fixament en Remus- mira Remus, jo sé que no vols que ningú sàpiga que ets un home llop, però jo confie en Iris, hi confie moltíssim, i no vull començar contant-li ja mentides, per això et demane que per favor, em permetes explicar-li que he estat fent tots aquests mesos, ella ho entendrà, i t'assegure que no t'odiarà, és una gran persona i té un cor molt gran.

En Remus es va estar una estona sense moure's gens. Després d'haver-s'ho rumiat es va decidir a parlar.

—Sirius, per mi, aquesta és una decisió molt difícil, com tu mateix has dit, no vull que ningú sàpiga que sóc un home llop, tanmateix ets el meu amic, igual que ella és la meua amiga, i sé com és d'important açò per tu, així que, si estàs segur que no eixirà corrents i que guardarà el secret, et deixe que li ho contes.

En Sirius li va fer un somriure d'agraïment i es va alçar a abraçar-lo. Es van quedar una estona més xerrant als dormitoris ja que cap dels dos tenia gaires ganes de baixar a la Sala Comú. Cap a mitja tarda van sentir un soroll a la finestra i van veure que una òliba estava picant la finestra. En Sirius la va deixar entrar i va comprovar que efectivament duia una nota d'Iris, la va agafar i va deixar que l'òliba se n'anara. Ràpidament va obrir i la nota, era curta.

"_Sirius,_

_Està bé, et donaré una oportunitat perquè et disculpes, ens veiem demà davant del Gran Saló a l'hora d'esmorzar,_

_Iris._

_PD: dóna les gràcies a Julian, si no haguera insistit tant no t'haguera donat una altra oportunitat"_

Aquella nit en Sirius no va dormir gens tranquil, només pensava en el dia següent i en poder arreglar-ho tot amb Iris, no suportava la idea d'estar barallat amb ella. Després de pegar moltes voltes va aconseguir agafar el son. El dia següent va arribar i en Sirius va anar molt aviat a la cita, no havia dormit quasi res, però tampoc tenia son, l'únic que volia era arreglar-ho tot d'una vegada. Després d'una bona estona, quan els primers alumnes arribaven mandrosament al Gran Saló, va veure Iris i va anar directe cap a ella.

—Iris, gràcies per deixar explicar-me, però anem a un lloc més privat, per favor, no t'ho vull explicar ací.

Iris semblava que anava a protestar però al final va assentir amb el cap i el va seguir fins als jardins on clarament no hi havia ningú ja que tots estaven dormint o esmorzant com era normal en un dia de vacances de Setmana Santa.

—Espere que siga una bona excusa.

—I ho és, recordes aquell dia que James i jo us preguntàrem a tu i a Lily sobre un joc de lògica?

—Sí, el de la malaltia, que era un licantrop, però això què te que veure? Ja feia un temps que no ens vèiem quan ens ho vau preguntar.

—Perquè no era un problema de lògica, havíem estat investigant en Remus i les seues estranyes desaparicions, per això els mesos abans tant en James com jo havíem estat absents, havíem estat buscant proves.

—Espera, això vol dir que Remus, és un home llop? —digué Iris incrèdula-.

—Sí, però només ho sabem James, Ben, jo, i ara tu. Li havia demanat permís a en Remus per a dir-t'ho, ja que com és de suposar, no vol que ningú ho sàpiga, però jo sé que puc confiar amb tu i que igual que a nosaltres, et dona igual que siga un home llop o no.

—Remus… home llop… Sembla tan impossible. Pobre, ho deu haver passat molt malament, però, des de quan?

—No ho sé, no li ho hem volgut preguntar, és un tema molt difícil per a ell. Bé, doncs a partir d'ací vam pensar de quina forma el podíem ajudar, i després de molt deliberar-ho vam decidir que aprendríem a ser animags costara el que costara i tot aquest temps hem estat investigant com aconseguir-ho i practicant, tot i que ens durà encara el seu temps.

—Animags? De debò?

Aleshores en Sirius, després de comprovar que no hi havia ningú que el poguera veure, li va demostrar a Iris el que li acabava de dir fent aparèixer les orelles i la cua de gos. Iris es va quedar sense paraules al veure-ho, no s'esperava una excusa així, la veritat.

—Bé, i què em dius? Em perdones? —preguntà en Sirius tornant a la normalitat.

Iris es va quedar callada, aquells segons es van convertir en anys per a en Sirius que estava posant-se nerviós per moments. Finalment, Iris va obrir la boca:

—Bé, la veritat és que no m'esperava una excusa com aquesta…

—I això vol dir…?

—Això vol dir que…


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Sí, sé que fa temps que no dic res de res, ho sent! U.U aquest estiu vaig mooolt de cul! :/ però bé, t'he penjat molts capítols seguits :P pel que fa a això de ff en català, ara em mataràsperò hi ha una web sobre harry potter en català, on hi ha una secció de ff que sí que s'actualitza amb històries molt bones i, de fet, jo tinc tota la ff penjada allà ^^'' no sé per què me sonava que ho havia dit per algun lloc o siga que si no vols esperar-te, allà la tens completa xD jo continuaré penjant-la ací de totes maneres fins a completar-la! :)

**Capítol 15 - Solucions**

—I això vol dir…? —preguntà Sirius temorós.

—Això vol dir que sí que et perdone- digué Iris amb un somriure.

Sirius va respirar alleujat i va somriure també. Aleshores va abraçar per la cintura Iris acostant-la cap a ell i li digué suaument mentre acostava els seus rostres.

—Et promet que et pense compensar tots els nostres primers aniversaris —digué el noi somrient.

—Compensar tots els nostres aniversaris? —preguntà Iris divertida com pogué ja que Sirius estava donant-li besos curts i tendres sense parar.

—Bé, vam començar a eixir el vint de novembre, hem passat el nostre primer mes, vint de desembre, el nostre segon mes, vint de gener, el nostre tercer mes vint de febrer i el nostre quart mes, vint de març —respongué el seu xicot sense deixar de besar-la.

—Mira… Sirius… si no… pares… de donar-me besos… d'aquesta manera… no podem… tenir… una conversació… com cal…

—Ja, però hauré de recuperar el temps perdut, no? —digué parant definitivament i deixant per fi que Iris parlara.

—A veure, primer de tot, quan anem a recuperar tots aquests aniversaris? —preguntà la noia escèpticament.

—Bé, encara ens queden uns dies de vacances, no? Aleshores et demane que em deixes segrestar-te durant aquest temps i que passem la resta de vacances celebrant aniversaris, no crec que passe res perquè no practique durant uns dies —digué en Sirius amb un somriure.

—No tens ni idea de com t'estime —digué Iris somrient també i tornant-lo a besar.

Els dies que restaven perquè s'acabaren les vacances de Setmana Santa per a Iris foren com un conte de fades. Es passava el dia amb en Sirius, que estava més atent que mai, anaven a passejar pels jardins agafats de la mà, passaven llargues estones xerrant i rient, quan ja no els quedava res per dir es dedicaven a jugar als escacs màgics o al burro explosiu, sempre intentant fer trampes, per guanyar, el que faça falta, fins i tot una nit Sirius va preparar un sopar romàntic a la Sala de la Necessitat demanant una mica de menjar als elfs domèstics.

Una vegada acabades les vacances, tot va tornar a la normalitat. Els amics anaven a les classes, James i Sirius anaven als entrenaments de Quidditch, sempre que tenien temps, junt a Ben i Remus, practicaven les seues transformacions, i totes les setmanes, tant Sirius com Iris, intentaven traure temps per estar junts. Això sí, haver guardat el secret durant tants mesos els va passar factura ja que els seus amics no ho van passar per alt.

—Anem a veure, tu, bonica, quan pensaves dir-nos que tu i Sirius estàveu junts? Amb la invitació de boda? —digué Julian un dissabte que estaven les quatre amigues descansant als jardins del castell-.

—Au, va, no sigues exagerada, si la cosa haguera anat diferent us ho haguera dit abans, però no sé, tampoc vaig trobar l'oportunitat —digué Iris intentant traure-li importància a l'assumpte.

—Va, Julian, no la renyes, però si és d'allò més bonica la seua història, es van conèixer quan eren dos marrecs, es van enamorar i ara, per fi, després d'una llarga espera, poden estar junts i feliços. Digues Iris, com t'ho va demanar? Amb un ram de flors? Et va dir que eres la donzella del seu cor? Et va dir que al teu costat la flor més bonica és pansia? Et va dir que quan les estrelles et veien s'apagaven al no poder competir amb la teua bellesa? —preguntà una Lily molt romàntica-.

—Eh… No exactament —digué Iris dubtosa i mirant a la seua amiga com si estiguera una mica boja —em va dir que m'estimava i que m'estimava des d'aquell estiu quan teníem tan sols cinc anys —digué Iris sospirant feliç i provocant un altre sospir en la seua amiga pèl-roja-.

—Ai, Lily, fes el favor de no fer preguntes estúpides, ací l'important és: com se sent quan t'abraça? Besa bé? Ja l'has vist sense camisa? —digué Sarah emocionant-se més a cada pregunta-.

—Eh, Sarah, no tinc ni idea de com contestar a les dues primeres preguntes i la tercera encara no he aconseguit pair-la…

—Ai, nena, mira que eres avorrida. Mira, jo si fóra tu no em faria tant l'estreta, ten en compte que a pesar de "tenir només dotze anys", com tu dius, hi ha noies que no perden el temps i que tenen la vista fixada en dos dels nois més populars de segon, Sirius i James, i com no t'esforces un poc més… Això també va per tu, Lily, que com et resistisques un poc més a en James, es cansarà i se n'anirà a per una altra.

—Però com us he de fer veure que a mi en James no m'agrada gens? Em sembla un presumit, prepotent i impresentable, no el puc veure ni en pintura —digué fastiguejada la pél-roja.

I així es van passar la resta d'aquell matí de dissabte, rient i discutint. Mentrestant, a la Sala Comú de Gryffindor quatre amics estaven tenint una conversació similar.

—Sirius. Com no ens has explicat una cosa tan important com que estaves eixint amb Iris —digué un noi de cabells negres desendreçats i amb ulleres —entenc que no li ho digueres a Remus i a Ben, però a mi? Pensava que érem amics —digué fingint veu de decepció.

—James, no et fiques així, tu saps que tu eres el meu tot, que jo sense tu no seria res, però he estat molt absent durant tot aquest temps i no se'm va passar pel cap contar-t'ho —digué en Sirius mentre li agafava les mans al seu amic en un gest teatral i fingint plorar.

—Mira, perquè eres tu, que si no, no et perdonava.

—Voleu parar els dos d'una vegada? —digué Remus cansant-se ja del numeret.

—Val, val, ja parem. Ara, Sirius, conta'ns quan va ser, com i per què —preguntà, directe com sempre, James.

—Va ser el dia que la vaig veure amb aquell de Hufflepuff, que se'm va endur fins a una aula buida i allà vam parlar, i res, li vaig dir el que sentia per ella i li ho vaig demanar, i em va dir que sí.

—Aquest és el meu Sirius, així és fa. —digué en James mentre abraçava Sirius per l'espatlla.

—A veure si aprens un poc del mestre i aconsegueixes que Lily també et diga que sí —digué rient-se el seu amic.

—Si jo a la Lily ja la tinc al sac, només falta que ella ho accepte i tot arreglat.

—Sí, ja, clar.

—Remus, per què sempre ets tan escèptic? —preguntà James.

—Si digueres coses més creïbles no ho seria —contestà l'al·ludit amb un somriure.

I així era com tots els amics passaven el seu segon curs a Hogwarts. En tranquil·litat, rient-se i gaudint al màxim la seua companyia. Segons s'acostava el final de curs hi havia menys alumnes als jardins i més a les biblioteques i a les Sales Comuns. Els exàmens finals estaven allà davant, i per molt que els dies assolellats i calorosos els cridaren per anar a gitar-se a l'herba i fer una migdiada, els alumnes es resistien tant com podien. Els dies van passar i finalment la fi dels exàmens va arribar, i junt amb ella, l'estiu. Al cap de pocs dies van saber les notes que tant esperaven, igual que l'any passat, tots vans aprovar (fins i tot Ben), uns amb millors notes i altres amb no tan bones.

—Suficient, sempre suficient, per molt que m'esforce no sóc capaç de traure més d'un suficient a pocions, és tan frustrant… Comence a pensar que aquest professor em té mania —es queixava Iris mentre mirava les seues notes.

—Au, va Iris, que no és per a tant, és un simple suficient, t'has de fixar que a la resta d'assignatures tens notables i excel·lents, què més vols? —digué Lily intentant animar-la.

—Clar, a més, d'on has tret que et tinga mania? —comentà en Siriu.

—Ui, clar, com ací les úniques que no estem al grup d'alumnes guais i intel·ligents del professor Llagot som Sarah i jo, no som capaces de veure com n'és de genial aquest professor, no? —digué la morena fastiguejada.

—Iris, però si no és per a tant aquest grup, en realitat és bastant avorrit, a mi em fa molta mandra anar a les seues reunions —intervingué Julian-

—Julian té raó, James i jo no hem anat a cap a d'aquestes reunions, total, per a estar rodejats d'alumnes perfectes com Lily i Remus que no paren de parlar de deures, deures i més deures, preferim estar molestant al nas-de-mocs, és més divertit—digué en Sirius.

—Si tu ho dius. —digué Iris escèpticament —i veus? L'altra cosa que no entenc, Sirius, ni tu ni en James us esforceu quasi per als exàmens, com pot ser que ambdós tragueu sempre excel·lents i jo en canvi, per molt que estudie, m'haja de conformar amb un trist suficient.

—Això no ho sap ningú, estimada, serà que tenim predisposició per a les pocions, per ventura tu saps per què ets tan bona a encanteris?

—Perquè m'agrada l'assignatura i retinc ràpidament els continguts—contestà ràpidament.

—Aquí tens la teua resposta, i ara, per què no deixem de discutir i te'n vens amb mi a gaudir dels últims moments a Hogwarts? —li suggerí Sirius mentre l'abraçava per la cintura—.

—Bé, d'acord —li respongué la seua xicota sense llevar la cara de tristor.

Els pocs dies abans de les vacances es van acabar i ja era hora de tornar a casa. El Hogwarts Express va eixir puntual de l'estació ple d'alumnes que es morien de ganes per tornar a casa, veure als amics i a les famílies i d'altres que enyorarien molt aquell tren, ja que aquell havia sigut el seu últim any. Els nostres amics estaven tots junts al vagó rient i recordant les anècdotes d'aquell any, que, a diferència de l'any anterior, no havia estat marcat per les aparicions de la Bellatrix i els seus amics.

—Aquest any sí que hem de quedar almenys un dia per a veure'ns —digué Iris molt decidida-.

—Sí, podríem anar a la platja, segur que Lily estarà molt maca amb banyador —digué James mentre li tancava l'ullet.

—Sí, sí, platja. Només d'imaginar-me a Sirius i a James amb banyador…

—Definitivament platja no, primera, no pense donar el plaer a en James de veure'm en banyador, i perquè és possible que a Sarah li agafara una lipotímia degut a la calor de l'esitu i a la calor del seu propi cos —digué la pèl-roja provocant el riure general.

—I no us oblideu d'enviar cartes, que viure a les afores de Londres és realment avorrit —digué Iris un poc trista.

—Ara que ho pense, us vaig prometre que aquest estiu tocava ma casa i m'acabe de recordar que els meus avis tenen una casa de camp prop d'Oxford on podríem anar-hi tots a passar-hi uns dies.

La proposta de Julian va rebre una aprovació general i de seguida van començar a organitzar el que farien aquell estiu. I així va passar el viatge, igual que havia passat el curs, entre riures i bromes, i més ràpid del que s'esperaven. Finalment, el tren va arribar a l'estació de King Cross i això significava el moment dels adéus, realment els feia llàstima acomiadar-se els uns dels altres a pesar que es tornarien a veure aquell estiu i que en uns tres mesos tots tornarien a Hogwarts, passar tant de temps junts dins d'aquelles quatre màgiques parets unia molt. Sirius i Iris foren els últims en abandonar el vagó ja que es van quedar darrere per a acomiadar-se en privat. Finalment, tots van anar amb les seues famílies contents de tornar-les a veure, cap a casa, a passar les vacances sense preocupacions ni problemes. Vivien feliços, la vida era bonica per a ells, quasi sense notícies del món exterior, quasi sense tenir ni idea de l'amenaça que planava sobre tot el món mag baix el nom de Voldemort, tanmateix aquell estiu es veieren obligats a assabentar-se de la seua existència.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítol 16 —Dolç estiu**

Finalment el tren va arribar a l'estació de King Cross i això significava el moment dels adéu, realment els feia llàstima acomiadar-se els uns dels altres a pesar que es tornarien a veure aquell estiu i que en tres mesos es tornarien a reunir. Sirius i Iris foren els últims en abandonar el vagó ja que es van quedar darrere per a acomiadar-se en privat. Finalment tots van anar amb les seues famílies cap a casa, a passar les vacances sense preocupacions ni problemes. Vivien feliços, quasi sense notícies del món exterior, quasi sense tenir ni idea de l'amenaça que planava sobre tot el món mag baix el nom de Voldemort, tanmateix aquell estiu es veieren obligats a assabentar-se de la seua existència.

El principi de l'estiu passà sense gaires contratemps. Iris estava tranquil·la a sa casa amb els seus pares, de tant en tant quedava amb la seua amiga Rose o amb Anne, Marine, Frank i Paul, s'escrivia cartes amb els amics de Hogwarts, especialment amb Sirius, i anava fent els deures amb paciència. A més, durant tot aquell temps, a través de cartes, tots junts havien estat planejant la setmana que passarien a Oxford a la casa de camp de Julian, que després de molt insistir va aconseguir que els seus pares els deixaren anar sense necessitat que cap adult els vigilara.

El juliol va arribar i cada vegada faltava menys per a tornar-se a veure tots, Iris no podia estar-se queta de l'emoció. Tanmateix, uns dies abans de la gran cita, Iris va rebre una carta de Sirius acompanyada d'un exemplar del _Periòdic Profètic _que la va preocupar molt.

"_Iris,_

_Crec que deuríem suspendre la cita d'aquesta setmana a Oxford que teníem planejada, podria ser molt perillós, especialment per a tu i per a Lily, que veniu de famílies muggles. Et sona el nom Voldemort? Bé, és un mag, un mag obscur que des de fa un parell d'anys ha estat reclutant gent per a estendre el terror arreu del món mag. Els seus "ideals", per anomenar-ho d'alguna manera, són els típics dels mags de "sang pura", com ells diuen: eliminar tots aquells que no provenen de famílies de mags, o "sang de fang", que és com ells els anomenen. La meua família es va unir de seguida, i fins i tot té seguidors a Hogwarts, la Bellatrix i els seues amics, el Malfoy, el Goyle i tots aquests de Slytherin. El més perillós de tot és que sembla que de fa uns dies ençà, s'ha fet més fort o ha començat a atacar de debò, a l'exemplar del _Periòdic Profètic_ que t'he enviat hi surt una notícia sobre la mort d'unes famílies magues que tenien avantpassats pròxims muggles, vull dir pares o avis. És per això que pense que és millor que no quedem, tant tu com Lily veniu de famílies muggles i seria realment perillós que ens veiérem en aquestes condicions, els he enviat una carta a tots explicant-los la situació i estic esperant la vostra resposta. Espere amb impaciència que comence el nou curs per anar a Hogwarts, on tots estarem segurs i on et podré tornar a veure,_

_Un petó molt gran,_

_Sirius"_

Iris, molt preocupada, va agafar l'exemplar del _Periòdic Profètic_ que en Sirius li havia enviat i va llegir la notícia sobre l'atac a les famílies de mags que aquest li havia comentat, pel que semblava l'objectiu d'aquest tal Voldemort era crear un món on el poder l'exerciren els mags de "sang pura" i que la resta foren esclavitzats: allò era horrible. Després de rumiar-ho una estona va decidir que no diria res als seus pares, no volia preocupar-los, només serviria per a crear pànic i confusió, així que va amagar el periòdic i ràpidament va agafar pergamí i ploma per a contestar-li la carta a Sirius.

"_Sirius,_

_Realment em sembla aterrador que una persona així existisca. Tens raó, el millor serà que no quedem aquest estiu, podria ser perillós. Però com pot ser que el Ministeri de Màgia no faça res?Bé, l'únic que podem fer ara és esperar i resar perquè no ens passe res. Ara mateix només puc pensar en tornar a Hogwarts, on sé que tant els meus pares com tots nosaltres estarem sans i estalvis. Em feia molta il·lusió que ens veiérem aquest estiu, però en aquestes circumstàncies és impossible,_

_Amb molta estima,_

_Iris"_

La resta dels amics estaven igual que Iris, espantats i amoïnats per la família i els amics, especialment Lily, que estava en la mateixa situació que Iris. Per la seua banda, tant James, com Remus, Ben i Julian feia temps que estaven més o menys al corrent del que estava passant amb en Voldemort, ja que les seues famílies estaven preocupades pel rumb que estaven tenint els esdeveniments i temien que hi haguera una guerra entre els mags que el recolzaven i el que no. Després d'haver suspès la cita a Oxford, Iris va rebre diverses cartes dels amics en les quals tots li recomanaven que no sortira massa de casa i que el més convenient seria que no fera cap viatge molt llarg, ja que podria ser perillós tant per a ella com per als seus pares, de manera que la resta de l'estiu el va passar a sa casa a les afores de Londres i el viatge més llarg que feia era anar a Londres a veure els seus amics i tornar.

El temps passava lentament, fou un estiu bastant calorós i el no tenir piscina, platja, ni tan sols una miserable bassa on poder banyar-se, el feia encara més calorós. Iris ja no sabia com fer passar el dies, quasi no podia anar a Londres ja que son pare treballava tot l'estiu: era llibreter i tancava la llibreria molts pocs dies a l'estiu; ja s'havia cansat de llegir i els llibres que son pare li duia de tant en tant no li agradaven massa, així que al final es dedicava a practicar amb la guitarra i a exprimir cada una de les cartes que rebia, tot i que la majoria al final ja eren bastant monòtones ja que ningú havia anat de viatge aquell estiu i bàsicament deien que feia molta calor, que els dies eren avorrits i que estiguera alerta; ni tan sols les cartes de Sirius eren més interessants, l'únic que canviava és que li deia que la trobava a faltar, però la resta de la carta era igual. L'única sorpresa que tingué aquell estiu fou que els seus pares, finalment, i després de moltes de les seues pregàries, van comprar una televisió, ja que la vella s'havia trencat feia uns anys i encara no s'havien decidit a comprar-ne una nova (NA: segons la wikipedia, la televisió comercial va començar als anys 30, i segons l'últim llibre de Harry Potter, Lily i James, i per extensió els protagonistes d'aquesta ff, van nàixer en el 1960, per tant, ja feia uns quaranta anys que hi havia televisió a les cases. Comente açò perquè crec que a l'anterior estiu no havia dit res :S). Almenys, amb la televisió, els dies es feien una mica menys cansats i avorrits.

A més, ja que no tenia molta cosa a fer, Iris es va dedicar a estudiar piano. Quan era petita, els seus pares l'havien apuntat a un curs, però al final es va decantar més per la guitarra, tot i que ara tornava a mostrar interès per aquest instrument, especialment perquè li agradava també cantar i hi havia moltes cançons que li agradaven i que tenien partitura per a piano i no per a guitarra. En especial hi havia una cançó que no podia traure's del cap i que es passava el dia cantant.

_You look so beautiful today  
>When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away<br>So I try to find the words that I could say  
>I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away<br>And I can't lie  
>But every time I leave my heart turns gray<br>And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
>Cause I just can't take it<em>

_Another day without you with me  
>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<br>But I can wait  
>I can wait forever<br>When you call my heart stops beating  
>When you're gone it won't stop bleeding<br>But I can wait  
>I can wait forever<em>

I així passava l'estiu: a poc a poc, sense presses i sense contratemps per als nostres amics, tot i que uns ho passaven millors que altres. Finalment l'agost arribà i, amb ell, les cartes amb els materials per al proper curs, tercer, junt amb una autorització per a poder anar a Hogsmeade, ja que als alumnes a partir d'aquest curs els estava permès anar-hi un dissabte al mes. Iris estava contenta de per fi poder anar algun lloc que no fóra Londres, Londres i més Londres, tot i que, al cap i a la fi, la Ronda d'Alla es trobava a dins de Londres.

Aquell any, per desgràcia, no es va trobar amb cap dels seus amics quan va anar a comprar els materials, suposava que era perquè hi havia anat massa aviat, de les ganes que tenia de sortir de sa casa hi va anar tres setmanes abans del començament de curs, fins i tot els venedors es va sorprendre de veure a una alumna anar-hi amb tanta antelació. Tanmateix, a pesar de no haver vist als seus amics, anar tan aviat a comprar els materials no només li va servir per a sortir de casa, sinó també per a fer-li més còmode la resta de l'estiu ja que les tres setmanes restants se les va passar llegint els primers capítols dels llibres d'aquell any, així com elegint quina optativa volia fer ja que a partir de tercer podia triar una o dues assignatures opcionals. Futurologia no estava mal, tot i que deien que la professora estava un poc tocada del bolet, runes màgiques també li semblava interessant, Muggleologia no li va interessar realment massa tot i que seria una assignatura en la qual podia traure bona nota sense estudiar massa, ja que el seu contacte amb el món muggle havia sigut diari durant onze anys i encara hi estava bastant en contacte tenint en compte que els seus pares eren muggles i que per tant quan anava a sa casa en vacances estava totalment rodejada d'utensilis i activitats muggles.

El dia per a començar el nou curs s'anava acostant i Iris no parava quieta, no podia esperar més, volia que fóra ja el dia u de setembre, anar a l'estació de King Cross i pujar al Hogwarts Express on es retrobaria amb els seus estimats amics. L'única cosa que aconseguia calmar-la un poc i llevar-li el desfici era tocar alguna de les seues cançons preferides, fins i tot el mateix dia u de setembre, abans d'anar amb els seus pares cap a l'estació de tren.

_L-o-v-e, like tryna stop the sun from shinin'  
>I can't help it, I can't hide it<br>You're my love I've decided  
>L-o-v-e, what is this feeling<br>I keep falling, faster, further  
>No more questions, you're the answer<em>

_'Cause this is love, 'cause this is right  
>'Cause you're everything I've wanted<br>'Cause this is here and this is now  
>'Cause you're always on my mind<br>And like the sunshine, we're never gonna fade  
>We'll stay here for always<br>We're never gonna change  
>'Cause you're my sunshine<em>

_L-o-v-e, like when the sky is blue and the grass is green  
>I can't help it every time,<br>I'm so lucky that you're mine  
>L-o-v-e, what is this feeling<br>We talk through the day and all through the night  
>You make my whole world shine<em>

_And when it's dark and when it's cold  
>I know you'll hold me tight<br>I know that we're in love and I know you'll treat me right  
>And when it's dark and when it's cold<br>You'll hold me in your arms, and we'll dance under the stars_

_'Cause this is love, 'cause this is right  
>'Cause you're everything I've wanted<br>'Cause this is here and this is now  
>'Cause you're always on my mind<br>And like the sunshine, we're never gonna fade  
>We'll stay here for always<br>We're never gonna change  
>'Cause you're my sunshine<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítol 17 —El principi d'un curs decisiu **

Finalment, el dia tan esperat pels vuit nois va arribar, u de setembre, altra vegada els amics es retrobaven per a començar el nou curs, un curs decisiu. Alegria, emoció, nervis, il·lusió, sentiments que els omplien i que els feien esperar amb impaciència aquell dia. La primera en arribar fou, com sempre, Lily, que era la més puntual —mai arribava tard—, seguida per Remus i Julian, que van arribar més o menys alhora. Quan els tres amics havien trobat per fi un compartiment lliure al tren, va arribar Sarah amb més xafardejos que mai i parlant pels colzes, seguida per en Ben, que quasi es perd, si és possible, pel tren i, poc després, en James i en Sirius, que s'havien entretingut parlant amb unes noies de segon, seguits de prop per Iris, que, com ja tenia per costum, va arribar justa de temps i quasi perd el tren. Els huit amics tornaven a retrobar-se després d'un llarg i calorós estiu. Tots estaven igual, tot i que físicament ja es començava a notar la pubertat en alguns d'ells, Sarah havia crescut durant l'estiu, la figura se li havia estilitzat i els trets de la cara ja començaven a ser els d'una adolescent, el cabell ros amb ones perfectament pentinat, i un maquillatge lleuger. Però a qui més se'ls va notar el canvi va ser a en Sirius, a en James i a en Remus, tots tres havien crescut bastant durant l'estiu, havien deixat enrere els trets infantils dels seus rostres deixant pas a uns de més atractius i havien adquirit una complexitat atlètica ja que s'havien passat l'estiu practicant Quidditch uns, i a causa de les seues transformacions l'altre. Tanmateix, l'única en adonar-se d'aquell canvi semblà ser Sarah ja que no li va traure els ulls de sobre a en Sirius en tot el viatge, ni en tot el curs.

El trajecte els va passar bastant ràpid als nostres amics, es van estar tota l'estona xerrant i rient, contents de retrobar-se un altre cop, especialment Sirius i Iris, que des que s'havien retrobat no havien deixat d'agafar-se les mans. L'estiu havia sigut massa llarg i l'espera, interminable. Una vegada van arribar a Hogwarts cadascú es va asseure a la taula de la seua respectiva residència per a veure la cerimònia de la tria com cada any, tot i que aquella vegada no fou com les altres ja que el discurs d'aquella vegada d'en Dumbledore no fou tan encoratjador com sempre:

—Benvinguts a tots, alumnes nous i no tan nous i professors, com sempre us desitge un gran any ple de màgia i felicitat, tanmateix, us he d'advertir: Com molts de vosaltres ja sabreu, el món màgic està amenaçat, un bruixot malvat, que per desgràcia va estudiar a aquesta escola i que es fa anomenar _Voldemort,_ vol fer-se amb el poder i eliminar tots els fills de muggles. Ja compta amb molts seguidors i cada vegada en té més, és per això que heu d'estar preparats. Aquest estiu hi ha hagut molts atacs i molts mags han resultat ferits. Tanmateix, esteu segurs que aquí a Hogwarts no us passarà res, està protegit amb una gran quantitat d'encanteris poderosos fets per tots els professors d'aquesta escola entre els quals m'incloc i, a més a més, la Conselleria ja fa temps que va darrere seua amb els seus millors aurors, així que no cal que patiu. I això és tot, benvinguts altra vegada i bon profit. —digué mentre tornava al seu seient.

En aquell moment les taules es van omplir de menjar. Tots van començar a menjar, tot i que amb menys entusiasme i alegria que altres anys, molts dels alumnes ja eren coneixedors d'aquesta amenaça, però qui podia estar content quan familiars seus estaven en perill de mort? La inquietud es notava en l'ambient, el perill s'acostava. Quan tots van acabar, els prefectes van guiar els de primer cap a les seues respectives Sales Comunes i els van dir la contrasenya mentre que la resta hi anava sense gaire pressa. Iris anava tranquil·lament xerrant amb Julian quan va notar que uns braços l'abraçaven per la cintura provocant-li un somriure, no li va fer falta preguntar, sabia de sobres qui era.

—Sirius…

—Volia parlar amb tu una estona —contestà l'al·ludit somrient també—.

—Julian, vés tirant, jo hi aniré en una estona—digué la morena a la seua amiga i girant-se per a estar cara a cara amb Sirius—.

—Primer de tot, res de planin d'estudi, aquest any tots els dissabtes els tens reservats—.

—Em sembla bé —digué divertida la seua novia—.

—En segon lloc, res de desaparèixer el dijous sense explicació —continuà el noi—

—Això em sembla que no ho podré complir —va respondre sense deixar de somriure —

—Bé, ho havia d'intentar… —digué Sirius mentre arronsava les espatlles— i, per últim, però no menys important, vull que em beses ara mateix—digué en Sirius amb un somriure trapella—.

—Però les teues admiradores es posaran geloses i em voldran matar —li va respondre Iris fent cara de preocupació—.

—Quines admiradores? —féu Sirius posant cara d'inocent—.

—No et facis el despistat, com si a tu i a en James no us agradara que us vagin al darrere totes les noies de tercer cap avall i aquest any, pel que sembla, també les de quart —digué quan una alumna de quart de Hufflepuff els passava pel costat i es quedava mirant-li el cul a Sirius—.

—Què vols que li fem? Som atractius... No seràs tu, la que estàs gelosa? —respongué Sirius alçant una cella—.

—Jo? De què? Ja voldrien totes elles tenir el que tinc jo.

—I què tens tu?

—Els teu llavis —respongué Iris mentre s'acostava per besar-lo tot somrient.

Tercer va començar per als nostres amics amb tranquil·litat. Gràcies a les optatives coincidien a més classes que els anys anteriors i a més a més, estaven molt emocionats, ja que aquell any podrien anar a Hogsmeade un dissabte al mes. Iris s'havia decidit finalment per Futurologia, on anava amb Julian, Sarah, Sirius, James i Ben, i per Runes Màgiques, on anava amb Lily, Julian i Remus. Els dies van anar passant i aviat va arribar el primer dissabte que podien anar a Hogsmeade. Tots els de tercer estaven realment il·lusionats i feien plans de tots els llocs on anirien. El matí el van dedicar bàsicament a anar de compres, James i Sirius a una tenda d'escombres per veure si se'n compraven una per a jugar a Quidditch, tot i que al final res de res perquè eren massa cares; Lily i Remus a una llibreria a mirar llibres, d'on van en eixir amb cinc cadascú; i Iris, Julian, Sarah i Ben a Ducsdemel, a comprar llepolies, on es van deixar una fortuna. Cap al migdia tots es van reunir a Les Tres Escombres per dinar i després Iris i Sirius es van separar per a passar la vesprada junts, van donar una volta per Hogsmeade i van aprofitar per a estar ben acarameladets, havien d'aprofitar ara que podien i que ningú no els diria res, com ara Julian i James que semblava que el seu esport preferit era riure's d'ells dos quan estaven junts. En definitiva, va ser un dia perfecte.

El dies passaven, els professors els anaven posant deures i els nostres amics gaudien de la vida. James i Sirius cada dia eren més coneguts, tenien fins i tot un club de fans bastant ampli, això sí, Remus tampoc es quedava enrere; Lily, com sempre, una alumna d'excel·lents, sempre estudiant i fent treballs; Julian anava tirant, no s'estressava gaire i sempre buscava moments amb Iris per a riure's i jugar al burro explosiu; Iris vivia al seu món, també anomenat Siriuland, i Sarah, bé, ella era la que més havia canviat, ja que com a conseqüència del seu canvi físic s'havia fet bastant més popular al castell i hi havia bastants nois que li anaven al darrere, una cosa semblant a en Sirius i en James, però en dona, tot i que ella els feia poc de cas, tenia a una altra persona en ment. Un dels últims dies de calor de setembre, Iris i Sirius es trobaven asseguts davant el llac, lloc on solien quedar, xerrant tranquil·lament.

—I com dueu això de fer-vos animags? —preguntà la noia—.

—Bé, hem estat tot l'estiu practicant, però la cosa no avança massa, tot i així creiem que en uns mesos ja estarem prou preparats per acompanyar a Remus en les seues transformacions, tot i que encara no ens podrem transformar del tot —digué molt orgullós Sirius.

—I on va en Remus durant les transformacions? Perquè supose que no es quedarà al castell, no? —preguntà Iris encuriosida.

—Coneixes el Pi Cabaralla que hi ha als jardins?

—Clar, ja ens van advertir des del primer dia que no es acostarem, que era molt perillós i que podíem resultar ferits, però no em canvies del tema, et parlava d'en Remus.

—Sí, sí, si no he canviat de tema, veuràs, el va plantar en Dumbledore per a en Remus, a sota hi ha un passadís que duu directament a Ca l'Alfred, aquella casa abandonada als afores de Hogsmeade, d'aquesta manera no fa mal a ningú.

—De veritat? —preguntà la noia sorpresa—.

—Sí, i, per cert, sentint-ho molt, me n'he d'anar, he quedat amb els nois —digué Sirius mentre s'alçava.

—Ja aneu a fer una altra de les vostres?—respongué la noia somrient.

—Com ens coneixes —digué el noi amb un somriure trapella mentre li donava un petó i se n'anava cap al castell.

En definitiva, eren feliços, molt feliços. En Sirius va anar cap a l'habitació de la Sala Comú on es va trobar en James. Pel que es veia ni Remus ni Ben havien arribat encara, estarien a la biblioteca. Estava gitat al llit mirant el sostre, pensatiu, feia cara de preocupat.

—Ei, Forcat, què et passa?

—Res —digué absent—.

—Doncs no ho sembla. Va, conta'm que et passa, som amics, no? —digué Sirius mentre s'asseia al llit del costat—.

—Estic pensat...

—Això ja ho veig, però en què penses?

—Bé, tu saps que des de primer he estat demanant-li eixir a Lily, no? —respongué finalment James mentre s'asseia a la vora del llit.

—A l'Evans? Sí, però crec que ella no està molt per la feina —digué intentant fer riure un poc al seu amic.

—Bé, doncs fins ara simplement ho feia per molestar-la, ja saps, per fer-la emprenyar, però aquest any... No sé, és diferent, ja no la veig igual. Per exemple, durant el trajecte en tren, no podia deixar de pensar en què el color dels seus ulls em recordava a un prat ple de gespa verda i humida, en què el seu riure era la millor música que mai havia escoltat, que el seu cabell de color del foc devia de ser molt suau... Tot l'estiu no podia esperar a tornar a veure-la… Ha sigut horrible…

—Ai, James, el meu estimat James, em sembla que t'has enamorat... —respongué el seu amic asseient-se al seu costat.

—Jo? Enamorat? Però que dius, això no és possible! Per qui m'has pres?!

—I aleshores, què és?

—Doncs, doncs... no ho sé... però t'assegure que aconseguiré que em diga que sí, faré el que faça falta! —digué en James alçant-se del llit molt decidit—.

—Així m'agrada! Aquest és el meu Forcat! —digué en Sirius donant-li uns copets a l'espatlla— en aquell moment entraven Remus i Ben per la porta de l'habitació —i ací estan la resta dels Rondadors, preparats per a una altra de les nostres?

—Això sempre Lladruc! —digué en Remus mentre abraçava el seu amic per l'espatlla i somreia—.

—Què hem de fer aquesta vegada?

—Veuràs, Cuapelada, aquesta vegada anem a arrasar, la professora McGonagall no sabrà què fer amb nosaltres, anem a fer-la ben grossa —respongué en James amb un somriure trapella.

—Què has pensat aquesta vegada, Forcat? —preguntà en Sirius somrient també.

—Acosteu-se ací i ho veureu.

I així passaven els dies els nostres amics, gaudint de la seua preadolescència, gaudint dels dies a la seua casa, Hogwarts, gaudint dels seus amics, gaudint del bon temps que a poc a poc s'acabava, gaudint de la vida, en definitiva.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítol 18 — La vida es complica**

I els dies passaven a poc a poc. El Nadal semblava no voler arribar mai i els nostres amics semblava que visqueren a un paradís. Iris cada dia estava més enamorada d'en Sirius, i per molt que els estranyara a les seues amigues, no es posava gens gelosa amb les escenetes que els muntaven les admiradores dels Rondadors cada dos per tres, ella confiava plenament en ell i sabia que mai la trairia. Per la seua banda, Lily no podia veure en James, i el fet que li demanara d'eixir després d'haver estat tontejant amb mig Hogwarts a l'estadi de Quidditch, encara li feia menys gràcia. Ara, això no el desanimava, ni molt menys, cada dia que passava tenia més clar que sentia alguna cosa per aquella noia, no sabia què era, però cada vegada pensava més amb ella, li costava més deixar de mirar-la i sempre intentava parlar-hi, encara que ella sempre li contestara malament o l'enviara a la merda, almenys li parlava. Per la seua banda, Sarah cada dia estava més distanciada. Anava molt al seu rotllo, cada setmana amb un noi, o almenys això deien les males llengües.

Els quatre Rondadors continuaven fent de les seues i liant-la, ja no sabia què fer amb ells. A més, continuaven practicant les transformacions, però semblava que la cosa duraria el seu temps, el començament era el més fàcil, però després era molt més complicat del que s'havien esperat i era possible que fins a finals d'any, o fins i tot l'any següent, no pogueren acompanyar Remus en les seues transformacions, però això li era igual, ell era feliç sabent que tenia amics que se l'estimaren tant com per fer el que estaven fent ells.

Els dies passaven i el 20 de novembre va arribar, un dia molt important per la nostra parelleta, feia un any que havien començat a eixir. En Sirius s'havia passat tota la setmana preparant-ho tot perquè fóra un dia perfecte. Quan Iris es va alçar de matí, es va trobar amb un sobre a la taula i a dins hi havia una carta curta escrita per en Sirius.

"_Felicitats! Hui fa un any que la nostra història va començar, i per això, pense fer que passes un dels millors dies de la teua vida. Prepara't per a un dia ple de sorpreses. Tot comença ara, espere que t'agrade el meu primer regal._

_Sirius_"

A dins del sobre, a més a més de la carta, hi havia un pua de guitarra de color roig amb les inicials "_IS"_ en daurat. No va poder evitar somriure, estava segura que no oblidaria mai aquell dia. Va anar cap als banys per a dutxar-se i una vegada va estar a punt, va anar cap al Gran Menjador amb Julian. Però, tan bon punt van eixir de la Sala Comú, es van trobar amb en Sirius amb un ram de roses roges. Julian va somriure a la seua amiga i se'n va anar davant mentre murmurava coses com "quina sort tenen algunes". Iris va riure per sota el nas per a després abraçar en Sirius i besar-lo.

—Gràcies, i felicitats a tu també —digué la morena quan es van separar.

—El que faça falta per tu, ja ho saps. Va, anem cap al Menjador, necessitaràs forces per al dia de hui —digué en Sirius mentre l'abraça per la cintura i somreia.

Una vegada al Gran Menjador cadascú va anar cap a la seua taula per a desdejunar. Quan Iris va arribar fins a la de Ravenclaw, totes les seues companyes van començar a preguntar-li sobre el ram de roses que duia en la mà, cosa que va provocar que es posara més roja que una tomaca. Al cap d'una estona, el correu va arribar. Tot de mussols i òlibes van entrar al Gran Menjador repartint cartes, paquets, diaris, … Per a sorpresa d'Iris, una òliba blanca com la neu es va parar davant d'ella amb un paquet xicotet i una altra carta. Va obrir la carta que, com ja es pensava, era d'en Sirius.

"_A veure, primer de tot, dóna-li el ram de flors a l'òliba, que, si no, et molestarà durant tot el dia"_

I així va fer Iris, que tot i que no n'estava molt convençuda, va poder observar com l'ocell agafava el ram amb el bec i tornava a emprendre el vol. Aleshores va continuar llegint la carta.

"_T'estan agradant per ara les sorpreses?Espere de tot cor que sí perquè m'ha costat molt que aquest dia siga perfecte, però ja saps que per tu faria el que fera falta. Bé, la següent sorpresa està a dins del paquet, no tardes molt en obrir-lo que es farà dolent, però primer, acaba de llegir la carta. Fins a l'hora de dinar ja et puc dir que no tindràs cap sorpresa, culpa de les classes, sempre estan pel mig… Però estigues atenta i no et perdes cap detall, _

_Un petó,_

_Sirius"_

Iris va aixecar el cap en direcció a la taula de Gryffindor i allà estava ell mirant-la i somrient, somriure que ella li va tornar gustosament. Ràpidament va obrir el paquet i a dins es va trobar amb una capseta blanca que contenia sis magdalenes de xocolata amb nata damunt. En Sirius coneixia massa les seues debilitats. En va agarrar una i una altra li la va donar a Julian, que la va acceptar de seguida. Les magdalenes estaven boníssimes, a més, a dins duien una xocolata desfeta deliciosa. Quan van acabar de desdejunar, les dues amigues es van dirigir cap a la taula dels Gryffindors on es va asseure i va donar una magdalena a Sirius, Lily, James i Remus, ja que ni Ben ni Sarah estaven per allà. Després d'uns quants riures i d'unes quantes bromes per part d'en James sobre la monyoseria de Sirius, tots van anar cap a classe.

Tal i com en Sirius havia dit, durant les classes Iris no va rebre ni una sorpresa. Només acabar-se l'última abans del dinar, Iris va eixir corrents de l'aula en direcció cap al Gran Menjador, no podia esperar per a veure la seua pròxima sorpresa. Però abans d'arribar-hi es va trobar amb en Peeves que li barrava el pas.

—Es pot saber on va amb tanta pressa, senyoreta Stanmore?

—Peeves, ara no tinc temps per a les teues bromes, deixa'm passar —digué Iris fastiguejada.

—No tan ràpid, senyoreta, a més, tinc una coseta per a vostè —digué el fantasma somrient.

—Per a mi? —respongué la noia estranyada.

—Sí, si no fóra pel bon tracte que vaig fer amb en Black, ben segur que açò no ho faria, però els negocis són els negocis —digué mentre deixava caure damunt seu un paquet i una carta i se n'anava tot rient-se.

Iris va obrir ràpidament la carta amb un somriure.

"_Com han anat les classes? Bé, aquesta és la següent sorpresa,t'ha fet gràcia que te la donara en Peeves?Em va costar molt convèncer-lo… Però no cregues que tot ha acabat, continua atenta,_

_Sirius"_

Tot seguit, iris va obrir el paquet i es va trobar amb una camisa de la seua talla del seu grup de música preferit, no va poder evitar somriure un altre cop, no es mereixia tot allò. Finalment, va arribar al Gran Menjador i es va asseure a la seua taula on ja hi estava Julian. La seua amiga li va preguntar que on s'havia ficat, ja que li estranyava que ella haguera arribat abans tenint en compte la velocitat amb la qual havia eixit de la classe la seua amiga. Iris ràpidament li va explicar tot el que li havia passat sense deixar de somriure. En acabar de dinar, a Iris li haguera agradat parlar amb en Sirius, però no estava a la taula, així que se'n va anar directament cap a la següent classe, però poc després d'eixir del Gran Saló, un nen de primer li va estirar el braç i li va preguntar si ella era Iris Stanmore. Ella li va respondre que sí, i el nen li va donar una altra carta i un paquet xicotet i, tot seguit, se'n va tornar cap al gran saló. Va obrir la carta sense perdre ni una segon.

"_Hola preciosa. Com va el dia? Has dinat bé? La camisa et va bé? Espere haver encertat la talla! Sent molt no haver-nos vist durant el dinar, però estic preparant la pròxima sorpresa, et faria res venir al llac, davant de l'arbre on sempre quedem, quan acaben les classes? Gràcies! Un petó,_

_Sirius" _

Tot seguit va obrir el paquet, què podria ser? Ja no tenia ni idea de què esperar-se, després de tots els regals que havia rebut, fins i tot li sabia malament no haver-se esforçat ni la meitat que ell. Aquella vegada el paquet contenia un braçalet de cuir marró, com el que feia temps que es volia comprar. Definitivament, aquell dia era el millor de tota sa vida.

Tan bon punt van acabar les classes, Iris es va dirigir quasi corrents cap al llac. Quan ja estava a punt d'arribar al seu punt d'encontre, algú la va agafar per la cintura impedint-li que continuara.

—Es pot saber on vas amb tanta pressa?

—A la nostra cita.

—Tu vas un poc adelantada, no? No córregues tant, bonica —digué en Sirius mentre li donava la volta perquè estigueren cara a cara.

—I bé?

—Amb calma —respongué el noi mentre es treia un mocador de la butxaca i li tapava els ulls amb ell.

—I açò?

—Una sorpresa és una sorpresa, així que no preguntes —li digué mentre la guiava agafant-la del braç.

No van caminar molt quan en Sirius es va parar i li va traure la vena dels ulls. Iris es va quedar sense parla: davant del llac hi havia una taula amb dues cadires i uns dolços a sobre.

—Com que encara és molt prompte per sopar, he decidit fer un berenar.

Iris es va tirar damunt d'ell donant-li una forta abraçada, no es podia creure que això estiguera passant-li a ella. Ni en les seues millors fantasies s'havia imaginat tenir un novio tan perfecte.

—Gràcies, gràcies, gràcies, gràcies! Però… Tu has fet tot açò i jo, en canvi no he fet res de res, bé, sí, tinc un regal, però havíem acordat donar-nos-els per la nit… I tu has fet tantes coses… No m'ho…

Iris no va poder acabar la frase perquè Sirius la va callar amb un bes.

—No digues res. He fet açò perquè t'estime i perquè t'ho mereixes, no vull res a canvi més que poder estar al teu costat sempre. I ara, vine, que hem de berenar —digué mentre l'agafa de la mà i la duia cap la taula que ell mateix havia preparat.

Es van asseure tots dos i van començar a menjar els dolços que en Sirius havia portat. Van estar xerrant i rient tota l'estona, feia temps que no gaudien tant d'una estona junts. Qualsevol que haguera passat en aquell moment per allà podria haver vist en els ulls dels dos nois que estaven completament enamorats, brillaven com mai havien brillat, en especial els de Sirius, que poques vegades havia sigut tan feliç.

—Bé, ara ja et deixe lliure fins a l'hora de sopar perquè pugues fer els deures i estar amb les teues amigues.

—Però si jo vull estar amb tu!

—Jo també, però he de preparar l'última sorpresa —digué mentre li tanca l'ullet per a besar-la després i empentar-la en direcció al castell dient-li que ell es quedaria allà arrimant la taula i les cadires.

Després de protestar un poc, Iris se'n va anar cap a la Sala Comú on es va trobar amb Julian que estava a punt d'anar a la biblioteca per fer els deures amb Lily i Remus, així que se'n va anar amb ella. La resta de la vesprada la van passar tancats entre llibres, pergamins i plomes. Quan ja era quasi l'hora de sopar, cadascú se'n va anar cap a la seua Sala Comú a deixar les motxilles. Quan estaven a mig camí, Julian i Iris es van tropessar amb el gat negre de la Lily que duia un pergamí enrotllat i enganxat al seu collar. Iris, molt estranyada, es va acatxar i el va agafar. Era una altra carta d'en Sirius.

"_Bé, preparada per a l'última sorpresa? Espere que sí. Vine de seguida que pugues al sèptim pis, a l'habitació on et vam fer la festa d'aniversari a primer, recordes? Amb estima,_

_Sirius._"

Iris va somriure i li va explicar a Julian el que posava a la carta i tot seguit va arrancar a córrer cap a la Sala Comú, va pujar a les habitacions, va deixar la motxilla, va agafar el regal que tenia preparat per a Sirius i va tornar a eixir corrents. Tan bon punt va arribar al setè pis, allà estava ell, esperant-la somrient. Iris va anar cap a ell i el va abraçar. Després, Sirius va passar tres vegades per davant de la paret i va aparèixer la porta de la Sala de la Necessitat. Quan van entrar, Iris es va trobar amb una habitació de colors càlids, amb una llar de foc i una taula parada al centre amb dues cadires. No podia creure's que allò fóra real.

—Com has pogut fer tot el que has fet hui?

—Un mag no revela mai el secret dels seus millors trucs —li respongué en Sirius mentre la conduïa cap a la cadira i la feia seure —espere que disfrutes del banquet.

Els dos es van asseure i van començar a menjar. De primer plat, sopa de peix. De segon, pollastre rostit. De postres, pastís de xocolata. Tot estava deliciós, i la companyia encara ho millorava tot. Es van passar l'estona rient sense parar, s'estimaven, ningú no ho podia negar. Quan van acabar de sopar, van decidir que era hora de donar-se els regals, bé, en el cas de Sirius, de donar l'últim regal. Primer li'l va donar Iris, es tractava del quadern que li havien regalat a primer Julian, Lily i Sarah, a dins havia anat escrivint totes les coses que havia fet amb en Sirius des que havien començat a eixir junts, amb fotos i algun dibuix fet per ella.

—Sé que no és el millor regal... —digué ella un poc avergonyida.

—Iris —respongué Sirius mentre li agafava la cara tendrament— és el millor regal que m'hagueres pogut fet, és realment preciós —digué tot besant-la a continuació— però, pensava que era un diari, no el vas estrenar fins l'any passat?

—La veritat, mai he sigut molt de diaris, no sóc constant i ho deixe, però no sé, quan vam començar a eixir vaig començar a escriure-hi tot el que fèiem junts i vaig pensar que seria un bon regal —contestà amb un somriure.

—M'encanta, és preciós, moltíssimes gràcies, i ara, el meu últim regal, espere que t'agrade.

En Sirius li va donar aleshores un paquet bastant gros. Només veure la forma, Iris va saber de seguida el que era. Efectivament, era una guitarra acústica totalment negra excepte per la part frontal, que per baix era d'un color groc que es difuminava segons anava pujant per acabar altra vegada en negre.

—Sirius... És preciosa! Però... et deu haver costat massa diners… No puc acceptar-la —digué Iris mentre li la tornava.

—Iris, no digues tonteries! Per l'amor de Déu, no importa quant m'haja costat, és el meu regal i no pense admetre que no l'acceptes —digué molt decidit.

—D'acord… —es resignà finalment la morena —què et sembla si com a últim regal et toque una cançó —digué Iris un poc tímida.

—Em sembla perfecte —respongué amb un somriure en Sirius mentre s'asseia altra vegada en la cadira.

Iris es va asseure a l'altra cadira, va traure's de la butxaca la pua que li havia regalat aquell matí en Sirius amb un somriure, va afinar un poc la guitarra i va començar amb la cançó.

_I was riding shotgun  
>With my hair undone<br>In the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel<br>On the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<br>I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, "Baby is something wrong?"<br>I say, "Nothing,  
>I was just thinking<br>How we don't have a song"  
>And he says...<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I was walking up_  
><em>The front porch steps<em>  
><em>After everything that day<em>  
><em>Had gone all wrong<em>  
><em>And been trampled on<em>  
><em>And lost and thrown away<em>  
><em>Got to the hallway,<em>  
><em>Well on my way<em>  
><em>To my lovin' bed<em>  
><em>I almost didn't notice<em>  
><em>All the roses<em>  
><em>And the note that said...<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
><em>Waited for something to come along<em>  
><em>That was as good as our song...<em>

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and his mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way he laughs<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I was riding shotgun_  
><em>With my hair undone<em>  
><em>In the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>I grabbed a pen<em>  
><em>And an old napkin<em>  
><em>And I wrote down our song<em>

Quan va acabar la cançó en Sirius estava assegut amb la boca oberta. S'havia quedat esbalaït amb al veu d'Iris, mai l'havia sentida cantar a pesar de saber de sobra que li agradava molt, a més de tocar la guitarra i el piano. Quan per fi es va recobrar del shock principal, es va alçar de la cadira, va anar fins on estava Iris, li va traure la guitarra, deixant-la al terra amb delicadesa, va agafar la cara d'Iris entre les seues mans amb suavitat i li va donar un bes tendre i dolç amb el qual intentava transmetre-li tot l'amor que sentia per ella. Aquell dia havia sigut perfecte tant per a Sirius com per a Iris i tant l'un com l'altre sabien del cert que mai l'oblidarien.

Els dies anaven passant i faltava res per al Nadal, en uns dies les classes pararien, vindrien els dies de festa, els regals,… Els nostres amics seguien a la marxeta, feliços i contents. Però, el dia abans que s'acabaren les classes va passar una cosa que canviaria l'estil de vida d'alguns d'ells. Estaven tranquil·lament desdejunant al Gran Menjador abans de començar les classes, quan Sirius va rebre amb el correu una nota molt curiosa. La va agarrar, la va llegir i se la va guardar sense dir res a ningú. Les classes van passar a poc a poc, va venir el dinar, i més classes. Tots tenien ganes d'acabar, ja volien començar les vacances. Quan per fi es van acabar, tots els alumnes se'n van anar cap a les seues Sales Comuns, uns a preparar la maleta i altres simplement a descansar, tanmateix, hi havia un noi que no estava gens tranquil aquell dia abans de començar les vacances de Nadal.

En Sirius anava caminant pels passadissos del tercer pis amb la nota en la mà. No sabia qui era ni què volia, però li feia mala espina. Si al final resultava ser altra vegada la seua cosina Bellatrix, la cosa no acabaria gaire bé. La nota era curta "_reuneix-te amb mi a les 18h davant l'armadura del tercer pis_". Era quasi l'hora acordada quan hi va arribar i allà estava una de les últimes persones que esperava trobar-se.

—Sarah? —preguntà Sirius incrèdul.

—Jo mateixa —respongué ella amb un somriure seductor.

—Es pot saber què vols? —digué el noi de forma seca.

—Només volia ensenyar-te que hi ha vida fora d'aquella avorrida d'Iris —digué ella amb una veu molt melosa mentre se li acostava.

Sirius, molt enfadat, la va agarrar dels canelles i la va arraconar contra la paret.

—Mira, Sarah, que et quede ben clar, jo estime Iris, per res del món l'enganyaria, i encara menys amb algú com tu.

En aquell moment Sarah va veure per damunt del muscle d'en Sirius com algú apareixia per la cantonada i, sense pensar-s'ho dues voltes va besar en Sirius.

Dintre de poc començarien les vacances de Nadal i l'excitació ja es notava en l'ambient. A fora del castell tot estava completament nevat, una capa blanca i brillant recobria tots els jardins. No es veia quasi alumnes pel castell, entre els que estaven a put d'agarrar el tren per a tornar a casa i els que pel fred es quedaven a les Sales Comunes, l'escola pareixia deshabitada. Iris anava passejant per la tercera planta amb una pila de llibres que acabava de traure de la llibreria en direcció a la Sala Comuna de Ravenclaw per fer una redacció de pocions que li estava costant Déu i ajuda. Era dijous, així que volia acabar aviat la feina. Quan estava a punt de girar una cantonada li va semblar sentir les veus de Sirius i Sarah a l'altra banda, cosa que li va estranyar, així que es va arrimar un poc i es va trobar amb l'última cosa que esperava veure: Sarah estava contra la paret i Sirius davant d'ella molt prop agafant-la pels canells i empenyent-la contra el mur, i, aleshores, es van besar. El món li va caure als peus. El cor se li va destrossar. Sentia com si un miler d'estaques ardents acabaren de travessar-lo. Els ulls se li van negar de llàgrimes que van començar a caure-li galtes avall sense poder-ho evitar. Va perdre totalment la força als braços i tots els llibres van acabar a terra fent un gran estrèpit. Els dos nois es van girar bruscament. Sirius, en veure-la, va començar a cagar-se en la mare que ho va parir tot. "Iris!" cridà. Ella va girar el cap, es va quedar mirant-lo i va arrancar a córrer. Sirius no s'ho va pensar dues vegades i va anar darrere d'ella, no sense abans girar-se i dir-li a Sarah "ets la pitjor persona que he conegut, i de dolentes, n'he conegut moltes, creu-me".

La va buscar per tot el castell, pis per pis, aula per aula, fins i tot a la Sala de la Necessitat. Va eixir als jardins i va arribar fins al camp de Quidditch, però Iris no estava per ninguna banda. Debatut i esgotat es va asseure al terra del cinquè pis després d'haver buscat per tots els racons d'aquella escola. Ja no sabia on més anar. En aquell moment es va adonar que era dijous, així que no seria d'estranyar que haguera anat on anava cada dijous ja que ell mai havia aconseguit de trobar-la. Va començar a maleir-se mentalment quan va sentir el so d'una guitarra i una veu que va reconèixer a l'instant. Es va aixecar i va anar cap on sentia la veu. Provenia d'una aula d'aquell pis. La porta estava un poc oberta i va poder observar que era l'aula de música. Per què no se li havia ocorregut mai buscar-la allà? Iris estava asseguda amb al guitarra entre les mans, estava cantant i rius de llàgrimes li queien per les galtes. Sirius no es va atrevir a entrar. Ell era el culpable de que Iris estiguera plorant en aquell moment. L'única persona que havia estimat estava patint per ell. No s'ho podia perdonar. No es mereixia cap perdó. Totalment vençut Sirius es va asseure al terra davant de l'aula escoltant atentament la cançó que Iris estava tocant.

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

_I told you everything_  
><em>Opened up and let you in<em>  
><em>You made me feel alright<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>  
><em>Now all that's left of me<em>  
><em>Is what I pretend to be<em>  
><em>So together, but so broken up inside<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't breathe<em>  
><em>No, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>I'm barely hangin' on<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
><em>For hating you, I blame myself<em>  
><em>Seeing you it kills me now<em>  
><em>No, I don't cry on the outside<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

Quan la cançó es va acabar, Sirius va entendre de seguida que havia trencat el cor d'Iris en mil bocins i que no es refaria fàcilment. No es mereixia estar amb ella, no després del que li havia fet. No va poder evitar que una llàgrima rellisqués per la seua galta. A poc a poc, Sirius es va alçar i se'n va anar cap a la Sala Comú abans que Iris eixira de l'aula i el veiera allà.


	19. Chapter 19

I ací tens uns capítols més! A mi aquests ja em comencen a agradar més! ^^ ja comencen a fer-se majors, no m'agrada escriure coses de quan eren tan jovenets xD I sé que és trist i encara venen uns quants capítols tristos (sorryyyy) però espere que t'agraden igual! :D La meua residència? Sempre m'ha agradat molt molt molt gryffindor però segons pottermore, sóc Hufflepuff XD supose que és per ser treballadora hahahahha bé, de l'altra pàgina t'ho comentava perquè hi ha també ff en català que es van actualitzant, per si t'interessa ^^

**Capítol 19 – El temps passa per a tots**

En Sirius es va dirigir lentament cap a la Sala Comú i va anar directament cap al dormitori. Quan en James el va veure entrar amb aquella cara es va preocupar molt i ràpidament va anar a preguntar-li què li passava. En Sirius simplement li va dir que ell i Iris havien acabat i es va ficar a dins del llit dient que no tenia ganes de parlar amb ningú. James es va quedar realment sobtat per aquella confessió, no li quadrava gens. Com podia ser que aquells dos hagueren tallat tant de repent? No era gens normal, alguna cosa havia d'haver passat. Tan bon punt Sirius va estar al llit, James se'n va anar a buscar en Remus per parlar-ho amb ell i veure què en pensava.

Per la seua banda, Iris va decidir anar cap al llac, no volia parlar amb ningú i sabia que si anava a la Sala Comú es trobaria amb Julian i no pararia de fer-li preguntes. Tanmateix, semblava que la sort no l'acompanyava, ja que quan estava a punt d'arribar als jardins es va trobar amb ella, que en veure-li la cara va saber de seguida que li passava alguna cosa.

—Iris, què ha passat? —li preguntà molt preocupada.

La morena, sense poder aguantar-se més la va abraçar i va començar a plorar desconsoladament. Julian, que no sabia que estava passant l'únic que podia fer era tornar-li l'abraçada i intentar consolar-la mentre li acariciava els cabells. Quan per fi Iris es va calmar un poc, li va explicar a la seua amiga entre sanglot i sanglot tot el que havia vist. Julian es va quedar molt parada, no s'ho podia creure, fins i tot li va preguntar si n'estava segura. Iris li va respondre que estava més que segura i que no volia tornar a saber-ne res, d'en Sirius, no volia tornar a veure'l ni escoltar cap excusa.

_It was you and me, against the world  
>And you promised me forever more<br>Was it something that I said  
>Was it something that I did<br>Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

—Se'n pot anar a la merda, ell i totes les seues admiradores! Ara ja pot anar besant-se amb totes les que vulga, ningú no li ho impedirà.

A poc a poc la notícia es va anar escampant i abans de la nit de cap d'any tot Hogwarts sabia ja de la ruptura de la parella, tot i que les causes eren molt diverses. Pel que fa als dos protagonistes, no s'havien tornat a dirigir la paraula des d'aquell moment. Sirius havia acabat explicant a la resta dels Rondadors tot el que havia passat, però per molt que ells li van insistir en què li ho explicara a Iris, ell es va negar en rotund. Per la seua part, Julian li va explicar a Lily tot el que havia passat, ja que Iris no es veia amb cor de tornar a contar tota la història.

_When did we fall apart  
>Or did you lie from the start<br>When you said, it's only you  
>I was blind, such a fool<br>Thinking we were unbreakable_

A partir d'aquell moment, les coses van canviar molt. Iris es va tornar molt callada i tancada, es passava els dies a l'habitació, la major part del temps, plorant, i es va centrar molt en els estudis. No eixia mai, quasi no parlava ni amb Julian, no se la veia pel castell més que al Gran Menjador i a les classes. Ni tan sols anava a les eixides a Hogsmeade, es va tancar cada vegada més i més en si mateixa. En canvi Sirius va adoptar una postura totalment contrària. Tota la vida se l'havia passada amagant els seus sentiments i no anava a ser diferent ara, no pensava deixar que tot el món veiera com de destrossat estava, així que va fer el que millor sabia, fingir que no passava res, i per a això va utilitzar el que més a mà tenia, les seues admiradores. Tant ell com James van començar a deixar-se de tonteries i començar a eixir amb elles, de manera que es van guanyar encara més la fama de faldillers. Cada setmana més o menys canviaven de noia i totes quedaven ben satisfetes, o això deien elles. Pel que fa a les relacions entre Sirius i Iris quasi no es veien i les poques vegades que ho feien bàsicament acabaven barallant-se i enviant-se a la merda.

—I per què no te'n vas a un passadís del cinquè pis a petonejar-te amb alguna nena de primer i em deixes estar, imbècil?!

—Ei! No anem faltant al respecte! Què passa, em tens enveja?

—Enveja? Què més voldries! Au ves-te'n a la merda i deixa'm estar!

—No puc, no sé com entrar a la Sala Comú de Ravenclaw…

—Això és perquè la teua intel·ligència de peix no és suficient com per a entrar-hi

Aquesta era una discussió ben corrent entre la parella. Els seus amics no sabien què fer, tant uns com els altres sabien què havia passat, però mentre James i Remus no li guardaven cap rencor a Iris, ni Julian ni Lily eren capaces de perdonar a Sirius per el que havia fet després de deixar-ho amb ella. Ja ho estava passant suficientment malament amb el tema de la ruptura, l'únic que li faltava era escoltar els rumors constants sobre amb qui s'havia enrotllat i que si Sirius besava fenomenal i que quin gran domini de la llengua que tenia.

_Baby I was naive,  
>Got lost in your eyes<br>And never really had a chance  
>My mistake, I didn't know to be in love<br>You had to fight to have the upper hand  
>I had so many dreams<br>About you and me  
>Happy endings<br>Now I know_

Però, a pesar de totes les baralles i de tots els patiments que estaven passant tant l'un com l'altre, hi havia un moment de la setmana que els servia per a sentir-se un poc millor. Cada dijous, i com havia fet sempre des que havia començat a anar a Hogwarts, Iris anava després de les classes a l'aula de música, agarrava la seua antiga guitarra, ja que no va ser capaç de tornar a tocar la que li havia regalat en Sirius, i tocava alguna cançó que l'ajudara a aguantar millor la setmana. Per la seua banda, el noi, cada setmana, anava sense faltar mai fins a la porta de l'aula, s'asseia al terra i escoltava la noia que tant estimava cantar una cançó que feia que la seua ànima es trencara en mil bocins, per a després anar-se'n abans que ella eixira perquè no el veiera mai allà.

_I can't believe you did it again  
>Walked by and took my heart with you<br>Why did you have to look so good?  
>Don't you know that I'm trying to hate you<br>Trying to have a dream without you in it  
>But how can I put out this fire<br>When you're the one who lit it_

_I can't wait for the day I stop pretending_  
><em>That I'm really ok when I'm not<em>  
><em>I want to know how it feels to be<em>  
><em>Over you for real<em>  
><em>Until I do<em>  
><em>I'll keep writing songs about you<em>

_I've got a stack of papers so high_  
><em>And it's all about you baby<em>  
><em>Keep thinking maybe I<em>  
><em>Can make sense of something crazy<em>  
><em>Something I can't get out of my head<em>  
><em>I write your name I write your name<em>  
><em>Then I tear it all to shreds<em>

_And if you ever change your mind_  
><em>And want me back again<em>  
><em>I hope these songs will remind me<em>  
><em>Why I shouldn't let you in<em>

El temps anava passant, tercer va acabar i va arribar l'estiu. El primer estiu que Sirius i Iris es van passar sense cartejar-se ni una vegada. Però el temps no para per a ningú (NA: excepte per al sombrerero loco, que es va barallar amb ell i per això, per ell, sempre és l'hora del te. Dada friki acabada) i els dies passaven, i amb ells les setmanes i els mesos. S'anaven fent grans, anaven canviant. Sirius i James cada dia eren més atractius i anaven deixant enrere tant les faccions infantils com els comportaments de nens. La seua popularitat augmentava sense parar, igual que la seua llista de conquestes. A més, finalment, al llarg de quart curs van aconseguir arribar quasi a la transformació completa, així que ja podien acompanyar a Remus en totes les seues transformacions sense gaire perill, només faltava Ben, que com sempre, li costava més del compte. En canvi Iris anava a pitjor, cada dia es tancava més en ella mateixa, ni tan sols parlava amb Julian. Evitava qualsevol contacte i quasi mai obria la boca.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<em>

Al mateix temps, mentre els nostres amics tenien aquests problemes tan comuns en els adolescents, el món mag estava terroritzat, Voldemort cada vegada tenia més seguidors, cada vegada hi havia més atacs i semblava que la Conselleria no fera absolutament res. El temps passava, quart va acabar i va arribar l'estiu (NA: sep, el temps passa tan ràpid com a mi em dóna la gana, total, si aquestos anys no interessen a ningú...). Els mags cada vegada tenien més por, cada atac de Voldemort era més cruel que l'anterior.

Cinquè curs va ser per als nostres amics un any curiós. Definitivament Sirius i James eren les grans estrelles de l'escola, no hi havia noia que no anara darrere d'ells, i ells bé que ho agraïen. Els encantava exhibir-se i, com no, fer-ne de les seues. Més d'una vegada van estar a punt de tirar avall tot el castell. A més, la seua fama de faldillers continuava augmentant, i ells ja es preocupaven perquè així fóra: no estaven més de dues setmanes amb la mateixa noia i mai repetien. Per la seua banda, Remus tampoc es quedava enrere, també tenia bastants seguidores, només que ell era molt més tímid i no era dels que avui es besen amb una i al dia següent "si te he visto no me acuerdo". Pel que fa a les noies, Iris seguia igual, no parlava amb ningú i ningú no sabia res d'ella, Lily continuava sent la noia estudiosa de sempre i Julian sempre amb el seu bon humor.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<br>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

A mitjan curs de cinquè, estaven Julian i Lily als jardins fent un descans en el seu estudi per als GNOM i xerrant tranquil·lament.

—I com va la teua relació amb en James?

—Amb en Potter? Se'n pot anar a fer punyetes. Sempre amb una noia o amb una altra, i cada una més tonta que l'anterior. Jo no sé què els veu, la veritat! Ja veus tu…

—Uiii… Què és això que note? Gels?

—Jo?! Gels?! De qui? D'eixes nenes idiotes? Ha! Jo no necessite petonejar-me amb un imbècil com el Potter per a sentir-me important!

—Sí, sí, jo el que crec és que en el fons t'agrada però no ho vols admetre…

—Que no, pesada! És un prepotent, un infantil i un guaperas, mai eixiria amb algú com ell!

—Vas a dir-me que no t'atrau mínimament? Mira, Lily, una cosa no pots negar, tant ell, com en Sirius i en Remus, estan més bons que el pa i la meitat de els noies de Hogwarts es moren de l'enveja perquè nosaltres parlem amb ells diàriament com si res.

—A veure, que pense que Potter està bastant apanyadet no vol dir res, tampoc vaig a negar fets.

—Estimada Lily, ja sabia jo que senties alguna cosa per mi.

—Ai, Evans, Evans, t'ha costat declarar-te eh?

—Però sereu imbècils?! Quanta estona fa que esteu ací?! Bah, deixa-ho estar, no vull ni saber-ho! Mira Potter, que et quede clar que no m'agrades ni m'agradaràs mai! I tu, Black, ves-te'n a la merda, és l'únic lloc on estàs amb algú del teu nivell.

—Va, Lily, tranquil·la, respira, anem cap al castell, no els faces cas, no val la pena… —deia Julian mentre se l'enduia cap a dins intentant que no hi haguera una altra batalla campal com les que solia haver-hi quan s'ajuntaven els quatre. Mentre se n'anaven, Julian va poder observar com els dos nois es reien i a continuació se n'anaven a molestar l'Snape que estava dos arbres més a l'esquerra i la presència de la qual no havien ni notat. Julian es va quedar estranyada, la mirada que li va fer l'Snape a Lily abans d'encarar-se als dos que se li acostaven havia sigut de tristesa? Algun dia havia de parlar amb ella seriosament.

I així passava el temps. Alguns més separats i altres més units, aguantant com podien i la majoria d'ells fingint que estaven bé i que els donava igual el que passava al seu voltant quan en realitat no era així, ni molt menys


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítol 20 – Life still goes on**

I cinquè anava avançant i els nostres amics cada vegada passaven més temps a la biblioteca i menys als jardins o a la Sala Comú. Bé, tots no, James i Sirius poques vegades anaven per aquella sala plena de llibres i de gent estudiant, preferien passar-se el dia planejant noves bromes, molestant l'Snape o lligant amb alguna estudiant.

Un d'aquells dies es trobaven a la biblioteca Lily, Julian i Remus estudiant com uns bojos pocions, ja que els havien dit en l'últim moment que hi havia dos temes que entraven a l'examen dels GNOM però que no tindrien temps d'explicar-ho a classe, així que s'ho haurien de preparar ells mateixos. Julian ja estava més que desesperada quan es va alçar decidida a anar-se'n, però ho va fer amb tanta empenta que no es va adonar que darrere seua hi havia una altra noia i la va fer caure a terra. Ràpidament la va ajudar a alçar-se demanant-li perdó una vegada i una altra molt avergonyida. Era una noia de Ravenclaw d'un any menys que ells, morena, cabell llarg i llis, ulls marrons, d'estatura normal, tenia uns moviments gràcils i un somriure d'orella a orella.

—No, no tranquil·la, no passa res —digué la noia per enèsima vegada a les contínues disculpes de Julian.

—Ho sent, de debò —repetia la morena una vegada i una altra.

—Ja, Julian, ja, crec que li ha quedat clar que et sap greu haver-la tirada a terra. Per cert, volies alguna cosa? Ho dic perquè com estaves ací darrere —digué Lily interrompent la seua amiga.

—Bé, venia a donar-li aquesta nota a Julian de part del meu germà —contestà la noia de Ravenclaw mentre li entregava un pergamí.

—El teu germà? —preguntà la morena estranyada mentre li agarrava el pergamí.

—Sí, en John, John Bouvier, té la vostra edat però va a Hufflepuff.

—Sí, ja sé qui és! Juga al Quidditch, no? És caçador, i també canta al cor.

—Sí, aquest mateix, és una de les veus principals, igual que jo. Bé, doncs només venia per a donar-te això. Adéu —digué sense deixar de somriure'ls.

En Remus es va quedar una estona callat mirant per on se n'havia anat aquella noia, s'havia quedat embadalit, no sabia si per aquells ulls que reflectien tanta il·lusió, si per aquell somriure que transmetia tanta alegria o per aquells moviments gràcils que feien que quan caminava semblara que saltara.

—Qui era aquesta noia? —preguntà al final.

—Martha, Martha Bouvier, és de Ravenclaw però té un any menys que nosaltres. És molt bona a pocions, també està al grup del Llagot, no l'havies vista mai? —explicà Julian.

—No, no m'hi havia fixat mai, i havies parlat alguna vegada amb ella?

—Sí, alguna vegada, és molt divertida i sempre està somrient. Algun interès especial, Remus? —preguntà la morena amb un somriure trapella.

—Què? No, no, i tant que no, només curiositat —digué posant-se roig com una tomaca i amagant-se darrere el llibre de pocions.

—Pobret, no li faces això, Julian. I va, obri la carta, a veure que t'ha dit en John. —digué Lily intentant salvar el seu amic.

—Val, val, ja va, a veure, oiii, però quina cal·ligrafia més bonica. Ja, ja, ja vaig —digué ràpidament al veure la cara de la pèl-roja— bé, diu:

"_Julian,_

_Espere que la meua germana no s'haja equivocat i li haja donat la carta a una altra persona. Sé que és bastant patètic fer-ho d'aquesta forma, però realment em fa molta vergonya dir-t'ho directament, supose que és perquè ets una persona que desprèn tanta energia, i en canvi jo sóc tan paradet, que tenia por que et pensares que et prenia el pèl. Però no podia guardar-m'ho per molt més temps, cada vegada que et veig passar no puc evitar mirar-te, els teus cabells llisos i llargs, sempre recollits en una cua, els teus ulls tan obscurs que semblen negres però que transmeten felicitat per allà on passes, sempre brillants i sempre fent joc amb el teu somriure tan preciós, quan estàs prop meu, em quede hipnotitzat amb l'olor del teu perfum, quan et sent riure no puc pensar en altra cosa que ni tan sols un cor d'àngels no podria sonar millor._

_Je t'aime, t'ho dic en francès, si vols pots fer veure que no m'has entès._

_John Bouvier"_

Els tres amics es van quedar sense parla, Julian no sabia com reaccionar, estava més blanca que la neu. A poc a poc es va tornar a asseure, va fer una respiració profunda i va dir:

—John el tio bo de Hufflepuff i caçador de Quidditch m'acaba de dir que li agrade?! —digué quasi cridant i fent que mitja biblioteca es quedara mirant-la.

—Julian, shhhh! Que estem a la biblioteca. Vinga, va, anem a un altre lloc i ho parlem amb tranquil·litat —li respongué la seua amiga Lily arreplegant tot el que tenia a la taula com va poder i fent-li senyals a la seua amiga per a anar-se'n fora.

Les dues noies es van acomiadar de Remus, que es va quedar a la biblioteca estudiant, i van anar cap al Gran Menjador, ja que als jardins ja feia massa fred com per a estar-s'hi.

—Anem a veure, Julian, què vas a contestar-li? —començà Lily— Vull dir, a tu t'agrada? Sabies que existia abans de rebre la carta?

—Eeeeh… Doncs… Bé… Podríem dir que…

—Julian dubtant? Això és una cosa que no es veu tots els dies! —rigué la pèl-roja intentant traure-li ferro a l'assumpte.

—Lily! No faces broma d'açò, per favor, és molt important per mi.

—Val, val, però aleshores, sí que sabies de la seua existència?

—A veure, sé qui és, ve amb nosaltres a Runes Màgiques des de tercer i l'he vist jugar als partits de Quidditch contra Gryffindor i Ravenclaw. No saps qui és? —digué Julian.

—La veritat, no —contestà la seua amiga.

—Sí, dona. Té el cabell obscur i curt, que sempre se'l pentina un poc cap amunt, ulls marrons molt obscurs, alt, bé, estatura normal per la seua edat, cos atlètic, té una veu molt masculina, és que li va canviar molt prompte —digué la noia ràpidament en veure la cara que li va fer Lily— a més és una de les veus principals del cor, crec que també toca la guitarra, però això sí que no t'ho sé assegurar.

—Val, val, crec que ja sé qui és, s'asseu sempre amb Leo, l'únic noi del nostre curs de Hufflepuff que està a dins del grup del Llagot, no?

—Sí, exactament.

—D'acord, primera part clara, però l'important ací és: t'agrada o no?

—És que no ho sé. No he parlat mai amb ell, no sé res d'ell. Val, sí, físicament no et vaig a negar que m'atrau, però fora d'aquí…

—Contesta-li la carta i digues-li això. Vinga, va, trau pergamí i comença a escriure, i quan tornes a la Sala Comú busca a Martha i dóna-li-la.

—Tu creus? —preguntà dubitativa la morena.

—Que sí, dona, tu explica-li-ho i ja veuràs com tot anirà bé. El més important és ser sincera —contestà la pèl-roja molt decidida.

I així va fer Julian, va traure de la cartera un pergamí, una ploma i un tinter i va començar a escriure una resposta per a John amb l'ajuda de la seua amiga.

"_John,_

_Realment m'he quedat molt sorpresa amb la teua carta, no me l'esperava, i m'ha semblat realment preciosa. El problema és que no et conec, és a dir, sé qui eres, de vista, i no et puc negar que em sembles atractiu, però no he parlat mai amb tu, no sé res més enllà que eres de Hufflepuff, cantes al cor, eres caçador i vas a Runes Màgiques. M'agradaria molt conèixer-te i saber com eres realment abans de donar-te cap resposta, per això, què et sembla si abans d'intentar res quedem, parlem i ens coneixem un poc un a l'altre?_

_Julian"_

—Ja està, ara, vés a la Sala Comú i busca Martha, si no la trobes no passa res, demà tenim reunió del Llagot, o siga que segur que està allà.

Julian li va fer cas i va anar directa cap a la Sala Comú de Ravenclaw. De tan nerviosa que estava, el fantasma li va haver de repetir fins a tres preguntes perquè no va ser capaç de respondre bé ni la primera ni la segona. Quan finalment va aconseguir entrar es va trobar, per a la seua sort, amb Martha davant la llar de foc llegint un llibre tranquil·lament, així que va anar cap a ella.

—Martha, sent molt fer-te fer de missatgera altra vegada, però podries donar-li aquesta carta al teu germà?

—Clar que sí, cap problema, però, podries dir-me què li has dit? Tinc ganes de saber si li has dit que sí o que no —preguntà curiosa la noia.

—Bé, no li he dit ni una cosa ni l'altra, li he dit que m'agradaria que ens coneguérem abans, no hem parlat mai i no sé res d'ell, i jo no puc eixir amb algú que no conec. —contestà com si res Julian.

—Ja, ho entenc, però això vol dir que tens un mínim interès en ell —digué la morena tancant-li l'ullet.

—Sí, podria dir-se que sí —respongué divertida Julian.

—Puc fer-te una altra pregunta? Entenc que no la vulgues respondre, però…

—Digues, sense cap problema.

—Què va passar entre Iris i Sirius? Vull dir, hi ha molts rumors però no me'n crec cap, i realment em sembla molt estrany, Iris sempre havia sigut una noia molt alegre, recorde veure-la sempre contant acudits o animant a la resta, i de repent, d'un dia per l'altre es va tancar en l'habitació i no ha tornat a mostrar mai més el seu somriure.

—Bé, la història d'aquests dos és trista i ni tan sols nosaltres sabem bé què va passar, el que et puc assegurar és que en Sirius s'ha comportat com un complet idiota i que no està gens bé el que està fent… Per cert, una pregunteta, tu tens parella ara mateixa? —preguntà Julian pensant en la reacció del seu amic Remus quan l'havia vista.

—Jo? —preguntà marta posant-se roja— n-no, per què ho dius?

—Curiositat… I aquesta reacció? Que hi ha algun noi en el qual estigues interessada?

—No, no, que va, no estic jo per a nois, el més important són els estudis. Parlant d'estudis, la veritat és que tinc un poc de pressa, m'he de posar a estudiar ja, ja falta poc per als exàmens i m'he de preparar —digué Martha mentre s'alçava del sofà.

—Però què vas a estudiar, dona! Si tu estàs a quart, fins a cinquè no s'ha d'estudiar de debò, va, asseu-te amb mi i parlem. Qui és? De quina residència? El conec? —digué Julian agarrant a l'altra noia i fent-la seure al seu costat al sofà.

—Julian, mira, ho sent molt, però no tinc suficient confiança amb tu com per a contar-te açò —digué intentant alçar-se per segona vegada.

—Però, no, dona, queda't. Si jo sé guardar un secret, i podríem ser grans amigues, a més, jo t'he explicat això de l'Iris i Sirius —contestà l'altra agarrant-la per l'espatlla i fent-la seure altra vegada.

—En realitat no m'ho has explicat. —replicà Martha.

—Vols callar-te i explicar-m'ho!

—Val, val! No cal que et fiques així… Sí, sí que el coneixes. —digué finalment la pobra noia.

—Oioioi! La cosa es posa interessant. Això vol dir que és de Ravenclaw.

—No, però és amic teu.

—Aleshores és de Gryffindor o de Hufflepuff, perquè als de Slytherin no els puc veure ni en pintura.

—És de Gryffindor —digué Martha molt fluixet mentre es posava roja.

—Per l'amor de Déu, no t'agradarà en Sirius o en James, no? —digué Julian preocupada.

—No, no, si ells em pareixen uns prepotents, val que són ben guapots, però a part d'això, res més —es fa afanyar a dir Martha.

—No pot ser que t'agrade Ben, perquè, és que, Ben, a veure, no em malentengues, és un bon xic, un poc tontet, bé, prou tontet, però físicament…

—M'agrada Remus!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítol 21 – Reunions, canvis i altres històries**

—M'agrada Remus! —digué finalment Martha intentant callar-la.

Julian es va quedat una estona callada, no s'esperava aquella resposta, és clar, que, després de pensar-ho fredament, Remus era bastant atractiu, intel·ligent, bona persona i simpàtic, en poques paraules: un bon partit.

—D'acord, això està fet —digué finalment Julian molt decidida i amb un somriure a la boca.

—El què està fet?

—T'ajudaré amb en Remus.

—Què? No, si no és necessari, dóna igual, dona! —digué Martha tota alarmada.

—Que no, que no, que jo t'ajude, no et preocupes per res, tu deixa-m'ho a mi que jo ho arregle tot. Bé, jo me n'he d'anar, ja ens veiem per ací, i no t'oblides de donar-li la carta al teu germà. Ah, i digues-li que no siga tan tímid i que la resposta la vull en persona —digué Julian tancant-li l'ullet mentre se n'anava cap a les habitacions.

Pocs dies després, el professor Llagot els va avisar que aquell dissabte a la vesprada tindrien una altra reunió i Julian no podia esperar-se per a posar el seu pla en marxa. A la reunió d'aquella vegada, van anar, com sempre, Remus, Lily i Julian junts; estaven tots tres xerrant tranquil·lament, quan de repent va aparèixer algú que no s'esperaven.

—James? —preguntà Remus estranyat.

—Efectivament, amic meu —contestà l'al·ludit amb un somriure mentre li donava uns copets a l'espatlla.

—Però no dieu tu i el teu inseparable amic que aquestes reunions eren per a gent avorrida com nosaltres? —digué irritada Lily.

—Bé, si tots foren com tu, no dubtes que vindria a totes —respongué el noi amb un gran somriure.

—I per què, si es pot saber?

—Perquè estaria ple de gent encantadora i bellíssima.

—Deixa't d'estupideses, Potter.

—Evans, va, no et poses així, no he vingut amb males intencions, ben al contrari! Què et sembla si fem una treva, només per hui i et demostraré que no sóc tan estúpid com et penses —digué oferint-li la mà.

—Va, Lily, dóna-li una oportunitat —va dir-li Julian mentre li donava una xicoteta empenta.

—D'acord… —respongué la pèl-roja després de pensar-s'ho un poc mentre li donava la mà a James però sense refiar-se'n del tot.

—Doncs millor que aprofitem —digué el noi mentre l'agafava de la mà i se l'enduia mentre començava una animada conversació.

—Julian, estàs segura del que has fet?

—Clar que sí, Remus, tots dos sabem que aquests dos han d'acabar junts. Ai, mira, aquí està Martha. Vine i te la presente com Déu mana. Ei Martha, com va? Mira, que l'altre dia no et vam presentar el nostre amic, Remus, Martha, Martha, Remus.

—Encantat, no sabia que també fores en aquest grup —digué el noi donant-li la mà i quedant-se mirant-li la que ella li encaixava, xicoteta, blanca i suau.

—Igualment, bé, sí, la veritat, només vinc per no quedar malament amb el professor, però normalment m'avorria bastant perquè no tenia cap amic que també hi fóra —digué ella més roja que una tomaca.

—Mira, ara ja ens tens a nosaltres. Per cert Remus, sabies que Martha canta al cor?

—Ah, sí? T'agrada cantar?

—Sí, la veritat és que sí, supose que ve de família. Mon pare era un dels millors violinistes de París.

—Ton pare és francès?

—Sí, tant ell com la meua mare, per això el meu cognom és francès, Bouvier —digué la noia amb un somriure.

—Lògic —digué ell mentre es repetia mentalment que era un idiota —i tu i el teu germà sabeu parlar francès?

—Oui, c'est la langue qu'on parle chez nous. (_Sí, és la llengua que parlem a casa__)_

—Il est très intéressante. Et pour quoi est-ce que vous êtes venues à l'Angleterre? (_Molt interessant. I per què vau venir a Anglaterra)?_

—Parce que mon père a trouvé un boulot comme professeur de musique à Londres. No sabia que parlares francès —continuà Martha sorpresa. (_Perquè mon pare va trobar treball com a professor de música a Londres)._

—Sí, bé, sempre m'ha agradat, em sembla una llengua molt bonica i fa uns anys que l'estudie a l'estiu.

—Una sorpresa molt agradable —digué la noia amb un somriure que va deixar Remus sense parla.

—Eeh… doncs… Bé… —començà el noi intentant no semblar un idiota, però li costava pensar amb aquells ulls i aquell somriure mirant-lo directament— i… t'agrada… alguna cosa…? "_inútil, inútil, inútil, que si li agrada alguna cosa?! Més inútil i no naixes..."_

—Unes quantes de fet —digué amb una xicoteta rialla la noia— m'agrada llegir, cantar i fer ballet.

—És nota, tens uns moviments molt gràcils —comentà Remus sense pensar el que estava dient.

—Gràcies —respongué Martha posant-se molt roja— on està Julian, per cert?

—No ho sé, la veritat —digué Remus donant gràcies a Déu que Martha canviara de tema ja que no sabia ni com havia estat capaç de fer aquell comentari.

En realitat, ja feia estona que Julian se n'havia anat deixant sola a la parelleta i havia estat donant voltes a l'habitació i picant de totes les safates, al final es va quedar observant de lluny com Lily i James parlaven i reien com si foren amics de tota la vida, escena quasi impossible.

—Bé, Evans, jo me n'he d'anar, Sirius i jo havíem d'ajudar a Ben en Encateris.

—Lily, digues-me Lily —digué la noia.

—D'acord Lily, fins una altra —respongué el morè sorprès amb un somriure que la pèl-roja va retornar.

Cansada ja de veure que tots estaven de parelletes, Julian va eixir d'aquella reunió. Però només fer-ho es va trobar amb l'última persona que esperava veure.

—Julian…

—John?

—Bé, vas dir que volies que la pròxima vegada t'ho diguera en persona així que he esperat a què s'acabara la reunió, ja que sabia de segur que estaries ací.

—Això vol dir que vas rebre la meua carta? —contestà Julian somrient.

—Sí, i crec que tens raó, per això volia convidar-te a passar la resta de la vesprada amb mi i xerrar un poc —digué John oferint-li el braç.

—Hmmm... D'acord —respongué al final Julian mentre li agafava el del braç amb un somriure.

Tots dos se'n van anar cap als jardins xerrant i rient. Van passar tota la vesprada junts explicant-se coses d'ells mateixos, contant-se anècdotes i, en definitiva, coneixent-se.

—Al final, no eres tan tímid com em pensava.

—Bé, ho sóc quan no conec a la persona, però si agarre confiança em solte bastant i fins i tot faig bromes! —digué provocant una forta riallada de la noia.

—I per cert, algun dia m'has de tocar alguna cançó, ara que sé que toques la guitarra no acceptaré un no per resposta.

—Això està fet —digué el morè amb un somriure —bé, ja s'està fent tard i seria millor que tornàrem al castell.

—Tens raó, d'ací poc serà l'hora de sopar —respongué Julian mentre començava a caminar cap al castell.

—Julian...! Espera un moment —digué de repent el noi mentre l'agafava del braç— bé, només volia dir-te que… aquesta vesprada m'ho he passat molt bé i … i l'he gaudida molt i… que… bé, sé que encara és prompte… però, ara que ens coneixem… podríem… bé… ja saps…

En aquell moment Julian li va agafar la cara entre les mans i el va fer callar amb un bes. Ell al principi es va quedar un poc parat, però prompte li va passar les mans per la cintura i va allargar aquell primer bes que no podia haver sigut més perfecte. Quan es van separar la noia li va somriure i li va dir:

—Sí, sí i sí, em sembla perfecte, i ara, va, anem a sopar, que estic morta de fam.

Li va agarrar la mà i el va estirar suaument en direcció al castell. Cap del dos podia deixar de somriure, aquell havia estat un dels millors dies de la seua vida i difícilment l'oblidarien.

Per la seua banda, Martha i Remus havien continuat parlant durant tota la reunió. Ella va estar explicant-li com era la seua vida fora de Hogwarts, les classes de ballet, els concerts que feia a l'estiu amb el cor en el qual cantaven ella i el seu germà, aficions seues com ara llegir sota l'ombra dels arbres després de dinar. I amb cada paraula que deia, Remus es quedava més fascinat, semblava que aquella noia haguera sigut dissenyada especialment per a ell. Tanmateix, el noi va parlar ben poc, per una banda, perquè no tenia gaires coses que explicar, i per l'altra, perquè gran part de la seua vida estava condicionada per la seua "situació", de la qual no en volia parlar per por que ella no volguera saber res més d'ell. Finalment, la reunió es va acabar i van anar tots dos junts cap al Gran Menjador perquè ja s'havia fet l'hora de sopar. Una vegada allà es van trobar amb Julian, que ja hi havia arribat i s'havia assegut a la taula de Gryffindor, amb un somriure enorme a la cara. Remus es va asseure al seu costat mentre Martha s'acomiadava d'ells i anava a asseure's amb els del seu curs. Al cap d'una estona, Lily va arribar i es va asseure junt amb els seus amics.

—I bé, Julian, on has estat tota la tarda? Has desaparegut i no sabíem on eres —preguntà Remus.

—Bé, m'avorria de veure tantes parelletes i he decidit anar-me'n. I una vegada a fora, m'he trobat amb en John, i hem anat a donar una volta pels jardins, hem estat xerrant i… bé… podem dir que ara estem junts… —digué un poc tímida la morena.

—Aiiiiiiiii! Això és genial! —digué eufòrica Lily mentre es tirava damunt d'ella per a abraçar-la.

—Sí, sí, "maravilloso", però per favor, no m'ofegues, m'agradaria viure uns quants anys més. Gràcies —digué quan aconseguí traure's del damunt a la seua amiga— I tu, què?

—Jo què de què?

—No et fages la despistada, que com ha anat amb James?

—Amb James? Bé, com ha d'anar si no? Hem parlat i ja està.

—Estimada, el fet que tu i James parleu ja és una cosa bastant insòlita.

—Molt a contracor, hauré de donar la raó a Hiddleston (NA: cognom de Julian que fins ara no havia eixit), el fet que tu, Evans, i James tingueu una conversació civilitzada és un fenomen digne d'estudi.

—Què vols ara, Black? —contestà de mala gana Julian.

—Tranquil·la, morena, només passava per ací i he escoltat per casualitat la vostra conversació. Remus, vens?

—Sí, ara hi vaig, i fes el favor de ser més educat, que no et costa gens. Fins després noies, que vaja bé —respongué el seu amic.

—Ei, tu, espera, després ens explicaràs com has quedat amb Martha, eh? —digué Julian tancant-li l'ullet.

—Martha? Qui és Martha? No em digues que has parlat de noies amb elles abans que amb els teus amics! —comença a dir Sirius ofès.

—Calla, Sirius, no sigues idiota, va, tira, que ens estan esperant. Com deia, fins després, noies.

Digué Remus mentre s'enduia estirant del braç un Sirius que no parava de remugar i de retraure-li que els afers de noies es parlaven entre els amics i que havia traït als rondadors, però ràpidament va callar quan va veure qui entrava per la porta del Gran Menjador. Les dues noies també van veure com Iris hi entrava, aleshores Julian es va acomiadar de Lily i va anar amb la seua amiga cap a la taula de Ravenclaw mentre la segona no obria la boca, com sempre. Julian estava realment preocupada, des d'aquell fatídic dia que Iris i Sirius ho van deixar, la noia va començar a no parlar, a no eixir amb els amics, quan acabaven les classes anava a l'habitació, feia els deures sense obrir la boca i després es gitava al seu llit, no deia mai res; en estiu no contestava cap de les cartes que els seus amics li enviaven, al final Julian era l'única que encara persistia, però ja sense cap esperança de rebre alguna resposta. El somriure s'havia esborrat de la cara d'Iris, aquell somriure que la caracteritzava i que sempre intentava contagiar a tothom havia desaparegut, i semblava que per a sempre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítol 22 – Tristesa i ràbia**

I el temps passava. Julian i John cada vegada estaven millor junts, quan més es coneixien més s'agradaven, a més, el noi, quan més seguretat tenia, més es soltava, era molt de la broma i, a pesar del que semblava al principi, tenia molta seguretat en si mateix i la vergonya li passava prompte. En pocs dies ja no li importava que la gent els veiera abraçats, ni donar-li besos furtius quan ella menys s'ho esperava, i a Julian bé que li agradava.

Per la seua banda, Martha i Remus passaven també molt de temps junts, quedaven per a estudiar o per a passejar pels jardins. Tots els Rondadors li havien insistit ja diverses vegades a Remus perquè donara el pas i li demanara d'eixir, però ell no es sentia segur, tenia por que quan ella sabera la seua condició d'home llop no voldria saber res d'ell, i tenia por que li ho diguera a tot el món. Però a pesar de totes les seues evasives, Remus no s'escapava, perquè també les seues amigues li insistien en què li ho diguera, que no es preocupara, que segur que a ella li donaria igual. Però ell no n'estava del tot convençut. Finalment i després de moltes reflexions i de moltes nits d'insomni, Remus es va decidir, li ho diria i que siguera el que Déu vulguera. Així que va agarrar pergamí i ploma i li va escriure una nota per a veure's al llac aquella tarda de diumenge.

La noia va arribar puntual com sempre, i allà estava Remus, tremolós i nerviós com ell sol amb les mans plenes d'una suor freda que no hi havia manera de traure's del damunt.

—Hola, Remus —saludà molt contenta la noia.

—Hola, Martha. Supose que voldràs saber per què volia quedar, no?

—Bé, un poc intrigada sí que ho estic, no t'ho vaig a negar, però és que la teua carta era un poc estranya —digué rient un poc.

—Ja ho sé, ja, ho sent. Bé, primer de tot gràcies per venir, ja sé que aquests dies no estem per a anar quedant, que tenim els exàmens finals a dos dies com aquell qui diu, però és que necessitava dir-te una cosa —Remus anava dient tot açò quasi sense respirar i fregant-se les mans nerviosament— no sé com t'ho prendràs, és possible que després de saber-ho no vulgues saber res més de mi, només et demane que no li ho digues a ningú, perquè per mi ja és prou difícil… Sóc un home llop —digué després d'una pausa un poc llarga i quasi amb sospir— i si t'estic dient açò és perquè ja fa temps que m'agrades, ets preciosa a més d'intel·ligent i divertida, quan estic amb tu em sent la persona més feliç del món, quan veig els teus ulls és com si tot l'univers es posara al lloc, des del moment que et conec el món s'ha tornat més bonic, és com si l'harmonia natural s'haguera instaurat de repent, però tenia molta por, perquè pensava que quan saberes quina mena de monstre sóc no voldries saber res de mi, i és normal perquè qui va a …

No va poder acabar la frase perquè Martha el va callar amb un bes. Quan Remus havia començat a parlar ella s'havia preocupat, però segons anava parlant el noi un somriure va anar apareixent al seu rostre.

—No digues res més —digué la noia mentre li donava besos curts— m'és igual el que sigues, m'és igual que sigues un home llop, com si fores un trol, el que m'importa és que eres tu, eres Remus, que eres una de la persona més bella que conec i que sàpigues que a mi també m'agrades, i molt.

La noia va continuar besant-lo i aquesta vegada el noi la va seguir amb un somriure a la boca i abraçant-la per la cintura. Era el dia més feliç de la seua vida. No van tardar molt a dir-li-ho als seus amics i tots es van alegrar molt per ells, fins i tot John, que estava content que la seua germana haguera trobat algú com en Remus.

I així passava el temps per als nostres amics. Els Rondadors continuaven fent de les seues; James intentava acostar-se més a Lily, però l'únic dia que ella no el va enviar a pastar fang va ser el de la reunió de Llagot; Remus estava d'allò més feliç amb Martha i no ho passava tan malament a les seues transformacions ara que per fi els tres amics havien aconseguit la transformació completa; Ben continuava tan empanat com sempre i Sirius aparentava que estava bé, però els seus amics sabien que no hi havia dia que no patira per Iris, que no somiara en ella, que no li passara per alt la seua mirada trista, però, tanmateix, es negava a solucionar les coses, no creia que fóra prou bo per ella i pensava que ella necessitava algú millor.

I els dies transcorrien, van arribar els exàmens finals i amb ells els GNOM. Estrés, nervis, nits d'estudi a la biblioteca i, per fi, es va acabar. Afortunadament van aprovar tots els exàmens, alguns amb millor notes que altres, com cada any, però tot aprovat al cap i a la fi. I abans que s'ho esperaren, ja era l'últim dia i estaven tots asseguts a les taules del Gran Menjador esperant que Dumbledore donara la copa de Residències. Aquell any, i com venia passant des de ja en feia uns quants, la cosa estava molt renyida entre Gryffindor i Slytherin, finalment, i per a l'alegria de molts, la copa va acabar anant per a la casa roja. I d'aquesta forma acabava un altre any per als protagonistes d'aquesta història, cinquè quedava enrere i ara els esperava un llarg estiu per a descansar i passar-s'ho bé.

Dies de calor, de platja, de sol i de descans que sembla que no passen però que quan menys t'ho esperes, ja s'han acabat. Van passar un estiu tranquil i sense gaires sobresalts, malgrat l'amenaça de Voldemort, que continuava planant sobre el món mag, però semblava que això a ells no els afectaria mai (NA: il·lusos...). I així, com qui no vol la cosa, l'agost va arribar i amb ell les cartes de Hogwarts. Aquell any, igual que els últims, Iris va rebre la carta amb una mescla d'alegria i tristesa; tristesa perquè tornaria a veure la persona que tant estimava i que al mateix temps tant de mal li feia, i alegria perquè estaria lluny dels seus pares i així ells no es preocuparien tant per ella. Els pobres ho estaven passant molt malament veient el canvi tan brusc que havia patit la seua filla, sempre alegre i amb ganes de fer coses, i ara trista, callada, sense cap somriure. Aquella vegada Iris va anar només amb sa mare a comprar els materials per al pròxim curs, els llibres, plomes, pergamins, ingredients per a pocions… Iris va estar molt alleujada per no trobar-se cap dels seus companys. Realment li sabia mal haver-se allunyat tant d'ells, però no podia fer-hi res, mai no tenia ganes de parlar, d'eixir, no tenia forces per a somriure, ni en tenia ganes, havia intentat contestar algunes de les seues cartes, però mai no es veia amb ànims i l'únic que li eixia quan començava a escriure-les eren frases depriments, així que va deixar d'intentar-ho. Tanmateix, li estava molt agraïda a Julian, mai no havia deixat d'estar amb ella, per molt que ella evitara el contacte humà, per molt que no li contestara les cartes, ella estava al seu costat, i això reconfortava mínimament Iris.

I ja era 1 de setembre, i ja eren tots els alumnes a l'andan de King Cross pujant al Hogwarts Express preparats per a un altre any ple de màgia i aventures. Iris va arribar justa de temps, a pesar del seu ànim, no perdia aquest costum. Julian ja li havia reservat un seient al mateix vagó on ella era, junt amb en John i la Lily. El tren va començar el seu viatge amb la puntualitat de cada any. Iris estava asseguda mirant per la finestra sense dir res mentre els seus tres companys xerraven animadament. El viatge transcorria amb normalitat, va passar la dona amb les llepolies i de tant en tant sentien algun soroll dels compartiments veïns. Quan ja duien un poc més de mig viatge la porta es va obrir de repent i van entrar corrents James i Sirius que reien sense parar.

—És pot saber que cony feu ací vosaltres? I de què rieu? —digué Julian de mala llet.

—Tranquil·la, Hiddleston, només necessitem amagar-nos ací uns minuts, i no et preocupes, que a nosaltres tampoc ens agrada la vostra companyia.

—Per què no et calles d'una vegada i te'n vas a molestar a una altra banda, Black?

—Molts rumors de què no parles mai, però quan és per a contestar-me a mi sí que obres la boca, eh Stanmore? No seràs que encara m'estimes?

—Tanca la teua gran boca, malparit! —intervingué Julian que s'havia alçat malgrat els intents de John per evitar-ho.

—Ui, i si no, què?

James, que veia que la cosa se n'eixia de mare i no estava del tot d'acord amb el comportament que estava tenint el seu millor amic, intentava calmar en Sirius agafant-lo pel braç i dient-li que seria millor que se n'anaren.

—Si no, acabaràs al terra del corredor agonitzant i demanant clemència per tots els maleficis que et tiraré, imbècil —respongué Iris que estava dreta amb la vareta a la mà amenaçant-lo i uns ulls que li brillaven de ràbia.

Sirius intentà traure la vareta ràpidament, però Iris fou més ràpida i amb un "expelliarmus" el va desarmar en un obrir i tancar d'ulls.

—Mira, Black, que et quede clar, no em tornes a dirigir la paraula en el que et resta de vida, no se t'ocórrega mirar-me ni que siga de reüll, que no m'entere jo que parles de mi a les meues esquenes, perquè si no, et jure que et faré sentir un dolor més gran que el que Bellatrix et puga causar, t'ha quedat clar?! —digué Iris mentre s'acostava a poc a poc a ell amb la vareta encara alçada.

Sirius havia anat retrocedint cautelosament mirant-la directament als ulls, ja no quedava cap rastre del somriure d'abans al seu rostre. Darrere d'ell, James havia obert feia una estona la porta del compartiment i tan bon punt la vareta del seu amic havia eixit volant va anar a per ella. En aquell moment, va agafar en Sirius de l'espatlla, el va estirar cap al passadís, va tancar la porta, li va tornar la vareta i el va arrastrar cap al seu compartiment on estaven esperant-los Remus i Ben. Ni l'un ni l'altre no els van comentar res als seus dos companys, no volien escoltar com Remus els renyava, i amb raó, però Sirius no s'escaparia d'aquesta, James li deixaria les coses ben clares quan tingueren un moment sols.

Per la seua banda, el compartiment on estava Iris s'havia quedat en complet silenci després que els nois se n'anaren. Iris s'havia tornat a asseure tranquil·lament, s'havia guardat la vareta a dins de la capa altra vegada i va tornar a mirar per la finestra amb la mirada perduda, una mirada plena de tristesa i de dolor com la del noi que acabava de fer fora d'allà sense cap mirament. Com havien acabat així? Com havien acabat dient-se coses tan cruels l'un a l'altre? Pensar en com havia començat i veure en què s'havia convertit li feia tant de mal. Els seus companys s'havien quedat molt parats, no sabien què dir i els feia cosa tornar a parlar com ho estaven fent abans de la sobtada aparició dels dos rondadors. La resta del viatge fou bastant incòmoda, així que l'arribada al castell fou un descans per a tots. Una altra vegada estaven en aquella màgica construcció que durant tants anys havia acollit a joves mags i bruixes. Un altre curs començava, seguirien les coses iguals? Millorarien o, pel contrari, empitjorarien encara més?


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítol 23 – Sempre no sempre vol dir sempre**

I així va començar sisè per als nostres amics. Les relacions estaven cada vegada més tenses, si això era possible, l'únic vincle entre els Rondadors i les noies era Remus, que encara es comportava com una persona. A més, el grup de les noies havia augmentat, ara també hi era Martha i, de tant en tant, John.

Les primeres setmanes van passar ràpidament, eren les primeres classes, no hi havia quasi deures, a més, com que a 6è no hi havia cap examen important a final de curs com els GNOM o els MAG, els professors s'ho prenien amb més calma, l'única que ja començava amb treballs era Martha, que ella sí que s'havia d'examinar dels GNOM.

I els dies passaven i semblava que Sirius s'havia pres al peu de la lletra l'amenaça d'Iris, quan ella entrava al Gran Saló o a alguna classe que compartiren abaixava la mirada per no mirar-la, si es creuaven en un passadís s'arrimava tant com podia a la paret per no tocar-la ni que fóra amb la màniga de la túnica, fins i tot evitava les poques conversacions que encara quedaven sobre ella fins a arribar a un punt en el qual ja no sabia absolutament res d'ella. Tanmateix, ella sí que en tenia, de notícies d'ell, a tothora sentia noies del seu curs i més joves parlar del gran Sirius Black, del seductor Sirius Black, de com de bé besava, de com les feia sentir com si foren al cel "_al cel? Però si després d'enrotllar-se amb elles les deixa tirades com si foren mocadors d'usar i tirar_" pensava ella amb escepticisme sempre que per casualitat escoltava una d'aquelles converses.

I els dies passaven, setembre va donar pas a octubre i aquest últim a novembre que va desembocar en desembre. Les vacances de Nadal ja quasi havien arribat. Aquell any tots ells es quedaven a passar-les a Hogwarts, uns no volien veure la família, altres volien passar temps amb les seues parelles i altres planejaven millor les bromes si estaven al castell. Aquell any tots anirien a la festa de Nadal que s'organitzava cada any al castell. Només estava permesa l'assistència als majors de 5è, de manera que aquell any tots hi podrien anar. Tanmateix, no era la cosa que més il·lusió els feia, poca gent hi anava, era simplement un sopar al Gran Menjador i després un karaoke de l'estil muggle per veure qui s'animava a pujar. Julian li havia insistit a Iris moltes vegades que hi anara amb ells, però tots els seus esforços foren en va perquè la noia es va negar en rotund.

I finalment el dia abans de Nadal va arribar, aquella nit era la festa i l'endemà arribarien els regals. Iris es va despertar abans que ningú, com passava des de feia uns quants anys, però aquella vegada va ser diferent, ella es sentia diferent. No sabia exactament què era, però alguna cosa havia canviat. Després d'estar-se una estona al llit es va adonar de què era diferent, ja no sentia aquell dolor punyent al pit que va aparèixer ja feia tres anys i que l'havia acompanyada cada instant de la seua vida des d'aquell fatídic moment. Aquell pes, aquella càrrega infernal, havia desaparegut, i, després de tants dies i tants plors, sentia que per fi podria parlar del tema, era com si tot aquell temps haguera planat una prohibició sobre ella que li impedia parlar del que havia passat, però aquell matí, aquell matí del dia abans de Nadal, semblava que aquella prohibició haguera desaparegut. Què havia passat? Havia aconseguit oblidar-se d'ell? Havia aconseguit deixar d'estimar-lo? Era això possible, si feia tan sols unes quantes hores, quan es va gitar, aquell noi seguia sent la persona que més estimava d'aquell món? Era possible que finalment hagués aconseguit passar pàgina? I amb aquestes preguntes al cap Iris es va alçar del llit aquell dia abans de Nadal, i va anar cap al bany per a la dutxa del matí. Quan ja va estar vestida i pentinada, Julian s'acabava de despertar i la mirava amb els ulls plens de lleganyes, "_bon dia_", la saludà l'amiga. Julian es va quedar callada, mirant-la, li havia dit realment bon dia o ho havia somiat?

Iris va baixar sola al Gran Menjador, com ja feia tres anys que acostumava a fer. Es va asseure a la taula de Ravenclaw i va començar a desdejunar. A poc a poc començava a arribar-hi gent, però no gaire, la majoria d'ells eren a sa casa esperant impacients el sopar familiar que aquella vetllada tenia com a tradició. Iris menjava sense cap pressa, mastegant ben mastegat el menjar mentre pensava. L'hora del desdejuni era la que més aprofitava per a pensar, sempre hi havia poca gent i podia deixar volar la seua imaginació. Quan va acabar de menjar, es va alçar i va sortir del Gran Menjador amb la intenció d'anar cap al llac a prendre un poc l'aire. Estava a punt d'arribar als jardins quan a l'últim passadís es va trobar de cara amb qui menys esperava trobar-se. No hi havia ningú més al passadís a part d'ells dos. Era la primera vegada que estaven sols des de feia tres anys. Es van quedar parats. Es van quedar mirant-se l'un a l'altre. Fixament. Als ulls. Només es sentia les seues respiracions. Els batecs del cor si es paraven un moment a escoltar. Cap dels dos no feia cap moviment.

—Com et va? —digué finalment ell amb un fil de veu quasi inaudible.

—Bé, bastant bé en realitat, i a tu?

—No em puc queixar —respongué ell alçant els muscles.

—Me n'alegre —digué la noia.

Tan bon punt li va haver dit això, Iris va continuar caminant, va passar pel costat de Sirius i va eixir als jardins en direcció al llac. Julian es va passar tot el dia buscant la seua amiga, volia convèncer-la que anara a la festa, ja era hora que passara d'aquell inútil i tornara a ser la que era abans, ja havia passat massa temps i això no podia seguir així. Però no hi havia manera, quan la seua amiga s'amagava no hi havia manera de trobar-la. Ja cansada i donant-se per vençuda, Julian va anar cap a la Sala Comú per a canviar-se i no arribar tard. Quan ja estava a punt d'eixir per a trobar-se amb els seus amics, Iris va entrar a l'habitació.

—Iris, per última vegada, per favor, vine a la festa, ja ha passat molt de temps, oblida't d'una vegada, vine amb nosaltres i passa-t'ho bé, torna a ser la que eres abans.

Iris només li va fer una mirada trista i va entrar al lavabo sense obrir la boca. Julian ho va deixar estar i se'n va anar on havia quedat amb la resta de les noies i amb John.

Iris estava davant de l'espill del lavabo, mirant fixament el seu reflex, aquella era ella? Aquella imatge que es reflectia sobre la superfície plana era ella? No es reconeixia, estava molt prima, la seua pell s'havia tornat pàl·lida i les seues galtes havien perdut el color que sempre havien tingut, el seu cabell s'havia ressecat i els seus ulls estaven apagats. Julian tenia raó, ja havia passat molt de temps, ja n'havia tingut prou, un simple noi no anava a arruïnar-li la vida. Tota convençuda, Iris va tornar a l'habitació, es va posar uns texans i una camiseta i va anar cap al Gran Menjador. Tanmateix, segons anava acostant-se, la decisió amb la qual havia eixit de la Sala Comú havia anat esvaint-se i quan per fi va arribar a la porta del Menjador ja no tenia gens clar si estava preparada per a entrar-hi, però no va poder dubtar molt ja que els seus amics venien per l'altra banda i ja l'havien vista. Julian se li va tirar damunt abraçant-la "_has vingut! Has vingut! Que contenta estic!_". Iris no li va contestar res, ni tan sols un somriure, però per Julian ja era prou que ella hi haguera anat. Tots junts van entrar al Gran Menjador i, com ja s'esperaven, l'ambient era bastant desolador. Quatre o cinc alumnes i un altre fent una actuació desastrosa al karaoke. Aquell any no hi havia anat cap professor, i no era d'estranyar. El grup d'amics va anar cap a la taula per a menjar alguna cosa i buscar alguna forma d'animar la nit. Finalment, el noi que estava destrossant la cançó al karaoke va acabar i semblava que ningú més no s'animava. Sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades Julian va cridar "_Iris diu que canta la següent!_". La cara d'Iris era un llibre obert, era una mescla de sorpresa i de por. Intentava negar-se mentre la seua amiga l'estirava cap a l'escenari on estava el karaoke "_vinga, va, delecta'ns amb la teua veu, mai no t'hem sentit cantar, sempre hi ha una primera vegada per a tot, no?_" digué tancant-li l'ullet mentre deixava la noia allà dalt. Tot el món la mirava i ella ja no es veia capaç de fer-se enrere, així que no tenia cap altra opció. Es va posar davant del micròfon i la música va començar a sonar "_qui ha triat la cançó?_" pensava ella estranyada, tanmateix, i a pesar de no haver-la escollit ella, la coneixia molt bé, aquella melodia. Just en el moment que ella començava a cantar la porta es va obrir van entrar triomfants els Rondadors.

_In the heat of the fight__  
>I walked away,<br>Ignoring words that you were saying,  
>Tryna make me stay.<br>I said, "This time I've had enough."  
>And you've called a hundred times,<br>But I'm not pickin' up.  
>'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.<br>__But if you look a little closer  
><em>

A Sirius no li va fer falta ni mirar-la per saber qui estava cantant, la seua veu era inconfusible per ell, la coneixia massa bé, la sentia a tothora, als seus pensaments, als seus somnis, fins i tot havia anat cada dijous a l'aula de música només per no oblidar el to d'aquella veu.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
>To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."<br>Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
>Come back for more.<br>And don't you leave,__  
>'cause I know all I need<br>is on the other side of the door.  
><em>

Sirius es va quedar mirant-la de fit a fit, igual que aquell matí, la va mirar directament als ulls mentre escoltava la lletra d'aquella cançó. Els ulls d'Iris brillaven, brillaven com feia temps que no brillaven. Aquella cançó, aquella cançó parlava massa d'ella.

_Me and my stupid pride  
>I'm sittin' here, alone.<br>I'm going through the photographs,  
>Staring at the phone.<br>I keep going back over  
>Things we both said<br>And I remember the slammin' door,  
>And all the things that I misread.<br>So babe if you know everything  
>Tell me why you couldn't see<br>That when I left I wanted you to  
>Chase after me?<em>

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
>To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."<br>Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
>Come back for more.<br>And don't you leave,__  
>'cause I know all I need<br>is on the other side of the door.  
><em>

Iris sentia que no aguantaria molt més, res no havia canviat, continuava estimant-lo tant o més que el primer dia, i allà estava cantant, cantant-li a ell. Pareixia que la resta de gent de la sala haguera desaparegut, només hi eren ells dos, mirant-se als ulls, les finestres de l'ànima, i tant els d'un com els d'altre mostraven dolor, penediment i tristesa.

_And I scream out the window,  
>"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"<em>_  
>But I do, I do, I do.<br>I say, "There's nothing you can say  
>To make this right again, I mean it,<em>_  
>I mean it"<br>What I mean is_

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_  
><em>To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."<em>  
><em>Wait there in the pourin' rain,<em>  
><em>Come back for more.<em>  
><em>And don't you leave,<em>

_'cause I know all I need_

_is on the other side of the door.  
><em>

Iris no aguantava més, els ulls se li negaven de llàgrimes, allò havia sigut massa per a ella, però no volia plorar, no, no davant de tota aquella gent, no davant d'ell. Durant aquells tres anys havia evitat totalment plorar davant de qui fóra, no volia que ningú veiera com de destrossada estava i aquella nit no anava a ser una excepció.

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
>And the conversation<br>With the little white lies.  
>And the faded picture<br>Of a beautiful night  
>You carried me from your car<br>up the stairs  
>And I broke down cryin'<br>Was she worth this mess?  
>After everything and that little black dress<br>After everything I must confess,  
>I need you<em>

La música es va acabar. Tot es va quedar en silenci. Les llàgrimes eixien com una cascada d'aigua salada dels seus ulls, relliscaven per les galtes i acabaven caient al terra. Iris, presa pel pànic, va arrancar a córrer. Va eixir del Gran Saló. No sabia on anava però els seus peus la van guiar cap aquell lloc. Cap al lloc de sempre. Davant del llac.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítol 24 – Stuck in my head**

Allà era altra vegada. Al lloc de sempre. El lloc on tantes vesprades havia passat amb ell com a amics. El lloc on la va deixar plantada per primera vegada. El lloc on li va explicar la veritat sobre Remus. El lloc on tants petons s'havien fet. El lloc on tantes hores havien passat abraçats. I ara hi tornava. No sabia ni com hi havia arribat, al llac. Simplement havia corregut. Sense mirar cap on es dirigia. Només volia fugir, no volia continuar ni un segon més a dins d'aquella sala. Exhausta, es va deixar caure i es asseure recolzant-se a l'arbre. Es va abraçar amb les mans els genolls. Les llàgrimes queien, queien sense parar. Una darrere l'altra. Com una cascada. De sobte, va sentir una veu que venia de darrere seua.

_Take your time, walk away,  
>But there's nothing I won't do,<br>Separate, know your fate,  
>Cuz I will run after you,<em>

Coneixia aquella veu. L'havia sentida tantes vegades. I tantes vegades havia desitjat oblidar-la. I, tanmateix, allà era, darrere seua. A tan sols uns metres. Encara podia fugir, anar-se'n d'allà i tot s'hauria acabat definitivament.

_I walk along an empty road,  
>Gave you a choice but I won't hear your voice,<em>

Finalment, havia arribat on ella era asseguda. Es va asseure al seu costat delicadament, com si tinguera por que, en tocar-la, ella es trencara en mil bocins. Amb suavitat va fer que es soltés els genolls. Li va passar un braç per l'espatlla mentre amb l'altra mà li apartava els cabells de la cara amb tendresa i la mirava directament als ulls.

_You'll always be the girl I will never forget,  
>You'll always be the girl getting stuck in my head,<br>You'll always be the girl haunting me everyday,  
>You'll always be the girl.<br>_

Es va traure un mocador blanc de tela de la butxaca i a poc a poc va començar a eixugar-li les llàgrimes, una darrere l'altra. Amb paciència. Amb delicadesa. Sense cap pressa. No li importava si s'havia de passar així tota la nit.

_Go to sleep, take your pills,  
>But there's no way you're alone,<br>Think of me, think of us  
>In a moment it'll be gone<em>

__ Després d'una estona, les llàgrimes van deixar d'eixir. Ella el mirava, com expectant. No deia res. Només mirava. Ell es va guardar el mocador a la butxaca una altra vegada i la va abraçar més fort amb el braç que encara tenia passat per l'esquena.

_I walk along an empty road,  
>Gave you a choice but I won't hear your voice,<br>_

La va mirar als ulls. Aquells ulls marrons que tanta alegria transmetien feia anys. Aquells ulls que havien deixat de brillar per culpa seua. Els ulls que el feien sentir-se culpable cada vegada que el miraven. Els ulls més bonics que mai no havia vist.

_You'll always be the girl I will never forget,  
>You'll always be the girl getting stuck in my head,<br>You'll always be the girl haunting me everyday,  
>You'll always be the girl...<em>

Ell es va anar acostant a poc a poc. Amb una mescla de por i de tendresa. Ella no es va apartar. Els seus rostres cada vegada estaven més prop. Cap dels dos no tancava els ulls. Els seus nassos es van tocar. Sentien les seues respiracions. Entretallades. El seus pensaments anaven a mil per hora. Es miraven directament als ulls. A l'ànima. Els seus llavis es tocaven. S'acariciaven. Semblava que dubtaven. No es decidien. Ella va tancar els ulls. Ell va tancar els ulls. Els llavis d'ambdós es van tancar. L'un sobre l'altre. Després de tant de temps. Després de tants plors. Després de tant de patiment. El gust enyorat. La dolçor oblidada. Els sentiments amagats. Es van separar. Van obrir els ulls.

—Ho sent —digué ell.

Ella va continuar sense dir res. Va recolzar el cap sobre el pit del noi i va tancar els ulls. Així es van passar una llarga estona, sense dir res. Perdonant-se en silenci. La lluna ja havia avançat molt la seua posició quan un dels dos va decidir trencar aquell silenci.

—No la vaig besar.

—A Sarah?

—A ninguna…

—No t'entenc.

—Tot aquest temps, totes les noies, no n'he besada cap… No n'he sigut capaç. Sempre em venies a la ment i, a pesar de no estar junts, a pesar de saber que tu i jo ja no érem res, sentia que no podia fer-te una cosa així, no a tu…

—Però, si totes comentaven com de bé besaves i que si això, que si allò —digué ella estranyada.

—Tot mentida. Preferien inventar-s'ho a dir que no les vaig voler besar, i a mi, tant m'era el que digueren.

—I Sarah…?

—T'ho he dit, no he besat a ningú…

—Però jo ho vaig veure…? —digué indecisa Iris.

—Jo no la vaig besar, ella em va besar a mi. Se m'havia insinuat i jo li havia dit que no volia saber res d'ella, aleshores, va veure algú per damunt del meu muscle i em va besar …

—I per què no em vas dir res?

—Et vaig buscar, et vaig buscar per tot el castell amb la intenció d'explicar-t'ho tot, però, quan per fi et vaig trobar, et vaig sentir cantar aquella cançó. Se'm va trencar el cor en mil bocins. I jo t'havia trencat el teu. Vaig sentir que no et mereixia, que no era prou bo per a tu. Com anava a ser-ho si havia fet que et sentires d'aquella manera? Així que vaig decidir que el millor seria que m'allunyara de tu…

—Aleshores em vas sentir quan estava a l'aula de música aquell dia?

—Aquell dia i cada dijous des d'aleshores. Anava, m'asseia a la porta i quan estaves a punt d'acabar me n'anava perquè no em veieres. Em sentia avergonyit. Vaig intentar oblidar-te, però no vaig poder, necessitava tenir-te prop, escoltar-te, saber que encara hi eres. Et necessitava. Et necessite.

Iris el va abraçar. Es sentia com una nina trencada que, poc a poc, anava arreglant-se. Peça a peça. Pas a pas. Per primera vegada des de feia tres anys es sentia bé. Serena. Tranquil·la. Feliç.

—Deuríem tornar al castell. La festa segurament haurà acabat i si ens troben per ací ens en caurà una de grossa. Va, que t'acompanye fins a la teua Sala Comú.

—No cal, la Sala Comú de Gryffindor està a l'altra banda del castell i correràs el perill que t'enxampen.

—M'és igual, vull acompanyar-te i estar segur que no et passarà res —respongué ell amb un somriure.

Els dos es van alçar i es van encaminar cap al castell agarrats de la mà. Tot era obscur i en silenci. Avançaven intentant no fer cap soroll. Quan estaven a punt d'arribar a la torre oest, on es troba la Sala Comú de Ravenclaw, van sentir un soroll que venia del passadís més proper. Ràpidament es van amagar darrere d'un tapís que tenien a la vora i es van aguantar la respiració esperant que passara qui fóra que estiguera allà a aquelles hores. Van sentir que els passos s'acostaven i es paraven prop del tapís.

—Ai… Els amors adolescents… Sempre aconseguint que la gent faça bogeries… Ja m'agradaria a mi tenir la seua edat…

Dit açò, l'ombra es va moure i els passos es van allunyar. Quan ja no el sentien, els dos nois es van decidir a eixir del seu amagatall respirant alleujats.

—Era el professor Dumbledore?

—Em pareix que sí…

—Sabia que estàvem darrere del tapís, veritat?

—Sempre ho sap… Però mai no diu res.

—És estrany aquest home.

—Sí, però ens n'ha salvat de moltes, als Rondadors.

Dit això, van continuar caminant fins que van arribar a la porta on estava l'àguila i es van abraçar. Després de tant de temps havien aconseguit tenir l'ànima tranquil·la. Iris va respondre a l'endevinalla i va entrar a la seua Sala Comú mentre en Sirius girava cua i s'encaminava cap al setè pis. Iris va entrar sense fer cap de soroll a la seua habitació. En entrar, va veure que Julian encara desperta, cosa que la va sorprendre. Tan bon punt la seua amiga la va veure entrar per la porta, es va alçar amb cara de preocupació. Iris es va acostar on ella era, es va asseure al llit al seu costat, li va somriure i la va abraçar mentre pronunciava suaument un "gràcies" ple de sentiment i d'estima. Julian en un principi no va saber com reaccionar. Estava atònita. Iris acabava de somriure? I li havia donat les gràcies? I estava abraçant-la? Quan per fi es va refer de la sorpresa inicial, li va correspondre a l'abraçada mentre somrient li deia "de res, dona, per a això estem". Quan es van separar, Iris li va explicar tot el que havia passat aquella nit. Julian no les tenia totes, tenia por que Iris tornara a patir tant com ho havia fet aquests tres anys, però la seua amiga li va dir que no es preocupara, que sabia el que es feia i que confiava plenament en Sirius.

Mentrestant, Sirius s'encaminava sigilosament cap a la seua Sala Comú que, com bé havia dit Iris, estava a l'altra banda del castell. Aquella nit es sentia calmat i tranquil com ja feia temps que no es sentia. Tranquil amb si mateix. Finalment havia aconseguit arreglar-ho tot amb Iris. Quan ja anava pel quart pis va sentir unes veus que venien d'una aula buida. Qui devia ser a aquelles hores? El professor Dumbledore segur que no, haguera reconegut la seua veu. I no li semblava que cap de les persones que estaven parlant, o més bé, discutint, foren professors. Es va acostar un poc més a l'aula per intentar escoltar el que deien.

—Aleshores, al final, la reunió dels Cavallers de la Mort serà la setmana que ve?

—Sí, Goyle, quantes vegades t'ho hem de repetir? Com es pot ser tan curt, per l'amor de Déu…

—Valdrà més que no obrigues la boca davant del Senyor de les Forces del Mal.

Goyle? Aquell era un alumne d'Slytherin d'un any més que ell. Sempre anava amb el grup de la seua cosina i del Malfoy, però com que aquell any ja no hi eren perquè havien acabat els seus estudis el curs anterior, anava bastant perdut pel castell. Però de què estaven parlant? Cavallers de la Mort? Senyor de les Forces del Mal? Què era allò? En aquell moment va sentir que els de dins de l'aula es movien, semblava que la reunió havia acabat i se n'anaven a les seues habitacions. Ràpidament, Sirius es va amagar darrere de la primera armadura que va veure i va resar perquè no el veieren gràcies a la poca llum i al convenciment de què estaven sols. Afortunadament, no van notar la presència del Gryffindor i es van dirigir cap a les masmorres. Quan ja no els sentia les passes, en Sirius es va tornar a encaminar cap a la Sala Comú, però tota la tranquil·litat se li havia esvaït. Què estaven tramant? Reunió? On? A Hogwarts? Impossible, en Dumbledore els descobriria sense cap problema, però, on si no? Eren alumnes, no podien eixir del castell així com així. Es va passar tot el que li restava de camí rumiant i quan va haver arribat al quadre de la Senyora Grassa havia pres una decisió: l'endemà aniria a parlar amb en Dumbledore, ell sabria què fer. Després d'aguantar un sermó per part de la Senyora Grassa, que estava molt emprenyada per haver sigut despertada a aquelles hores de la nit, i de discutir amb ella perquè no volia deixar-lo passar a pesar d'haver-li dit la contrasenya correcta, Sirius va aconseguir entrar a la Sala Comú. Estava realment cansat, així que es va dirigir cap a l'habitació amb unes ganes boges de gitar-se i dormir fins ben tard, sort que eren vacances i que l'endemà podria alçar-se tard sense cap problema. De tan cansat que estava, ni li va passar pel cap que ja era Nadal i que aquell matí era dia d'obrir regals i de passar-lo amb els amics i la gent que estimes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítol 25 – Nadal**

A l'endemà, Sirius va ser despertat molt abans del que haguera volgut. Un James tot emocionat es va tirar damunt del seu llit cridant sense parar "Regals! Regals! Obrim els regals! Corre!". Quan ja no va poder aguantar més al seu amic donant bots damunt el seu llit, Sirius es va alçar de molt mala gana i remugant.

—Però com pots estar queixant-te hui, dia de Nadal?

—Perquè certa persona m'ha despertat massa prompte —digué mirant-lo de forma acusadora.

—Va, home, va, ni que fóra la primera vegada. Ei, espera! —digué abans que Sirius entrara al bany— i aquestes ulleres?

—Quines ulleres?

—Les de sol que dus al cap… Quines van a ser! Les que tens als ulls que quasi t'arriben a les galtes.

—No em sigues exagerat, home, això és que vaig anar a dormir tard —digué llevant-li importància.

James es va quedar callat quan va recordar el que havia passat la nit anterior: quan Iris va eixir corrents del Gran Menjador, en Sirius no s'ho va pensar dues vegades i va anar darrere seua, després d'això, cap dels dos no havia tornat a la festa i havia donat per suposat que la cosa no havia acabat bé. La seua cara va canviar per complet i va passar del somriure de nen petit a una de seriosa.

—Vau parlar?

—Estem junts altra vegada.

I sense esperar cap resposta, Sirius va entrar al bany i va tancar la porta decidit a donar-se una dutxa ben freda que el despertara d'una vegada. James es va quedar a fora, atònit. Remus s'acabava de despertar i es va quedar igual que ell quan li va explicar la "bona" nova. Quan Sirius va eixir del bany acabat de dutxar i encara amb la tovallola (NA: per favor, prenem un moment per a apreciar aquesta imatge...) es va trobar amb els seus dos amics esperant-lo (NA: falta només un cartellet que pose _intervention_ i els dos dient "Sirius, açò és una intervenció" XD val, ja pare amb les notetes...).

—Es pot saber què passa?

—Iris.

—Tu.

—Junts.

—Quan?On?Perquènom'hasditres?Sócelteuamicno?Perquènoemvasdespertar?Fatempsquehoteniesplanejat?aixòs'explicaalsamics!

—James, havíem quedat que ens ho prendríem amb calma…—digué Remus resignat.

—NO PUC PRENDRE'M AMB CALMA EL FET DE DESPERTAR-ME EL DIA DE NADAL I DESCOBRIR QUE EL MEU MILLOR AMIC HA TORNAT AMB LA EXNÒVIA QUE NO HA ACONSEGUIT OBLIDAR EN TRES ANYS!

—O calleu o vos faig un malefici imperdonable a tots tres! Hi ha gent que vol dormir!

—Ho sent, Longbottom, són aquests dos, que es prenen les coses massa a la valenta.

—MASSA A LA VALENTA?! SIRIUS! PERÒ…

En James no va poder continuar la frase perquè Remus li havia fet un malefici estabornidor i se l'enduia cap a la Sala Comú mentre li deia a en Sirius que es vestira i que baixara, que l'estarien esperant. Al cap d'una estona, Sirius va baixar i va veure els seus amics a unes butaques davant de la llar de foc, semblava que James ja s'havia calmat i estava parlant amb en Remus sense alçar la veu. En Sirius va arribar fins on estaven ells, es va asseure a la butaca que quedava lliure i els va explicar més o menys com havia anat la nit anterior.

—Però tu estàs segur que és açò el que vols?

—James, tu, més que ningú, saps el que sent per ella, saps que és la cosa que més m'estime en aquest món i saps com de malament ho he passat tots aquests anys. Tornar amb ella és la segon millor cosa que mai m'ha passat i ja et dic jo que aquesat vegada no la cagaré.

—Quina és la primera millor cosa que t'ha passat? —preguntà Remus.

—Eixir amb ella —respongué l'amic amb un somriure.

—Espere, de tot cor, que aquesta vegada res no s'interpose entre tu i Iris, perquè realment pense que esteu fets l'un per a l'altre.

—Com que entre Sirius i Iris, Potter?! Estàs insinuant que han tornat?!

—Estimada Evans! No t'han dit mai que escoltar les converses alienes és de mala educació?

—Que et bombin, Potter! Com pot ser que una s'assabente d'estes coses d'aquesta forma, no hi ha dret! —Anava remugant la pèl-roja mentre eixia de la Sala Comú amb grans passes.

—Bé, ara que ja ho sabeu tot, us he d'explicar el que vaig sentir anit quan tornava de deixar a Iris a la Sala Comú de Ravenclaw. Un grup d'alumnes d'Slytherin dels últims anys estaven parlant de què la setmana que ve hi hauria una reunió de Cavallers de la Mort, vosaltres sabeu què són?

—Cavallers de la Mort? Crec que els meus pares han comentat alguna cosa sobre ells, si no m'equivoque són els seguidors de Voldemort —comentà James.

—Seguidors de Voldemort? Però si només tenen setze anys, com poden ser-li d'ajuda?

—I el més important, Sirius, com van a poder fer una reunió a dins de Hogwarts amb Dumbledore vigilant?

—No ho sé, Remus, però havia pensat anar a parlar-hi, ell sabrà què fer.

Tots tres amics van estar-hi d'acord, així que sense perdre més temps, en Sirius es va encaminar cap al despatx del director. Una vegada allà, no va dubtar gens i va dir la contrasenya a la gàrgola que guardava l'entrada. Se la sabien de memòria tots els Rondadors de tantes vegades que la professora McGonagall els hi enviava. Sirius va pujar les escales i va entrar dins del despatx sense ni tan sols trucar a la porta, segur que Dumbledore ja sabia que hi anava.

—Bon dia, Sirius, què et duu per ací? —digué el professor que estava assegut darrere la seua taula i oferia una cadira al noi.

—Bon dia, professor. Vinc a parlar-hi d'una cosa que vaig escoltar ahir i que crec que vostè hauria de ser-ne sabedor —digué mentre s'asseia.

—Què és el que t'amoïna?

—Ahir, quan tornava de la festa, vaig sentir unes veus a una de les aules dels últims pisos, eren uns alumnes de sisè i setè d'Slytherin i estaven parlant sobre una reunió dels Cavallers de la Mort que es durà a terme la setmana que ve.

—Saps qui són els Cavallers de la Mort, Sirius? —digué en Dumbledore que no s'havia immutat gens amb la revelació del noi.

—És com s'anomenen els seguidors de Voldemort, no?

—Efectivament. I tu saps que…

—Que quasi tota la meua família forma part d'aquesta secta? I tant que ho sé, van intentar que jo també fóra seguidor de Voldemort, però em vaig negar així que em van desheretar definitivament, ara visc a casa dels Potter.

—Sent molt que hages de passar per tot açò, fill meu.

—No es preocupe, he visut amb això tota la vida, no em ve de nou, però digue'm, què farà respecte a aquesta reunió? On creu que es durà a terme? Avisarà el Ministeri de Màgia?

—No et calfes el cap, ja me n'ocuparé jo, de la reunió i faré el que toque fer —respongué el director amb un somriure— moltes gràcies per avisar-me, Sirius, i ara, torna amb els teus amics, que hui, dia de Nadal, és un dia que s'ha de passar amb aquells que estimes —continuà en Dumbledore tancant-li l'ullet.

Sirius li somrigué i se'n va anar cap a la Sala Comú per a retrobar-se amb els seus amics, segur que James ja hauria obert tots els regals i Remus estaria intentant que no obrira també els seus. Quan hi va arribar va veure tot ple de paper de regal estripat per damunt del llit de James que anava saltant per l'habitació ple d'eufòria cantant nadales a ple pulmó, Ben i Longbottom no parava de riure tot veient el seu amic fent el pallasso i Remus s'ho mirava però no s'ho creia.

—Ei, Sirius, com ha anat?

—Bé, m'ha dit que ell ja se n'ocuparà i que no em preocupe. I a aquest què li passa?

—Ha rebut un regal de Lily.

—De l'Evans? Li ha enviat un regal?

—Sí, un llibre de Quidditch, ho ha fet en qualitat d'amiga, aquest any ens ha comprat un regal a tots, que m'ho va dir. He intentat explicar-li-ho, però en James no deixa de dir que està enamorada d'ell, què li anem a fer… —digué en Remus resignat —per cert, he aconseguit que no obrira els teus regals, els tens al peu del llit.

En Sirius es va encaminar cap on li indicava el seu amic i hi va veure uns pocs paquets embolicats. Un era de Lily, com ja havia dit Remus, era un llibre sobre Quidditch, igual que a en James; un altre era dels pares d'en James, un jersei, eren realment amables amb ell; i per últim, els regals dels seus amics d'habitació.

—Bé, jo me n'he d'anar, he quedat amb Martha, li havia promès que passaríem el dia de Nadal junts i, a més, li he de donar el meu regal. Ens veiem després.

Digué Remus tot eixint amb un paquet a la mà. Es va dirigir cap a la porta de la biblioteca, on havia quedat amb Martha. Ella ja era allà esperant-lo. Es van saludar amb un bes i van començar a passejar en direcció als jardins. Feia un poc de fred, però no els importava. Una capa de blanc recobria tota la gespa i les seues passes es marcaven per allà on passaven. Anaven els dos agarrats de la mà, xarrant de coses sense importància i rient.

—I com dus aquest curs? Ja t'has estressat?

—No cregues, m'ho estic agarrant amb prou calma, ja m'estressaré a final de curs quan arriben els GNOM.

—No són per a tant, ja ho veuràs. Què et sembla si ens asseiem per ací, prop d'algun arbre?

—Asseure'ns? Si està tot ple de neu, ens banyarem el cul i ens podem constipar.

—Ja, tens raó, ho sent, ha sigut una proposta estúpida.

—Ei! Jo no he dit això, no canvies les meues paraules, va, anem a asseure'ns —digué Martha mentre l'estirava cap a l'arbre més proper.

—Però si acabes de dir que ens constiparem.

—M'és igual constipar-me si és amb tu —li respongué la noia amb un somriure.

Remus es va quedar embadalit, com sempre que ella li somreia, no ho podia evitar, estava massa enamorat. Van arribar fins a l'arbre i es van asseure un al costat de l'altre. S'estigueren una estona així, parlant tranquil·lament sobre si el llac s'havia congelat alguna vegada o si mai es congelaria. Remus volia passar-li la mà per l'espatlla a Martha, però no s'atrevia i tampoc no sabia com fer-ho. Finalment es va decidir i mentre ella estava parlant dels estius que passava a París visitant la família de son pare, ell va intentar passar el seu braç per la seua espatlla, tot ell tremolava i esperava que ella no notés com de nerviós estava. Després del que li va semblar una eternitat tot i que només van ser uns pocs segons, Remus va recolzar la mà sobre l'espatlla de Martha, que ja feia estona que esperava que el noi es decidís. La noia va somriure i sense deixar de parlar es va arrimar un poc més a ell i es va recolzar sobre el seu pit. Ara la conversa havia derivat cap a el cor on cantava Martha. A Remus li encantava escoltar coses de la seua vida, veure com se li il·luminaven els ulls cada vegada que parlava de coses que l'apassionaven com cantar o el ballet. Després d'una llarga estona parlant, ja no els quedava res per dir-se i es van quedar callats, aleshores, Remus es va adonar que encara no s'havien donat els regals així que es va traure el seu de la butxaca i li'l va donar a Martha. Eren unes arracades de plata amb la forma d'una clau de sol i un collar també de plata amb un penjoll petit en forma de sabates de ballet.

—És preciós, Remus! Moltíssimes gràcies —li digué la noia mentre li donava un petit bes als llavis— ací tens el meu.

I tot seguit es va traure el seu paquet de la butxaca de la jaqueta i li'l va donar. Es tractava d'un braçalet de cuir del qual penjaven la figura d'un llop i un cor. En Remus va abraçar més fort a Martha i la va besar, la va besar amb tot l'amor que sentia per ella.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítol 26 - Normalitat**

Una vegada oberts tots els regals, Sirius es va dirigir cap al bagul per a guardar-los. En obrir-lo, va veure a dins un xicotet paquet embolicat amb paper de regal. Un paquet que feia ja tres anys que estava allà a dins. Era el regal que li havia comprat a Iris per al Nadal de tercer i que mai no havia arribat a donar-li, potser ja havia arribat l'hora de traure'l d'allà. Quan es va alçar disposat a buscar la noia, es va adonar de repent que tot estava en silenci.

—James? —preguntà el seu amic estranyat. Quanta estona feia que el seu amic havia deixat de saltar i cridar per tota l'habitació?

Va buscar el morè per l'habitació i el va trobar assegut al seu llit, tenia el cap abaixat i a les mans tenia el llibre de Lily, però no era això el que mirava. Tenia la mirada perduda i estava pensatiu. Tot això només significava que alguna cosa no anava bé i el seu amic ho sabia. Sirius es va acostar fins on estava James i es va asseure al seu costat.

—Què passa?

—Evans…

—Hauries de fer-me cas… En realitat, hauries d'haver-me fet cas fa temps…

—Sí, clar, tens raó, el millor era anar cara a Evans i dir-li "ei, tu! Si, la noia pèl-roja que es pensa que sóc un maleït cregut, narcicista, faldiller a qui les noies només li duren el temps que tarden a enrollat-se amb mi, que mira, que m'agrades, eixim junts?".

—Diràs el que vulgues, però aquesta fama te l'has guanyada tu, a més, et recorde que l'única que vegada que has conversat de forma civilitzada amb ella va ser gràcies a seguir els meus consells.

—La reunió de Llagot…

—Exacte, la reunió de Llagot, a més, no t'agrada, n'estàs perdudament i bojament enamorat.

Dit això, Sirius es va alçar deixant darrere seua el seu amic tot pensatiu. El noi va anar cap al Gran Menjador esperant veure la morena allà. Estava nerviós, no sabia com adreçar-se-li. Havien arreglat les coses però estava clar que no era com abans, almenys encara no. L'assumpte no s'havia acabat de normalitzar. Com haurien reaccionat les seues amigues? L'odiarien? Creurien que la seua fama era totalment falsa? Confiarien altra vegada en ell? No li va fer falta esperar molt per a saber la resposta a totes aquelles preguntes, ja que Iris i Julian estaven desdejunant a la taula de Ravenclaw. Es va quedar una estona mirant-les, estaven xerrant, Iris estava xerrant, fins i tot rient. Les coses anaven millorant, a poc a poc, de mica en mica. Es va acostar on estaven les dues amigues. La primera en veure'l va ser Julian, ja que Iris estava de cul a ell. L'amiga es va posar seriosa en veure'l i li va fer una senyal a Iris perquè es girara. Quan el noi va arribar, li va demanar d'anar a donar una volta pels jardins. Ella va acceptar la proposta i es va acomiadar de l'amiga. Durant el camí ni l'un ni l'altre no van obrir la boca, no sabien què dir ni com s'havia d'actuar en una situació com aquella. Iris es va cansar d'aquell silenci després d'una bona estona donant voltes i voltes al castell, així que amb un sospir preguntà al noi:

—I bé?

Ell es va parar i es va quedar mirant-la, no sabia què dir per a començar, era com si s'haguera oblidat de com començar una conversació.

—Ara eres tu qui ha deixat de parlar? No sabia que ho férem per torns, ara jo, ara tu. D'acord, no fa gràcia —digué la noia al veure la cara de reprovació de Sirius— però què vols? Tant de temps sense obrir la boca ha fet que els meus acudits s'oxiden, bé, això i que quan tornara a parlar tinguera la veu molt greu, pareixia Batman.

Aquesta vegada va aconseguir traure una riallada al morè.

—Ei! Vaig millorant, a poc a poc, però algun dia tornaré a fer-te riure fins a plorar, com al principi.

—Com al principi —repetí ell amb una veu trista i acatxant el cap.

—Ei, va, no et poses trist, no és moment per a posar-se trist. Ara hauríem d'estar tots dos feliços i contents saltant i rient —li digué la noia amb un somriure mentre li acariciava la galta.

—Tinc una cosa per a tu.

—Per a mi?

—Sí, bé, és el regal que et tenia preparat per al Nadal de fa tres anys, però aleshores va passar allò i… —Sirius es va quedar callat i li va donar el paquet que duia a les mans.

Ella el va agarrar amb delicadesa i li va llevar el paper de regal. Es tractava d'un ós panda de peluix. No era molt gran i tenia una canya de bambú entre les mans.

—Ara ja queda infantil, però recorde que fa tres anys t'agradaven molt els peluixos i com sempre deies que en una altra vida volies ser ós panda… En realitat mai no vaig entendre per què ho volies ser.

—Moltes gràcies, de debò, m'agrada moltíssim. I, per a la teua informació, encara m'agraden els peluixos. Pel que fa això de l'ós panda, és que seria genial! Imagina't una vida completament dedicada a menjar bambú i dormir. I hivernar. A més, d'entre tots els ossos, els panda tenen un polze que s'assembla al dels humans, és per això que poden agarrar el bambú més fàcilment. I són taaaaan bonics!

El noi no va poder evitar fer una forta riallada en veure amb quina il·lusió deia tot allò la noia. Aleshores la va abraçar, la va abraçar molt fort, com si la vida li anara en allò.

—T'he trobat tant a faltar…

—Jo també, Sirius, jo també…

Van acabar de passar el dia junts i després cadascú se'n va anar cap a la seua Sala Comuna per a acabar de passar el dia amb els seus companys. Quan Sirius va arribar al quadre de la Senyora Grassa es va trobar amb Remus, que també tornava de la seua cita amb Martha. Tots dos van entrar xerrant tranquil·lament i es van dirigir cap a la seua habitació.

—Per cert, has anat a parlar amb en Dumbledore sobre la reunió dels mortífags?

—Sí, m'ha dit que no em preocupe, que ja se n'ocuparà ell, així que millor no capficar-se més, segur que ell ho arregla tot.

—Podem estar tranquils, és el millor mag de tots els temps —respongué en Remus amb un somriure.

Quan els dos amics van entrar a l'habitació, van veure Ben assegut al terra menjant-se les galetes de xocolata que li havia enviat la seua mare i James gitat al seu llit mirant el sostre pensatiu.

—Quanta estona fa que no et mous de llit, James? —preguntà Sirius amb una mitja rialla.

—Jo fa més d'una hora que sóc ací i no he aconseguit que em diga ni mitja paraula —respongué Ben amb la boca plena de xocolata.

—Capficat amb l'Evans? —inquirí en Remus.

—Nois, he arribat a una conclusió —digué de repent James molt seriós.

—I quina és aquesta conclusió? —preguntà Sirius que no s'acabava de prendre molt seriosament el seu amic.

—Mireu, durant sis anys he estat intentant que Lily es fixés en mi —digué el noi de les ulleres mentre s'asseia al llit.

—Home, fixar-se, s'hi ha fixat. No hi ha dia que no discutiu —li digué burleta el seu amic.

—Sirius, ho estic dient seriosament. Tot aquest temps he estat intentant que em fes cas, al principi era només per molestar-la, però a poc a poc, els meus sentiments per ella van anar canviant. Quan la veia se'm regirava l'estómac. No podia deixar de mirar els seus ulls maragda. L'únic que volia era fer-la somriure amb aquell somriure que il·luminaria un poble sencer…

—Quan t'has tornat tan nyonyo? —preguntà en Ben guanyant-se un carxot per part d'en Sirius i d'en Remus.

—I bé? Què has pensat?

—Un ultimàtum…

—Un què? —preguntà en Sirius.

—James, un ultimàtum, si a ella li és igual, no servirà de res —va dir al seu torn en Remus.

—Sé que no ho enteneu, però és la meua decisió. Li ho demanaré una última vegada, si em torna a dir que no, ho deixaré estar per sempre més.

—James, amic meu, t'ho has pensat bé? Va, no sigues tan radical, mira, si fas el que jo et…

—No, Sirius, ja està bé de fer l'estúpid, no vaig a estar-me tota la vida darrere d'una noia a qui no li ineteresse gens.

—I si et diu que no, què? A continuar amb la vida de "aquí te pillo aquí te mato?"

—No ho sé, Remus, ja veurem què faig…

I els dies anaven passant. Nadal va acabar i el castell va tornar a estar ple de vida, riures i crits. Les classes començaren altra vegada. Els dies s'allargaven i començava a fer més calor. Els dissabtes a Hogsmeade s'agraïen. La gent no tenia ganes d'estar a dins del castell, però el fred encara es resistia a anar-se'n i els jardins encara estaven nevats, així que la majoria dels alumnes acabaven resignant-se i es quedaven a les Sales Comunes.

Els nostres amics anaven fent la seua vida. Les coses entre Iris i Sirius es van anar normalitzant. Al principi, tant Julian com Lily no veien gens clar que tornaren a estar junts, per molt que veien com la seua amiga millorava i que aquesta els diguera que no es preocuparen, no podien evitar pensar que Sirius podria tornar a decebre-la i tornarien altra vegada els temps de tristesa i dolor. Però això, ara per ara, pareixia que no anava a passar. La parella estava molt feliç junta i ja tornaven a ser els d'abans. Reien, feien bromes i passaven moltes vesprades junts. Després de tant de temps, tot tornava a la normalitat.

A poc a poc, la neu va anar desapareixent dels jardins i va deixar pas a una herba verda i lluent. Encara feia fred, però ara ja s'hi veia més gent als jardins. La primavera arribava, i amb ella, les vacances de Setmana Santa que tantes ganes tenien els alumnes de què arribara. Una vesprada de dissabte que no hi havia excursió a Hogsmeade, es trobaven les tres amigues assegudes vora el llac xerrant d'on anirien aquelles vacances.

—Els meus pares m'han dit que anirem a París! Tinc tantes ganes d'anar-hi!

—Ostres Lily! Quina sort. Jo em quedaré a casa, aquest any no aniré a cap lloc.

—Ei, no et queixes! Que jo em quede al castell perquè la meua tia està malalta i els meus pares s'han de fer càrrec d'ella.

—Sí, però Sirius també es queda, així que podràs estar amb ell, i ja saps, estareu els dos sols, a la nostra habitació no hi haurà ningú, no sé si m'entens —insinuà Julian mentre li tancava l'ullet.

—Julian! Es pot saber què estàs insinuant?! Que Sirius i jo… que ell… que jo… Però què dius?! —començà a cridar Iris posant-se roja com una tomaca i gesticulant sense parar.

—Tampoc no és tan estrany el que diu la teua amiga…

—James? Què hi fas ací?

—Venia a parlar amb Lily, pots vindre un moment?

La pèl-roja va assentir mentre s'alçava i l'acompanyava cap a un arbre que estava uns metres més enllà.

—Digues, James, què passa?

—Mira, Lily, açò que et vaig a dir és molt important per a mi i el que tu em digues marcarà la meua vida a partir d'ara…

—James, fes el favor de no dir-me aquestes coses que m'espantes… —digué la noia començant a preocupar-se

—Vols eixir amb mi?

Silenci. Un segon. Dos segons. Tres segons. Quatre. Cinc. Sis. Set. Huit. Nou.

—PERÒ TU ERES IMBÈCIL O QUÈ ET PASSA?! M'estàs prenent el pèl o què?! Ja m'havies preocupat tros d'idiota! Au ves-te'n a prendre pel sac i deixa'm estar!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítol 27 – Sentiments amagats**

—PERÒ TU ERES IMBÈCIL O QUÈ ET PASSA?! M'estàs prenent el pèl o què?! Ja m'havies preocupat tros d'idiota! Au ves-te'n a prendre pel sac i deixa'm estar!

Tot seguit la pèl-roja se'n va anar tota enfadada cap al castell mentre anava soltant renecs i maleint en veu baixa en James. Les dues amigues que s'havien quedat esperant, es van quedar mirant l'escena estranyades, no tenien ni idea del que estava passant allà; què li hauria dit ara James perquè Lily es posara d'aquella manera? En aquell moment es van quedar mirant la reacció d'en James, el més normal seria que fera el seu típic somriure entre trapella i divertit i se n'anara darrere d'ella dient-li que no era per a tant, però en comptes d'allò, es va quedar allà sense dir res amb la cara molt seriosa, i fins que es van deixar de sentir els renecs de la noia, no es va decidir a anar cap al castell.

Sirius i Ben estaven a l'habitació dels nois de 6è de Gryffindor jugant al burro explosiu mentre Remus llegia un llibre al seu llit quan James hi va entrar. Tan bon punt van veure la cara que duia l'amic van saber que la cosa no havia anat bé.

—Què vas a fer ara? —preguntà en Sirius directament.

—La deixaré en pau, com us havia dit, i seguiré amb la meua vida fins que l'oblide.

—Si és el que vols… Ja saps que estem ací pel que faça falta, si necessites res: parlar o el que siga, estarem ací, som la teua segona família —continuà en Sirius.

—Ja ho sé, i us ho agraïsc molt, ja ho sabeu, però ara… m'agradaria estar sol.

Els tres amics se'l van quedar mirar mentre entrava al bany i sense dir-se res van eixir tots de l'habitació deixant a James temps per a pensar i reflexionar.

Durant els dies següents, James va fer exactament el que va dir, va deixar en pau a la Lily. Ella al principi deia que agraïa que ja no li donara pel sac, però després d'una setmana que el noi no li digués res, ni es burlés quan renyava els alumnes de primer, ni li demanés els deures, ni li tornés a demanar d'eixir o li digués que sabia que estava boja per ell, va començar a preocupar-se.

—És que no m'explique què li passa. No em diu res, i ja comença a posar-me nerviosa. Val que li diguera que no volia eixir amb ell, però no era la primera vegada que li donava carabasses, i tampoc no crec que fóra per a prendre-s'ho així…

—Lily, últimament parles molt de James, no? —digué Julian mentre li tancava l'ullet.

—No és el que insinues, Julian, a mi no m'agrada, però al cap i a la fi era el meu amic i em sap mal que no em parle.

Digué la noia acatxant el cap i intentant dissimular la rojor de les seues galtes. En realitat ja feia temps que sospitava que James li agradava, sempre li havia paregut atractiu, i des de feia uns mesos no podia evitar que quan el veiera, l'estòmag se li posara al revés, que cada vegada que ajudara algun noi de primer, pensara en com d'adorable era, que cada vegada que feia el seu somriure més Rondador, ella es derretís per dins i que, a pesar que sempre li feia la punyeta, a ella li encantava que li fes més cas que a la resta de noies. Però malgrat tots aquests senyals, es negava a creure's que li agradava. Era en James, un Rondador, un presumptuós, al cap i a la fi, que es pensava que totes les noies li anaven al darrere, i ella no anava a acceptar que algú així li agradés, ella s'havia d'enamorar d'un noi humil i intel·ligent.

—Lily! Lily! Terra cridant a Lily, Terra cridant a Lily! En què penses?

—Eh? Deies alguna cosa, Iris? —preguntà l'al·ludida un poc confosa.

—Porte una estona parlant-te però pareixia que estigueres en un altre món… Et deia que James tampoc no és tan mal noi… —respongué Iris que sabia tot el que sentia James per boca de Sirius, a qui havia promès no dir res a ningú.

—A mi no em pot agradar un noi tan prepotent com ell! Jo m'he d'enamorar d'una bona persona, humil, treballadora i intel·ligent!

—James és una bona persona, saps que ha acollit en Sirius a sa casa després que la seua família el desheretés i el tirés de casa? Amb els seus amics és el més lleial i mai no trairia ningú. A més és molt treballador, s'entrena molt amb el Quidditch i practica molt per a tenir bona nota en Defensa Contra les Arts Obscures, ja que l'any que ve necessitarà una bona nota si vol ser auror. I això d'intel·ligent, no ho pots negar…

—Iris! De quina part estàs?! A més, ja he dit que no em pot agradar ell! —digué Lily posant-se nerviosa i sense trobar cap argument per a rebatre-li res a la seua amiga, sabia massa bé que tot allò era veritat.

—Lily, ací no hi ha parts, només t'he dit el que hi ha. I no és qüestió de poder o no poder, és si t'agrada o si no t'agrada.

—Ai! Deixeu-me estar!

La pèl-roja es va alçar i se'n va anar feta un embolic. Es va passar una bona estona anant amunt i avall del castell pensant i rumiant què fer i quan més voltes li donava, més enfadada estava: no entenia per què l'idiota d'en James ara havia de deixar de parlar-li i ignorar-la d'aquella. Cada vegada tenia més clar que la culpa era d'ell i el seu humor empitjorava, diversos alumnes van haver de patir el fort caràcter de la noia que no parava de traure punts a tot aquell que se li creuava per davant. A poc a poc, va anar pujant de pisos fins que va arribar a l'últim i allà es va trobar amb el protagonista dels seus pensaments: James Potter.

—Tu!

El noi es va girar entre espantat i estranyat perquè no esperava trobar-se ningú allà dalt i encara menys que anés cridant-li.

—Tu i jo tenim una conversació pendent! —cridà la noia agafant-lo pel braç i estirant-lo perquè entraren dins d'una aula que acabava d'aparèixer. Una vegada a dins de la Sala de la Necessitat, la noia el va empentar i va tancar la porta— es pot saber de què vas?! Ara de repent m'ignores completament, i total, per què?! Perquè et vaig donar carabasses! Com si fóra la primera vegada! Pareixes un xiquet xicotet! Para ja de comportar-te així!

James es va quedar mirant-la sense dir res, no semblava nerviós, ni enfadat, ni avergonyit, no pareixia que reaccionés gens davant dels crits de la pèl-roja a qui la pell anava agafant-li el color dels cabells.

—Quan et vaig dir que la teua resposta marcaria la meua vida a partir d'aquell moment, no et deia cap mentida —va començar a dir James a poc a poc i amb una veu calmada— tu em vas dir que no volies saber res de mi, i he fet el que creia més convenient, t'he deixat estar, era el que volies no? Sempre m'has dit que estaves farta de mi i que volies que et deixara estar. No entenc per què t'ho prens TU així. M'ho has dit mil vegades, no m'estimes, no t'agrade, per tant, hauries d'estar contenta, no?

—Jo… Tu…Jo… No… Tu no… Jo… Jo m'ho prenc així perquè… perquè…

Lily no era capaç de dir res coherent, a la seua ment només es repetia una resposta a crits: PERQUÈ M'AGRADES! Però no era capaç de dir-li-ho. No. Mai. Era en James. Però per una vegada el cos va ser més fort que la ment i la noia va agafar la cara del noi entre les mans i el va besar. Tan bon punt es va adonar de què estava fent, es va separar bruscament i va donar mitja volta amb la cara tota roja disposada a anar-se'n corrents d'allà. Però no va tenir temps, el noi la va agafar del canell, la va fer girar i la va besar. No va ser un bes brusc. Ni profund. Ni sensual. Va ser un bes tendre. Suau. Delicat. Com una carícia. Un bes on li demostrava tot el que sentia per ella. La noia ja no va poder resistir-se més i el va seguir. Ell la va abraçar per la cintura amb delicadesa mentre ella li passava les mans pel coll. Era un bes lent. Sense pressa. Ningú no els esperava. Podien passar-se allà hores i hores. Finalment es van separar. Els dos tenien la respiració entretallada. A Lily li havien pujat els colors i no sabia cap on mirar i mentrestant, James li dedicava un somriure tendre i la mirava directament als ulls. A poc a poc, va alçar la mà i li va col·locar un floc de cabell al darrera de l'orella i després, amb la mateixa mà, li va acariciar la galta.

—T'estime, Lily, t'ho cregues o no, t'estime.

—Jo també t'estime —digué la noia amb un xiuxiueig. Com un sospir. De repent es va sentir molt millor. Ja s'havia llevat aquella càrrega del damunt. Ho havia dit. Estimava en James Potter. I pareixia que ell també l'estimava.

James la va agarra de la cintura i la va abraçar. Així es van estar una bona estona. Es sentien bé. Després es van asseure els dos a terra ja que a l'habitació que havia aparegut no hi havia res de res, només quatre parets. Van començar a parlar de coses banals i sense importància. Tota la vesprada allà asseguts. Com si el temps no passara. Cap dels dos no podia parar de somriure. Era com si tots els problemes hagueren desaparegut. Quan es van adonar que ja era hora de sopar, es van alçar i es van dirigir cap la porta.

—Espera, James… —digué Lily amb un xiuxiueig.

—Què passa?

—Com els direm a la resta que tu i jo… que nosaltres…?

—Que estem junts? —Lily va assentir tímidament— hmmm... em pareix que tinc una idea, vine, anem cap al Gran Saló i ja veuràs —respongué el noi tancant-li l'ullet després d'haver-s'ho pensat una estona.

Lily el va seguir sense tenir-les totes amb ella però va decidir confiar en ell, total, ara que eren parella havien de confiar un en l'altre, no? Quan van arribar quasi tots els alumnes ja eren a les seues taules sopant tranquil·lament aleshores en James va fer una cosa que per res del món s'esperava la noia.

—ESCOLTEU-ME TOTS! —cridà fent que tot el món es quedara mirant-los i fent que Lily es posara més roja que els seus cabells. Aleshores, el noi la va agarrar de la cintura i la va besar. Lily volia resistir-se, però quan el morè posava un dit damunt d'ella, el seu cos enviava a fer punyetes a la ment i el seguia ben gustosament. Quan ja quasi no podien respirar, el noi es va separar per a dir— només era això, ja podeu seguir fent el que siguera que estiguéreu fent. Bon profit!

I tot somrient va agarrar de la mà a la noia, que no sabia cap on mirar i a qui ja no se li distingia on acabava la cara i començaven els cabells ja que tot era del mateix color, i la va dur cap a la taula de Gryffindor per a asseure's junt amb els seus amics que els miraven entre divertits i interrogants. Mentrestant, tota el Gran Menjador s'havia quedat amb un pam de nas i sense saber què fer. Els nois es preguntaven com s'ho havia fet en James per aconseguir que Lily cedira i acabara eixint amb ell, i les noies només pensaven de quina forma fer que aquella relació acabara ben prompte, perquè no era gens normal que el Rondador fera pública una relació, això volia dir que la cosa anava seriosament, i això no li agradava a ninguna noia que encara tenia alguna possibilitat de passar una bona estona amb el caçador de Gryffindor, i la majoria de noies ho creien.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítol 28 – El riu torna al seu cabal**

La declaració tan sobtada d'en James va costar d'assimilar a gran part de l'escola, però unes setmanes més tard ja ningú no s'estranyava de veure a la parella agafada de la mà o què James rebutjara una darrere de l'altra totes les cites que encara li demanaven. Per als amics, en canvi, va ser una notícia molt ben rebuda. Tot el grup sabia el que sentien un per l'altre i estaven molt contents que per fi estigueren junts.

—S'heu adonat que tots tenim parella ara mateix? —digué Iris un dia que estaven les tres amigues estudiant a la biblioteca.

—Ostres, tens raó! Tu i Sirius, Lily i James, Remus i Martha i jo i John. Podríem fer una cita quàdruple! —respongué molt emocionada Julian.

—Ei, ei, para el carro, bonica. Ja saps que jo aquestes propostes les accepte sense pensar-m'ho dos cops, però, una cita quàdruple? Això és massa fins i tot per a mi, Julian.

—Val, val… No passa res… Ja quedaré jo amb en John… Ai! Sabeu que per a aquestes festes de Setmana Santa m'ha dit que em té preparada una sorpresa molt especial? Jo crec que per fi, ell i jo… Bé… Ja sabeu… —digué la noia sense saber com acabar la frase i posant-se roja.

—QUÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈ?!

—Shhhh! Iris, vols no cridar?!

—Senyoretes, si no es comporten, se n'hauran d'anar de la Biblioteca.

—Ho sentim molt, senyora Pince, no es repetirà —contestà una molt educada Lily.

—Però es pot saber què et passa a tu? —li digué Julian a Iris una vegada la bibliotecària se n'havia anat.

—Julian té raó. Per què t'has posat d'aquella manera? No era per a tant.

—Ja ho sé, ja, però és que aquestes coses em posen molt nerviosa…

—Iris, ja tenim una edat, a més, segur que en Sirius també en té ganes.

Iris no va contestar a això, sinó que es va quedar en silenci i pensativa.

Els dies van passar i finalment van arribar les vacances de Setmana Santa. Aquella vegada només es quedaven al castell Sirius i Iris: James havia de tornar a casa per l'aniversari de noces dels seus avis, Lily tenia ganes de veure la família, John i Julian anaven a passar uns dies junts, Martha anava a França a visitar la família que encara vivia allà i Remus havia promès als seus pares que tornaria a casa per estar-se amb ells. De manera que la parella tenia tot el temps del món per a estar junts, fins i tot havien decidit fer els deures junts. A més a més, aquella setmana Santa era l'aniversari del quart mes que duien junts i Sirius volia preparar alguna cosa íntima.

El dia de l'aniversari, Sirius va anar en persona a despertar a Iris deixant a aquesta última sorpresa, no sabia que els Rondadors havien descobert la forma d'evitar que les escales que duien al dormitori de les noies es convertiren en una rampa quan intentaven pujar-hi i encara menys entenia com havia pogut entrar a la Sala Comú de Ravenclaw. El dia va ser perfecte. Feia temps que els dos desitjaven tenir un dia per a ells sols sense res que els distraguera i aquella era l'ocasió perfecta. Estaven recuperant el temps perdut. Tot tornava a ser com abans, les passejades, els riures, anar agafats de la mà, fer-se bromes contínuament, els besos imprevists… Tanmateix, Iris no podia deixar de pensar en el que li havien dit les seues amigues abans d'anar-se'n. I si Sirius volia donar ja El Pas? Estava ella preparada? Seria capaç de fer-ho? I si li deia que volia esperar, com reaccionaria Sirius? S'ho prendria malament? Ja tenien una edat, i no era tan estrany voler-ho fer…

L'hora de sopar va arribar. Aquella vegada Sirius no havia pogut preparar cap sopar romàntic i íntim, així que van anar cap al Gran Saló, que era quasi com un sopar íntim perquè no hi havia quasi ningú. Quan van acabar, Sirius li va dir a Iris si volia que passaren la nit junts, ja que al dormitori dels nois de Gryffindor no hi havia ningú, tots se n'havien tornat a casa. Iris es va posar molt nerviosa, però li feia molta vergonya admetre-ho així que va acceptar i va anar amb ell cap al dormitori.

Sirius va dir la contrasenya i tots dos van entrar a dins de la Sala Comú de Gryffindor. No hi havia ningú, allà, els pocs que s'havien quedat per a els vacances de Nadal encara eren al Gran Menjador o ja eren a les habitacions. De repent, Sirius va agafar en braços a Iris, que es va quedar molt sorpresa, i li va somriure per a continuació besar-la.

—I açò?

—No sé, m'apetia.

La va dur així, en braços, fins al dormitori dels nois de sisè, el seu dormitori, on la va gitar amb delicadesa damunt del seu llit. Es va quedar una estona així; ella estirada al llit i ell mig recolzat damunt d'ella mirant-la fixament. Aleshores, es va acostar a poc a poc fins que els seus llavis es van trobar. Al principi va ser un bes lent suau que de mica en mica es va anar fent més apassionat. Les mans de Sirius van començar a despassar els botons de la camisa d'Iris. El primer. El segon. El tercer. Anava a poc a poc, amb tendresa, com si tingués por de fer-li mal, però, en aquell moment, Iris li va agafar les mans impedint-li que li despassara el quart botó.

—Sirius… —digué amb un fil de veu i la mirada baixa.

—Què passa? —preguntà el noi preocupat.

—No… No estic preparada… M'agradaria anar més a poc a poc… Ho sent… —ho va dir amb una veu trista i arrepentida, es sentia culpable de no ser capaç de fer-ho.

Sirius es va quedar callat, sense fer res. Mirant-la. Contemplant-la. Aleshores li va alçar la barbeta perquè el mirés directament als ulls i li va dir:

—Em pareix bé. No et preocupes. M'és igual que no ho fem ara, el que a mi m'importa és estar amb tu. No et vaig a negar que en tinc ganes, però vull que la meua primera vegada siga amb tu i si per a això he d'esperar, esperaré; esperaré tot el temps que faça falta. Però, això sí, no podràs evitar que continue besant-te durant tota la nit —i tot seguit la va tornar a besar, un bes lent, suau i profund en el qual intentava demostrar-li que esperaria anys si fóra necessari.

Les vacances de Setmana Santa es van acabar prompte i el castell va tornar a estar ple de vida, d'alumnes… i d'estrès; els examens estava al caure, els professors cada vegada posaven més deures i treballs i intentaven acabar els temaris en el poc de temps que els quedava; per la seua banda, els alumnes feien tot el que podien, però a vegades, el clima cada vegada millor i el sol els cridaven i no podien evitar anar a mandrejar una estona sota els arbres.

Els quatre Rondadors, per la seua banda, no pareixien massa atabalats, com sempre, estaven més concentrats en les seues bromes que en els examens, tot i que Remus sempre intentava que anaren a la biblioteca a estudiar. A més, com que les seues xicotes estaven totes estudiant, no tenien altra cosa millor a fer que inventar noves malifetes i com que McGonagall tenia molta feina amb examens i treballs, els deixava bastant en pau.

En canvi, les noies es passaven la major part de les vesprades a la biblioteca, no volien arriscar-se amb els examens finals. No obstant això, de tant en tant trobaven una estona lliure per a descansar i contar-se les seues coses. Iris els va explicar el que havia passat durant els vacances i Lily i Julian van relatar com havia anat amb la família.

Els examens van arribar i amb ells, el final de curs. Com cada any, els nostres amics es van prometre que aquell estiu es veurien i quedarien d'una vegada per totes, però les coses al món dels mags estava cada vegada pitjor, Voldemort ja tenia molt de poder, el ministeri anava quedant-se sense aurors i pareixia que la cosa no milloraria. Tots huit estaven al corrent de tot el que estava passant i tenien molt clar que una vegada acabaren els seus estudis a Hogwarts entrarien a l'acadèmia d'aurors per a lluitar i vèncer aquell que es feia anomenar el senyor obscur i tots els seus seguidors coneguts com a Motífags.

L'estiu, per sort per als nostres amics, va passar sense cap entrebanc, tot i això, no van poder veure's cap dia per incompatibilitat d'horaris. Iris es va passar tot l'estiu enviant-se cartes amb en Sirius, el trobava molt a faltar. Ara que per fi tornaven a estar junts no podia parar de pensar a veure'l, a estar amb ell, a abraçar-lo, en definitiva: tenia mono de Sirius. Els pares de la noia, per la seua banda, estaven molt contents de veure que la seua filla tornava a ser la mateixa d'abans. Tornava a riure, els seus ulls tornaven a tenir la mateixa vida que abans. No sabien què havia passat, però tampoc els importava, l'únic que comptava era que la seua filla havia tornat.

Iris no aguantava molt de temps tancada a casa, es posava nerviosa, necessitava eixir. Mai abans no li havia passat allò. El normal era que es passara tot el dia estirada al llit o llegint o simplement, estirada sense fer res, però aquest any no podia estar-se queta, no parava d'anar d'una banda a l'altra. I quan es quedava sense res a fer intentava saciar al seua frustració tocant la guitarra.

Però el temps no s'atura, l'agost va arribar i les cartes de Hogwarts van ser enviades cap a les cases dels estudiants (i futurs estudiants) amb tots els materials que necessitarien per a l'any següent. Aquella vegada Iris va quedar amb Julian i Lily per anar a comprar el material el mateix dia i així veure's abans de tornar a Hogwarts.

Totes tres estaven molt contentes de tornar-se a veure's i des que es van retrobar a la porta de Gringotts no van deixar de parlar. Els seus pares els havien donat els diners necessaris i els havien deixat fer, elles sabien millor on havien d'anar per comprar els materials, en especial, els ingredients per a pocions. A Iris li haguera agradat haver vist aquell dia també en Sirius, però els pares d'en James no els podien acompanyar fins a la setmana següent, així que s'hauria d'esperar fins a l'1 de setembre al Hogwarts Express. Moment que no va tardar molt en arribar ja que només faltava una setmana i mitja perquè s'acabaren les vacances d'estiu.

—Iris! T'he dit fa mitja hora que baixares! Què estàs fent?!

—Ja vaig, mare! Ja estic a punt! —digué Iris mentre es posava els pantalons i acabava de ficar les coses a la bossa de mà.

—Aleshores per… Però si encara no t'has ni pentinat els cabells?! Es pot saber què has esat fent?! Ja anem amb un quart d'hora de retràs! Si perds el tren no sé com arribaràs a Hogwarts! —digué sa mare que acabava d'entrar i veia que la seua filla anava encara amb sostenidors i sense camisa.

—Ja vaig mare, ja vaig, no t'estresses!

Com cada any i per última vegada, la família Stanmore va eixir a correcuita de sa casa per arribar a l'estació de King Cross en un temps récord per a intentar que la seua filla no perguera el tren.

—Pare! Per què no avances?! Falten 5 minuts!

—Perquè hi ha un embòs enorme al centre de Londres! Que no ho veus?! Si t'hagueres vestit quan tocava ara no estaríem així!

—Sirius, on vas? —digué en James en veure que el seu amic s'alçava neguitós.

—Vaig a esprar-la fora del compartiment, potser és que no ens ha trobat.

—Tranquil, ja saps que sempre arriba justa de temps…

—Sí, Remus, ja ho sé, però mai no ha arribat tan justa, ara torne.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítol 29 – Tot s'acaba**

"On estarà aquesta noia? Serà possible que perga el tren l'últim any? És un cas perdut..." pensava un noi de dèsset anys, complexitat atlètica, atractiu, cabell negre una mica llarg i ulls grisos que feia sospirar a totes les noies que el miraven. Es trobava davant del compartiment on estaven els seus amics, només faltava ella, i de sobte, la va veure, acabava de pujar al tren acalorada, segurament havia hagut de córrer per no perdre'l, tanmateix, estava canviada, semblava que l'adolescència li haguera arribat tota de cop durant l'estiu: havia crescut un poc, tot i que seguia sent més baixa que ell, el cabell castany li havia crescut també i ara el duia més llis, la figura se li havia estilitzat, el pit li havia augmentat i les corbes del seu cos s'havien aguditzat, la pell tan fina com sempre tot i que amb una mica de bronzejat, els ulls molt vius i les faccions de la cara mostraven que ja havia deixat de ser una nena. Respirava agitadament i tenia la cara roja degut a l'esforç de córrer amb aquell bagul, però això semblava que només accentuava la seua bellesa. Ella també el buscava amb la mirada, quan finalment el va trobar, va somriure i va córrer cap a ell deixant el bagul al mig del corredor. No li va deixar dir ni una paraula, tan bon punt va arribar on ell estava li va agafar la cara amb les mans i el va besar, no havia pogut aguantar més, l'estiu havia sigut massa llarg. Ell al principi es va sorprendre, però prompte li va passar les mans per la cintura i la va seguir gustosament; ella va passar una mà al seu clatell mentre amb l'altra jugava amb el seu cabell. Va ser un bes llarg i profund, l'havia trobat tant a faltar, el seu perfum, el tacte dels cabells entre els seus dits, el gust dels seus llavis, aquelles papallones a l'estómac quan les seues llengües es trobaven. Però alguna cosa els va interrompre.

—Per l'amor de Déu! Eixim d'una peli porno per a trobar-nos amb una altra! Mira, Remus, jo no puc més, me'n vaig a buscar on està en John i a desfogar-me — digué Julian mentre se n'anava per la direcció contrària d'on estaven els seus amics.

—Però no em deixes sols amb aquests! Que fins que no arribem a Hogwarts no podré veure la Martha!— digué en Remus anant darrere d'ella mentre en Ben el seguia—

Iris i Sirius es van mirar divertits l'escena, també els havien trobat a faltar, als seus amics.

—Va, Sirius, a què esperes? Vés a pel bagul i entra'l al compartiment.

—Abans m'has d'explicar què ha significat aquesta benvinguda, no és típic de tu —digué en Sirius somrient-li.

—Bé, les noies també tenim les nostres necessitats —li contestà la morena amb un somriure trapella—

—Això vol dir que aquest any...?

—Això vol dir que ja estàs fent tard per a agarrar la meua maleta— contestà divertida la seua novia mentre obria la porta del compartiment trobant-se una escena del tot inesperada.

—Lily! James! Per l'amor de Déu! Que esteu en un tren, que qualsevol pot entrar! Ni tan sols heu pensat a tancar la porta amb algun encanteri! —cridà la seua amiga escandalitzada al veure Lily estirada damunt dels seients petonejant-se amb en James que estava damunt d'ella sense camisa.

—Iris, com si fóra la primera vegada... —digué en James intentant traure-li importància a l'assumpte mentre s'alçava i es posava altra vegada la camisa.

—Com? Ja li has llevat la innocència a la meua Lily? —cridà indignada Iris— Lily, com no m'has pogut dir res?

Lily tan sols va poder posar-se roja com una tomaca i somriure tímidament. Per sort, en aquell moment entrava en Sirius amb el bagul d'Iris.

—Es pot saber per què crides, Iris? Se't sent per tot el tren.

—El teu amic James ha desflorat la meua estimada i pura Lily!

—Enhorabona, tio! Al final ha caigut aquest estiu eh? —digué mentre xocava les mans amb el seu company.

Aquest comentari va fer guanyar-se males mirades per part de les noies i un clatellot de part d'Iris. Al cap d'una estona van tornar els seus amics i, per fi, tornava a estar tota la colla reuinda. Es van passar el viatge rient, xarrant i contant-se històries i anècdotes. Quan menys s'ho esperaven, es van trobar baixant del Hogwarts Express i pujant als carruatges. Un nou any començava. Un any decisiu per als huit amics. L'últim curs a Hogwarts. L'última vegada que feien aquell camí. L'última ceremònia de tria. L'últim banquet de benvinguda. L'últim discurs de Dumbledore. Com canvien les coses. Aquella nit tots van recordar el primer dia que van posar un peu en aquell castell, amb onze anys, innocents i plens d'il·lusió, expectants per totes les aventures que viurien. I ara, de sobte, ja en tenien 17, ja estaven a l'últim curs i havien de decidir el seu futur.

El curs va començar com qualsevol altre: els professors no paraven de dir que aquell era el més important de tots, que els MAG eren realment difícils i que havien de tenir clar què volien estudiar després per a preparar els MAG que necessitarien.

—I vosaltres dos, què voleu estudiar?

—Això no es pregunta, Julian! Des del primer dia James i jo sabíem que volíem ser aurors! I serem els millors aurors que puguen existir! I agafarem tots els mortífags! Fins i tot a Voldemort!

—Sirius, baixa ja del teu núvol i deixa de somniar… I tu, Julian, què vols estudiar?

—No n'estic segura, Iris, però crec que també seré auror.

—No aneu llevant places d'auror que ja sabeu que si algú ha d'aconseguir aquesta feina, seré jo.

—Tu també, Lily?

—I tant que sí, Remus!

—Aleshores hauré de competir fort per a llevar-te la plaça! I vosaltres, Iris, Ben, què penseu fer?

—Jo aquest estiu he decidit que vull ser auror, també. No vull que aquesta panda de degenerats que es fan anomenar mortífags aconsegueixen el que volen! No vull que els mags fills de muggles visquen atemorits per aquesa gent! —digué molt convençuda la morena.

—Jo… Supose que també auror, no vull quedar-me sol…

—Pel que pareix, els grans Rondadors i les xiques més boniques de Hogwarts continuaran junts després d'acabar l'escola i revoluciaran l'acadèmia d'aurors!

—James, deixa de tirar-te floretes!

—Però, Lily, si he dit que sou les més boniques! Com et pots queixar?

—Calla, collins! I ara anem a fer una promesa: mai res ni ningú no ens separarà!

Digué Lily posant la mà dreta al centre del cercle que formaven els amics. Iris i Julian la van seguir de seguida amb un somriure a la boca. Sirius, Remus i James les van imitar. I, finalment, Ben va posar la seua mà damunt de les de la resta. Una promesa d'amistat eterna.

I així avançava la vida dels nostres amics. A poc a poc, s'anaven preparant pel que els deparava el futur. Aquell any, tots es van centrar molt, sabien que si volien entrar a l'acadèmia d'aurors necessitaven estar molt preparats i encara més tenint en compte que els mortífags eren molt perillosos. Defensa Contra les Arts Obscures va ser l'assignatura a la qual van dedicar més hores, es passaven els dies practicant els encantaments, tant de defensa com d'atac, i aprenent-se totes les formes de vèncer les diverses criatures màgiques que existien. També es van esforçar molt en pocions, era necessari saber els efectes de les pocions i quines cures exisitien. Iris es va passar moltes tardes a la Sala de la Necessitat rebent classes particular de Lily, havia d'aprovat Pocions fóra com fóra, i no amb un suficient, necessitava com a mínim un notable per a poder ser una auror.

Aquell any va passar sense contratemps, sense adonar-se'n, el Nadal va arribar. Tots esperaven els seus regals amb ganes i il·lusió. A més a més, pareixia que tots s'havien ficat d'acord per a passar les vacances a l'escola i celebrar el dia de Nadal amb la seua parella.

—Aleshores, Iris, hui Sirius caurà?

—Julian!

—Mare meua! Si s'ha posat més roja que els meus cabells! Iris, no sigues exagerada, que ja tenim tots una edat per a no escandalitzar-nos per aquestes coses.

—Ja ho sé, Lily, però ja sabeu que a mi em fa molta vergonya… Però, responent a la teua pregunta Julian, crec que sí… Aquesta nit no hi haurà ningú a l'habitació dels nois perquè James estarà amb tu, Lily, a la Sala de la Necessitat, Remus estarà amb Martha acampant als jardins i Ben ha tornat a casa per vacances… I soparem allà i bé… Supose que passará…

Aquella nit, Iris estava més que nerviosa, no era capaç ni d'agafar la copa sense que li tremolaren les mans, i, per molt que va intentar dissimular-ho, Sirius li ho va notar. Tots dos eren asseguts al terra un al costat de l'altre al centre del cercle que formaven els llits de l'habitació. Ja havien acabat de sopar i estaven xarrant.

—Iris, no cal que estigues nerviosa, aquesta nit no farem res que tu no vulgues, ja t'ho he dit moltes vegades, m'és igual esperar-te, vull que et sentes segura.

—Ja ho sé, Sirius, però és que no puc evitar posar-me nerviosa…

En Sirius la va abraçar per l'espatlla i ella va amagar el cap al seu pit intentant que ell que no veiera que ja li havien tornat a pujar els colors a les galtes. Sirius li va alçar la barbeta delicadament i la va besar amb tendresa. Iris li va seguir el bes i ell va baixar els braços fins a abraçar-la per la cintura, aleshores va començar a donar-li curts besos pel coll mentre s'estiraven al terra. Ell li va llevar la camiseta mentre ella li desbotonava la camisa…

Al dia següent Lily i Julian volien saber-ne tots els detalls, però Iris es va mantenir callada sobre el tema fins molt mesos després. I el temps no perdonava ningú i sense esprar-s'ho va arribar le final de curs i tots estaven tancats a la biblioteca estudiant com uns bojos amb l'únic objectiu d'aprovar tots els MAG. I l'esforç va valer la pena perquè tots van aconseguir millors notes de les que s'esperaven.

—Un notable a Pocions! Tinc un notable a pocions! No m'ho puc creure!

—Ja et vaig dir que tots els esforços tenen la seua recompensa.—li va dir Lily.

—Sí! I ara, per fi, ja s'ha acabat! —respongué Iris molt contenta, però, de sobte, l'expressió de la cara va passar d'alegria a trsitesa— ja s'ha acabat…

—Ei, Iris, què et passa? —preguntà Sirius preocupat.

—És que… no us n'adoneu? Ja s'ha acabat… Ja hem acabat seté, l'últim curs a Hogwarts… Aquest castell ha sigut com la nostra casa durant els últims set anys, un lloc on ens sentíem segurs, on ens sentíem en família, on estàvem rodejats de gent que estimàvem. I ara, tot va a canviar: s'ha acabat agafar el Hogwarts Express l'1 de setembre, s'ha acabat despertar-nos a la mateixa habitació i baixar al Gran Menjador a desdejunar, s'han acabat les contrassenyes, les escales que es mouen, els quadres de mags il·lustres, veure a en Dumbledore passejant-se pel castell, veure les cares dels alumnes d'altres cases i cursos, els partits de Quidditch, la copa de les cases, les classes, Hogsmeade… tot s'ha acabat… Per sempre… no us fa llàstima?

Tots es van quedar en silenci. Era veritat, tot s'acabava i res no tornaria a ser el mateix. Segurament mai no tornarien a xafar aquells terrenys. Un lloc on havien passat set anys de la seua vida, set anys que els havien canviat per complet. Havien entrar sent uns totals desconeguts, un xiquet que era un home llop i que vivia amb al por que la gent ho descobrira i el deixaren apartat, un hereu desheretat que no estimava la família, una filla de muggles amb por de no ser acceptada, un noi que buscava aventures, una filla de mags amb molts complexos, un noi assustadís i amb pocs amics i una noia poc segura de si mateixa i amb amb més temors que ningú. Tots havien canviat, eren més segurs de si mateixos, tenien més confiança, no es sentien sols i tenien clar què era el que volien.

—És veritat, tot s'ha acabat —començà a dir en Sirius— però no hem de pensar això, hem de pensar en tot el que ens han aportat aquesta escola: ens ha donat els millors anys de la nostra vida, experiències inoblidables, moments irremplaçables, ens ha aportat coneixement i saviesa i, el més important, ens ha donat una família que no canviaria per res del món.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola, hola! A l'altra actualització voldria haver escrit alguna cosa però se'm va oblidar i ara no recorde què era! XD He estat donant-li voltes i... si no t'agraden les nyonyeries... aquesta ff n'està plena hahahahaha Bé, tot s'acaba i a aquesta ff ja li queda ben poc! Ara són aurors, però ja sabem tots com acabarà la cosa... Espere que t'agraden tots els capítols i que els gaudisques! (I no odies massa a Martha :P)

**Capítol 30 – Aurors**

—El nostre últim viatge amb el Hogwarts Express —comentà Sirius amb veu abatuda quan el tren va engegar la marxa.

—Aleshores hauríem d'aprofitar i comprar molt de menjar a la senyora del carret!

—Ben, tu només penses en menjar?

—Home, Remus, a vegades pense en dormir…—va respondre el seu amic provocant una forta riallada entre els seus companys.

—Ai, Ben… no canviaràs mai… —digué James donant uns copets a l'espatlla del seu amic. Tanmateix, el noi va canviar el somriure per un posat seriós— amics, m'agradaria comentar una cosa amb vosaltres…

La resta va callar quan va veure la cara que feia James.

—Tots tenim clar que volem entrar a l'acadèmia d'aurors perquè volem fer front a Voldemort però… i si férem un pas més enllà?

—A què et refereixes, James? —preguntà Julian encuriosida.

—L'ordre del Fènix —contestà Sirius secament.

—Exacte. Sirius i jo ho hem estat parlant i hem decidit allistar-nos a l'Ordre del Fènix per a combatre més directament en Voldemort. Vam parlar amb en Dumbledore i ens va dir que sí que hi podríem entrar i que si vosaltres volíeu, també.

—Vosaltres dos teniu clar que hi entrareu? —preguntà Iris després d'un llarg silenci.

—Només falta enviar una carta a Dumbledore per a confirmar-ho —respongué Sirius.

—En aquest cas no em queda més remei que anar per a vigilar que no faces cap bogeria…

—Aleshores necessitaràs que t'acompanye perquè podràs fer-te càrrec de Sirius, però no crec que també de James.

—No sé com li ho diré a John però … Compteu amb mi!

—No cal que diga que a mi ja m'heu convençut, no? Només espere que a ells els convença tenir un home llop a les seues files.

—Bé… Si tots entreu… Jo no em quedaré darrere… Compteu amb mi! —digué finalment Ben.

La resta del viatge va continuar com sempre, amb rialles, bromes i molts dolços. Quan va passar la senyora del carret van exhaurir quasi totes les existències. A poc a poc, el paisatge va anar canviant i ben aviat van arribar a l'estació de King Cross. El tren va parar emetent un últim xiulet i tot de cares somrients en van baixar. Els huit amics estaven acomiadant-se tot i que aquell estiu sí que es veurien, almenys el dia que es matricularien a l'acadèmia d'aurors.

—Aleshores enviaràs tu la carta a Dumbledore per a comunicar-li que tots hem decidit entrar a l'Ordre?

—Sí, Iris, t'ho he dit mil vegades, jo l'enviaré, no me n'oblidaré —respongué James fastiguejat.

—D'acord, d'acord, només volia assegurar-me'n. Bé, aleshores, jo me'n vaig que els meus pares estan esperant-me —digué la morena donant mitja volta.

—Espera, Iris, podem parlar un moment? —preguntà Sirius agafant-la pel braç i apartant-la dels amics per a parlar en privat.

—És clar, què passa?

—És que… veuràs… he estat pensant i… se m'havia acudit que, ja que ara l'acadèmia d'aurors és a Londres i que tant a tu com a mi ens queda un poc lluny per anar-hi cada dia des de casa, què et sembla si ens fiquem a viure junts?

—Viure junts? Tu i jo? Jo pensava que tu voldries compartir pis amb James…

—En realitat James també li ho va a demanar a Lily, és clar, que ell no li demanarà només d'anar a viure junts…

—Espera, vols dir que…? —preguntà Iris sorpresa.

—Shhh! No et desvies del tema, què me'n dius, de viure junts tu i jo?

—A mi, m'encantaria, però no sé si els meus pares estaran d'acord…

—Si és per això, no et preocupes que ho arregle jo en un moment! —digué el noi agafant Iris de la mà i anant molt decidit cap als seus pares.

—Ei, Sirius, què vas a fer? —preguntà la noia espantada.

—Res dolent, ja veuràs. Bon dia, senyors Stanmore —digué Sirius parant-se davant seu i sense deixar d'agafar Iris de la mà— m'agradaria presentar-me, sóc Sirius Black, alumne de Hogwarts graduat amb honors, gran jugador de Quidditch en posició de batedor i, a més a més, nóvio d'Iris. I és per això últim que vinc a demanar-los que ens permetin de viure junts l'any que ve a Londres perquè tots dos estudiarem a l'acadèmia d'aurors i ens seria més fàcil assistir a classe si visquérem allà. Sé que no em coneixen i és normal que desconfien de mi i que no vulguen deixar la seua filla amb algú de qui no saben res, però Iris és la persona que més estime d'aquest món i creguen-me quan els dic que donaria la meua vida per ella.

Els pares d'Iris es van quedar mirant ara a Sirius ara a Iris perplexos i sense saber què dir. Finalment, va ser el seu pare qui va reaccionar: va fer un pas cap endavant i li va donar un cop de puny que va tombar Sirius, aleshores, es va acatxar, li va oferir la mà i li va dir:

—Benvingut a la família, gendre.

En Sirius li va agafar la mà somrient i després es va acomiadar i se'n va anar cap on la família Potter l'estava esperant. Aquell viatge cap a casa va ser el més incómode per a Iris de tots els que mai havia fet. Sa mare i son pare van decidir no comentar res sobre el tema i deixar la seua filla en pau. La setmana següent, Iris va agafar el bus que anava fins a Londres i que funcionava des de feia uns mesos com a conseqüència que diverses famílies s'havien isntal·lat als afores de la ciutat. Era el dia de matrícula a l'acadèmia d'aurors i havia quedat a l'entrada per a visitants del Ministeri de Màgia amb els seus amics. Quan hi va arribar només faltava Ben que va aparèixer uns quants minuts més tard que ella.

—D'això, James, ja has enviat la carta a Dumbledore? —va preguntar Julian que havia vingut amb John.

—Sí, i em va dir que a partir d'ara ens anirien avisant de les reunions però que havíem d'anar amb molt de compte, hi ha espies de Voldemort pertot.

—Perfecte! I ara serà millor que anem cap a dins i ens assabentem de tot el que hem de fer, si no m'equivoque l'oficina d'aurors és a la segona planta —digué Iris.

—Però algú sap com fer funcionar aquesta cabina telefònica per a entrar al Ministeri?

—No et preocupes, estimada Lily, mon pare m'ha explicat com es fa —digué James despenjant el teléfon i marcant una sèrie de números. Tot seguit, la cabina va començar a descendre com si d'un ascensor es tractara.

Una vegada a dins del Ministeri es van encaminar cap als ascensors, van pujar fins a la segona planta i van arribar a l'oficina d'aurors. Quan hi van arribar, hi havia molt de renou, allà. Els va costar fer-se escoltar però, finalment, la noia que pareixia ser la secretària els va fer cas.

—Veníem per a inscriure'ns a l'acadèmia d'aurors —digué James.

—Inscriure-vos? A l'acadèmia? —preguntà sorpresa la dona.

—Sí, inscriure'ns, què passa?

—Però, vosaltres esteu segurs?

—I per què no hauríem d'estar segurs? Estem ací, no? —respongué el noi començant a impacientar-se.

—Alastor, vine!

—Què passa? —digué un home que tindria una trentena d'anys amb un ull de vidre i amb cara de pocs amics.

—Aquests joves diuen que volen inscriure's a l'acadèmia d'aurors?

—A l'acadèmia? Però que ningú no us ha dit res?

—Dir-nos? Què collons ens haurien d'haver dit? —digué James ja més que enfadat.

—Té geni, el mocós, doncs que ara mateixa no tenim efectius per a instruir nous aurors, estem enmig d'una guerra contra Voldemort.

—Però necessiteu augmentar les files d'aurors, no?

—Oi tant! Però ara ja no es fa com abans, ens enduem als nous a una de les missions i si sobreviuen els nomenen aurors, és per això que ja quasi ningú s'apunta a "l'acadèmia".

—D'acord, aleshores, compteu amb nosaltres. Aquí teniu nou alumnes de Hogwarts acabats de graduar tots ells amb excel·lent al MAG de defensa contra les arts obscures i amb honors en la resta d'assignatures, com ara Pocions i Transfiguració, al vostre…

James no va poder acabar la frase perquè hi va haver una forta explosió a la porta. De sobte un grup de mags vestits amb túniques negres i màscares que els impedien ser reconeguts van entrar a l'oficina. Al capdavant de tots ells hi havia el que semblava el líder, és a dir, Voldemort.

—Estimats aurors del ministeri de màgia, rendiu-vos davant del mag més poderós de tots els temps!

—El mag més poderós és Dumbledore! —cridà James sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades.

—Però què tenim aquí? Un mocós que gosa plantar-me cara, tu saps qui sóc jo, insolent?

—Voldemort —respongué aquesta vegada Sirius.

—Us creieu molt valents perquè em dieu pel meu nom i no l'Innominable? El que sou és uns insensants. Cavallers de la mort, ataqueu!

De repent, tot de rajos verds van sortir de les varetes dels seguidors de Voldemort. Tota l'oficina es va posar en moviment i de tots els costats apareixien encanteris. Els nou amics van reaccionar ràpidament: van buscar un lloc on refugiar-se i evitar que les malediccions mortals els tocaren. Tots ells estaven més que espantats, no sabien què fer però no es podien quedar quiets, era per això que havien anat allà, per a plantar cara als cavallers de la mort i a Voldemort. Els primers en posar-se en marxa van ser Remus, James i Sirius que van començar a disparar encanteris estabornidors als cavallers de la mort que estaven més prop seu. En aquell moment, Iris va veure que un altre cavaller de la mort anava a atacar per l'esquena el tal Alastor que en aquell moment estava tenint un duel amb un altre enemic i amb el temps junts va conjurar un encanteri per a contrarestar la maledicció del cavaller de la mort, tot seguit el va desarmar amb un _expulsiarmus _i el va estabornir amb un _animo linqui_. Per la seua banda, Lily, Julian i John estaven lluitant contra un cavaller de la mort que no parava de conjurar _obitus per subitums_. Va ser aleshores quan Lily va veure que James, en un moment de distracció del cavaller de la mort contra el qual estava lluitant, el va estabornir i es va dirigir cap a Voldemort. La noia no s'ho va pensar dues vegades i va anar directament a impedir-li-ho, però Voldemort ja havia vist les intencions del morè, abans que puguera fer res l'havia desarmat i estava a punt d'enviar-li un _obitus_.

—_PROTEGO!_ —va cridar la pèl-roja encarant la vareta cap a James i arribant a temps perquè la maledicció no l'afectara.

Durant els breus instants que Voldemort es va quedar sorprès per aquesta aparició, James va recuperar la vareta amb l'encanteri _accio_ i es va posar dret disposat a continuar amb al batalla. Tanmateix, en aquell moment va aparèixer per la porta destrossada l'únic mag que en aquell moment podia plantar cara a Voldemort: Dumbledore. L'innominable, que sabia que no tenia segur guanyar una batalla contra el director de Hogwarts i que la majoria dels seguidors amb qui havia iniciat l'atac estaven desarmats o estabornits va decidir escapar-se d'allà amb els cavallers de la mort que encara estaven lluitant.

—Fins una altra, estimats amics! —digué abans de desaparèixer.

Tan bon punt van desaparèixer, uns quants dels aurors que no havien mort van començar a detenir els cavallers de la mort desarmats i estabornits i a confiscar-los les varetes. La resta es van dedicar a informar de les baixes i a transportar els ferits a Sant Mungo.

—Professor!

—Ja no és alumne de Hogwarts, senyor Black, no cal que em diga professor.

—Ja és més costum que altra cosa —digué Julian que havia anat fins on estava el seu amic amb John i Iris.

—JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEES! —el crit de Lily va sorprendre a tots els que eren allà— com se t'ocorre anar a lluitar directament contra Voldemort? Eres boig o què cony et passa?! Si no arribe a ser ací t'hauria matat! Com tornes a fer això seré jo la que et mate, imbècil!

—Lily, tranquil·la, no ha passat res, això és l'important.

—Què això és l'important, que això és l'important?! A tu, d'una hòstia, et posaré el cervell al lloc!

—Però…

—Senyor Potter, la senyoreta Evans té raó, no deuria haver intentat enfrontar-se tot sol a Voldemort. No negaré que és un gran expert en Defensa contra els arts obscures, però açò no és l'escola i Voldemort no és qualsevol mag obscur, la pròxima vegada pense-s'ho dues vegades abans d'actuar.

—Així que coneix a aquests mocosos?

—Alastor, quina alegria saber que està viu.

—De què et sorprens, Albus? De veritat pensaves que aquesta quadrilla de cavallers de la mort podria amb mi? Però no em canvies de tema, els vas enviar tu, a aquest grup?

—Sí, són els millors alumnes de la seua generació. Tenen determinació, són intel·ligents i estic segur que els espera un gran futur.

—Saps de sobra que no tenim temps per a instruir ningú i encara menys a uns joves insensats i temeraris que creuen que això de lluitar contra Voldemort serà una aventura divertida.

—No ens prenga per idiotes, senyor Alastor, sabem molt bé que açò és una guerra i també sabem molt bé què passarà si Voldemort la guanya, és per això que volem ser aurors i prendre part en la batalla—digué James molt decidit.

—Ja ho has sentit, Alastor —digué Dumbledore amb un somriure— a més a més, quasi tots aquests joves exemplars també formen part de l'Ordre del Fènix, com tu i com jo.

—Dumbledore, comence a pensar que la vellea t'afecta massa, com has pogut acceptar aquests marrecs a l'Ordre del Fènix?! Però bé, tu saps el que et fas i tenint en compte que aquesta batalla pot passar per missió… No em queda més remei que acceptar-vos dins del cos d'aurors, a veure, veniu cap aquí —digué dirigint-se cap a un dels escriptoris que encara quedaven sencers, tot seguit va obrir un calaix i va traure'n una llista molts llarga amb noms escrits, alguns d'ells tatxats, i una ploma —dieu els vostres noms.

—James Potter.

—Sirius Black.

—Remus Llopin.

—Lily Evans.

—Iris Stanmore.

—Julian Hiddleston.

—John Bouvier.

—Ben Babbaw.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítol 31 – La cosa va d'anells**

Per fi havien aconseguit el que volien: eren aurors. El principi havia sigut dificultós, no els prenien seriosament i els enviaven a missions de tercera. Tanmateix, ben prompte van demostrar la seua vàlua i Alastor no va tenir més remei que començar a enviar-los a missions de més importància gràcies a les quals es van guanyar un nom entre els aurors joves i també entre els més experimentats. Aprenien ràpid i eren valents, dues qualitats importants en aquells moments. Era curiós com les coses havien canviat tan poc, si no fóra per les missions i perquè no tenien classe, pareixeria que encara eren a Hogwarts. Anaven tots junts a tot arreu, els Rondadors, sempre que podien, gastaven alguna broma als aurors més joves, fins i tot hi havia estudiants de Hogwarts de la seua edat que havien entrar poc després que ells, com en Longbottom, que havia entrar junt amb la seua nòvia. Voldemort continuava avançant i, per molt que ho intentaren i per moltes batalles que guanyaren, pareixia que l'Innominable sempre aconseguia el que volia.

Però malgrat que la guerra pareixia arribar al seu punt àlgid, els nostres amics encara tenien temps per a veure's fora del treball, riure i passar temps plegats. Sirius i Iris vivien junts, a pesar de tots els impediments que va posar el pare de la noia, en un pis acollidor al centre de Londres. No era molt gran però a ells, els encantava. El menjador estava unit amb la cuina, les parets eren de rajola, les havien pintades de color groc pastel i hi havia penjat algun pòster. La majoria dels mobles eren de fusta i recordaven als mobles de les cases de camp. Eren de colors clars i al damunt de totes les calaixeres i prestatgeries hi havia una quantitat enorme de fotografies muggles i màgiques d'ells dos, dels anys a Hogwarts, dels seus amics i dels pares d'Iris. Sirius només havia volgut posar una foto de la seua família i era una que tenia amb la seua tia Andròmeda quan ell encara era un xiquet. El pis tenia una habitació amb un llit de matrimoni i una finestra enorme i un bany prou gran per als dos. Per la seua banda, Lily i James també havien començat a viure junts en un pis molt a la vora del dels seus amics. Era més gran perquè els pares de James havien deixat una bona quantitat de diners al seu fill perquè anara tirant. Remus, en canvi, com que Martha encara era a Hogwarts cursant el seu últim any, compartia pis amb Ben i John, que no vivia amb Julian perquè el pare de la jove s'havia negat en rotund i li pagava un pis per a ella sola.

El Nadal va arribar i, com que era el primer Nadal que passaven després d'haver deixat Hogwarts, van decidir que la nit de Cap d'Any la celebrarien tots junts, fins i tot hi aniria Martha, que tornava a casa durant els vacances. Es van reunir al pis d'Iris i Sirius on van fer aparèixer una taula més i diverses cadires perquè tots hi caberen, cosa que havien de fer sempre que es reunia la colla al complet. Iris es va dedicar a preparar un pollastre ben bo mentre que Lily va portar un pastís de xocolata, recepta secreta de la seua mare. Van passar una nit de riures, bromes i records, com si, durant aquella nit, res de dolent no passara al món dels mags. Quan ja feia una bona estona que s'havien acabat el pastís i que la mitjanit havia passat, James es va alçar i va demanar l'atenció dels seus amics:

—Rondadors, parelles dels Rondadors, Julian i John, presteu-me atenció un moment, per favor, tinc una cosa que anunciar!

Tota la taula es mirava com el morè somreia d'orella a orella i els mirava a tots amb els ulls espurnejants d'alegria.

—Com bé sabreu, i si no ho sabeu deuríeu d'arrepentir-vos-en, la setmana passada va fer dos anys que jo vaig decidir confessar els meus sentiments a Lily…

—Sí, i després et vas tirar fins a Setmana Santa sense dir-li res!

—Calla, Sirius, i deixa'm continuar! Bé, com anava dient, la setmana passada va ser l'aniversari de la decisió de declarar-me seriosament a Lily i per això vaig pensar que era una bona ocasió per a demanar-li que…

—ENS CASEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! —va cridar la pèl-roja sense poder esperar més.

—Lily! Havíem quedat que ho diria…

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LILY! QUE ET CASEEES!

El morè de les ulleres no va poder acabar la frase perquè Iris i Julian havien començat a cridar emocionades i es van tirar damunt de la pèl-roja cridant com unes boges.

—Com t'ho va demanar?

—A veure l'anell?

—Li vas dir que sí de seguida o t'ho vas pensar?

—Quan vos casareu?

—I on?

—Has de triar el vestit!

—Jo t'ajudaré a triar el pastís!

—Ei, ei, ei, noies, tranquil·litat. Pas per pas.

La noia va començar a explicar a les seues amigues com havia anat la cosa i els plans que tenia, Martha es va acostar a felicitar-la i es va unir a la conversa mentre que els nois felicitaven a James i començaven a planificar com seria la despedida de solter. La resta de la nit passava plàcidament però hi havia algú que no podia evitar estar més decaigut que la resta. Remus, per molt que ho intentara, no podia somriure de forma sincera, hi havia una cosa que el turmentava i que ja feia dies que li donava voltes. Finalment, es va alçar i va anar cap a Martha.

—Martha, podries venir un moment al terrat?

La noia va assentir preocupada i el va seguir fins al terrat de l'edifici. Feia una nit clara i corria un vent suau. Tot i ser ple desembre a Londres, no feia tant de fred com era d'esperar. L'edifici era suficientment alt com per a veure gran part de la ciutat des d'allà dalt. Les llums, els sons, les celebracions…

—Martha…

—Què passa?

—Ja fa unes setmanes que estic donant voltes a la nostra relació… —la noia ja sabia el que venia, però no es va veure amb forces d'intervenir i va deixar que el noi diguera tot el que haguera de dir— ja sé que fa només quatre mesos des que la nostra relació es va convertir en relació a distància, però… La sensació aquesta de voler estar amb tu i no poder, de no poder veure't sempre que en tinga ganes, de no poder abraçar-te, besar-te… A més, tu, quan acabes aquest any, vols anar-te'n a França per a poder acabar-hi la formació en Runes Antigues i estudiar al conservatori on va estudiar ton pare, i jo m'he de quedar ací, he de lluitar contra Voldemort, i un any lluny de tu ho podria aguantar, però tant de temps… Aleshores, per què allargar una cosa que sabem que ha d'acabar i que, a més, anirà a pitjor perquè durant tot aquest temps tampoc no ens podrem veure i ho sent molt… Martha, jo t'estime, però no vull que els dos patim més temps del necessari i m'agradaria trobar una solució millor…

Remus no va poder continuar parlant perquè Martha l'havia fet callar prement el dit índex sobre els llavis del jove. Tenia els ulls vidriosos i començaven a caure-li unes llàgrimes per la galta.

—No cal que continues, Remus, tens raó en tot el que has dit. Jo també he estat donant-hi voltes. T'estime molt, moltíssim, però si la nostra relació a partir d'ara ha de ser passar-nos tot el dia trobant-nos a faltar… preferisc deixar-ho ara, que ens estimem, que no esperar-nos i acabar odiant-nos…

Els dos es van quedar mirant-se, sabien perfectament què passava: s'havia acabat. Es van abraçar durant una llarga estona i quan es van separar es van donar un bes, l'últim bes, el bes de comiat. Després de la conversa, Martha se'n va anar cap a casa i Remus es va quedar una estona més amb els seus amics fins que ell, John i Ben van decidir tornar-se'n també cap al seu pis junt amb Julian, que també se n'anava a casa. Els últims en anar-se'n van ser Lily i James, ja que James i Sirius havien begut més del compte i estaven fent mil i una pallassades recordant els temps quan vivien els dos sota el sostre dels Potter.

El temps anava passant, Voldemort cada vegada era més fort i pareixia que aquella guerra no acabaria mai. Cada setmana tenien més missions, els mortífags no s'acabaven mai i les baixes eren constants. Tanmateix, Alastor Murri va acabar concedint a la colla un dia de festa per a la boda de Lily i James i uns dies de vacances perquè la parella poguera celebrar la lluna de mel. La boda es va celebrar a mitjan març. Va ser un dia amb un sol esplèndid. La van celebrar en un jardí a l'aire lliure i amb pocs convidats; amics i familiars pròxims, bé, i Dumbledore. Julian i Iris va ser les dames d'honor mentre que Sirius va ser el padrí. La cerimònia va ser molt bonica i no hi va haver cap contratemps. Quan tot es va acabar, James i Lily, feliçment casats, van anar amb pols migratòria fins a l'hotel que havien llogat a Belfast, al nord d'Irlanda.

Els dos enamorats no van perdre temps i van estrenar l'habitació ben aviat. L'endemà, James va despertar Lily amb un desdejuni que havia demanat al servici d'habitacions i després de desdejunar, es van quedar una estona discutint què farien aquells dies, ja que no havien planificat absolutament res.

—Lily, però si dóna igual el que fem! L'important és que estem ací i que és la nostra lluna de mel, tenim tota una setmana per davant per a nosaltres sols —digué mentre començava a besar el coll de la pèl-roja.

—Ja, James, però jo no vull passar-me tota la lluna de mel tancada en una habitació d'hotel!

James es va donar per vençut i van decidir que aquells dies farien turisme muggle pels voltants de la ciutat. Van passar una setmana tranquil·la, sense cap contratemps, o almenys això era el que ells pensaven. L'últim dia, mentre sopaven al restaurant de l'hotel, van sentir un terrabastall a la cuina i ens uns instants van aparèixer tot de mortífags i Voldemort en persona al restaurant.

—Doncs pareix que era veritat allò de què a Irlanda encara queden molts aurors! Però si fins i tot tenim a la parelleta amiga d'Alastor i Dumbledore!

Lily i James ja estaven en posició defensiva amb les varetes a les mans i abans que Voldemort acabara el seu discurs havien començat a estabornir els mortífags. Pel que pareixia, molts dels que estaven sopant allà eren aurors irlandesos en període de descans, l'objectiu de Voldemort era agafar-los desprevinguts i així provocar més baixes al Ministeri de Màgia. Ben aviat, es va veure que Voldemort havia subestimat l'experiència i la força d'aquells aurors. Després d'una batalla curta però intensa, molts dels mortífags havien quedat fora de batalla. En aquell moment Lily i James s'estaven enfrontant junts a l'Innominable amb l'ajuda, de tant en tant, d'algun altre auror de la sala.

—Penseu que vosaltres dos sols em guanyareu? Ha! Ni em somnis, sóc molt més fort que vosaltres dos! Tanmateix, un bon mag ha de saber quan retirar-se, i veient com d'ineptes són els meus seguidors, serà millot que me'n vaja! Bon viatge estimats aurors, ens veurem prompte, us ho promet!

Tot seguit, Voldemort va desaparèixer deixant darrere seu un restaurant mig derruït amb alguns aurors morts i la majoria dels mortífags estabornits o detinguts.

—Quina bona forma d'acabar la lluna de mel… —digué amb un sospir la pèl-roja mentre James l'abraçava i l'estrenyia fort contra ell.

Mentrestant, la vida de la resta dels seus companys no havia estat tan moguda, almenys per a la majoria. Quan Sirius i Iris estaven tornant cap a casa de la boda dels seus millors amics, el noi va agafar la morena de la mà i li va dir que abans havien d'anar a un altre lloc. Van estar una bona estona caminant fins que van arribar al Garden Museum. Era de nit fosca i no hi havia ni una ànima al carrer. Sirius, sense soltar-li la mà, va entrar a dins del jardí i es va encaminar fins al centre, on hi havia un arbust tallat en espiral.

—Sirius, se suposa que no podem entrar fins aquí, està prohibit trepitjar les flors.

—Saps que dus un vestit molt bonic? —Iris duia un vestit curt sense tirants cenyit al pit però solt a la part de baix de color lila.

—Sí, bé, el va triar Lily, és el vestit de les dames d'honor, la veritat és que…

—Et va molt bé amb el color dels cabells. M'agrada molt quan els dus solts —continuà el morè mentre li col·locava un ble al darrere de l'orella sense deixar que acabara la frase.

—Eeem… Si tu ho dius… Sirius, et trobes, bé?

—Jo? Millor que mai.

—I… Podries dir-me què fem ací a estes hores de la nit?

—Veuràs, Iris, t'he dut ací perquè hi ha una cosa que he de dir-te —començà Sirius mentre treia la vareta— bé, més que dir-te preguntar-te…

El noi va fer un curt moviment de vareta i de sobte, tot de lluernes van aparèixer al seu voltant com si de milers d'estrelles es tractaren, aleshores, Sirius es va agenollar sobre una cama i, traient una capseta de la butxaca del seu vestit, va dir:

—Iris Stanmore, vols casar-te amb mi?


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítol 32 – Tercera i última**

—Iris Stanmore, vols casar-te amb mi?

Silenci. Més Silenci. Només es sentia el so dels grills. El vent va començar a bufar suaument. Els passos d'un transeünt nocturn van aparèixer a la llunyania. Silenci.

—Tu… Estàs segur del que dius? —començà a parlar finalment Iris amb lentitud.

—… Tu no ho estàs? —preguntà Sirius dubitatiu.

—No sé si amb els temps que corren aquest és el millor moment per a casar-se…

—… No m'estimes?

—És clar que t'estime! —contestà ràpidament la noia.

—Aleshores importa ben poc els temps! Els que importem som tu i jo, Iris!

—Però, Sirius…!

—Però què?!

—I si mor! Què passarà aleshores? No sabem què ens pot passar en aquesta guerra, i l'última cosa que vull en aquest mon és que ens casàrem i ni tan sols poguérem gaudir del nostre matrimoni…—la veu se li havia anat afeblint a mesura que parlava i unes llàgrimes començaven a aparèixer-li als ulls.

—Iris…És veritat que no sabem què pot passar, ni si demà serem vius, però hi ha una cosa que sí sé i és que t'estime i que mai no estimaré ningú tant com tu. És per això que si he de triar entre casar-nos i no poder fer vida de casats o morir sense haver col·locat un anell al teu dit, creu-me, preferisc la primera opció…

Iris va alçar la mirada cap a Sirius, li va agafar la cara entre les mans i el va besar. Va ser un bes tendre i ple d'amor amb què va respondre la pregunta de Sirius. Els dos enamorats van anunciar el seu casament just després de la lluna de mel de Lily i James. Pel que fa a la seua vida, no va canviar gaire. Les missions van continuar, els dies lliures eren escassos i, mentrestant, quan estaven a casa, intentaven fer vida normal com si res no passara. Un d'aquests dies lliures, quan en Sirius es va despertar, es va adonar que Iris no era al llit i mig endormiscat es va dirigir cap a la cuina, on la sentia feinejar i taral·lejar. Quan va obrir la porta es va trobar amb la taula plena de menjar i Iris de cul a ell preparant un cafè i cantant com si res.

_Jo que no sé fer una truita, ni un pastís, ni uns canelons,  
>per un noi així em faria sa majestat dels fogons,<br>cuinaria tot el dia olles plenes d'il·lusions,  
>i mai no ens atiparíem de menjar entre passions. <em>

Iris es va girar i es va adonar que Sirius s'estava allà, palplantat i somrient. Va anar cap a ell amb un somriure, el va agafar de la mà i el va dur cap a la taula.

_Dolces nits de somnis curts, nits tendres llamineres,  
>nits intenses, nits picants, nits cremoses, nits lleugeres.<em>

Tot seguit va continuar faenejant per la cuina preparant unes torrades i servint el cafè en unes tasses que, amb l'ajuda de la vareta, va enviar cap a la taula.

_Crearia una recepta ideal pels mals de cor,__  
><em>_no es prendria amb cullereta, sinó amb grans cullerots,__  
><em>_al rebost del nostre temple guardaria un pot amb sort,__  
><em>_per poder-la cuinar sempre i viure fins a la mort._

Quan les torrades van estar llestes, les va posar en un plat, les va portar fins a la taula i, quan estava a punt de continuar preparant més menjar per al desdejuni, Sirius la va agafar del braç i la va fer seure a la seua falda amb un somriure trapella.

_Quin plaer el de la cuina, quin plaer poder cuinar,__  
><em>_una vida sense espines, una vida al punt de sal.__  
><em>_També somnis, nits divines per poder-la acompanyar,__  
><em>_i amb unes postres ben fines fer sentir el paladar._

—I açò? —va preguntar el noi.

—Una xicoteta sorpresa. T'agrada? —digué Iris amb un somriure.

—M'encanta —respongué ell mentre besava els llavis de la noia.

—Encara no he acabat, si em permets…

—Fes, fes… —va dir el morè deixant-la anar.

_Ja m'hi veig jo gran cuinera i ell el millor del gourmets,__  
><em>_fent uns àpats de primera, procedents de mil indrets,__  
><em>_plans d'hivern de primavera, plats tebis, calents o freds,__  
><em>_i algun dia sense espera, menjar ràpid a peu dret._

Iris es va encaminar cap a la nevera d'on va traure xarop de xocolata i de caramel, "per a les creps" digué ella simplement. "Creps? No són molt gruixudes per a ser creps?"; "són creps americanes" explicà ella.

_I si un dia mengem sopa sense sal, sense sabor,__  
><em>_i contem amb conta gotes els nostres desigs d'amor,__  
><em>_haurem madurat les vides, potser no podrem cuinar,__  
><em>_però durant les nits divines, sempre podrem recordar._

_nits calentes, somnis verds, cuinats amb molta tendresa,__  
><em>_somnis que calmin la set, beguts amb delicadesa._

Quan Iris va tancar la nevera i es va donar la volta per a tornar a anar cap a la taula es va topar amb Sirius, que era darrere seu.

—On et penses que vas?

—Jo… —no va poder acabar la frase perquè Sirius va començar a besar-la altra vegada, a ella se li van caure els xarops de les mans, però cap dels dos no hi va parar atenció; aleshores ell la va agafar en braços i se la va endur cap a l'habitació.

Tots eren feliços i feien la seua vida: Lily i James vivien feliçment casats, Remus havia decidit anar a viure sol, John havia aconseguit convèncer el pare de Julian i ara també vivien junts, de manera que Ben vivia sol també, i Sirius i Iris eren més feliços que mai. Mentrestant, la feina els demanava cada vegada més esforços. Voldemort continuava guanyant terreny, el nombre de mortífags augmentava cada dia i el d'aurors disminuïa. A més a més, dintre de poc Sirius i Iris se n'anirien de lluna de mel i el fet que dos membres estigueren absents era una gran diferència. La cosa no pintava gens bé i tothom ho sabia.

La boda es va celebrar a finals de setembre, un preciós dia de tardor, a l'aire lliure. Els arbres començaven a tenyir-se de colors càlids i les fulles, a caure. Aquell dia va eixir un sol ben gran i va evitar que les temperatures baixaren gaire. La cerimònia va tenir lloc en un jardí prop del Tàmesi amb poca gent, familiars i amics íntims, fins i tot Dumbledore va assomar el cap durant el dinar. Lily i Julian en van ser les dames d'honor mentre que James en va ser el padrí. El vestit d'Iris era un de senzill però de molt elegant, sense arribar a ser pompós. Quan Sirius la va veure arribar se li queia la baba, literalment. Tot va anar com la seda i no hi va haver cap entrebanc. La jove parella es va acomiadar dels amics i van emprendre el seu viatge de noces a França amb l'esperança que la cosa no anara tan malament com el dels seus amics. Per sort, no van tenir cap problema i, durant una setmana, van poder desconnectar de la guerra i dels mortífags per a centrar-se en ells. Desgraciadament, la realitat no desapareix i prompte van haver de tornar al món de les lluites, de les baixes i de Sant Mungo.

El temps continuava passant i la lluita no acabava mai, va venir el Nadal i el Cap d'any. Un dia a mitjan gener, Lily va arribar a la feina amb una notícia molt important per als seus amics i companys:

—Estic embarassada!

—Lily! De veritat? Quina bona notícia! De quant de temps estàs? —preguntà Iris il·lusionada.

—Quina alegria! Enhorabona! —la felicità Julian mentre l'abraçava

—Gràcies a les dues. Doncs el metge ha dit que estic de cinc setmanes i que segurament nasca en agost, si tot va bé!

Tots els companys de feina es van acostar a felicitar a Lily i a James per la nova adquisició de la família, tots estaven molt contents; era esperançador escoltar de tant en tant una bona notícia com aquella. Tanmateix, Alastor no podia evitar veure la part roïna de la notícia i era que en uns mesos tindrien una auror menys perquè no podria fer grans esforços, i amb la dona de Longbottom en la mateixa situació, això era un gran problema i més en aquell moment quan més efectius necessitaven. És per això que quan dos mesos més tard Iris va anunciar que també estava embarassada, Alastor no va poder evitar maleir la seua mala sort en veu baixa.

Durant els mesos següents, el director dels aurors va haver de fer mans i mànigues per a poder cobrir totes les baixes que tenia, tant per embarassos com per atacs que no havien acabat gaire bé. En juliol va nàixer el fill de Frank i Alice, Neville, sense cap contratemps, i el mes següent va ser el torn de Harry, el fill de James i Lily. Alice Longbottom va decidir tornar a la feina dos mesos després d'haver donat a llum, però en setembre Lily encara no es sentia amb forces per a tornar al camp de batalla. Aquell mes, com que James sí que anava a treballar, Lily es dedicava a visitar la seua amiga Iris, que ja estava de huit mesos i en qualsevol moment podia trencar aigües. Un dia assolellat de mitjan setembre van coincidir en la visita Julian i John, que tenien el dia lliure. Cap allà les sis de la vesprada, se'ls van unir James i Sirius, que havien tornat abans a casa perquè aquells dies no hi havia hagut gaire moviment i, per tant, tenien poca feina. Estaven tots tan tranquils quan, de sobte, van sentir una forta explosió i el pis es va omplir de mortífags. Ràpidament van fer la cridada secreta per avisar la resta d'aurors i que vingueren a ajudar-los, va ser aleshores quan van veure eixir de darrere la fumaguera que havia deixat l'explosió el mateix Voldemort.

—Bona vesprada amics, veig que la crême de la crême dels aurors està ací reunida quasi al complet, així m'agrada, que m'ho fiqueu fàcil! —I sense esperar contestació va començar a disparar malediccions imperdonables a tort i a dret.

Els sis aurors es van mobilitzar de seguida i van començar la lluita, tanmateix, estaven en desavantatge i no només numèric, Harry estava allà i tant a ell com a Iris els havien de protegir perquè no podien fer gaire cosa. Prompte van arribar Remus i Ben que també havien eixit abans de la feina i encara no havien arribat a casa quan havien rebut la cridada d'emergència.

El pis estava tot cap per amunt i la batalla no semblava decidir-se per cap bàndol. No hi havia encara baixes ni a la banda de Voldemort ni a la dels aurors. Iris havia aconseguit posar a recer a Harry i ajudava els seus amics tant com podia des de la rereguarda. Remus i Ben van explicar a la resta que havien intentat aparetre en sentir la cridada però que els havia estat impossible, pareixia ser que Voldemort havia fet algun encanteri perquè no es poguera aparetre al pis ni als voltants, potser era per això que tardaven tant a aparèixer la resta d'aurors. Cada vegada estaven més cansats i la batalla no pareixia avançar, però a poc a poc van començar a deixar fora de combat als mortífags. Quan començaven a recobrar les esperances i a creure que podien guanyar aquella batalla, un mortífag va veure on estava amagada Iris i, veient-la com una presa fàcil, es va acostar a ella i abans que ningú no poguera fer res, ni ella mateixa, li va disparar un obitus per subitum. Iris va girar el cap just a temps per a veure com un raig verd eixia de la vareta del mortífag i anava directament cap a ella, no tenia temps de reaccionar ni de fer cap encantament protector, era el seu final. Tot s'havia acabat


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítol 33 – La profecia**

Quan començaven a recobrar les esperances i a creure que podien guanyar aquella batalla, un mortífag va veure on estava amagada Iris i, veient-la com una presa fàcil, es va acostar a ella i abans que ningú no poguera fer res, ni ella mateixa, li va disparar un obitus per subitum. Iris va girar el cap just a temps per a veure com un raig verd eixia de la vareta del mortífag i anava directament cap a ella, no tenia temps de reaccionar ni de fer cap encantament protector, era el seu final. Tot s'havia acabat. Va tancar els ulls molt fort esperant sentir un cop, dolor, una empenta, alguna cosa que li indicara que la maledicció l'havia tocada, però res d'això no va arribar. De sobte, va sentir un crit molt fort provinent de l'altra banda del pis. Va obrir els ulls i va veure John corrent cap on eren ella i llençant maleficis al mortífag que li havia tirat la maledicció. Tot estava borrós. Es trobava marejada. Semblava un somni tot plegat, com si res d'allò no fóra real. Aleshores es va fixar en el que tenia al davant, hi havia alguna cosa al seu davant que abans no hi havia. Es va intentar concentrar però el cap li donava voltes, no deixaven d'aparèixer llumenades per totes bandes i hi havia molt d'estrèpit. Per fi va poder fixar la vista i veure què era el que hi havia davant seu. En aquell moment, John ja havia immobilitzat el mortífag i havia arribat fins allà, plorant i sense deixar de cridar el mateix des del primer crit que Iris havia sentit: "Julian". Allà davant seu es trobava el cos inert de la seua amiga. El cos d'Iris ja no podia aguantar més, després de tot la batalla, els nervis i, ara, aquell shock, la morena es va desmaiar.

Quan es va despertar estava en una habitació de Sant Mungo i Sirius estava dormint en una butaca que hi havia a al seua dreta. Estava molt confosa, no sabia què havia passat, els records que tenia estaven borrosos, especialment els últims moments que havia estat conscient, quan, de sobte, li va venir a la memòria l'últim que havia vist.

—Julian! —cridà incorporant-se.

Sirius es va despertar amb el crit espantat, estava descol·locat, no sabia per què s'havia despertat, aleshores va veure Iris incorporada al llit i va somriure en veure que estava bé, però es va adonar que estava plorant. Iris no deixava de repetir el nom de la seua amiga.

—On està? Què li va passar? Com va acabar la batalla? Sirius! Parla! Digues alguna cosa! Necessite saber què va passar allà!

Sirius la va intentar tranquil·litzar dient-li que si es posava molt nerviosa podia afectar al bebé i provocar un part prematur que seria perillós tant per a ella com per al nadó. Quan va aconseguir que es tornara a gitar, es va tornar a asseure a la butaca i va començar a explicar-li els fets amb un posat seriós.

—A la meitat de la batalla, quan semblava que començàvem a dominar-los, un mortífag es va adonar que teníem un punt dèbil: tu. De manera que, sense que ningú no ens n'adonàrem, va anar cap a l'altra banda de l'habitació i et va disparar un obitus per subitum. Jo estava massa lluny per haver fet res i tu també et vas adonar massa tard de la maledicció. Ja em pensava que t'havia perdut. Però, de sobte, vaig veure que algú corria i s'interposava entre tu i el malefici. No sabia ben bé què havia passat quan vaig sentir un crit d'en John…cridava a Julian —en aquell moment Sirius va fer una pausa abans de poder continuar amb el relat— Julian havia vist les intencions del mortífag i havia intentat arribar a temps per a conjurar un encanteri protector, però va arribar-hi tard i la maledicció la va enxampar de ple… John, boig d'ira, es va encarregar del mortífag, poc li va faltar per a matar-lo… Va ser aleshores quan et vas desmaiar, crec. Poc després, la batalla va acabar decantant-se al nostre favor i Voldemort va acabar fugint amb els pocs seguidors que no havíem aconseguit deixar fora de batalla. Vaig anar de seguida on estaves tu, t'havies desmaiat a causa del cansament i dels nervis i et vam dur de seguida a Sant Mungo, igual que a Julian i a la resta d'aurors que havien estat ferits. Però, a pesar d'això, tots sabíem que quan et toca el malefici imperdonable no hi ha volta de pàgina…

—Vols dir que…? —començà Iris sense poder acabar la frase a causa de les llàgrimes.

—El funeral és demà…

L'endemà tots els aurors que encara restaven vius, la família, els amics i, fins i tot, alguns companys de Hogwarts, van anar a l'enterrament de Julia. Tot eren cares tristes i llàgrimes. Iris i Lily no deixaven de plorar recordant tots els moments que havien passat juntes, especialment Iris, que es sentia culpable de la seua mort i que no paraven de venir-li a la memòria tot de flaixos de Hogwarts, de quan es van conèixer a la sala comuna de Ravenclaw, de quan la va presentar als seus amics, de quan va estar al seu costat durant aquells anys que tant malament ho va passar per Sirius, de quan va començar a eixir amb John, de quan van entrar a l'acadèmia d'aurors… Per la seua banda, John restava impassible, amb el cap cot i sense dir ni una paraula.

Van seguir dies tristos només animats pel naixement de la filla de Sirius i Iris. Va nàixer abans de temps, una setmana després del funeral. Els metges van diagnosticar que va ser a causa de tot el que havia passat des de la batalla, en realitat, els estranyava que no haguera nascut abans. No hi van haver complicacions durant el part i va nàixer ben sana. Pesava un poc menys del que s'esperaven, però era normal tenint en compte que havia nascut prematurament. Tenia els ulls del mateix color que el seu pare, gris elèctric, i els cabells, els pocs que tenia, semblava que serien del color dels de la seua mare. Sirius se la mirava tot cofoi i pagat de la seua filla, no parava de dir a tothom que la seua era la xiqueta més bonica de tota Anglaterra i que quan arribara a Hogwarts, tots els xics anirien darrere d'ella, però que intentaren posar-li un dit a sobre, "i la ira i la còlera de Sirius Black els caurà al damunt!", o almenys això era el que deia sempre quan arribava a aquest punt de l'elogi a la seua filla. Iris se'l mirava i reia mentre li deia a l'orella a la seua filla "tu no li faces cas, Julian(NA: txan, txan!), ja m'encarregaré jo que el teu pare no es fique entre tu i els teus futurs xicots".

Unes setmanes després del naixement de Julian, Dumbledore es va presentar en casa dels Potter sense avís previ:

—Dumbledore! Què fas ací? —preguntà James estranyat quan es va trobar el director de Hogwarts davant la porta del seu pis.

—Vinc perquè he de parlar amb vosaltres d'un afer important.

James el va deixar passar i van anar cap a la saleta, on estava Lily asseguda llegint un llibre. Dumbledore els va explicar que feia uns mesos, mentre buscava una nova professora per a l'assignatura de Futurologia, una de les candidates, descendent d'una gran endevina, va emetre una profecia que els podia afectar directament.

—A nosaltres? Per què? Què deia la profecia?

Dumbledore va sospirar i va repetir les mateixes paraules que la profecia original:

«Aquell qui té el poder de vèncer el Senyor de les Forces del Mal s'acosta… Naixerà dels qui tres cops l'han desafiat, quan l'estiu s'acaba… I el Senyor de les Forces del Mal el senyalarà com a un igual, però ell tindrà un poder que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal no coneix… I han de morir l'un a mans de l'altre perquè cap dels dos pot viure mentre visca l'altre… Aquell qui té el poder de vèncer el Senyor de les Forces del Mal naixerà quan l'estiu s'acaba…»

James i Lily es van mirar amb por i preocupació i van començar a comptar quantes vegades s'havien enfrontat amb en Voldemort. El dia que es van presentar a l'acadèmia d'aurors, l'últim dia de la seua lluna de mel i la batalla en què Julian va morir, en total, tres. A més a més, Harry havia nascut a finals de l'estiu…

—Però… Potser Voldemort no en sap res, de l'existència d'aquesta profecia —digué James amb un poc d'esperança-

—Hi havia un espia que en va sentir una part abans que el feren fora —respongué amb tristor el director.

—Què podem fer, Dumbledore? —preguntà Lily molt espantada.

—Faré el que siga necessari per a defendre la meua família!

—Ho sé, James, ho sé. He estat pensant-ho i crec que el millor que podeu fer ara és canviar-vos de casa, però ningú no pot saber-ne la direcció, necessitareu un guardasecret.

—Sirius.

—No, és massa evident, aniran directament a per ell —contestà Dumbledore tallant. A James no li'n va fer gens ni mica, de gràcia, però després de pensar-s'ho un poc va contestar.

—Què et pareix Ben, Ben Babbaw? Ningú no sospitaria d'ell…

—Una bona elecció, però hem de ser prudents i ràpids. No digueu a ningú qui és el vostre guardasecret, evidentment, i aviseu-me de seguida que trobeu una casa.

James i Lily van trobar prompte la casa on es mudarien, es trobava al Cau d'en Goldric. Quan la van trobar ja havien parlat amb Ben i ell havia accedit a ser el seu guardasecrets; per la seua banda, James no havia pogut evitar explicar-li a Sirius com havien anat les coses i li havia confiat que, malgrat ser la seua primera opció, Dumbledore havia preferit que fóra algú menys evident que el seu millor amic. Sirius es va mostrar decebut però va acceptar que era més segur que el guardasecrets fóra algú de qui ningú no sospitara (NA: decisió errònia #223456). Mentre tot açò passava, la guerra s'allargava, era cada vegada més cruenta i les baixes dels aurors no cessaven. L'última baixa de la qual havien tingut notícia era la d'Alice i Frank Longbottom: Bellatrix Lestrange, la cosina de Sirius, havia anat a sa casa amb uns quants mortífags més i els havia torturat amb _Crucios _fins que es van tornar bojos. Ara tots dos es trobaven a Sant Mungo a la planta de malalts mentals mentre que el seu fill, Neville, que havia nascut en juliol, anava a viure amb la seua àvia, que s'havia fet càrrec d'ell.

Tan aviat com pogueren, van fer a Ben el seu guardasecret i es van posar a viure al Cau d'en Goldric de seguida. La guerra continuava i James i Lily en l'únic que podien pensar era que en qualsevol moment Voldemort entraria per aquella porta disposat a matar a Harry. No es sentien mai segurs ni tan sols sabent que els únics que sabien on vivien eren Dumbledore i Ben, era com si tingueren un mal presentiment.

A poc a poc, el temps passà i abans que se n'adonaren, ja era l'aniversari de Harry, el més jove de la família Potter feia un any! Van fer una celebració xicoteta amb els amics a casa dels Black i van anar prompte cap a casa. Ja era fosc i Lily feia una estona que havia ficat Harry al bressol quan van estir un soroll que venia de la tanca del jardí: pareixia que algú l'havia trencada. James va abaixar corrents fins a l'entrada mentre cridava a Lily que agafara Harry i fugiren. Tan bon punt va arribar a la porta, una explosió va fer miques l'entrada i en Voldemort va aparèixer entre la pols i els trossos de paret trencada.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítol 34 – Final**

A poc a poc, el temps passà i abans que se n'adonaren, ja era l'aniversari de Harry, el més jove de la família Potter feia un any! Van fer una celebració xicoteta amb els amics a casa dels Black i van anar prompte cap a casa. Ja era fosc i Lily feia una estona que havia ficat Harry al bressol quan van sentir un soroll que venia de la tanca del jardí: pareixia que algú l'havia trencada. James va abaixar corrents fins a l'entrada mentre cridava a Lily que agafara Harry i fugiren. Tan bon punt va arribar a la porta, una explosió va fer miques l'entrada i en Voldemort va aparèixer entre la pols i els trossos de paret trencada. James va intentar defendre's però abans de poder pronunciar un sol encanteri, el raig verd el va tocar deixant-lo sense vida a l'instant. El senyor obscur no es va aturar ací i va pujar les escales buscant la seua víctima: Harry. Quan va arribar a l'habitació de l'infant, Lily no havia aconseguit fugir i era allà amb el xiquet als braços. Voldemort va somriure en veure-la espantada, amb llàgrimes amb els ulls i indefensa. Lily era al terra abraçant el seu fill, plorant, pensant en tot el que no havien pogut viure, en tot el que es perdrien, en què James era mort i en què donaria la seua vida si poguera salvar la del seu fill que era als seus braços i que no sabia què passava en aquell moment. El malefici imperdonable no va tardar en arribar i els braços inerts de Lily van deixar de sostenir Harry. L'infant era al terra, indefens, cara a Voldemort, que reia sense parar. Ja està, ja ho havia aconseguit, l'única cosa que amenaçava el seu poder era davant d'ell i no es podia defendre. El mag obscur va apuntar al bebé amb la vareta i va dir amb el somriure encara a la boca "Obitus per subitum". El raig verd va inundar l'estància però no va passar exactament el que ell esperava: la maledicció no va matar el nadó sinó que el va convertir a ell mateix en un ésser sense cos, com un esperit. Voldemort, enfadat i sense poders va fugir d'allà deixant darrere seu el cau d'en Goldric destrossat amb dos cadàvers i un nadó que plorava amb una cicatriu en forma de llamp al front.

Poc abans que aquesta desgràcia passara, Sirius havia anat a casa de Ben, necessitava reunir els Rondadors per preparar una ofensiva contra els mortífags. Anava amb Iris amb la moto voladora que havia comprat feia unes setmanes a la Ronda d'Alla. Havien deixat Julian amb John, que s'estimava molt la nena i li agradava tindre'n cura. Quan la parella va arribar a casa del seu amic van veure que no hi era, la qual cosa els va estranyar molt perquè Ben mai no eixia de casa. Es van trobar la porta oberta i hi van entrar. El que hi van trobar els va sorprendre encara més: el pis estava totalment buit, no hi havia ni rastre del seu company. Allò els va fer molt mala espina i van decidir anar cap al Cau d'en Goldric per a comentar-ho als Potter. Per res del món esperaven trobar-se amb aquella escena. La casa estava mig derruïda i no semblava que hi haguera ningú allà. Va ser aleshores quan van sentir un plor. Els dos es van mirar i van córrer cap a dins. Tan bon punt van travessar el jardí van veure a l'entrada de la casa el cos de James. Sirius es va quedar parat amb els ulls esbatanats. No s'ho podia creure. No podia ser. El seu millor amic. El morè va caure de genolls davant del cos sense vida d'aquell qui l'havia acceptat des del primer moment, d'aquell qui sempre l'havia ajudat, d'aquell qui el va refugiar a sa casa quan la seua família el va repudiar, del padrí de la seua filla, del seu millor amic. Iris va decidir deixar allà Sirius i va pujar al pis de dalt per veure d'on provenia el plor. Es va dirigir cap a l'habitació de Harry, que ara ja no tenia porta ni finestra ni paret, tement-se el pitjor i va veure el nadó plorant al costat del cos de sa mare. Iris es va acatxar i va agafar el seu fillol en braços i va intentar calmar-lo. En aquell moment Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosc semi-gegant de Hogwarts, va entrar a l'estància.

—Senyora Black? M'envia el professor Dumbledore, està assabentat de la tragèdia i m'ha demanat que vinga per portar el senyor Potter amb la seua família més propera, els Dursley.

—Com? Amb l'estirada de la Petúnia i el pedant de Vernon! Ni pensar-ho! Sirius i jo ens farem càrrec d'ell, és el nostre fillol!

—Ho sent, senyora, però són ordres del professor Dumbledore, m'ha demanat que el porte directament.

—Per…

—Deixa-ho estar, Iris. Si ho ha decidit Dumbledore vol dir que serà el millor per a Harry —digué Sirius que acabava d'entrar a l'habitació. Encara tenia llàgrimes als ulls i tenia els punys tancats amb força —Hagrid, agafa la meua moto, amb ella aniràs més ràpid.

—No, no, no cal, ja ens les apanyarem.

—Per favor, agafa la moto, a nosaltres ja no ens fa falta.

El semi-gegant va assentir i després que Iris li donara el nadó va baixar les escales, va agafar la moto voladora i se'n va anar cap al Carrer Privet Drive on el professor Dumbledore i la professora l'esperaven.

Iris i Sirius es van quedar una estona a l'habitació de Harry sense dir res. Sirius tenia el cap acatxat i els punys tancats amb força. Iris, encara al costat de Lily, podia veure que Sirius plorava. Es va acostar al seu marit i el va abraçar mentre ella començava també a plorar. El morè es va deixar envoltar pels braços de la noia que tant estimava però al cap d'una estona es va separar d'ella i amb els ulls plens de ràbia i d'odi va dir:

—Me'n vaig a buscar a Ben.

—Sirius, no, no val la pena.

—Iris! Ha estat ell! Ell era el guarda-secret i ara són morts! Els ha traït! Ens ha traït! —començà a cridar Sirius mentre les llàgrimes tornaven a aparèixer-li als seus ulls. Sense esperar cap resposta, va baixar les escales i se'n va anar a buscar al seu antic company de bromes.

No sabia on podia estar però tant li feia, el trobaria, costara el que costara. Va eixir de la casa dels Potter i va girar cap a la dreta. Va començar a deambular per carrers i places amb una única idea al cap: trobar Ben Babbaw i fer-li pagar la vida dels seus millors amics. Tot dins de Sirius era ràbia, odi i venjança, no podia pensar en res més. James era mort, Lily era morta i Harry era orfe i havia de viure amb els seus tiets. Tot era culpa de Ben, aquella rata covarda. No es mereixia ser una Gryffindor, no es mereixia ser un Rondador, no es mereixia ser amic seu. Era un traïdor, un vil, covard i fastigós traïdor. Sirius ja no sabia ni on es trobava, no coneixia aquella plaça. Hi havia poca gent 12 o 13 persones, muggles segurament. Va ser en aquell moment quan va sentir que algú el cridava des de l'altra punta: "eh, Black! Em buscaves?". Allà estava Ben.

—Tu! Maleïda rata! Com t'has atrevit a trair-los! Érem amics i ara són morts per culpa teua! —Sirius va traure la vareta i estava disposat a fer qualsevol bogeria quan de sobte una cabellera morena es va posar davant d'ell impedint-li-ho.

—No, Sirius! Si el mates seràs igual que ell!

Iris havia seguit el noi d'ulls grisos des que havia eixit del Cau d'en Goldric, no es fiava del que el seu marit podia arribar a fer en aquell estat. Quan va veure que Sirius treia la vareta, es va situar al mig de la plaça per por que fera alguna cosa de la qual es poguera arrepentir.

—És un traïdor, Iris! Són morts per la seua culpa!

—Ho sé, Sirius, però matar-lo no…

Iris no va poder acabar la frase perquè s'acabava de produir una enorme explosió. Ben havia aprofitat el diàleg entre la parella per traure la vareta i conjurar un encanteri, a continuació es va tallar un dit per a fingir la seua mort, es va convertir en rata i va escapar per les clavegueres. Sirius no podia veure res a causa de l'explosió tot era fum i terra. Quan el núvol aquell va començar a dispersar-se va poder veure el panorama que tenia davant seu: tot de cossos escampats per la plaça. Els muggles que havien presenciat la baralla havien mort per culpa de l'explosió i allà, al bell mig de la plaça hi havia el seu cos, el cos de la seua esposa, el cos de la seua companya, el cos de la persona que més estimava, el cos de la mare de la seua filla, el cos de la persona que feia que llevar-se cada dia tinguera un sentit, el cos de qui havia alegrat els seus dies a Hogwarts, el cos de l'única persona a qui volia veure quan es despertara cada dia, el cos de la dona amb qui volia envellir, el cos inert d'Iris. L'explosió l'havia tocada de ple i havia mort quasi a l'instant. A Sirius li va caure la vareta de la mà, va córrer cap allà i es va tirar al terra de genolls al costat d'ella. Va agafar el seu cos amb les mans i el va abraçar. Tot de llàgrimes li queien per les galtes, eren dues cascades de mar salada que semblaven no tenir fi. No deixava de repetir el seu nom "Iris, Iris, Iris, Iris…".

En aquell moment van començar a aparèixer tot de funcionaris del Departament de Seguretat Màgica, entre ells Cornelius Fudge, que es va acostar a Sirius per a fer-li unes preguntes.

—Disculpe, senyor Black? Sóc Cornelius Fudge, del Departament de Seguretat Màgica, sé que no és el millor moment però sap on està el seu amic Ben Babbaw?

En sentir allò Sirius va començar a riure, a riure fort, com si estiguera boig. Ben Babbaw? Que si sabia on estava aquella rata traïdora? L'assassí de la seua dona? L'assassí dels seus millors amics? El culpable de què a la seua vida no hi haguera ningú? No, no ho sabia, perquè si ho sabera, aniria a matar-lo. Cornelius Fudge el va mirar com si no estiguera bé del cap i en aquell moment va arribar un dels altres funcionaris per a dir-li que havien trobat un dit que pertanyia a Ben i que el nombre de víctimes era de dotze muggles i dos mags, Ben Babbaw i Iris Black. Es va determinar que Sirius, després d'haver presenciat la mort dels seus amics, s'havia tornat boig i havia anat a buscar a qui ell creia que era el culpable i, en un atac d'odi i ràbia havia provocat una explosió que havia matat als muggles, a Ben i, fins i tot, la seua pròpia esposa.

Sirius ja havia parat de riure i estava silenciós allà, al terra, amb el cos d'Iris als seus braços. Ja no plorava, simplement s'estava allà amb la mirada perduda. A partir d'aquell moment tot va ser com un somni per a Sirius.

_Resten mil papers per cobrir el got, on varem viure.  
><em>_La meitat son teus, tacats pel cafè pres en escriure'ls._

_Tracte de trobar cada sensació que m'estripe el cor  
>I a l'habitació fuig desesperat quan l'olor al teu bell cos respire.<em>

Un dels funcionaris va detenir Sirius, que no va oposar resistència, i se'l va endur cap a la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics on el van retenir fins que van acabar la investigació de la mort dels Potter, d'Iris Black, de Ben Babbaw i dels dotze muggles. Mentre per a alguns els dies següents van ser dies de tristesa i d'amargor, per a d'altres van ser moments d'alegria: Voldemort havia estat vençut pel nen que va sobreviure.

_Hui m'he despertat en mig d'aquell bosc on ens perdíem.  
><em>_He vist el gravat que em vas dedicar als tres mil dies._

_I recórrec cada lloc que amb tu vaig descobrir,_  
><em>el record manté fresques les vides.<em>

Quan la investigació es va acabar van sentenciar a Sirius a cadena perpetua a Azkaban sense cap judici. Amb el testimoni de Cornelius Fudge que assegurava que el va trobar rient com un boig i amb els ulls fora de les òrbites van tenir suficient per a acceptar la versió que havia matat en Babbaw, els muggles i la seua esposa en un atac de ràbia. Sirius no va oposar cap resistència, no va intentar convèncer-los de què això no havia d'aquella forma, però no tenia cap força, només podia pensar en què Iris ja no estava allà, que mai més no hi estaria, que no la tornaria a veure, que mai més no es despertaria al seu costat, que no sentiria més el seu riure, que no la podria abraçar ni besar, que no tornaria a sentir l'olor dels seus cabells ni a veure la llum dels seus ulls.

_Assumint que ja no estàs no he parat de plorar,  
>escoltant el sospir que tenies.<em>

_Observe pensant el nostre retrat penjat on sempre.  
>La gerra de flors, els llibres usats, les teues cremes.<em>

Els Rondadors havien desaparegut, James era mort, Sirius enviat a Azkaban, Ben els havia traït i estava desaparegut i Remus, una vegada acabada la guerra, va haver d'anar-se'n perquè, ara que ja no estaven en estat crític, no volien un home-llop a les files dels aurors. John va deixar Londres, no suportava viure on havien mort tants amics i Martha se'n va anar a França a completar els seus estudis.

_Tot està al seu lloc com hauria de ser  
>però al dormir sol dolen les penes.<em>

_Creu-me que done el que tinc si puc recuperar,_  
><em>Un instant per dir-te com t'estime.<em>

Quan Sirius va ser tancat a Azkaban, l'única cosa que l'ajudava a no tornar-se boig era pensar en Iris, tot i que, a causa dels Dementors, en l'únic que podia pensar era en la seua mort. Per a poder suportar millor l'efecte d'aquelles criatures, solia convertir-se en gos. També pensava molt en la seua filla, Julian, no havien volgut dir-li què havien fet amb ella. No tenia família, el pare d'Iris feia un any que havia mort i la mare era en una residència amb demència senil. Pel que fa a la família de Sirius, ningú no va voler fer-se'n càrrec i encara que ho hagueren volgut, Dumbledore haguera evitat que la nena acabara en mans d'algun Black. El director de Hogwarts finalment va decidir que la portaria en un orfenat muggle, va pensar que seria millor que visquera allunyada de tota la història del seu pare, almenys de la història oficial.

_Aprendrem a valorar el batec com un regal.  
><em>_Perquè sols desitge veure't respirar.  
><em>_Posar peu en aquest món ha significat per mi,  
>Que ara els dies sense tu manquen de sentit<em>"

—I bé, aquesta és la història, un poc llarga crec…(NA: Sé que no vos recordareu, però tot va començar perquè Julian li demanava a Sirius durant l'estiu de 4-5 que els explicara la història de com ell i Iris van acabar junts, en plan "How I Met Your Mother" però més curt XD i que conste que quan se'm va ocórrer la idea no veia la sèrie encara!)

—Bufa! És realment una història molt trista… —va comentar Julian amb el cap cot.

—Ei, bonica, però no et poses així. Sí que és trist i trobe molt a faltar la teua mare, però jo sé que ella, des d'algun lloc, ens veu i somriu perquè ens hem retrobat i perquè t'has convertit en la filla que sempre haguérem desitjat.

—Tot va ser culpa de Ben… la mort d'Iris, dels meus pares…

—Va, Harry, ara tu? De veritat, si haguera sabut que vos posaríeu així no vos haguera dit res! —en aquell moment van sentir la senyora Weasley que els cridava perquè anaren a parar la taula— va, feu cas a Molly que hui tenim molts convidats, hi ha reunió de l'Ordre i necessitarà ajuda. Digueu-li que ara vinc, vaig un moment a l'habitació.

Els dos adolescents van assentir i van anar cap a la cuina on Molly renyia els bessons per no deixar d'aparetre's per tots els llocs. Sirius es va encaminar cap al pis superior on estava la seua habitació, un lloc que tothom tenia totalment prohibit entrar-hi, fins i tot Kreacher. Va obrir la porta i es va trobar amb aquella habitació que quasi es podia considerar un mausoleu: totes les parets estaven folrades de fotografies d'Iris, notes que s'havien escrit, entrades i trossos de cançons que ella li havia cantat o que, simplement, li recordaven a ella. Explicar-los la seua història al seu fillol i a la seua filla li havia fet reviure moltes coses i moltes sentiments i va sentir la necessitat de repassar tots aquells records que tenia a l'habitació. Va començar amb la paret de l'esquerra, on hi havia la foto d'aquell estiu que havien passat junts quan tan sols eren uns marrecs.

_Hey there now  
>Where'd you go<br>You left me here so unexpected  
>You changed my life<br>I hope you know  
>cause now I'm lost<br>So unprotected_

Les fotos de primer amb aquella cara de xiquets. Ella sempre eixia somrient amb els seus cabells solts i l'uniforme de Ravenclaw, blau i platejat. També hi havia fotografies amb Lily i amb Julian, fins i tot una foto dels Rondadors. Hi havia les notes que Sirius li enviava a classe d'encanteris per a quedar per a veure's davant del llac i el penjoll que li va regalar pel seu aniversari.

_In a blink of an eye  
>I never got to say goodbye<br>Like a shooting star flyin' across the room  
>So fast so far<br>You're part of me and I'll never be the same here without you  
>You were gone too soon<em>

Fotografies de segon curs, en algunes apareixia Sarah, feia ja tant de temps que no sabia res d'ella, què se n'hauria fet de la seua vida? Hi havia fotos on Sirius i James anaven amb l'equipació de Quidditch, tot cofois. Les cartes que es van enviar durant l'estiu i més notes de durant el curs. I les últimes fotos d'aquell curs, quan Sirius i Iris ja estaven junts, hi havia una que els havia fet Julian quan no se n'adonaren d'un dia que passejaven agafats de la mà prop del llac.

_You were always there  
>and like shining light, on my darkest days, you were there to guide me<br>Oh I miss you now__  
>I wish you could see<em>_ j__ust how much your memory__will always mean to me_

Tercer. Més cartes. Fotos en què es veia James mirant de lluny a Lily. La pua que li va regular Sirius a Iris en el, seu primer aniversari. Una camiseta d'Iris, també regal de Sirius. Partitures.

_Obrint les finestres de la saleta d'estar__  
><em>_ventilo l'enyor que ha quedat.__  
><em>_Trec de les butxaques dels meus pantalons__  
><em>_el so de les teves paraules__  
><em>_i espolso els coixins on et feia petons__  
><em>_mentre tu dormint somniaves fugint._

Hi havia poques coses de quart i cinquè, van ser els anys en què no es parlaven, però, tot i així, tenia fotos d'Iris. Li les va fer Julian i, més tard, li les va regalar a Sirius sense que la noia ho sabera. També hi havia fotos de la resta d'amics i en algunes ja apareixien Martha i John. Martha s'havia convertit en una gran violinista i vivia a París amb el seu marit, un tal Louis que havia estudiat a Beauxbatons i que treballava amb dracs. John s'havia mudat en un xicotet poble d'Irlanda on va conèixer una jove muggle i s'hi va casar; mai no li va dir que era mag ni li va fer falta perquè els seus fills no van tenir màgia.

_Tot just ahir vaig decidir__  
><em>_fer draps de cuina amb aquell vestit__  
><em>_que no gosava llençar__  
><em>_per a poder-te olorar.__  
><em>_Amb paper de diari he creat un enrajolat__  
><em>_per anar de l'entrada al lavabo__  
><em>_sense por de caure o de relliscar__  
><em>_damunt dels plors que t'he amagat.__  
><em>_I encara que sembli tot xop i entollat__  
><em>_abans dels que et penses s'haurà eixugat__  
><em>_el to de la veu, de la teva veu._

Hi havia més fotografies de quan van fer sisè. Va ser quan es van reconciliar. A les imatges, Iris tornava a somriure i a Sirius se'l veia més feliç que mai. Hi havia fotografies de quan li gastaven bromes a l'Snape i fotos de parelletes on eixien Remus i Martha, Julian i John, James i Lily i Sirius i Iris.

_You made me feel like a beautiful sunrise  
>I like how I could get lost in your eyes<br>Your sweet embrace, I know how much you loved me  
>And when I was hurt and when I was down, you wiped my tears away<br>And you held me in your arms and told me it's okay_

Les fotos de setè. Iris eixia més bonica que mai, o almenys això era el que pensava Sirius. Tots tenien ja cara d'adolescents, els cossos estilitzats i els somriures encara a la boca. Quan comparava les fotos d'aquell any amb les de primer li pareixia que aquells set anys li havien passat volant, semblava que haguera sigut un simple trajecte amb el Hogwarts Express.

_And you are so unforgettable  
>And you made me feel like an angel<br>Kissed by the sun  
>Shinin' bright like the stars<br>I won't forget all the days  
>That you took my breath away,<br>'Cause you are so unforgettable_

Després venia la llista amb els seus noms quan es van inscriure a l'acadèmia d'aurors. La foto del dia que es van instal·lar al seu pis. Una camisa blanca de Sirius tacada del cafè que Iris li havia tirat al damunt un diumenge. Notes que escrivia Iris per a no oblidar-se de les coses, tacades de melmelada perquè se les oblidava sempre a la cuina. Postals dels llocs que van visitar junts.

_The sun comes up and you are all over my mind  
>You're in my brain before I can open my eyes<br>As I go on without you my heartbeat wont slow down  
>I need you back like I need air to breath this out<em>

_The sky gets dark, I watch the water here at home  
>It's 10 years now and I'm still learning to let go<br>I'ts not the same without you theres no one keeping time  
>You were the rhythm that was bringing us to life<em>

Una rosa seca de les tantes que Sirius li donava cada matí a Iris. L'anell de compromís amb què es va declarar. Un poema que Iris li va escriure i que li amagar sota el coixí. Una fulla del llibre preferit d'Iris amb notes escrites per ella als marges. La fotografia de noces.

_Sometimes I can't help think that I have you right behind me all this time  
>If only you could have a chance to see<br>All the happiness you gave to me  
>All I can do is keep you closer now<br>'Cause I know you're somewhere out there looking down  
>Wherever you are<br>I hope you can see me smiling now  
>I hope you can see me smiling<em>

Més fotografies: de la lluna de mel, dels sopars que feien tots junts, de quan va nàixer Harry, d'Iris embarassada, de quan va nàixer Julian. Llistes de la compra de quan Iris estava embarassada plenes de dolços i xocolatines. Una bufanda tamany nadó de Gryffindor que van comprar per a quan va nàixer Julian.

_Passa l'hivern i no aconseguisc esborrar del record  
>alguns dels moments especials que vam viure.<em>

_Avui necessite posar punt i a part,  
>vull fer inventari de totes les coses que m'has regalat<br>i que em són impossibles de guardar al fons d'un calaix._

Les dues aliances. La flor que duia a l'esmòking el dia de la boda. El rellotge que sempre duia Iris. Les notes que li deixava a la nevera quan quedava amb Lily i no l'avisava. La camisa que era de Sirius però que es va convertir en el pijama d'Iris i que encara feia olor d'ella.

_Són tants els records  
>que ja m'he descomptat…<em>

Tants records, tantes sensacions, tantes olors, tants sons, tants tactes, tants sabors, tants moments, tantes cançons, tantes discussions, tants riures i tants crits, tantes nits i tants dies, tants plors i tants abraç. Tota una vida. Ja feia catorze anys que Iris havia mort i durant aquests anys no havia passat ni un dia en què Sirius no pensara en ella, en què Sirius no la trobara a faltar, en que no desitjara tenir-la altra vegada al seu costat i no havia passat ni una nit en què Sirius no plorara pensant que, si li haguera fet cas i no haguera anat darrere de Ben, ella encara seria viva. I amb aquests pensaments, va apagar la llum de l'habitació i va baixar per sopar amb el que ara la seua família.


	35. Chapter 35

Hola! Doncs sí, és el final... Ja hem arribat! Ja no hi ha més (bé, could be, who knows :P) Però de Sirius i Iris sí que no queda res més... Espere que t'haja agradat la història i voldria agrair-te haver-la seguida tot aquest temps i haver acompanyat els personatges en aquesta muntanya russa que és la meua imaginació. Un besot enorme i espere tornar-nos a veure per ! :)

**Epíleg**

Després de la mort d'Iris i de l'empresonament de Sirius a Azkaban, el Ministeri es va haver de fer càrrec de Julian i decidir què fer amb ella. Dumbledore es va oferir a tindre'n cura i, després de rumiar-ho molt i de discutir-ho amb McGonagall, va decidir que el millor seria deixar-la en un orfenat muggle.

—Albus! És una maga, i segur que una de poderosa, tenint en compte qui són els seus pares! Com anem a deixar-la en un orfanat muggle i allunyar-la de tot aquest món? Ella pertany a aquest món!

—Ja ho sé, Minerva. Però qui voldrà adoptar la filla de Sirius Black, l'assassí del seus millors amics, la seua dona i 13 muggles? A més, haurà de conviure sempre rodejada de totes aquestes històries i del rebuig de la resta de mags. El millor és que visca, per ara, allunyada de tot açò. Però no penses que no en sabrà res, coneixerà la història de la seua família… Quan siga corresponent.

Dumbledore va deixar el nadó en un orfanat muggle de Londres. Va entregar uns papers falsos perquè no hi haguera complicacions burocràtiques i va dir que ell n'era l'avi, que el nadó era la filla de la seua filla però que no se'n podia fer càrrec i que volien que la nena no sabera res de la seua família. Tanmateix, va demanar que li mantingueren el cognom. No va passar molt de temps fins que una família jove que no podia tenir fills la va adoptar acceptant la condició de no canviar-li el cognom, aixi va ser com Julian Black va trobar una nova família.

Eren Melinda i Eric Blyton, tots dos tenien 33 anys i en feia cinc que s'havien casat. Tenien moltíssimes ganes de tenir un fill però per problemes mèdics, era impossible. Va ser per això que es van decantar per l'adopció. Es van estimar molt Julian i la van tractar com si de la seua filla biològica es tracatara i ella els va estimar com si foren els seus pares, tot i saber des de ben xicoteta que era adoptada. Mai no li va suposar un problema el fet de saber que els seus pares no eren els seus pares reals, perquè sabia que l'estimaven, ni tampoc no la va preocupar massa saber que els seus pares biològics l'havien deixada en un orfanat, pensava que si ho havien fet seria per una raó de pes.

Julian sempre va despuntar a classe, era molt intel·ligent i treballadora i mai no s'estava queta. Els seus ulls grisos sempre estaven observant-ho i analitzant-ho tot. Tothom deia que era molt desperta i enèrgica. Quan va tenir la edat, sa mare la va apuntar a classes de piano perquè sempre havia desitjat que la seua filla sabera de música, ja que ella en sabia ben poc.

Pel que fa a la màgia, Julian no en sabia res més que el que llegia als llibres de fantasia que tant li agradaven, i això que des d'abans de complir els dos anys ja demostrava les seues capacitats màgiques: les coses es movien al seu voltant, o canviaven de forma, o es trencaven… Però els seus pares sempre ho atribuïen a causes d'allò més normals i naturals. Tanmateix, l'11 aniversari arribà. Julian es despertà molt feliç i baixà corrents les escales per a trobar-se amb el desdejuni d'aniversari que consistia en torrades amb nutella, un bol d'm&m i suc de prèssec, el seu preferit. Els seus pares l'esperaven a la cuina per a felicitar-la i amb el seu regal preparat.

—Regal, regal! —cridà la nena corrents cap al paquet que hi havia damunt el banc de la cuina.

—No, Julian, primer, el desdejuni i, després, el regal, com cada any —la frenà son pare duent-la cap a la taula.

—D'acoooord…

Julian es va menjar les torrades quasi sense respirar, es va beure d'un glop el suc i va anar cap on estava el regal amb el bol d'm&m a la mà. Era un paquet xicotet i quadrat i pesava un poc. El va obrir amb molta il·lusió i es va trobar que era una caixeta de llauna decorada amb colors pastel i que a dins tenia tres llibres diferents que feia mesos que volia comprar-se.

—M'encanta! Moltíssimes gràcies! Me'n vaig de seguida a començar a llegir-los! —va dir donant mitja volta.

—Espera, Julian! —cridà son pare abans que la nena eixira de la cuina —tenim una altra cosa per a tu.

—Una altra cosa? —pregunta la morena estranyada veient el posat seriós de son pare.

—Sí, és una carta que ens van donar a l'orfanat, el teu avi els va demanar que te l'entregàrem quan complires 11 anys.

Eric es va traure de la butxaca del pantaló una carta escrita en pergamí i que duia escrit en tina verda: _Julian Black. _Julian la va agafar i la va començar a llegir. A la carta, Dumbledore li explicava que ella era una maga i que prompte en tindria proves (si és que no les havia notades ja) i li explicava la història dels seus pares, la història real, tot el que havia passat, la trampa de Ben i com Sirius havia acabat a Azkaban; també li explicava que aquesta història la coneixien molt pocs i que la majoria creia que son pare era culpable. Quan va acabar de llegir la carta, la pobra xiqueta estava molt confosa, no entenia què estava passant i abans que poguera dir res un mussol va entrar volant per la finestra de la cuina i va deixar caure una carta amb la mateixa cal·ligrafia i la mateixa tinta que la que acabava de llegir: era la carta d'admissió a Hogwarts.

Julian va entrar a l'escola de màgia saben perfectament qui era el seu pare i la imatge que el món dels mags tenia d'ell, per això mai no va revelar qui era i, per sort, mai ningú no li va preguntar pel seu cognom. Va entrar a la residència de Gryffindor, on va conèixer a Harry, Ron i Hermione, tot i que mai no es va involucrar gaire en les seues aventures, almenys fins a tercer. Quan va sentir que el seu pare havia escapat d'Azkaban, va decidir que havia de buscar-lo. Per això, quan el lúgubre va atacar en Ron i Harry i Hermione hi van anar al darrere, ella no ho va dubtar dues vegades i els va seguir.

—Ron, ¿estàs bé?

—¿On és el gos?

—No és un gos —va gemengar Ron. Tenia la cara de formada de dolor —. Harry, és una trampa…

—¿Què…?

—El gos és ell… És un animàgic…

El Ron tenia la vista clavada en algun punt per damunt de Harry. Harry es va girar i un home que va sortir de l'ombra va tancar la porta de cop. Duia unes grenyes que li arribaven als colzes. Si no hagues estat perquè en aquelles conques fosques i enfonsades hi brillaven els ulls, s'hauria dit que era un cadàver. Tenia la pell de color cera tan arrapada als ossos de la cara, que semblava una calavera amb potes. I unes dents grogues li apareixien sota el somriure. Era Sirius Black. Abans que ningú dels presents articulara cap so, Julian es va tirar sobre seu per a abraçar-lo.

—Pare! —va cridar mentre unes llàgrimes començàven a caure-li.

—Pare?! —va fer en Harry mirant a Ron i Hermione que estaven igual de sorpresos que ell.

Però de tots els participants de l'escena, el més sorprès de tots era Sirius. Es va quedar mirant l'adolescent que l'estava abraçant, no sabia si abraçar-la o no, no sabia qui era. I es va quedar mirant-la mentre ella l'abraçava i plorava. Aquella cabellera, aquell castany… Julian es va separar i se'l va quedar mirant amb els ulls que havia heretat d'ell. Quan son pare la va veure bé se li van obrir els ulls de la sorpresa, era una rèplica d'Iris, si no fóra pels ulls, els seus ulls. Ara era ell qui tenia la vista enterbolida per les llàgrimes.

—Julian…? Eres tu?

—Sí —respongué ella intentant somriure, un somriure banyat.

—Julian… —Sirius es va acostar a ella i amb la mà tremolosa li va acariciar la galta i li va apartar els cabells de la cara. Es va acatxar per a estar a la seua altura i la va mirar directament als ulls —t'has fet tan gran… No m'havia parat a pensar que hauries crescut, pensva que encara series aquell nadó que vam deixar a casa de John. Eres igual que la teua mare, excepte els ulls, això són meus —a tots dos se'ls va escapar una riallada i aleshores ell es va fixar en l'uniforme de Julian— has entrat a Gryffindor!

—Sí, que estàs orgullós de mi, pare?

—I és clar que sí, Julian! Encara que hagueres entrat a Slytherin estaria orgullós de tu! Eres la meua filla, una Black, i de les millors!

El trio d'or estava al·lucinant, no tenien ni idea de què passava però abans de poder fer cap pregunta, el professor Llopin va entrar en acció, distraient a Sirius momentàniament, aleshores Harry va intentar llençar-li un malefici que no va arribar perquè el seu padrí va ser més ràpid i va desarmar tant a ell com a Hermione.

Quan tot va passar i Harry i Hermione van salvar Sirius del bes del Demèntor, Julian i Sirius van mantenir el contacte per carta, tot i que de forma molt esporàdica per por que el ministeri trobara i detinguera a Sirius una altra vegada. Julian li va explicar el que Dumbledore havia fet amb ella i que havia estat molt feliç amb la família que la va acollir. Els senyors Blyton, quan van saber tot el que havia passat, es van mostrar molt comprensius amb ella i li van dir que, si ella ho decidia, podia anar a viure amb el seu pare biològic.

—Pare, mare, vos estic molt agraïda però vosaltres també sou la meua família i vull quedar-me a viure amb vosaltres tot i que intentaré vistiar en Sirius tan sovint com em siga possible.

Tan bon punt Sirius es va establir a la casa de Grimmauld Place 12, Julian el visitava sempre que podia per això, quan Harry hi va arribar poc abans de començar el cinquè curs a Hogwarts, ella ja hi era. Els llaços entre Julian i Sirius s'havien fet molt forts i Julian se l'estimava tant com als seus pares adoptius malgrat no haver pogut passar gran part de la seua vida amb ell. Quan Harry els va dir que era possible que Sirius estiguera en perill al Ministeri, Julian no s'ho va haver de pensar quan va dir que anava amb ells a salvar-lo.

Al bell mig de la lluita, Julian i Luna s'estaven enfrontant juntes contra un mortífag quan de sobte la castanya va sentir a Harry cridar el nom del seu pare i es va girar just a temps per a veure com queia darrere de la cortina mentre la seua cosina Bel·latrix reia com una boja. Julian es va desplomar a terra, s'havia quedat sense forces, dins seu era un mar de sentiments: tristesa, ràbia, impotència, odi, dolor, venjança… De sobte, tota la lluita del seu voltant havia desaparegut, només hi havia ella i la cortina on havia desaparegut per sempre més el seu pare. Tot de llàgrimes li amaraven la cara i, sense que ella se n'adonara, havia començat a cridar; aleshores, es va alçar i va anar cap a la cortina, però abans que hi arribara unes mans la van agafar, era Remus, Remus li impedia que correguera el mateix destí que Sirius. Julian no deixava de plorar i de cridar i intentava desprendre's dels braços de Remus, però era massa fort i ella ja no tenia forces per a res. Al final va deixar de forcejar i a poc a poc, mentre les forces li minvaven, va deixar de cridar fins a desmaiar-se.

S'havia mort. No tornaria. Mai més. Unes hores després de desmaiar-se es va despertar a la seua habitació de Grimmauld Place. Al principi no sabia on es trobava però, a poc a poc, els records li van venir a la ment. Es va alçar del llit i va anar cap a la finestra. Sentia de fons que hi havia gent al pis de sota però no es sentia amb ànims de baixar a veure qui era, de fet, no es sentia amb ànims de fer res. Estava completament en shock i no responia a cap estímul extern. Molly Weasley va decidir quedar-se uns dies allà per a cuidar-la i intentar que millorara, ja que no volien alarmar els seus pares adoptius. No obstant això, pareixia que res no funcionava; Julian no menjava, ni dormia, ni parlava, simplement s'estava davant de la finestra amb la mirada perduda. Tots estaven molt preocupats, si continuava així podia empitjorar i molt, necessitava menjar i dormir o el seu cos no aguantaria molt més.

Dos dies es va estar així, Molly entrava a l'habitació amb un plat amb menjar i intentava parlar amb ella, però després d'una estona de no rebre cap resposta, se n'anava i deixava allà el plat. A l'hora de sopar tornava i es trobava amb el plat intacte i la noia en la mateixa postura. El tercer dia els bessons Weasley i Ron van anar a Grimmauld Place per a veure sa mare i preguntar per Julian. Molly els va dir com estava la cosa i tots tres es van quedar molt preocupats. "Puc pujar a veure-la?". El noi va obrir la porta sense fer soroll i va veure la noia davant de la finestra amb la mirada perduda. Estava molt pàl·lida, ullerosa, amb els ulls apagats. No va dir res, tampoc no haguera sabut què dir, simplement es va acostar fins on ella es trobava i li va agafar la mà amb força. Ella es va girar i se'l va quedar mirant…

—George…

Cap dels dos va dir ni fa res durant una estona, simplement es miraven i, al final, ella li va dir amb un fil de veu abans de trencar en un plor amarg "és mort...". Ell la va abraçar mentre ella plorava, i així es van estar una bona estona. El noi la va abraçar ben fort per por que se li caiguera de les mans. Ella no parava de sanglotar, de cridar i de plorar i ell, mentrestant, li acariciava els cabells i li xiuxiuejava paraules de consol a l'orella. Quant de temps es van estar així, no ho sabien del cert, potser mitja hora, potser dues hores, però a George no li importava, faria el que fera falta per aquella noia. Després de molta estona, el pèl-roig es va adonar que la noia ja no plorava i que s'havia quedat adormida així que la va agafar en braços i la va dur fins als llit. Sense ser capaç de deixar-la allà sola, va agafar la cadira de l'escriptori i es va asseure al costat del llit a esperar que es despertara.

Julian es trobava en aquell moment en un somni profund. Tot era blanc, no sabia on estava. Aleshores va sentir una veu coneguda que la cridava, es va girar i el va veure allà, son pare, Sirius Black, tot i que un poc diferent de com el recordava, estava més jove, semblava tenir poc més de vint anys. Ella va anar corrents a abraçar-lo i es va posar a plorar.

—Per què? Per què? Per què? —preguntava sense parar—.

—És llei de vida, bonica —li contestà el seu pare tendrament mentre li acariciava els cabells—.

—No és just, he estat tant de temps esperant el moment en què ens retrobarem, esperant el moment en què tot el món sabera que no ets un criminal.

—Però jo no necessite que tot el món ho sàpiga, necessite que les persones que estime ho sàpiguen. Julian, si estic ara ací és per a poder acomiadar-me com toca. M'haguera agradat tant haver-te vist créixer, haver presenciat almenys el primer aniversari, haver rebut la carta d'admissió a Hogwarts, haver-te acompanyat per primera vegada a l'andan què agafares el Hogwarts Express… Però la vida és injusta. Julian, i per damunt de tot, vull que sàpigues que t'estime i que sempre t'estimaré. No dubtes mai que estic al teu costat, potser no em veuràs, però jo sí. La gent que estimem no desapareix del tot fins que no l'oblidem, perquè la guardem en un lloc on ningú no pot entrar: el nostre cor.

—Però, jo vull estar amb tu, jo no vull que te'n vages —digué Julian sense deixar d'abraçar-lo .

—Julian, sé que és molt dur, però no s'hi pot fer res, tots ens hem de morir. Pensa que, almenys, ara per fi podrem estar junts. He estat molt temps esperant aquest moment, tot i que no volia que fos tan aviat… —digué una dona que havia aparegut darrere de Sirius. Devia tenir uns vint anys i s'assemblava molt a Julian, tot i que els seus ulls eren marrons.

—Mare? —digué aquesta dubitativa. Ara ho entenia, per això en Sirius tenia un aspecte més jove, tenia el mateix aspecte que quan Iris va morir perquè ara, després de quinze anys, s'havien retrobat.

—T'has fet tan gran… L'última vegada que et vaig veure estaves a dins del bressol i em miraves amb cara de preocupació, com si saberes el que anava a passar. Donaria el que fóra per a poder haver-te vist créixer.

—Tot aquest temps has estat esperant el pare?

—Sí, l'espera s'ha fet llarga, però haguera preferit que ho hagués sigut més perquè ell haguera pogut passar més temps amb tu, però ara, per fi, podrem estar junts per sempre.

—En tot aquest temps no us heu deixat d'estimar?

—Encara que ho haguérem volgut, no hauríem pogut.

—Però, mare, ara, què em queda? No tinc res ni ningú.

—No digues això. Tens molta gent, tens els teus pares adoptius que t'estimen moltíssim, tens els teus amics, tens en Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione, tens la família Weasley, tens a tots els membres de l'Ordre i els tens a tots molt preocupats. I per descomptat, ens tens a nosaltres, sempre estarem amb tu, estigues on estigues, i t'esperarem per a retrobar-nos d'aquí a molts anys —digué la seua mare .

—I també tens una persona que t'estima molt, que t'estima per damunt de tot i que faria el possible per tu, i ho saps —intervingué el seu pare.

—Qui? —preguntà Julian, tot i que no li feia falta que li responguera, de seguida li va venir a la ment un nom: "George".

—Tu saps massa bé la resposta.

—Julian, s'està fent tard i nosaltres ens n'hem d'anar. Sigues feliç i no oblides que mai no deixarem d'estimar-te.

—Adéu pare, mare, estic contenta que després de tants anys pugueu per fi tornar a estar junts, ja era hora que fóreu feliços. Us estime moltíssim i espere retrobar-vos al final de la meua vida, d'aquí a molts anys.

A poc a poc va anar obrint els ulls i es va trobar altra vegada a la seua habitació de Grimmauld Place. Estava cansada, molt cansada, quasi no tenia forces ni per alçar-se. No entrava gens de llum per la finestra, va mirar el rellotge i va veure que eren les quatre de la matinada. Quanta estona duia dormint? De sobte va sentir un soroll al seu costat i es va girar espantada. Allà, dormint a la cadira, estava George. Ella no va poder evitar somriure. Va allargar la mà per a tocar-li els cabells i ell es va despertar.

—Julian!

—Hola, quantes hores he dormit?

—Quina hora és?

—Les quatre de la matinada…

—Més de dotze hores, però tenint en compte que feia dos dies que no descansaves, és normal…

—I t'has estat ací tot aquest temps? Assegut sense fer res?

—Sí… Volia assegurar-me que no et passava res —digué el noi tímidament.

—Gràcies…

La noia va alçar la mirada i es va trobar de ple amb els ulls marrons del pèl-roig. Feia temps que sabia que sentia alguna cosa per ell, sempre li havia agradat estar amb els bessons, es reia molt i, per a què amagar-ho, havia heretat l'amor per les bromes que tenia el seu pare. Amb el temps, es va adonar que no sentia el mateix per George que per Fred, però sempre va pensar que el noi no estava interessat en tenir novia ni coses per l'estil. De sobte va veure que George s'estava acostant a ella amb els llavis entreoberts però sense deixar de mirar-la als ulls. El cor li anava a mil per hora i s'havia quedat petrificada. Cada vegada estaven més junts i finalment els llavis dels dos adolescents es van unir en un tendre primer bes, seguit d'un altre de més llarg. Quan es van separar els dos somreien.

—Hauries de menjar alguna cosa.

—La veritat és que ara em menjaria un bou…

Tots dos van riure i George va baixar a la cuina a buscar alguna cosa perquè la noia menjara. Va pujar amb una safata amb pa, formatge i un poc d'embotit que ella va menjar amb ganes. En uns quants dies es va recuperar i va tornar a sa casa amb els Blyton, a qui va explicar tot el que havia passat aquella setmana, omitint els detalls sobre el fet de no dormir ni menjar i que estava eixint amb George, per descomptat.

L'any següent va passar molt ràpid per a Julian. Tot de sobte es va trobar a l'enterrament de Dumbledore i decidint si participaria en la guerra o si es quedaria l'últim any a Hogwarts. Finalment va decidir que no acompanyaria els seus tres amics, en aquell moment necessitaven passar inadvertits i quan més foren al grup, més difícil els seria amagar-se.

Va ser de les primeres en unir-se a la resistència junt amb Neville i sempre va plantar cara als cavallers de la mort malgrat els crucios que li van fer. No pensava rendir-se i lluitaria fins a la mort per a guanyar aquella guerra com va fer sa mare… i son pare. Durant la batalla final va lluitar amb totes les seues forces i fins i tot va véncer més d'un cavaller, però no va poder evitar la mort dels seus amics i companys.

Tot s'havia acabat, però a quin preu? Tantes morts, tant de dolor, amics, companys, professors, familiars… Julian sentia al pit un dolor punyent, com si mil fletxes li travessaren el cor, era la mateixa sensació de dos anys enrere, quan son pare va morir. Tots els supervivents de la guerra es trobaven a Grimmauld Place, la seu de l'ordre i casa seua. S'estava al menjador, George al seu costat, destrossat, les llàgrimes caient-li sense parar, però no era l'únic, la sala era plena de cares tristes, gent que havia perdut els companys; el dolor era tangible. Julian notava que s'ofegava en aquella atmosfera i, sense poder-ho aguantar més, es va alçar i se'n va anar d'aquella habitació. Va pujar les escales fins al primer pis i els seus peus la van guiar, sense adonar-se'n, fins a l'habitació de son pare. Es va quedar davant la porta i amb un poc de vacil·lació, va entrar-hi. Es va trobar en aquell lloc que havia vist per primera vegada feia dos anys, aquell mini santuari dedicat a sa mare i, més tard, també a son pare. Va passejar la vista per les parets d'aquella sala i els ulls se li van parar en l'objecte que estava en un dels cantons de l'habitació: la guitarra d'Iris. Des que ella havia mort que ningú no l'havia tornada a tocar, Sirius l'havia guardat durant tot aquell temps i quan va poder tornar a sa casa la va deixar en aquell racó per a poder veure-la sempre. Julian es va quedar mirant-la, es va acostar i la va agafar. Quantes vegades l'hauria utilitzada sa mare per a cantar-li a son pare? I per a donar-li una sorpresa algú? I per a llevar les tristeses? En aquell moment un pensament va creuar la ment de Julian. Va deixar la guitarra on estava, va baixar a la sala on estaven tots els seus amics, es va asseure al piano i va començar a tocar. Tots es van sorprendre i es van quedar mirant-se els uns als altres. I aleshores, va començar a cantar.

_Penses que ja no em pots veure però m'has de creure, sempre em tens al costat.  
>Entres, veus la casa buida, però sents de sobte, com t'agafe la mà.<em>

La gent va començar a agrupar-se al voltant del piano per a escoltar millor la cançó.

_Lluitarem junts cada dia per portar-ho tot avant  
>Plorarem junts i ens riurem com sempre, com fèiem abans<br>Sentirem cada abraçada i cada bes, això no ho pots oblidar mai!_

_Al racó del foc com si fos jo la flama et calfarà  
>Quan el vent et xiuxiuege serà que et voldré besar<br>Quan em parles cada nit si no et conteste és perquè et vull deixar dormir..._

A poc a poc tots van començar a agafar-se les mans donant-se ànims mútuament.

_Mai no dubtes que on tu vages jo estic prop de tu,  
>Hem de fer encara coses, les farem tots junts...<br>Vorem créixer les llavors que cada dia hem plantat  
>Les estrelles que hem dut junts a la vida<br>Hem fet una història de la qual no s'ha escrit encara el final  
>M'enamora sentir-vos cada dia més units<br>Sols vos queda traure el somriure  
>Eixe que vos brilla als llavis, l'única cosa que em fa feliç...<em>

Ara, més que mai, calia que estigueren units, units per a construir un nou demà, units per a recuperar-se de les pèrdues, units per a no estar sols.

_No cal que tanqueu els ulls per veure on estaré  
>Sempre em gite amb vosaltres i amb vosaltres m'alçaré<br>En cada record, sospir, anècdota o en eixa frase que jo dic...  
>Recordeu que amb la il·lusió menejareu el món<br>Evadiu tots els problemes, feu somriure el cor  
>Ja sabeu que els dies passen i el que importa és estar amb els que vols...<br>Busqueu la felicitat com jo vos he ensenyat  
>Hem de fer encara coses, tot el que hem somiat...<em>

Les llàgrimes van deixar pas als somriures, somriures d'esperança i d'estima per aquells que els havien deixat i pels que encara continuaven allà.

_Vorem créixer les llavors que cada dia hem plantat  
>Les estrelles que hem dut junts a la vida<br>Hem fet una història de la qual no s'ha escrit encara el final  
>M'enamora sentir-vos cada dia més units<br>Sols vos queda traure el somriure  
>Eixe que vos brilla als llavis, l'única cosa que em fa feliç...<br>Hem de fer encara coses, tot el que hem somiat..._

L'última nota es va quedar suspesa a l'aire. Ningú no va dir res, ni tampoc no feia falta. Havien de continuar endavant i ho farien junts i amb un somriure.

FI


End file.
